When it All Changes
by RvrSong
Summary: Bella thought her life was set... then her jerk of a husband threw her a curve ball. At 30, she finds herself running to her mom for support and finds a new life, in a new state, with new friends and the possability of new love. Will she be able to get over her past hurt to move forward in happiness? B&E AH, Rated M for some language and future lemons...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**_Everything stops moving_**

**_And I stop to catch my breath_**

**_And ride my train of thought _**

**_All the way around_**

**"Amy's Song" – Switchfoot**

"Well, that's it…" Bella mumbled to no one in particular. Sure, the movers were there, but they didn't care about her and what she said. They had been avoiding her as much as they could the last 2 hours as they loaded all of her earthly belongings into the semi-sized moving van. After all, they didn't know how to deal with a crying woman. What man really does?

Bella looked around the 950 square foot 2 bedroom apartment she had shared with her husband up until 30 days ago. _Thirty freaking days ago_, she thought. So much had changed. Thirty one days ago, there was love here. Or so she thought. There was hope. Or so she thought. There was a future. Or so she thought. It turns out the 950 square feet were just filled with crap.

_It was filled with lies and secrets and a death sentence._

Bella chuckled "Over dramatic much?"

Her internal dialogue had gotten worse in the last 30 days. So had her external, to be honest. People probably thought she was crazy. Maybe she was. She was on her own train to Crazy Town – _all aboard!_

Gazing over the empty space, there wasn't so much as a pillow left on the floor or a cup in the cupboard now. Anything she didn't want, Bella threw away. She told him to pack his shit and go. She let him have his clothes and shoes. After all, he was moving in with **HER**, she had an apartment full of crap, he didn't need the stuff they had compiled together during their marriage. Not that Bella really wanted it either. But to be honest, if she was going to start over at 30, the least she could do is have the furniture and the plates and the pillows…_not the bed, ew…_ and the flat screen television. Yeah, she got the TV. He wanted it. He wanted it bad.

_More than he wanted me or our marriage_. _Bastard._

But all Bella had to do was remind him of his severe injustice, how Charlie would hunt him down like the dog he was if she told him the REAL story of why they were divorced. She added to it how his own father would be so devastated and disappointed that he would probably have another heart attack. After all, Billy was getting up there in years and his health wasn't as good as it used to be. So he conceded. And Bella loved it, loved the look of pain when he walked away from that 60 inch screen of bliss.

_I should burn it on their door step_.

But then, why shouldn't she enjoy it? He coveted the thing, and now she could finally enjoy it. It was purchased with his sales bonus a couple of years back and he laid claim to it when he was home, he loved that TV. He would have had sex with it if he could. As it was, he watched porn on it nearly every night.

_Should have been my first clue that I would never be enough._

So, she got the TV and all the other stuff. And he got a new life with a new girl. "Yippy freaking skippy", Bella huffed. Again, she looked around. The moving men were doing their last check to make sure they had loaded up everything and hadn't heard her mumblings. They didn't care what her story was. They didn't care that 10 years of marriage was packed up in their oversized truck. Or that 10 years of marriage had gone down the tubes. They certainly didn't care that her ass of an ex-husband had waited about 10 minutes after the ink was dry on the divorce papers to drop to a knee and propose to the "Skank Whore of Arizona". Sure that wasn't her REAL name, but that is the name Bella chose to use for her. Bella wouldn't call her that to her face, she was too nice, even when she had the right to be a bitch.

_Door mat much?_

"Screw you stupid _internal dialogue_." She mumbled at herself.

Oh yeah, she was losing it.

So, she never called her "Skank Whore of Arizona" to her face. But she thought it. A LOT. And thought about ripping his throat out. But mostly she thought about lightning striking them both that day as they walked through the courthouse parking lot, hand in hand and in premarital bliss.

The thought of them burning into ashes like a couple of vampires exposed to the sunlight brought Bella much joy. It was at that moment she looked up and realized Chuck, the head mover guy, was looking at her like she was insane. I guess a teary eyed, red face girl with a maniacal smile made some fellas nervous.

_Go figure._

"Um, Mrs. Black, we've got it all loaded up and ready to go." Chuck said, in a very soothing tone…

_He really must be worried about my mental state._

"Ms. Swan", Bella responded.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not Mrs. Black, that name will belong to another young gal in the near future. It's Msssssss. Swan" she said with probably way too much sarcasm.

She really wasn't trying to be rude, but her contract freaking read Isabella SWAN. It seems Chuck the Mover was an observant fellow and had seen the oval plaque on the front door that had "The Blacks" burnt into the wood. It was a wedding gift. It had their wedding date on it in the form of an "established" date, like a pub. It moved everywhere with them – and they had moved – a LOT. She couldn't bring herself to take it down and throw it away. She'd let the landlord do it. Or the new renters. Or Bob the Maintenance Man. Whatever. So, Mover Guy Chuck thought she was MRS BLACK.

_Idiot. Freaking moron. My shit is never going to make it to Florida._

"Um, yeah, sorry… Msssss Swan. So, it's all loaded up and we're ready to hit the road. It's Monday, we plan to pull into Jacksonville by Friday. We'll keep in touch with you and let you know once we're in Florida and then again when we are an hour out. Will that be ok?"

"Yup" Bella responded, popping her "p"… more sarcasm. She was just full of it these days.

"Well, ok then, sign here, and we'll get moving"…

_Moving – ha! I wonder if he meant that to be a joke? Funny guy Chuck the Mover is! Gonna chuck your crap right into the truck. Chuck chucks your stuff at a discount! _ Bella's mind wandered making up her own jokes in her head. And she giggled. Outloud.

"U-hem", Chuck cleared his throat in an attempt to rouse Bella from her personal one-sided joke.

"Yeah, sorry. Sign and move, got it." Bella mumbled.

"Are you leaving now, too, Ms Swan?"

"Yes, shortly behind you. I have a stop to make down stairs and then I will be on the road. I don't have to stop like you guys do, so I plan to get to Jacksonville by Wednesday."

"Ok Ms. Swan. We'll talk to you in a few days then. Drive safe." Chuck tipped his head to her in a chivalrous move and walked away. _Fled, is more like it._

One last look around and Bella locked the door and pulled it closed behind her. She took the keys to the front office. Mr. Reynolds and his wife ran the apartment building. They were nice folks and lived on property. They had done a walk thru the day before and knew Bella was leaving the place spotless.

"Ok Bella, here is first months rent and the deposit." Mr. Reynolds said as he handed her a check for $1350. He was being generous. He should have given her only the deposit back, but he and Mrs. Reynolds knew what happened and they thought of her as their own daughter. So, they added a month's rent to it to help her out.

"Thanks Mr. Reynolds. I appreciate everything. You & Mrs. R were more like family then landlords."

"Ah, Bella, you were wonderful. I'm just sorry things turned out the way they had. Mrs. Reynolds had to go to the market, but wanted me to make sure to tell you to stay in touch. She made you a travel bag, so you wouldn't have to make too many stops on the road."

Bella took the canvas grocery bag and saw there were snacks and bottled water in it. And what looked like PB&J sandwiches. Bella loved PB&J.

"Thanks so much. Tell Mrs. Reynolds this means a lot to me."

"Ok, sweetie, take care".

After a brief hug, Bella took her check and her goodie bag and walked to her car. She climbed in to her Civic and started up the engine. As she let the AC cool down the inside of the car, she looked around at what she had called home for the last 2 years. She felt the tears well up again and pushed them away.

_No, not any more. I am done crying over him._

And with that she pulled out of the lot with Carrie Underwood's "Before he Cheats" blasting out of the car stereo and made her way to the interstate and a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** So, this is my first leap into writing FF... I hope you found CH1 enjoyable and will bear with me while I get through this process. I like to read and reread my chapters before posting. Add that to a very busy family life and I should get 1 chpt posted a week. I'm shooting for Sundays. I currently have a few chapters written, so they may come more quickly than one a week. We will just have to wait and see.  
So, I suppose now is as good a time as ever to post the ever needed and common disclaimer that I don't own the Twilight Saga in its wonderful entirety. That belongs to SM, luck lady. I do, however, own copies of the books, the DVDs of all the movies, each of the soundtracks and a lovely RP Collage. But that is a story better saved for another time.**

**:) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_I have decided to leave you forever.  
I have decided to start things from here.  
Thunder and lightning won't change what I'm feeling._**

**"Daffodil Lament" – The Cranberries**

Bella merged on to Interstate 10 heading east. East to her mom. Never in her life did Bella ever think she would end up running to her mom for help. But here she was. But she just couldn't go back to Forks. Small towns and their gossip. While she didn't cause the divorce, everyone would still look at her with pity, and she just couldn't handle that. Charlie could deal with the fall out.

The movers had thankfully gotten there early. So, by 10am they were packed. And by 10:30 Bella was on the road. She had 30 hours of driving ahead of her and wanted to get a good 11 hours or so in today, planning to stay over night in San Antonio. At least that was the plan. All she knew was that she wanted the hell out of Dodge and her car couldn't move fast enough.

_Too bad I can't see the future to know where the cops are hiding. Then I could speed and avoid tickets! OH! And super fast reflexes would be good, to swerve in and out of traffic…_

Oh yeah, this was going to be a long ass trip.

She turned up her music and let her thoughts drift. Where had it all gone wrong?

_Bella knew she and Jake had a whirlwind courtship. Bella had moved back to Forks, WA to live with her dad at age 17 and the beginning of her Junior year of high school. Charlie, her dad, and Billy Black were best friends. They were together at the Swan house nearly every weekend watching games on the flat screen. Of course, when the weather was good, they spent the first half of the weekend in Charlie's boat fishing. Billy was a widower, and was raising his only son, Jacob Black. Jake was one year younger then Bella, so it was natural that they started spending time together as their dad's hung out. They became inseparable and by the end of Bella's Junior year (and Jake's Sophomore year) they were dating. By the time Bella graduated from Forks High, they were madly in love and making plans for the future. He proposed to her on her graduation night. While Charlie thought they were both a little young, he and Billy were still thrilled. After all, this meant they would finally be "family"… they are such a couple of girls._

_Jake had one more year of high school and, since they were now engaged and planning a future, Bella didn't want to leave Forks. So she stayed in town and worked for the Newton's at their hardware store. They got married the summer after Jake graduated, on the beach at La Push. It had always been a special place to them. Where they kissed the first time and made love the first time. It was also where Jake dropped to one knee and proposed to her. It seemed fitting to celebrate the beginning of their future in the same location surrounded by a small group of family and friends. _

_Future? Well, that was an interesting concept. Jake was a dreamer. Never really focused on doing well in school, he loved working on cars and rebuilding classics. Dream #1, own an auto repair shop in the nearby town of Port Angeles. He lasted 2 years as the manager of a shop and realized that owning a business was going to take way too much time and that he wouldn't really get to work on the cars as much as he thought. So, then it was on to Dream #2, a Park Ranger in Nevada. That lasted another 2 years. Bella actually liked that job, they lived in a National Park in solitude. She liked the quiet, it fed into her love of reading. Give her a quiet place under a tree and a good book and she could get lost for hours. But, Jake decided the horizon held more potential for him and they moved on. Four more years and 3 jobs later, they found themselves in Phoenix, AZ. They decided this was going to be their last stop for a while. Jake had found a job he enjoyed working at the UPS store, plus Bella finally put her foot down on moving again. She wanted to support him and any dream he had, after all, that's what wives do, right? It's just that she got enough of the moving thing with her mom, Renee. Bella really wanted to settle down. They had been trying to get pregnant to no success. Bella hoped that if they actually settled someplace long term she could relax and it would finally happen. It's bad enough Charlie and Billy were constantly on them about grandkids. Apparently they wanted a new little fisherman in the family._

Bella pulled into a gas station just off the interstate. She had been so lost in her thoughts the time had flown and it was time for a fill up and, well, she really needed to pee. Once she pulled back on the road, she got out one of the PB&Js. She and Jake and lived on their share of PB&Js the first few years of marriage. That and ramen noodles. But she never complained. She loved Jake with all of her heart and as long as they were together, they could live in a tent in a field and she would be happy. Granted, she preferred in door plumbing, but she would have sacrificed anything for him. As she scarfed down the sandwich she reached into the bag for the home made chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. Mrs. R made the best cookies. Bella inhaled the first 3, then decided to save the rest for later. She knew she had put on a few pounds over the years. She was just at 5'5" and had gone from a size 4 to a 10. Of course, many women would DIE to be a size 10, Bella wasn't complaining, but she knew she wasn't the skinny, well built, athletic girl Jake had married. Is that what made him stray? Was he disgusted by her? Their sex life had dwindled, but Bella thought it was his disappointment in the fact that they weren't getting pregnant. But maybe it was her. Maybe she repulsed him. Come to think of it, he did make comments…

_"Bella, you got a jelly roll!" Jake said as he grabbed her waist. They had moved to Phoenix 6 months prior and Bella had gotten a job at a local bakery/coffee house. It's not her fault that the muffins were so good. Oh! And the cakes. She loved the Death by Chocolate cake. Jake seemed to be working at the UPS store more and more, so she was alone most nights for dinner and found herself eating fast food more regularly. But, jeez, did he have to point it out?!_

_"Whatever Jake, you have hair on your back!"_

_"Do NOT!"_

_"Do too!" She laughed at the expression on his face as he ran to the bathroom mirror trying to look over his shoulder. She loved him to death, but he seemed to get more vain in the last 6 months of living here._

_The days drifted by. Bella had made friends with one of the sales girls at the UPS store, Jessica. For whatever reason, Jake loved his job at the UPS store. It was probably the daily interaction with people, the regulars there for their PO Boxes and the ones that came in with interesting packages to wrap and ship. It was no surprise that Jake was promoted to the manager after only 8 months at the store and his first responsibility as manager was to hire his replacement. He hired Jessica. She was fresh out of high school and attending the local Junior College. She didn't have much planned for her future and there was a 10 year age difference between she and Bella, but Bella enjoyed her company. It gave her a girl to talk to and they regularly bonded over shopping trips to the mall. Bella wasn't all that fond of going to the mall, especially with the extra weight she had put on. Nothing seemed to fit and it was depressing. But Jessica dragged her out anyway. She would talk Bella into treating herself to new pajamas or sexy under ware. But Bella was never into thongs. She liked her boy shorts. They were comfy and practical. And Bella was nothing if not practical. She would listen to Jessica go on and on about this guy or that guy. What happened at the club on Friday and Saturday. Her hook ups and the ones she just used for a free meal. She was living the life and Bella now realized how much she had missed out on. She and Jake had married so young they never experienced LIFE. Bella never regretted marrying Jacob, but she wondered if he, like her, regretted giving up the single life so soon._

_After a year of hanging out, Bella began to see Jess less and less. They would still meet for lunch once every few weeks, but she came to the house less. Jessica had been a staple in the Black home. They had even hung a stocking for her at Christmas. She had Sunday dinner with them every week and she would come over and watch "The Bachelor" with Bella weekly. But she had started seeing a new guy. She never mentioned his or said too much about him, but to Bella, it seemed serious. She was concerned for her friend, though. Why was she so secretive about the guy? Was there something wrong with him? Jess had a tendency to pick some strange ones, and it would be just like her to have fallen for a convicted felon or her40 year old professor. _

_Then there was that night Bella decided to drop in on Jake at the store….._

**HOOOOOOONNNNNNNNK!**

Bella startled at the sound of the semi tractor trailer. Apparently she had started drifting into his lane. She was tired and had made it to San Antonio. It was late, so she got off at a well populated exit and found the Holiday Inn. She grabbed her bag, got a room and went up to the 3rd floor. Once there she showered, got into some comfy PJs and decided to call her mom. Renee answered on the 2nd ring.

"Bella? Hey sweetie. How's the drive?" Renee's voice was filled with concern.

"Hey mom. It's good. Just checked into a Holiday Inn in San Antonio. I need some sleep." _That's an understatement, I haven't hardly slept in weeks…_

"Well, be careful sweet girl. I love you and can not wait to see you. But I'd rather you come in a day late and take your time and be safe. Ok?" Renee pleaded with her only daughter. She had gotten so maternal over the years.

"Ok, Mom. I'll be smart. I love you too. Good night."

"Good night, Bella. Call me when you leave in the morning."

"Sure mom."

And that was that. They disconnected the line and Bella sighed deeply. She turned on the TV, hitting mute, and snuggled into the bed. And as she laid there in room 312 in the San Antonio Holiday Inn with the light of the 11 o'clock news filling the space and the low hum of the AC, she began to cry and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm posting a bit early. Thanks to those who are sticking with me on my first venture into writing. I have a lot planned with longer chapters than this one, but for now it is just a bunch of background and story set up. If you feel so inclined, please leave me some feedback. Positive comments or constructive criticism would be nice... I will try to get my fragile ego past the negative...  
;-)**

**As a reminder... I don't own 'em. Wish I did, cause then we would have bought our daughter a car that didn't need an engine replaced a week after we got it. But, what can you do?**

**I do, however, own the movie "Heathers" on both VHS and DVD. Love that movie.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**_I dreamt of something last night in my sleep,  
I saw you sitting in a room without me.  
You were smiling and you had a tattoo,  
I'm me, in a room without you._**

**"Down and Out of Time" – Sixpence None the Richer**

_Bella was excited about her plans. She and Jake hadn't been connecting in a while. Something was off. She's sure it was her. She wasn't happy with how she looked these days and it made her very self conscious. She rarely let Jake see her naked and when they did have sex it was with the lights off. _

_But tonight was different. She had watched an episode of Dr Phil and had gotten the idea. Spontaneity. That's what they needed! Bella had gotten so down on herself with her weight gain and inability to get pregnant that she had become a stick in the mud. Jake deserved better. He deserved the fun girl he married. And she was going to reintroduce that girl to him tonight. _

_She had bought some sexy under ware, the thong style she disliked so much, with a matching bra. She found some strappy black heals and a black wrap dress. It clung to her nicely and accentuated the new curves in her body and gave her some elegance rather than making her look dumpy, like her normal daily wear of sweats and t-shirts did. Plus, with one pull of the tie, the dress would fall open to reveal her pale skin and the black under ware. She knew Jake would love the idea of sex in the stock room. It was a common guy fantasy, right? Sex in a public place, the possibility of getting caught. Plus, he had made a comment about it when he was watching one of those god awful pornos one night. _

_Bella knew Jake was working late tonight, inventory was a regular occurrence and she had already spoken with Jess. Bella didn't tell her of her plans, she was a little embarrassed by them. She simply asked Jess if she was doing the inventory with Jake. Jess said she had a date tonight. So Bella knew Jake would be alone. She pulled into the shopping center, parked the car where it couldn't easily be seen from the store and walked across the half lit lot. She had her own key for emergencies, so when she walked up and it was dark in the front of the store and the door was locked, she just let herself in. Jake had no idea she was coming and he would be so surprised by her spontaneity. Yup, she was getting the "Wife of the Year" award for sure! _

_As Bella turned the key, her belly turned with excitement. She felt so dirty and to be honest, it got her a little wet in the lady parts. She grinned. "So THIS is the feeling Jess has been trying to describe to me all this time?" she thought to herself. Jess had more then one public tryst and had always told Bella how exciting it was. She loved it, said it was the best high EVER. "Well Jake, let's hit that high together," she whispered to herself and stepped in the door._

_She was careful to turn the lock on the door quietly so she wouldn't alert Jake to the fact she was there. The heat between her legs and grown and she rubbed her thighs together for some friction. She hadn't felt this way about being with her husband in so long. _

_She took a step and then stopped, frozen to the space she was standing. She heard voices. Not just Jake's, but another. And she knew who it was. And as she stood there it all fell into place, Jessica's sudden absence from her home and her secrecy about her new beau, Jake's need to work late more often and then always showering as soon as he came home each night. It all fit. It fit like she and her husband clearly didn't anymore. Because he had someone else, her friend, his employee._

_"Oh Jakey… there, right there… god yessssss…." Jessica's voice was barley above a whisper, but to Bella she was hollering through a megaphone._

_"Jess, I love you Jess. Ugh… yeah…. Oh god…." Jake responded through his grunts and groans._

_As Bella's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she could see through the open back shelving at the back of the store and just make out their bodies, back lit by the lights in the store room. If she could clearly see the scene, she knew what it would be. Jessica, on the break room table. Exactly where Bella was going to saunter to and climb up on. Jake in front of Jess, pushing her down to the table with his hands on her tits and her khaki, standard issue Dockers on the floor. He'd have pulled the thong to the side, not removing it. He liked to see it there. Bella knew this and knew that is how he would have taken her, too. On the table, Bella's brown hair would have been spread across, the black dress on the floor, her legs with the stilettos on her feet over his shoulders. But it wasn't her on the table. It was Jessica. And he was fucking __**her**__. _

_Bella felt the bile in her throat as she stumbled backwards. Turning for the door, she turned the lock and made her way out. Her head was reeling, she couldn't think, couldn't see beyond the red fury that had built up so quickly. Her legs wobbled under her and it took her a moment to stable herself. That's when she saw it, Jessica's candy apple red convertible Mustang. A graduation gift from her daddy. Bella strode to it with her keys in her hand. Before she knew what she was doing she had written "Skank Whore" on the hood of the car. The paint flaked up under the key. She was surprised at how easy it was to remove the red, shiny paint and expose the metal underneath. Then she ran the key down the side of the car and walked away. She unlocked her own Civic and sat down. It was then she realized then how much she was shaking. Her hands, her legs. Then the nausea came back. Bella opened her car door, leaned her head out and threw up. She choked and spit until nothing was left and then she dry heaved and cried. She cried for her lost marriage and for the years wasted on a man that probably stopped wanting her years ago. For the children they would never have and for the images she had of the two of them as an old couple, rocking on a porch, holding hands, that would never come true. Bella cried until she thought she was dry and then she sobbed some more. And dry heaved some more. Then she saw them, walking out of the store, hand in hand. And the tears flowed down as if they would never stop… and she couldn't breath…_

**"Aahhhhhh!"**

Bella shot up in the bed, screaming.

She had dreamt about them AGAIN. Same fucking dream as every other night. Except, in some rare occasions, she started the car and ran them down. Unfortunately, in real life, that didn't happen. But it's a lovely thought.

It was 3am and she knew she needed more rest, "If rest is even possible", she mumbled to the empty room. There was an infomercial on for a penis pump.  
_Nice._  
Bella rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw it, the love they had for each other.

When they walked out the door that night, they held hands and gazed into each others eyes. And then after a slow, passionate kiss, Jake reached down to Jessica's stomach and stroked it. Then he bent and kissed it. Like a husband would do to the pregnant belly of his wife. But that wasn't his wife that was carrying his child, it was his girlfriend.

And now, in the Holiday Inn, Bella needed to throw up again.  
So she ran to the bathroom and wretched.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. RL got in the way... sick kids, bathroom "remodel" of sorts and the bill-paying J.O.B.**

**As always... Don't own Twilight. But I do own a 3 legged, extra toed cat. He's cool.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father.  
Run for your children and your sisters and brothers.  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you,  
Can't carry it with you,  
If you want to survive._**

**"Dog Days Are Over" – Florence + the Machine**

"On the road again…" Bella sang to herself with her own version of the Willie Nelson twang. She had crawled out of bed at 7am, showered and went down for the free breakfast. She made waffles with extra butter and syrup. After, she made a sausage and cheese bagel that she wrapped up for later. She grabbed a couple of yogurts, a plastic spoon, filled her travel mug with coffee – black with 5 sugars – and checked out of the hotel.

Pulling back on to I-10 she plugged her iPod into her car radio and hit the shuffle button. Today she would let "shuffle" dictate her music and her thoughts. It always amazed her how, some days, the shuffle option got it just right. Today was one of those days. The right mix of old school 80s with current Indie, a few of the more popular songs in the mix and some show tunes. Bella loved to sing and today she belted it out to the lyrics of The Smiths, Florence + the Machine and Sondheim.

The drive that day was long and boring. After another overnight stay at the very west coast of Florida, she made her way across the state. The Panhandle was beautiful. She loved the sun and the heat. But most of all, she loved the beaches, they were breath taking. She could have stayed there for days, but instead made a mental note to go back and visit. One day.

Interstate 10 was void of anything except pine trees… lots and lots of pine trees. It droned on and on and Bella found herself dozing off. Not cool. So, she decided to call her mom to check in when she was passing an exit for Tallahassee. Renee laughed at the fact that the long, flat and pine tree lined interstate was having it's napping effect on Bella. She said it was like when you ate turkey on Thanksgiving, the nap just CALLED you. Once they were through comparing the interstate snooze to turkey tryptophan, Renee informed Bella she was about 2 ½ hours out. She was so excited and told Bella she had the guest house all ready for her arrival.

_Guest house?_ Bella Chuckled to herself. Who knew Renee would one day be a grounded individual, married to a top Pediatric Doctor and own her own business? Bella hoped it would work out that way for her some day…

_When Bella was 3, Renee divorced Charlie. She took Bella and moved to, ironically, Phoenix, Arizona. There, her mom met and lived with Michael. A nice guy, down to earth and easy going. A little too easy going, with his wandering hands. So, Renee moved them out of Arizona to Mississippi. Then to Alabama, Georgia and Tennessee. By the time she was turning 17, Bella was over moving and her mom's rotation of boyfriends. Renee was a good mom, but a little too carefree, especially since she was raising a daughter. But Bella was an overly responsible child and actually filled the role of parent; cooking and cleaning while getting straight A's. She and Renee had a good relationship, but Bella tired of being the one "in charge" all the time. When Renee had met Rick, the motorcycle riding ballroom dancing instructor, at Daytona Bike Week and announced she was moving to Jacksonville, Bella, in turn, announced she had officially had enough and informed her mother she was moving back to Forks to live with her dad.. _

_In the end, Rick didn't work out, but her mom had taken some business classes and was managing a small boutique in the historic section of Jacksonville called "Five Points". It was there that she met her now husband, Phil. He had come in for a gift for his sister. She lived out of town but loved a particular brand of clothing made by a local North Florida company and sold exclusively at the boutique Renee worked at. Phil was charming, a few years older then Renee and a doctor. He asked her to dinner and they were together ever since. They had been married for 8 years. He helped her open her own novelty shop in "Five Points" after the boutique owner relocated her store to Amelia Island. Renee's shop sold everything from jewelry and handbags to picture frames and throw pillows with funny sayings on them. She carried mostly local company merchandise and hand made items by local artists and designers. It was called "le Cose Belle", "Beautiful Things" in Italian. Renee chose the name as a way of crediting her daughter, Bella, for the life she had now. Bella had been by her side for years and when she left, it forced Renee to grow up. In doing so, she now had a beautiful life, filled with beautiful things. Le Cose Belle. _

It was late spring and North Florida was in full bloom with local indigenous flowers. Bella followed the GPS on her phone off the interstate, down US 17 and into the old, upscale neighborhood of Avondale. There was a nice mixture of small bungalows and grand homes, some bordered on mansion size. The streets were lined with large oak trees that had obviously been there for decades. There were a couple of parks that she passed and people walking dogs or kids in strollers or both. It was late afternoon, and although there seemed to be quite a bit of traffic around the neighborhoods, there was an ease to the people that lived here that Bella noticed immediately and liked. She turned off the main road and went down a side street, made another turn and found the house number for Renee and Phil's home. She turned into the driveway and stopped, jaw falling open.

"Holy shit…" Bella mumbled.  
_And she couldn't have lived like this when I was with her?!  
_Yup, internal dialogue was back up and running.

Bella pulled forward a little more in the driveway. It was at least 30 feet long and disappeared behind the home. The house was a grey shaker style home. It was homey and inviting looking, no big columns or grand entrance. But it was big and Bella could see in front of her, just past where the driveway turned to the left, a large two car garage with a second story. _The guest house, _she thought to herself.

Renee saw her daughter pull into the driveway and came running out the double front doors and down the steps. She had a grace that Bella never had. Bella would have tripped over one of the many red bricks that made the pathway from the front porch to the driveway. Renee had the car door open and was yanking and hugging on Bella before she even had a chance to get the seatbelt off.

"Bella! Oh my sweet girl! You look so good. Are you good? Are you hungry? Did you punch that asshole Jake in the mouth once before you left Arizona? Please tell me you did. I would have paid to see that. No one hurts my girl…" on and on she went.

"Um, Mom? I can't move. Can you give me a minute? I'm stiff and still buckled in…" Bella was trying to get out of Renee's vice grip to no avail.

"U-hem" a male voice sounded behind Renee. Not that Bella could see him through her mom's wild brown hair and the poking, prodding and hugging that still continued.  
"Renee, give the woman a chance to get out of the blessed car, would ya?" Phil's southern drawl was a major change to what Bella was used to hearing. It was nice and friendly.

Renee finally stood up and allowed Bella the opportunity to breath and unbuckle. Then she introduced her to Phil, this was the first time they were actually meeting face to face. Phil was a handsome man with hair graying at the temples. He was a good foot taller than her petite mother (and herself) and stood there comfortably in plaid shorts, golf shirt and brown leather flip flops.

_He has nice toes, not to hairy. I like man-toes, as long as they are clean… and not hairy.  
Crap, not now, internal dialogue._  
Yup, now Bella couldn't keep her eyes off her step father's feet.  
_Double crap…_

Renee was, well, Renee. In a pair of cut off shorts and tank top. Except the cut offs were store bought and the tank top was some designer brand. She was in bare feet, but her toes and fingers were all perfectly manicured. Renee, but with some shine and class.

"Bells, how was the drive? Do you want some sweet tea? It's a very popular drink choice in the south and it's WONDERFUL!" exclaimed Renee, reaching back for her daughter.

Bella figured her mom had had about all she could stand of any sweetened drink and needed a few downers, her energy level was through the roof. _How can a 50 year old woman have so much energy? _ She thought to herself.

"Ok mom, first things first. Let me grab my stuff and then I really need to tinkle."

"Oh jeez, Bella, let Phil get your stuff … PHIL! Get Bella's stuff, will you?"

"Yes dear," Phil responded with a half smile and twinkle in his eye. He loved Renee and knew how much she was looking forward to Bella moving here. She wanted the opportunity to finally be the mother she always should have been. Phil told her it was never too late to start and Renee had told him she would be there for her daughter as much as she would let her.

Renee hooked her right arm through Bella's left and walked her up the brick pathway to the front porch. Bella managed to trip on only one of the bricks along the path.

"Mom, this is so lovely. And BIG," Bella told her mom what she thought of the house.

"I know, RIGHT?!" Renee exclaimed. "When Phil sold his condo, he told me I could find our new home. His only request was that it was in the Avondale or Ortega area so he would be close to his practice and the hospital. Well, Ortega is lovely and the homes are HUGE! But, I liked the quaintness of Avondale. We have our share of _'mansions'_, but there are lovely little shops just within walking distance and some that you can ride a bike to in under 10 minutes. Plus, my shop is a 5 minute drive from here. We have some close friends that live in Ortega, though. You'll meet them at the 4th of July bar-b-q, if not sooner. They are really busy, like us, but maybe we can get together before then…"

As Renee continued to talk, they walked thru the double front doors and into the foyer. Bella just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

The foyer was the size of her dad's kitchen in Forks. It was painted a salmon color with all the 4 inch wide trim painted white and there were beautiful wooden floors. In front of her was a staircase that went halfway up, turned right to a short landing in front of some windows and the turned right again and continued to the second floor. To the right was a bright, off white dining room and to the left was a formal living room that ran from the front of the house to the back with windows at both ends and two doors on the left wall leading to a sun room.

"Mom, this is beautiful," Bella managed to whisper out.

"Welcome home, baby girl. Welcome home." Renee answered back and hugged her daughter to her side.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully it is not too noticable this isn't Beta'd... I agonize over the details and reread it over and over to make sure there are no continuity issues.**

**So, I promise we will have some other folks in the story soon enough. One more chapter with Renee and Bella and then maybe we will finally get to have a glimpse of our Main Man... as well as a few other characters!**

**Hope you are enjoying this, as it is my first attempt at writing and my goal is to NOT bore the snot out of you. :)**

**Now, I must go, I can hear that the Hubs is watching "Knight's Tale" in the other room. I just can't resist Heath Ledger in full body armor. I mean, who can? ****_Right?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Posting sooner since I am feeling ambitious. :)  
Another "Bella getting settled" chapter. I know, I know... everyone wants the boy. Me too... the stuff with Renee has just kept me busy. Soon, he will make an appearance and all will be well in the world. LOL  
As always, I don't own any of the Twilight creation... but I am the proud owner of a crap load of laundry that needs to be done. Good thing it's the weekend!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**_And now, after all of my searching,  
After all of my questions  
I'm gonna call it home.  
I've got a brand new mind set,  
I can finally see the sunset  
_****_I'm gonna call it home.  
_****"This is Home" – Switchfoot**

Renee gave Bella the grand tour of her 1920's built home. She and Phil had bought it at a bargain and had upgraded most everything while preserving the original architecture. Upstairs there were 4 guest rooms and one master suite as well as 2 guest baths and the formal master bath. Downstairs there were the formal living and dining rooms and the sun room. At the back of the dining room there was a doorway that passed though a space about 10 feet deep. Directly in front of it was the doorway into the kitchen. To the left was a door into a half bath and the right was something called a "Butler's Pantry". At the end on the right was a doorway that led to Phil's office. Right now, Bella found herself stepping into her mother's huge kitchen. The kitchen was gourmet and just looking at it made Bella drool. She had always dreamed of owning a home with a large kitchen like this. The kitchen extended off the back of the house and, as she stood in the doorway looking into to the kitchen, she could see through the multiple windows to the glorious back yard.

Bella walked in and looked to the right at the stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, crisp white cabinetry and the large island in the middle that held a prep sink and a small wine refrigerator and doubled as a breakfast bar with 4 stools pushed under it.

"Mom…?" Bella still couldn't believe the size of the house, but this kitchen was out-freaking-standing! "Mom, this kitchen is magnificent!" she exclaimed as she walked to the island and then did a full circle taking in the eat-in kitchen to the front of her and what looked like a mini den to the left where there were double French doors leading to the covered patio. As she finished the full circle, she realized that the small "L" shapped leather sofa faced a brick wall with a fireplace in it and a flat screen TV above it. There was also a door into the back end of the formal living room. Bella found herself turned back towards the doorway she had stepped thru and saw Renee, leaning on the door frame, beaming back at her.

"Isn't it marvelous? I knew you would love it!" Renee gushed.

"But Mom, you don't cook." Bella stated flatly while she looked over at the chefs stove top and double oven.

"Bella, Phil and I have taken some cooking classes. It's a great couples' activity. Very erotic."

"MOM!" that was the LAST thing she needed to hear about her mom and Phil.

"Dear," Phil stepped in through the French doors, "I seriously doubt your daughter wants to hear about our sex life, even at her age. I believe most children would prefer to think they were immaculately conceived," he said and winked at Bella.

Bella was really starting to like Phil. He seemed to have a lot of patience with her mother, appreciating her for the free spirit she was, while holding the reigns enough not to let her get away.

_And he has nice, non hairy toes… STOP IT! GAH!_

She seriously did NOT need to keep thinking about the man's feet. _Good god, Bella._

"Oh, come ON Phil! Bella knows couples have sex and food CAN be very erotic. Why, remember the other day when we were at the grocery and you picked up that VERY large cucumber…"

"MOM! Enough!" there was no way in hell she was going to listen to her mom talk about cucumbers and sex, or any other inanimate object and sex… or sex at all!

Renee laughed at her daughter who had turned a bright red from her cheek bones to the top of her chest.

Phil strode across the tiled floor and took his wife in his arms.

"I remember that shameful comment you made about girth and length and Mrs. Butterfield standing there at the onions with her mouth gaping open," he said in a husky voice just above a whisper and kissed his wife quickly, but with enough passion to let Bella know that her mother and her husband were VERY "active" people.

_Great, my sex life is as dry as the Mohave and my mother is getting it on like a 16 year old. Some things never change… damn it._

Bella huffed at the realization that her own life was dried up and not looking very promising and turned her gaze to the back yard.

After a couple of minutes, she felt Renee put her arm around her waist.

"Sorry if I'm cramping yours and Phil's life, Mom," she said softly.

"Nonsense, Bella. I'm so happy that you are here. Have a seat over in the breakfast nook and I'll get us some wine. Phil is almost done grilling the steaks for dinner and then I will take you to where you will be staying while you are here. But let's have some girl talk first."

It was then that Bella was truly thankful for her mom. When she made the decision to come to Jacksonville, initially it was because she knew she couldn't go back to Forks any time soon. The embarrassment of the divorce and that Jake had cheated on her was too much. Even though they lived so far away, her dad was the police chief in the small town and Billy Black was a prominent leader among the Native American community there. Too many people knew the struggles they were having with Bella not being able to get pregnant. Once they knew that Jake's new bride was carrying his child, they would all know it was Bella's fault that they couldn't conceive. And that would be even more embarrassing. No, she knew she needed the support of family, but she couldn't go home. So, the next and only choice was to move to Jacksonville, Fl to be with Renee and Phil.

Bella had maintained a good relationship with her mom, even though she never considered her to be responsible enough to BE a mom. Bella loved her none the less. And now, watching her flit around the kitchen making a small cheese and fruit plate, gathering wine glasses, small plates and cloth napkins, Bella realized that she NEEDED to be with Renee. Only another woman would understand what she was feeling. And only a mother could give her the support she needed to get through this time. No matter how flighty and non-politically correct her unfiltered mother could be. She was her mom and she was going to give Bella the support she needed.

Renee made her way to the table, first with the plates, napkins and glasses. Then with the plate of cheese and fresh fruit (strawberries and grapes, since Renee remembered those were always Bella's favorite) and a chilled bottle of a sweet white wine.

"So, Bella Bear, tell me what's going on in that over active brain of yours." Renee called Bella by the nickname she had used for her though her early childhood years. It brought back feelings of being in Renee's arms as she cried after they left her dad in Forks and the sadness and confusion Bella felt.

Bella took a long sip… well, who was she kidding… she drained the glass of wine, took a deep breath and said to her mom "Well, I suck as a wife, Mom. I obviously wasn't good enough for him. I couldn't give him a child and he found someone who made him happier than I did. I'm sure I was no good in the bedroom, our sex life wasn't all that great the last few years. But I tried, I really did, to be a supportive and loving wife. But I wasn't enough. He didn't want me. Because I was broken." Bella spilled out everything she thought about herself to her mom, laying it all out like a pile of putrefied garbage and she felt the tears start slipping down her cheeks.

"Now Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you EVER talk about yourself like that! It does not matter whether or not you could carry a child or if you were strictly a vanilla lover in bed, that gave him absolutely NO RIGHT to cheat on you!" Renee was banging her hand on the table top as if to pound what she was saying into Bella's very thick skull.

"Wait, what? 'Vanilla'? What does that even mean?" Bella was quickly realizing that if Renee was anyone other than her mom, she could learn a lot from her in regards to the bedroom. However, the thought of her mom being that sort of teacher creeped her out beyond words.

"Normal sex," Renee stated and rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe she needed to explain THAT to her adult daughter.

"Ok Mom, first of all… eww. Second of all, how do you know for sure that it wasn't me that drove him away?" Bella's self doubt had always been an issue, but with the divorce it had gotten worse.

"Because Bella, there are things that he could have done. He could have TOLD you if he wasn't happy. You guys could have gone to counseling. You never did go to a fertility doctor to see what the issues were. Maybe all that moving around he put you through stressed you out. Remember how you had such irregular periods when we moved 4 times in one year? Your body does weird hormonal things in stressful situations."

_Oh, here we go… must we really discuss my irregular periods?_ Bella just couldn't believe how filter less her mother was, but she did make a valid point.

"You're right mom, he didn't tell me he was unhappy or unsatisfied. And he would never allow me to spend the money on the doctor, probably because he was too afraid to find out it was HIS issue. But I should have paid more attention, I should have KNOWN. The signs were there. Plus it was with our friend… MY friend!" the anger was building again. Bella popped a couple of pieces of cheese in her mouth while Renee filled her wine glass again. She took a long drink off it and drained the glass down to half.

"All I could do was think about cutting off his balls."

Renee nearly spit her wine out. She had never heard her Bella use that sort of language. If the situation were different, she would have loved to tease her about it and maybe get her to let go of some of that pent up aggression she held on to; but now was not the time.

"Well, let me tell you, Sweetness, THAT I would have paid to see!" and Renee lifted her glass in a toast to Bella. They clinked their wineglasses and changed the subject to lighter things.

After dinner, Bella helped her mom clean up. Renee tried shoeing her away, but Bella insisted. She felt like she needed to do something to thank Renee and Phil for letting her stay with them.

Bella realized she hadn't spoken with Charlie in days, so, while Renee and Phil fixed coffee, she stepped out on to the patio and called her dad.

As always, he picked up on the first ring.

"Chief Swan," Charlie was always so formal when answering the phone.  
"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. How's Jacksonville? Is Renee crazy as ever? What's that Phil guy like, anyway? I can't believe he got her to settle down in one place for more than five seconds." Charlie was a Chatty Cathy tonight.

"Dad, wow, ok… Um, Jacksonville is fine, not that I've seen much of it yet. Mom is 'mom', same crazy, unfiltered Renee. Phil is really nice and seems to have a good handle on her. And they live in a massive home."

"Really? Well, he is a doctor…"

"Yup. I'm staying in the 'Guest House'"

"Guest house? Renee has a guest house? Holy hell, what is this world coming to?"

Bella chuckled. Her dad was always realistic about Renee. While she was the one that left him, he never resented her for it. He knew she was a free spirit and not someone that could settle down in a small town.

"Yeah, it's all quite impressive," Bella sighed and sat on a patio chair.

"Bells, listen, Jake and his new wife have moved back to Washington. They are in Seattle. Turns out, she has family this way and Jake really wants to be by his dad with, well, you know, the baby and all." It was killing Charlie to have to tell this to his daughter. He would have loved to choke the shit out of Jacob Black for what he put his little girl through. But, out of respect to his long time friend and Jacob's dad, Billy, he kept his opinions to himself.

Bella swallowed hard and took a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears back.

"Ok, well, thanks for letting me know. Just another reason why I made the better choice by moving to Florida."

"Yeah, but I wish you were here, Bella. I wish I could do something for you."

"I know, Dad."

"Ok, well, I um, I gotta go. I have a date with Sue Clearwater. I need to go pick her up."

"Dating, Dad? Really? About time, I was beginning to think you had taken a vow of celibacy," Bella said with the sarcasm dripping thickly.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. I love you kid."

Bella smiled, 'Love you too, Old Man."

Charlie chuckled, "Bye Bells. Call me again once you get settled."

"Ok, Dad. Have fun on your _date_ … and don't stay out too late. Her kids may worry!"

They disconnected the line with both of them laughing.

Renee saw that Bella had finished her call and stepped out the door to the patio.

"Alright, girl, lets get you settled in."  
Renee held out a hand, Bella took it and stood up. They walked to the right of the patio, past the short drive way where Phil and her mom parked, to the 2 car garage. It turned out there was a gate to the side of the garage that Bella could use to come and go, with a single parking space on the other side of the fence. The idea was that a renter could live in the apartment above the garage and have their own access.

There was a stair case along the left side of the garage. Bella was grateful to see that it was not a straight shot up, but went up halfway, then there was a landing and the stairs turned back so you were facing the main house as you went the rest of the way up. There was another landing at the top, not big enough for a chair, but enough so that Bella wouldn't fall down the steps while she was unlocking the door. Because, THAT was a true possibility.

Renee handed Bella the key to unlock the door.

"Welcome home! I've tried to make it homey for you, and I know you have your own furniture being delivered tomorrow. But I got the bed like you asked and the bathroom is set up so you can use it tonight if you want," Renee was bubbling over with excitement.

"Mom, chill," Bella giggled and opened the door. Her mom's excitement was contagious and she was happy that it was, it made Bella feel happy about her unknown future.

Stepping in the door, she walked down the hallway into the living room. In front of her was a wall of built in shelving and an open space above them Bella could see wiring for a flat screen.

"Phil had the book shelves put in special for you. I told him I knew you would be coming here with half a library. And he had surround sound installed and the cable lines for the flat screen once it gets here tomorrow." Bella heard the pride in her mom's voice. Not a bad pride, but pride in doing something nice for her only daughter.

To the left of the space was a galley kitchen and a breakfast bar separated the kitchen and living room. The bedroom was on the other side of the hall wall, the door opening into the living room and past that tucked in the back corner was the bathroom. There was even a utility closet in a space between the bath and the kitchen with a washer dryer combo and shelving for pantry items. It was a typical square space, but it flowed nicely and there were a lot of windows, so it made it seem bigger.

Bella turned and went into the bedroom. There were windows along the facing wall and a white wrought iron double bed on the far wall. The wall that faced the windows was a long built in closet complete with dresser drawers and there was a small desk on the wall that faced the bed. It was antique looking and went with the decor. Renee had outdone herself with the room. It was painted a light blue grey and all the trim was white. The floors in the whole apartment space were a refinished wood, but in here there was a large, lush area rug that almost touched the base boards of the walls. The bedding was a beautiful quilt with blue and yellow flowers on it. It wasn't a little girl floral, it was just elegant and mature. And there were a lot of pillows on the bed.

"Mom, this is wonderful. You did way too much."

"Nonsense, I wish I could have done more. We have wireless internet at the house, so I will give you the password. I'm sure your computer will fit ok at the desk and there is actually a small table to the right side of it under the window that you can use as a printer stand, should you need it. There is a second set of linens in your closet. Phil had the carpenter build the closet and drawers when he did the book shelves. You should have plenty of space. Let's go check out the bathroom and then I will leave you to some peace and quiet."

They turned left out of the bedroom, walked down about 12 feet and turned left again and into the bathroom. There was a standard tub and shower combo, toilet and pedestal sink. There was also a skinny linen closet of sorts between where the tub ended and the wall, it filled the space just right.

"It's great mom, just enough space for me." Bella didn't wear a lot of makeup or use much hair product, so she didn't need the same storage space most women needed. Just the essentials and lotions and stuff could be kept in the bedroom.

The room was tan and blue, the same shade of blue as the bedroom and again it was feminine without being too girly and frilly.

"Now, let me show you the BEST part of the bathroom, if I do say so myself!" Renee pulled the shower curtain to the side and did a Vanna White hand gesture towards the shower head.

"Um, okayyyy….? It's a shower, mom." Bella was a bit confused by Renee's level of excitement over the bathroom plumbing.

"Yes, _BELLA_, it is. But look at the shower head. It's a shower massager and it has a handle and you can take it down and use it," Renee winked at her.

_What the hell? _Bella was not quite sure what in the world Renee was trying to tell her.

"Yeah, and?..."

"Bella, girl, you exasperate me! Seriously? You know, a **'****_Shower Massager´_** for those **'****_times´_** when you are feeling lonely…" Renee kept air quoting 'shower massager' and 'times' and Bella knew she was supposed to know what in the hell she was talking about, but she just couldn't…

_Oh HELL no. No she just did NOT. _It finally clicked together…

"MOM! That is inappropriate on so many levels, I do not even know WHAT to say!" Bella felt her face turning red, AGAIN.  
_I have blushed more today than I have in months! Leave it to my mom!_

Just then, Phil was in the hall outside the bathroom.

"Renee, leave the girl alone. Just because you insist on being in touch with your sexual side 24/7 does not mean Bella needs to hear about it or should share your need to discuss such things. Why don't we let her get some rest tonight?"

_Thank God and all that is holy, Phil to the rescue!_

Renee huffed, "Fine. I guess you must be tired. But you see, that shower massager will come in VERY handy…"

"MOM!"

"Ok, ok. Jeez fuddy duddy," Renee mumbled as she turned and left the bathroom. It suddenly felt like a much bigger space to Bella with out her mom's large personality in here with her.

Bella stepped out as well.

"Bella," said Phil, "I put the suit cases from the car on your bed."

"Thanks, Phil," Bella said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, and honey," Renee turned to her, "I left you a new, clean set of jammies in the dresser drawer for you." She stepped back over and hugged Bella.

"Thanks mom, that will be great for tonight." She hugged her mom back.

"Well, good night Bella Bear."

"Good night mom, 'nite Phil," Bella said as she walked them to the door.

Once they were out she locked the door and looked around the space. Tomorrow the movers would be there and it would be filled with her things. What a bitter sweet day it would be.

_On that note… _Bella thought to herself. She went into the bedroom, found the pajamas and put them on. They were soft pants and a matching tank. She found her essentials bad in her suitcase and took it to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she plugged her iPod into the clock radio docking station that Renee had put on the bed side table, turned out the lights and went soundly to sleep.

* * *

**Day 1 with Renee done and over with. :)** **I wonder what other things she's going to say to make Bella blush?  
I may post another chapter before the weekend is out.**

**Thanks to all who are following the story and ****for your encouraging words!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've given up with trying to post on a set day. Life is just too insane.  
So, does a lemon count if it is a single lemon? Not real sure. I'm working my way up to the "real thing" I suppose. :) **

**Don't own it, never will, wish I did.  
I do have 2 musical birthday cards with Edward on them from my b-day this year. My Hubs gave me one of them, cause he loves me that much.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_I just want to feel, safe in my own skin.  
I just want to be, happy again.  
I just want to feel, deep in my own world.  
But I'm so lonely I don't even want to be with myself anymore.  
_****"Honestly Ok" – Dido**

When Bella woke up the next morning, three things she knew for sure…  
Renee had bought her the most wonderfully soft sheets in which she had the most exquisite sleep, she smelled bacon… _odd …_, and there was a large black mass moving along her wall by the window.

It took Bella about 3.5 seconds for her brain to register what her eyes saw… a bug… a HUGE fucking bug… crawling mere feet away from her bed on the wall.

"Holy shit!" Bella screamed and jumped backwards out of the bed flinging herself into the built in closets. As she continued to scream, she saw her mom walk into the bedroom…  
_What the hell?_

"Mom! What are you doing here?!"

"Jeez, Bella calm down. What's with all the blood curdling screaming? I expected to see an ax wielding mad man in here."

_Why is my mother here … and wearing an apron?_

The sudden adrenaline coursing through her and the shock of waking up to a mutant in her room had Bella's head spinning, but she couldn't miss the fact her mom was in her room, in an apron and there was that smell of bacon…

_Focus Bella! BUG!_

"Mom, there is a huge bug in my room, on the wall," Bella whined and pointed across the room.

Sure enough, there it was, in all its' bug glory, as if smirking and saying "Yeah, I did that, I freaked out the human 1000 times bigger than me."

"Bella, it's just a little Palmetto bug," Renee stated, rolling her eyes.

"Little?!" Bella screeched, "THAT is not little! It's the size of a cat, a dog, a FREAKING Volkswagen! It's massive! It's going to eat my face off!"

"Oh, good god, Bella. Would you relax? It's not THAT big, and it certainly has no plans to 'eat your face off'. It's a Palmetto bug, as common Florida as the sun and rain and sometimes the sun WHILE it's raining. We had a storm the other night and sometimes they move in to get away from the dampness. The bug service is due here this afternoon. I will have the guy pay extra attention when he sprays the garage and the apartment and lay extra poison. You'll be _fine._ Now, come on, breakfast is ready."

With that Renee took of her flip flop, walked to the bug and splatted him. She stepped out of the room and was back before Bella could even register that her mom had just effortlessly killed the bug of gargantuan size on her bedroom wall and was now using cleaner on the wall and picking up the carnage, now leaving to dispose of the remains.

_Florida is going to take some getting used to, freaking bugs and shit.  
_Bella flopped face first on to the bed, exhausted from the adrenaline rush.

_Bacon, I still smell bacon_.

"Come on Bella, you have a big day and the movers will be here in an hour!"

Bella huffed into the mattress and pushed herself up. Walking out the bedroom door, she opted to skip her usual wake up tooth brushing since she was being forced to eat immediately. She walked to the small breakfast bar and sat on the stool. There was Renee, in her little kitchenette, complete with apron and spatula, looking quite proud of herself.

"Ok, Bells, bacon and eggs, sunny side up of course, a croissant from the bakery by my shop, OJ and coffee. I wasn't sure what you took in it these days, so here's the sugar and some creamer."

Her mom had thought of it all. She was wearing a huge smile, so happy her daughter was here and that she could actually cook for her, for once. Bella got a little misty again, but this time with happiness that she was here with this woman who loved her unconditionally and wanted to take care of her. Bella had gotten so used to trying to take care of everyone it was hard to allow someone to do the same for her. But she was willing to try, especially since she could see it brought her mom so much joy.

After breakfast, Bella showered and dressed and met her mom and Phil down in the driveway. The movers would be here soon. Bella had realized that what looked like a 2 car garage was more like 2 and a half cars wide and just as deep. The space was quite large and her mom had cleared it out for her to store her things in, having moved their stuff into the closets in the house. Renee said it was a good excuse to clean out the garage and "purge". Phil said it was a good excuse to keep him home from playing golf on Saturdays and to clutter up the house with the "unknown treasures" they found in the "purging" that was done.

The movers came and went as quickly as they had in Arizona. In the end, Bella had them put her small couch and over stuffed chair and ottoman in the living room along with a small coffee table. It filled up the small living room in a warm, cozy way. The boxes of books were piled into the living room to be unpacked and line the shelves. Some of the kitchen stuff went up to the apartment while most of the plastic containers stayed in the garage. Clothes, towels, miscellaneous personal items all made it into the apartment along with the television. Phil had prepared the spot for it to hang on the wall surrounded by the built in shelving and once it was up it pretty much consumed the wall. Honestly, it was probably too big, but Bella didn't care. It was her big "Screw you!" to Jake, and so there it hung for her enjoyment.

By the end of the day, everything was set up, except for the books in the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. Saving that task for a "rainy day", Bella sat in her overstuffed chair, which she had put in the far corner of the living room on the same wall as the shelves, and relaxed. She couldn't see the TV from this angle, but she had a window to her left and right and could see the whole apartment from the front door to the kitchen. She had her standing lamp in the corner with her and had found her favorite fuzzy blanket. _This is the perfect reading corner,_ she thought to herself and settled in with her eReader. Ok, it wasn't a hard cover book, but it was in her purse and easy to get to. She was an equal opportunity book reader and refused to discriminate against the convenience of downloadable books. Plus, she could get the romance stories that were always free for this thing in the privacy of her own home and not have to suffer the embarrassing looks from the check out ladies at the grocery store. They knew why women read "those stories", they were for those lonely nights when the battery drawer had best be full. Which made her think of the shower massager Renee installed in the bath tub and the innuendo and…

O_h good god, crap! Not what I need to think about … sex and my mom… ew, damn! Jeeze!_

She hit the 'Home" button to select her book…and altogether different book then what she initially planned to read…  
_A mystery thriller it is…no sex around here!  
_… and snuggled in for the rest of the evening.

The next day was Saturday. Apparently, Phil had a standing golf "date" most Saturdays. Renee told Bella she had to go into the shop and work that day. She had 2 girls that worked for her and one was out sick and the other decided to call in at the last minute. "I swear, Bella. Getting good help is impossible these days. "

She was sitting in the breakfast nook while Renee finished packing up her lunch for work that day.

"Mom, if you need help, why don't I come over there? I don't have anything else to do today. It's still early." And it was. Bella had fallen asleep in her comfy chair and woke up at 6am with a stiff neck and couldn't go back to sleep. She had showered and dressed and saw the lights on in her mom's kitchen, so she walked the 40 feet over to join her for a sun rise breakfast.

"Hon, I appreciate the offer. I was planning to just close the shop down early today. Saturdays can be very busy, though. It might be nice to have the help and company. You really don't mind?" Renee had turned from packing food in her floral thermal tote to filling a matching floral travel mug with coffee, heavy on the French Vanilla creamer and sugar.

_Like she needs more sugar…the woman is like the Energizer Bunny…_ Bella mentally rolled her eyes at her mother's excessive need for sugar.

"No, mom, I don't mind. I was just going to pull that old bike of yours out and ride around the neighborhood for a while. Maybe find a tree to sit under and read. You said there were a few parks around?" Bella was looking forward to her bike ride today, let's face it, she could probably use the exercise. Divorce was a double edge sword in the weight department. She was so sick over the whole thing at first that she stopped eating and lost about 15 pounds. That would have been great, had she not adopted the "Fuck It I'm Over Men" attitude recently and put 8 of the 15 back on. Her size 10's were a little lose, but not enough to make her happy. But she really couldn't say no to her mom. Renee's eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"I just don't know that I have anything to wear. You look really nice and I'm not sure you want me scaring off your customers looking like this," she swept her hands down the front of her and the t-shirt and walking shorts she was wearing.

"Bella, you are beautiful. You just need to _believe_ you are beautiful. Then, you could wear a trash bad and no one would notice. But, if you are that concerned, I have some clothes in the upstairs closet that would fit you. I'm always yo-yoing on my weight and I've learned to not get rid of anything."

Bella shrugged and gave in. Renee told her they needed to leave in 30 minutes, which gave Bella enough time to dig around the closet. She found a black and white knee length button down dress and headed back to her place to get ready. The dress was sleeveless, which was ok, Bella actually liked her arms. It fit through the chest and waist and then flowed out at the skirt, which added to her hourglass shape. Renee gave her some black sandals, no heels for the resident klutz, and Bella dug out her makeup, applying mascara, concealer and lip gloss. She flipped her head over and ran the brush through her hair to fluff it out then flipped it back over, smoothing it down a bit.

"Good enough" she said to her reflection in the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door.

She threw her phone, eReader and keys into her bag and met her mom downstairs at her car.

The shop was nicely done and had a steady flow of customers. Everyone came in from teenage to elderly. There was an Art Market a couple of blocks away, so people came to walk the shops after they left the Market. Shops lined both sides of the street and only took up one block of the area called "5 Points" … which was apparently called "5 Points" because 5 roads met there. It seemed very confusing with this brick directional signal standing in the middle of the circle, it was like the middle of a wagon wheel and the streets were the spokes. It seemed the locals got real bitchy at the people who didn't know how to maneuver the "wheel" properly. Bella made a mental note to avoid it for the time being.

On one side of Renee's shop was a single screen movie theater that showed classic black and whites on Tuesdays and a more popular or trendy movie on Friday and Saturday nights. Sunday matinees were always a kids' film. To the other side was a boutique filled with designer clothes and fancy lingerie. Her mom said it was owned by the daughter of some dear friends of hers and that she would introduce Bella to her later, if she was around. Apparently, they were the same age. Across the street there was a toy store, home decorating shop, a quaint looking 5 and 10, a café and a tattoo shop, among a few other stores. It was quite an eclectic ensemble of shops. There were a few other shops on her mom's side of the street, but since Bella couldn't see those from where she was standing, she watched out the window at the shops she could see across the street.

She found herself intrigued by the tattoo shop. She had always wanted a tattoo, but Jake was against it and she didn't really have the nerve to follow through with the idea anyway.

Her mom's shop had quieted down, it was after 4 and Renee was counting down the cash drawer, planning to go ahead and close a little early.

"Bells, how about we go get pedicures and then have some dinner together? Phil won't mind, he can eat leftovers," Renee called across the store to her.  
"Sure mom," Bella said watching a mom push her toddler in a stroller, heading towards the toy store.  
They never ended up going the boutique next door, which Bella found out was named "Ohh La La", to meet the shop owner today. Bella could see that her sidewalk sign was no longer out, she must have closed for the day as well.

It was at that moment that Bella looked up and saw him, the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He was standing outside the tattoo shop, on the phone. He must have just walked out while she was watching the mom and child. He was in black jeans that weren't too baggy but weren't those crazy skinny jeans the kids wore these days, either. He had on a charcoal grey v-neck shirt that must have been an athletic cut, because it hung on his chest and shoulders, showing enough muscle to let you know there was something wonderful to discover under it. He had sunglasses on and his hair was the color of bronze with the sunlight reflected on it, all brown and golden and red.

Bella realized she was holding her breath.

She felt like a teenager, watching this man from across the street. She had butterflies in her stomach and her knees felt weak. He looked to be very involved in his conversation, gesticulating wildly and pacing around a bit. Then he stopped. She could see his perfectly chiseled profile and she heard her lady parts sigh just a little.

Then it happened.

He turned his head to the left and LOOKED RIGHT AT HER.

Bella froze. Certainly he couldn't see her, right?!

Then, he gave her a smile, a crooked sexy smile…

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed and ducked behind the closest rack full of floral and tie-dye swim suit cover-ups. She cowered behind it, full well knowing that she was turning 50 shades of red, managing to knock only a couple of the cover-ups to the floor.

_Stupid, stupid idiot! What a moron, staring at the guy and getting CAUGHT!?_  
She was still trying to catch her breath and was straightening up the items that she knocked down.

"Bella hon, you ok?" Renee broke Bella from mentally chastising herself for her adolescent behavior.

"Um, yeah, sure…" She leaned forward and looked out the window, the beautiful man was nowhere to be seen.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyy… then are you ready to go?" Renee knew something weird had happened, but if her daughter wasn't going to talk about it, she wasn't going to ask. Girls deserved some private thoughts.

"Yup, ready," Bella responded as she quickly made her way to the back of the store, staying close to the wall and in the shadows.

Renee locked the door and they went out the back.  
She knew exactly what her daughter needed, some pampering and good food. And maybe some drinks and the digits of a cute guy.  
So they hopped in her little Mercedes sports car and took off to the nail salon.

Four hours, ten sparkling toes and many margaritas later and Bella was walking very carefully up the steps to her apartment. Renee had offered to let her stay at the main house in a guest room. But Bella wanted to shower and crash in her own bed. And she knew how she would feel in the morning and that she would never be able to handle the chipperness of Renee first thing when she wakes up.

It was still early but she was tired and, well, drunk. The rooms were spinning. She made her way to the bathroom, only running into the wall once, stripping the dress and her underclothes off as she went along.

She made it to the bathroom and started the shower. While it warmed up, she grabbed some aspirin from the medicine cabinet, thanking her slightly OCD personality for compelling her to set everything up the day before because now she could find what she needed easily even in her inebriated state. She took two and drank down two glasses of water down before clipping her hair up and stepping in the shower. She leaned her forehead against the cold tile and let the shower pelt her back. The cold tile felt good on her face but the warm water relaxed her muscles. Things were spinning pretty good and the wall was helping her to remain steady. While she stood there, she thought back to the beautiful man from earlier.

Bella hadn't felt like that looking at a man since Jake, and she wasn't even sure she had felt that much desire for him during their relationship. Even when they first made love and she saw him, naked, tan and buff in front of her, she didn't feel the amount of desire that she had felt for the unknown man today. She wondered what he looked like naked and pictured him, standing in front of her, with his beautiful bronze hair, chiseled abs and chest, toned arms and legs. She just couldn't picture his eyes and wondered what they would look like? Deep blue like the ocean or golden brown, warm and inviting? She gasped as she felt the tingle and pull low in her belly. It had been months since she and Jake had sex last and even at that, it was less than exciting. Meeting his needs and never hers, she always rolled to her side afterwards feeling empty and unfulfilled.

She turned and faced the water, washing her face and then putting some soap on her loofa and scrubbing her body. She couldn't get the picture of the man out of her head and she closed her eyes and let the vision of him take over as she scrubbed down, a little lower…

"Damn it!" Bella growled out. She hadn't expected to feel like this about a man any time soon and was frustrated that she let herself get carried away in her thoughts, she always tried to remain in control. But it was too late, she knew she wouldn't be able to relax, even if she turned the shower to cold. She looked up at the shower massager and decided she was just drunk enough. "Well, let's give it a try…" Bella reached up and grabbed the handle of the massager and took it down from the shower head that it fit in to. She turned the adjustable ring to change the water stream from a light spray to a strong stream of pulsating water. Cocking an eyebrow at the water, she mumbled to herself, "I can not believe I am doing this…" and backed her butt up against the wall. She felt ridiculous, but it was this or her hand, and that would require waiting until she got to the bed and she was never going to make it there. So, she huffed her resignation, spread her legs and angled the spray of the water to where it would hit her in the most sensitive spot. After a few moments, she had it just right.

A low moan escaped her lips as her thoughts turned back to the man from across the street, using his beauty and her imagination to carry her over the edge. Her body shook as she relaxed from her self induced climax and leaned her back against the wall.  
"Well, that was interesting," she said, catching her breath, looking at the sprayer in her hand. She mentally thanked Renee for the gift; not that she would EVER admit that she did, in fact, use it for Renee's intended purpose. Bella felt a little dirty, but a lot more relaxed and realized this was just a normal part of single life. "Get used to it Bella, no man is going to want a 30 year old divorced woman with an extra layer of flab in the mid section. Especially, a man as good looking as the one from today."

She put the shower massager back in it's holder and grabbed her towel. She dried off, let her hair down from the clip and brushed her teeth. Wrapping the towel around her, she stumbled her way to the bedroom, running into the door jam as she rounded the corner, and dug in the dresser for her favorite over sized t-shirt and a pair of plain white cotton panties. "Just call me 'Sexy'," she chuckled to herself and fell into bed.

As the room spun around her, she closed her eyes and pictured a man with beautiful bronze hair and a crooked smile and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

**So, the palmettos and their cousins are very common here in Florida. I screech like an idiot when one is in the house. We have a few cats and they like to touy with them, but they never kill them fast enough for me. Hubs thinks I'm a doofus when I get to screeching and calling for help. It doesn't happen often, but those things are freaking creepy and I hate them with every fiber that is in me.**

**Anyway... she saw "him"... and she got a little flustered! LOL  
My mom actually gave me a shower massager for Christmas years ago. Not for the reason's Renee gave Bella hers, but a couple of my girl friends and I had a a good laugh over it none the less.**

**:) Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings to all!  
This one took a while to write, too much I want to squeeze in.  
:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Swimming in my self-pitty,  
Climbing at the walls,  
Wondering where I'm going,  
Can I get there at all?  
Will I find love there for me?  
Will I find peace?  
Will I find anything my heart can keep?  
_****"Crucible" – Sarah Jahn  
**

**_He was reaching out to her, the beautiful man. He smiled at her as if he knew all of her secrets, every dark thought, every desire locked up deep inside of her. His mouth moved, but she couldn't hear what he said, but she knew what he wanted. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the bed, a glorious four poster with white flowing linens. He guided her down so she was lying on her back in the middle of the bed, fluffy pillows like clouds around her head. It was then she realized she was completely naked and she wasn't the least bit ashamed. The beautiful man shimmered as if caught in a beam of bright light cast by a thousand brilliant diamonds. His shape shifted and changed and then he was naked and lying next to her on the down covers, his hands caressing her, touching everywhere leaving trails of what felt like burning ice up and down her skin. He stared into her eyes and leaned in closer to her face, his mouth once again moving, but with no sound. It was then she realized she also could not see his eyes, they were fuzzy, out of focus. As he bent down to touch his lips in hers his hand traveled south, past her belly and into her most sensitive area… then there was music surrounding them, the words of a song that Bella knew well… "Roam if you want to, roam around the world..."_**

"Crap…" Bella mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes as the B-52's sang to her from her phone…

_"Roam if you want tooooo, without wings, without wheels,"_ Kate Pierson bellowed out at her. It had seemed fun at the time when she picked her mom's favorite band and a song about "roaming the world" as Renee's ring tone. It was fitting for the woman who never sat still.

Now it was just annoying.

_"Rooooam if you want toooooo without anything but the love we feeeeeel…."_

Bella grabbed the phone from her night stand, amazed that she had formed a coherent enough thought last night to even put it there, and grumbled at the woman who gave birth to her but today was sure to be the death of her.

"Hello mother."

"Bella!" Renee sang back to her, "are you still sleeping? I'm so sorry honey!"

Bella knew she had gotten to be early enough last night and had slept long enough to sleep off the alcohol. But the cotton mouth she was experiencing was atrocious and the sun coming through the blinds was at an 11.5 on a scale of 1 to 10 in the annoying factor.

"What's up mom?" she asked and rolled over on to her left, away from the windows, and pinched her eyes closed tighter.

"Bella, it's 8:30, I really didn't expect you to still be sleeping since we got home so early last night. You really are my little old lady, aren't you?"

She could picture Renee rolling her eyes, a hand on her hip and shaking her head.

"Mom, why are you calling me? Please…."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Phil and I are heading out the door for church and I just wanted to let you know, so you wouldn't wonder where we were."

Bella heard everything up to "church" and then it was like Renee was one of the adults in a "Peanuts" cartoon, "Wah, wah, wha-wha-wha…"

Bella sat straight up. "Wait, did you just say 'church'?"

Renee sighed on the other end of the line, "Yes Bel-la….," sarcasm apparent, "I said 'church'. You know, where people go to pray and fellowship with other believers and they even read the bible and have FUN!"

"Wait, wait… when did you start going to church?" It's not that Renee didn't raise Bella with a belief system, higher power and all, but they were never "structured" church goers, attending services and bible classes. Sure, maybe a Christmas or Easter service here or there, but nothing in between. Bella thought about it for a moment.

_Nope, it isn't any sort of major holiday…_ _and the sky doesn't seem to be falling…_

"Listen, Bella, I'd be glad to get into the 'How's' and 'Why's' with you later, but right now we have to leave. Service is at 9:00 and then we meet up with some friends for brunch after. Don't expect to see us before 1 o'clock, ok?"

Bella was nodding her head, still dumbfounded at the fact that a church actually allowed Renee through the door.

"Bella?"

Oh yeah, she couldn't hear her nodding….

"Yeah mom, ok. Church, got it. I'll see ya later then."

Renee hung up and Bella sat there staring at her phone. How did she not know her mother was now going to church? Was it Phil? Was he the church influence?  
"Huh," was all she could manage.

Her head was spinning a bit, but more from her mom's bizarre revelation than the leftover effects from the night before. Bella decided it was a good a time as any to get up. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and waited to make sure she wasn't going to get dizzy and fall into anything. She vaguely remembered the wall last night and what now felt like a bruise on her shoulder.

Getting up, she went straight to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After splashing some water on her face and brushing her hair she headed into the kitchen. She considered a shower, but after last night, she really couldn't look at the shower head without feeling a bit of shame.  
_How stupid am I? Everyone gets off now and then. _

Bella had always been a bit prudish, or at least that's what Jake used to say. When they were 18 they had sex on the beach at La Push a few times. That was as adventurous as Bella ever got. She never even really touched herself, except if Jake told her to while he was pounding into her, up on his knees. Apparently, it was something guys liked to see. Occasionally, when he hadn't really "done" it for her, she would sneak off to the bathroom and take care of herself, but over the years, she just got numb to the sexual desire. But just thinking of that glorious boy from yesterday had her thinking all sorts of dirty things.

"Get a grip Bella. He is so out of your league and you'll probably never even meet him."

As she stood in the kitchen, Bella realized she hadn't done any grocery shopping yet and the meals she had eaten were either made by Renee in her kitchenette or were AT Renee's in HER kitchen. Opening the fridge, she quickly saw that her mom had taken care of her again. It was stocked full of all the essentials and then some. She checked the pantry next and saw that it, too, was full. Thinking over what she really wanted, she skipped scrambling eggs and opted for the frosted rice cereal.  
When she was a girl, they didn't make it with the frosting on it already. Instead, Renee would fix Bella a bowl of the plain rice cereal and add 2 tablespoons of sugar to it. It was probably more sugar than any child needed but she wouldn't eat it any other way. As she added milk to the cereal in her bowl she remembered the memory of her and her mom and the "talking rice cereal" and it made her smile.

Bella turned and leaned against the counter, her back to the sink and the window over it, and looked at her small living space. "Welp, what will I do with myself today?" she asked the … what? The furniture? Chuckling at herself, she realized Renee had probably bought coffee, since she had set up the coffee pot and made some Bella's first morning here. Putting her bowl down, she checked the freezer and found it, "Yes! And it's the good stuff!" Gourmet coffee was always a splurge for Bella and Jake.

She set up the coffee pot and turned it on, then finished her cereal and got dressed.

Jake was not what she wanted to think of today, but he kept crawling his slimy way back into her thoughts. "I really need to get some friends," she said as she poured her coffee and added plenty of sugar, reminding her of Renee and the coffee she watched her make yesterday.

_Perhaps I am more like my mother than I think I am… _"Yeah, but I don't bounce around all crazy after ingesting sugar at mass quantities."

Sipping the hot beverage, she sighed, "Yep, some friends would be nice. Maybe I need an on-line friend service. But before I do that, maybe I need a cat or a bird or a plant so at least I don't feel like I am going crazy talking to myself all the time…"

Finishing the coffee, she brushed her teeth again and then got her favorite cinch bag. She loaded it with a small throw blanket from the linens she unpacked, her eReader, phone and a couple of water bottles, which she wrapped in the blanket to protect her electronics against their moisture. Grabbing her sunglasses and keys, she left her apartment and went down to the garage to get the bike of her mom's she had found there. It was a light blue cruiser style with a basket on the front. Renee had shown Bella where the closest park was yesterday, so she rode over to it enjoying the warm, sunny morning.  
It was a 10 minute ride and when she got there and she found a nice live oak tree to park under. She spread the blanket out and kicked off her tennis shoes, settling down with her back against the tree she started reading. She had thrown on some shorts a little shorter than what she would normally wear and a tank top. It allowed her to get some sun without being in a bathing suit. She wasn't ready to get into one of those any time soon.

About an hour later, she was deep in the throws of her "Who Dun-It", lying on her belly, knees bent so her feet where kicking in the air, when someone went running by her blanket. The park had slowly picked up in the foot traffic with plenty of people walking their dogs, kids or both. There was an obstacle course of sorts for those there for exercise. Different wooden structures were built to blend in with the scenery of the park but were used for assisting in balance and strength exercises. Bella had seen a few people come through the park on their morning jog and stop to do pull ups or angled sit-ups at the different stations.  
This last person, however, caught her by surprise. They had come by a little closer to her than the others, as if they didn't even see she was there. She lifted her head and simultaneously lowered her sunglasses back down to her eyes. It was then she saw him, about 30 yards away. The beautiful man from yesterday.

"Holy crap," Bella mumbled to herself. He was even more gorgeous today then yesterday, how that was even possible, she had no idea. He was obviously the one that had just run past her. He was in athletic shorts and a t-shirt that was fit through the chest and didn't have sleeves.  
_Here I thought muscle shirts were out,_ Bella thought to herself realizing that he could have been covered in cow manure and she would still find him breathtaking.  
The style of the shirt did afford her to get a good look at his arms, well toned and tan, she realized he had a tattoo on his left forearm and another on his right shoulder. She couldn't see what they were from here, but she really, **really** wanted to see them up close and personal, perhaps running her fingers over them… _or my tongue!_

_GAH! Internal dialogue, shut the hell up!_ She reprimanded herself for, once again, allowing her thoughts to get away from her.

But there he was, doing some sit ups on the angled wooden bench and she sighed. She had the perfect spot under the tree, she could see him, but he was angled in a way that he wasn't looking directly at her, so she could ogle all she wanted to at him. And ogle she did. She cracked open a water bottle and sat up, leaning back on the tree and just watched him. Behind her sunglasses she knew she could turn her head away, but angle her eyes towards him without anyone **knowing** that she was staring like some kind of stalker freak.

He went from sit ups to chin ups to push ups and then back to the sit up station. He was in the middle of a sit up when he turned his head to the right and looked at Bella.

She was in mid swallow of her water and choked on it when he gave her that crooked smile and then turned away.

_Ahhhh shit! Damn it!_ He knew she was watching him. _Crap, crap, crap!  
_Bella twisted the cap on the bottle and threw it in her bag. She just couldn't stay there, knowing she had been "caught". Red with embarrassment, she shoved her feet into her shoes and snatched up the blanket, rolling it up and shoving it into the basket on the bike. As she turned to get on the bike, she tripped on one of the roots of the tree that stuck up from the ground and fell.

"Ahh!" she yelped and hit the ground on all fours, head bent.

_Freaking perfect! What a moron!_

She jumped up and brushed off her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the object of her desire looking over at her. He seemed to have a look on his face like he was torn, in pain, not sure what to do. "Probably thinks I'm an idiot, cause I AM!" Bella mumbled to herself, got onto the bike seat and pedaled in the opposite direction of where he stood. Sure, it was also the opposite direction of where she lived, but she'd make it back there, somehow.

Forty five minutes later, she was back home, unpacked and in her bathroom. Her hands were a little scrapped from the fall, but nothing else seemed to be wrong. She hopped in the shower and cleaned up. Getting dried off and dressed, she decided that she was up for no more adventure today. She plugged in her iPod and started unpacking her boxes of books. She almost forgot how lonely she was, almost.

By that evening, she had all of her books and other belongings unpacked. She had even arranged some of her knick knacks that she found on to the shelves. After Renee and Phil had gotten home, Bella and her mom had gone to a few of the shops close by and Bella had picked up some scented candles and decorative holders. After dinner with her mom and step-father, she had gone back up to her apartment, lit the candles and enjoyed the silence of her place.

She and Renee had worked out an arrangement for the shop. It seems that the one girl that called out last minute on Saturday had no intentions of coming back to work. So, Bella would take over her shift. Renee had one other employee, a retired lady by the name of Suzanna Cope. She worked Tuesday and Thursday, noon to 8pm and Saturdays from 10am until 4pm. Renee preferred to work Monday through Friday opening the shop and until 5 or 6. So, Bella would work Monday, Wednesday and Friday from noon until 8pm and then Saturdays from 11am until 6pm. Renee said sometimes they would close the shop earlier or later on Saturdays depending on the season and they were always closed on Sundays.

...

On Monday morning, Bella got up and got herself ready for work. Renee was paying her minimum wage, which was more than Bella expected considering she and Phil were still refusing to even discuss rent or utility payments with her. Apparently, they really wanted to take care of her.

It was still early and Bella was up and moving. She didn't have to be at the shop until noon, so she decided to park behind the store and then walk the shops until it was time for work. Renee had told her that she could dress casually for work, so she was in a pair of boyfriend cut jeans that she rolled to a few inches above her ankles. She had found a white spaghetti strap tank with lace on the top that she wore under a slightly oversized white button down shirt. She had the sleeves of the shirt rolled loosely to just about her elbows and put a brown wide belt loose around her hips. Brown flat sandals and some hoop earrings finished it off. She had seen some of the ladies in the shops dressed similarly yesterday and Renee approved of the outfit before she left a few hours earlier. It was sloppy chic or some crap, Bella had no idea about fashion, usually opting for jeans and a t-shirt. But she knew that it actually fit and looked half way decent and trendy, and she was comfortable. And she had come to decide that, in all things, comfort is key.

After roaming the five and dime and a home decorating shop, Bella had 45 minutes to kill so she decided to grab something to eat at the café. "Rosie's" seemed to be a very popular place to eat. There was a sign up front that read "Seat Yourself", but all of the tables were full. So Bella walked to the bar that ran the length of the restaurant on the left side. She passed the cash register where a very beautiful blonde was cracking jokes with an older man paying his bill.  
"Rosie," he said, "you always know how to make me laugh."  
"Well, Emmett makes it so easy!" she responded back using her thumb to point over her shoulder at a brawny guy behind her in the kitchen.  
"Hey! Watch it you two, or I'll spit in your food!" the guy in the kitchen yelled.  
"Better not let the health department hear you say that, Em!" a blonde guy, as handsome as the blonde woman was beautiful, said from a booth in the corner with a strong southern drawl.

Bella instantly decided she liked the feel of the place. She took a seat on a stool a couple over from the cash register and picked up the menu that was tucked between the napkin holder and ketchup bottle.  
"What can I get you?" a young guy asked. He had similar color skin to Jake's and she recognized him as Native American. Although, this guy had those gage earrings and some tattoos on his arms.  
"Um, a diet coke?" Bella asked the guy in front of her. She tried to look him in the eyes, but could only manage to stare at his earlobes, stretched to the size of a 50 cent piece.  
The guy chuckled, "Haven't seen too many ears like this huh? You must be new to the area."  
"Yeah, I just moved to Florida from Arizona," Bella said, "and I have seen them, just not that large. Doesn't it hurt?"  
"Not really. It does, however, drive my pops insane. He said that I will 'Never be a productive member of society' looking like this. I told him it's a good thing Rose isn't planning on closing up shop any time soon." He looked over and smiled at his boss.

"Name's Quil," he extended his hand to Bella. She shook his offered hand, "Bella. I'm Bella."  
"Well, Bella, nice to meet you. Let me get you your drink and then you can tell me what you're doing moving half way across the country."  
Bella smiled at Quil. He seemed really nice and she was glad to have someone other than herself to talk to for a change.

"Don't let him work his charms on you," a southern female voice pulled her from her thoughts. In front of Bella was the owner of the café, Rosie or Rose. She was model gorgeous. Tall, blonde and thin; Bella couldn't believe that she was working a café counter in Jacksonville and not the runway in New York.  
"I'll try not to," she responded with a chuckle. If Bella was right, Quil was about 21, a little young for her taste. It was, however, nice just to have someone notice her for a change. She decided it must be the "new kid in town" syndrome, like a new, shiny toy that all the kids want to play with.  
"He's a good kid, hard worker. Just a bit of a flirt with the ladies," Rose winked at her.  
"That's cause he has an eye for the cute ones," the big guy, Em, said from the other side of the kitchen pass through, winking at Bella.  
Bella giggled at what she assumed to be innocent flirtation.  
"Yeah, well, you just better remember who **YOU** have eyes for," Rose shot back at him over her shoulder in mock irritation.  
"Only you, Rosie. Only you."  
"You bet your lily white ass only me," she responded with a smile, blowing a kiss back at him.

Bella looked at Rose' left hand and noticed the engagement ring and wedding band. Married, they were married and seemed so … happy.  
"Order up, Rose."

Rose looked back to Bella, "I better get that to the table. You sticking around?"  
"Yeah. I have to be to work across the street at noon."  
"Cool. Give Quil your order, I recommend the Greek omelet. My baby can make a mean ass omelet."

With that, Rose turned and grabbed the food from the window and went to deliver it to a table with a mom and two kids at it.  
Quil gave Bella her drink and took her order, she had decided to take Rose's advice on the omelet. After all, she was the owner, she would know what was good, right?  
As she waited, she pulled out her eReader and got back to the book she had started at the park yesterday.

She felt him before she heard or saw him.  
The bells on the door tinkled and the hairs on Bella's arm stood straight up, like electricity was flowing around her.  
"Masen!" Quil shouted and Bella looked over her shoulder.

_Dear God in heaven. It's him. He's here. Kill me know.  
_She shifted her body away from the door, facing the opposite way and put her head in her left hand, with her elbow on the counter, letting her hair drop to cover her face. She wasn't sure he would even recognize her. She thought herself to be rather forgettable. But since he HAD seen her take that spill at the park, she didn't want to take a chance.

"Hey man," the velvet voice of 'Masen' responded.  
Bella felt the muscles in her belly pull tight.  
_How can a man I don't even know do this to me?  
_  
He had walked up to the counter where she was sitting and was standing to her left. He was less than a foot away from her, she could smell him. He smelled like man. Which seemed ridiculous to say, but she couldn't think of any other description. Jake had always insisted on using that cheep spray stuff that the teenage boys used. It drove Bella nuts how he smelled like he bathed in the crap.  
But this man, he smelled like the woods and spice and just … clean.  
Bella mentally sighed to herself.

_Get over yourself, woman. He would no sooner be interested in you than a vegetarian would be to a hamburger._

"Get you the regular?" Quil shook his hand across the counter. Clearly this Mason guy was in here a lot.  
"Not today, just a coffee. Tall, black."

"Just like I like my women," Quil shot back with a wink, then he stopped and looked up as if he was thinking, "Actually, that's not true. I am an equal opportunity woman lover. Just the other night I was with this little Japanese princess…"

"Quil, seriously man, I don't need to hear about your conquests. Just give me my coffee." Mr. Velvet Voice sounded mildly irritated. Bella shifted in her seat a little. The stool to her right had thankfully remained empty, so she didn't feel bad about having her knees pressed up against it in an effort to move from the man that had seen her in all of her humiliating glory.

Quil brought back a tall cup and laid the lid next to it on the counter. Edward picked up the sugar and started pouring it in.  
"Jeez man, want some coffee with your sugar?" Bella recognized the voice of the blonde man in the booth at the corner.  
"Jazz, didn't see you there. Yeah well, sugar is my weakness." Masen replied.

_Seems we take our coffee the same way…_ Bella made a mental was listening intently to the conversation the beauty next to her was having with the others in the café. So much so that she didn't realize someone had walked up to the stool to her right.

Everything seemed to happened at the same time. Bella registered that she needed to move out of the way of the waiting customer. She spun in her seat at the same time as gathering her large bag and eReader and went to put them on the counter in front of her when Quil turned towards her with her Greek omelet and attempted to put it in the same place she was putting her stuff. Bella had to go into evasive maneuvers to keep from putting her bag in the food and continued spinning to the left to put her things on the counter, right were Mr. Sexy Man's coffee was sitting. Without the lid. The tall, extra large, and extra hot, coffee.

Bella saw it all happen in slow motion. Her bag hit the cup, the cup went flying, the man to her left tried catching it and only got a handful of scalding coffee, which continued to fly at him, hitting him in the chest running down the front of his light blue button down and jeans.

"Fucking hell! That's hot! Shittt!" he was yelling. Yelling at what she had done, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at them, and she was so humiliated.

"Oh God, I am soooo sorry!" Bella was grabbing napkins and trying to pat at his shirt, not even realizing she was touching the man that had invaded her thoughts since Saturday. Quil was suddenly there with a towel and Rosie was across from Bella asking if everything was ok.

"Stop, just STOP!" He was pushing her hands off of him.

Bella stopped her patting and looked away from the man. He had yelled at her. She was so embarrassed.  
Here today had started out so well and she thought she might make some friends, but now she had given what she could only equate to being the "cool kid" of the group third degree burns. She was screwed. This was her life, meant to be spent alone.  
"C'mon man, it was an accident." The blond guy, Jazz, was trying to defuse the situation using a soothing voice.

"Easy for you to say when it's not YOUR shirt that is ruined and YOUR chest that is on fire! Damn it! How could you be so royally, fucking stupid?!" He spat at Bella.  
She never looked him in the eyes. She had kept her head down gathering her stuff and grabbing money from her wallet, she was pretty sure it was a $20.

Putting the money on the counter, she looked up at Rose through her hair. Rose met her eyes with her own sympathetic look. It was all Bella could do to choke back the tears that were fighting to flow free.  
"I'm so sorry. Please just take this. I'm so sorry."  
spinning back to the right so she wouldn't have to look at the man that was so angry with her, Bella grabbed her things and walked quickly out the door, willing herself to not stumble or trip on the way.

Once she got out the door she ran across the street, managing to elicit only one honk from an irritated driver that had to slam on their brakes to avoid hitting her, and ran into Renee's shop.

She went quickly to the back to drop off her things and made it into the bathroom before the tears started to flow.

"Bella?" Renee was knocking on the bathroom door. "Bells, are you ok?"  
"Yeah mom, please just give me a minute."

Bella got herself together and walked back to the sales floor. Renee had a few customers, so she really couldn't ask Bella what was wrong. As the day progressed, she had simply decided that if Bella wanted to talk about it, she would.

...

Renee left at 5, telling Bella she would be back at 7:30 to show her how to shut down for the day. Bella was left in the store to put out new inventory, which was a great mindless activity to keep her busy.

About 30 minutes later, the door chimed. Bella looked up and saw Rose standing there.

"So, you're Renee's new employee?" she asked. Bella noticed she had a brown paper bag in her hands.

"I'm actually her daughter and yes, am also her new employee."  
Bella was still having a hard time meeting Rose's eyes, the embarrassment was still so fresh.

"Cool. So, you just moved here?"

"Yes. From Arizona. I got divorced about a month ago after 10 years of marriage, he turned out to be a total douche, so I decided to head east to get away from him and his **new **wife. I wanted something new, change of scenery." Bella was babbling at this point, not sure why she was giving this stranger so much information about herself. She just thought that somehow this might explain her unusual behavior.

"Well, listen. I just wanted to bring this over to you. Emmett and I felt bad that you never got your omelet. He really is quite proud of all of his culinary creations. I also wanted to tell you to just shake off what happened earlier. There was no reason for that level of anger. Please, come back over to the café again, ok?"

Bella took the offered bag and thanked Rose for her kindness. Rose turned and left with a smile and wave.

The store was quiet, so Bella decided to give her dad a call, just to check in. he picked up on the 2nd ring, "Chief Swan."  
"Hey dad."  
"Heyyyyy, Bella! How's it going in sunny Florida?"  
"Good," there was really no sense in telling him her klutz story from earlier today, "I'm working in mom's shop. It was quiet, so I thought I would give you a quick call."  
"Great, well, I'm glad you did. I really needed to tell you something. Now, don't get mad or anything…" Nothing good could come from a sentence starting with that… "Well, see, Robbie and the other guys at the station are real pissed about what went down with you and Jake. I mean, I am trying to keep my opinions to myself, Billy is beside himself about the whole thing, but it's hard and it is already straining our friendship. So, I really **do** try to keep my opinions to myself…"  
Charlie was babbling, Bella came by it naturally, "Get to it dad, you're not getting any younger."  
"Har, har…. Anyway, so like I said, Robbie and the guys are pissed and things are slow here, so they have taken to stationing themselves on the highway headed to La Push, you know, to catch Jake speeding or something. So far they have given him 5 warnings and 2 fix-it tickets for busted tail lights."

Bella tried not to laugh, it was sweet that the guys were looking out for her, Robbie especially. He had never hidden his feeling for Bella, but that ship sailed a long time ago.  
"Dad, make sure they don't get into any trouble doing that. But tell them thanks, thanks for trying to, I don't know, take some revenge out for me."  
"Yeah well, I know they have pulled a few others over, to try and make it look like they aren't targeting one person, but, well, yeah. They just care about you Bells. A lot of us do." Charlie was a kind man, under that rough exterior.  
"Wow, dad, you keep getting soft and Sue will have you on a knee proposing before the year is out," Bella couldn't resist teasing him. He liked to think he was hard as steel.  
"Hey, you watch your mouth there, little girl. I can still take you down."  
Bella laughed out loud, it felt good. She missed her dad.  
"I'll keep that in mind. I better get back to work, dad."  
"Ok, Bells. Take it easy, talk to you later."  
"Yup. Love ya dad."  
"Love you to, kid."

...

At 7:30, Renee showed back up to help Bella shut the shop down. At 7:50 the door chimed again and a petite woman came walking through. She was maybe the same height as Bella, but she was tiny in the waist, with short black hair that most women couldn't manager to pull off, but it look fabulous on her. She was stylish and put together, which should have made Bella uncomfortable, but when she smiled at her, there was a warmth there that was inviting.

Renee looked up to see who had come in, "Oh Alice! There you are! Bella, this is my dear friend, Esme Cullen's daughter, Alice. She owns that darling boutique next door. You know, the one with the French lingerie and fantastic clothes?"

"Hi there, you must be Renee's daughter she keeps talking about," the pixie, Alice, held her hand out to Bella, "I'm Alice, Alice Whitlock. It is wonderful to meet you. Your mom here says that we are sure to be the best of friends and I get a feeling she may be right."

Bella took her hand and shook it, "Yeah, she mentioned you to me as well. Although, I am beginning to feel like I was set up on a blind date or something…. Mom?" Bella knew her mom too well. Renee was worried about her daughter not having any friends, so she was forcing the adult children of her friends to take sympathy on her. Fantastic.

Alice giggled, a melodic sound, "Bella, you are all she has talked about for weeks now. I was surprised that there wasn't a heavenly ray of light shining down on you when I Walked in. But really, I can tell things, and this I know, we will be great friends."

"Um… OK….?" Bella just wasn't sure how to take this. After all, why would this stunning woman want to hang out with someone so simple as herself? But she seemed sincere.

"Hey, Renee," Alice said, pulling Renee from counting out the drawer, "Would it be possible for me to steal Bella for an hour or so? Jasper is working late tonight and I hate to eat alone. I thought maybe Bella here would like to go to dinner with me?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be learning to shut the place down," Bella said, looking over at her mom. But, one glance at Renee and she knew what the answer would be, she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Yes! Sure! That would be great! Bella, you can come up here tomorrow night and watch Suzanna close down or I can come back up Wednesday. It's probably a good idea I come a few times anyway to help you. Please, go to dinner, have fun!"

"Well, I guess my mommy has given me permission to go out…" Bella said to Alice, who was giggling at them both.

"Great! Get your stuff and come with me. We'll go out my back door to the cars. Renee, wanna lock the door behind us?" Alice was bubbling full of energy, just like Renee.

_Great, can I handle TWO energizer bunnies in my life?_

Bella got her stuff and walked out with Alice, Renee locked the door behind them and gave Bella a thumbs up, Bella rolled her eyes at her mom's insanity.

Walking through Alice's store was a new experience. Bella had only shopped for fancy under ware at the big department stores. The stuff Alice had was different. Better fabric. Higher prices. But it was all so beautiful. The clothing was gorgeous as well and the store was designed beautifully, pink and black, but sophisticated.

"This is a great store," Bella said to Alice, following her through to the back.

"Thanks. My mom, Esme, is an interior designer and helped me with the design of the store. It's feminine but sophisticated, I think. And fun. Everyone should enjoy shopping, and I wanted my store to be fun."

She was turning out the lights and escorting Bella through the back door.

"Since we have two cars, how about you follow me? There is this pizza place around the corner that is fantastic. Is that ok with you?" Alice was barely taking a breath between words, Bella felt overwhelmed just listening to her.

"Sure, that would be fine. I'll just follow you."

"Great! This is going to be FUN!" Alice was getting into her car before Bella even had hers unlocked. Alice drove a sporty sedan, some sort of BMW.

Getting into her own Honda, Bella mumbled to herself "Keeping up with the Joneses around here can make a girl go broke…"

She started her car and backed out. Alice was on the street waiting for her.

"This should be …. Interesting…." Bella said to the interior of the vehicle and followed Alice to dinner.

* * *

**A/N...**

**So, we have nearly all the "players" in this story show their faces in one chapter. I'm exhausted. I'm debating, I have a chapter I wrote a week ago... EPOV of the cafe coffee incident and what exactly crawled up his behind. What a doofus, huh?**

**:) Hope you are sticking with me on this... thanks for the reviews. My Hubs gets a laugh out of me over it all... I'm constantly updating him with my followers and comments numbers. It's great fun.**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I seem to be finding a groove here, as the last 2 chapters are much longer. Thanks for all of your positive feedback. I have tried responding to all of the comments, but time gets away from me. But, I deeply appreciate your sticking with me on this journey.**

**BTW - I DO have something a little unpleasent for Jake planned. And I wrote an EPOV a couple of weeks ago that will help explain his total ass-ness. **

**As always - don't own them. But I am the proud owner of BD2 tickets for opening night! Woot Woot! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**_Dreaming comes so easily  
Cause it's all that I've known  
True love is in fairytale  
I'm damaged, so how would I know?  
_****"Damaged" – Plumb**

Dinner with Alice was a lot better then Bella thought it would be. In fact, it was fun. They sat in a booth by the windows and ordered a couple of diet sodas and a pizza. Then they spent the next two hours talking about, well, everything.

Bella couldn't believe how easily she opened up to Alice. Maybe it was the lack of girl friends in her life or that Alice was just so damn nice. She acted like they had been friends for years. While Bella was telling her about her failed marriage and cheating ex, Alice got angry, slamming her hand down on the table.

"That sonofabitch! How could he do that to you? And that little slut! I hope she gets a disease!"

Bella was humored by Alice's genuine anger and really wished she had been in Phoenix with her when everything happened. She was the type of friend you wanted in your corner when the chips were down. She might be a tiny thing on the outside, but she was a world class prize fighter on the inside.

"Well," Bella said, "I just hope that the old saying about a door closing and a window opening is true. I am trying to move on and hope for the best. I'm just not sure that any guy would want a frumpy divorcee like me." She was looking down, hands in her lap, fingers twisted together. It was true, she just couldn't picture anyone wanting her.

"Bella, do NOT talk about yourself that way! When you look in the mirror, you see frumpy. But sitting across from you, I see a beautiful woman with curves in ALL the right places. Luscious hair and deep brown eyes like pools of chocolate. And what guy wouldn't like staring into that?" She giggled, "Besides, lots of men like women with some shape to them. My brother being one of them. He prefers a girl with something to hold on to. He's always telling Jazzy he better be carful or he's going to break me! What a goof!"

Alice had talked a little about her brother, Edward, during dinner. Just enough to let Bella know that he was an older then Alice, he lived at their parents' house and he was an artist. But beyond that, she didn't say much else. She also told Bella all about her husband, Jasper. They had met while Alice was away at college. Alice had gone to the coffee shop, not really wanting anything, but she had felt drawn there. She got bottled water and sat at a table in the corner and waited. Thirty minutes passed and she started feeling a little ridiculous. After all, she had finished her water and she didn't have her laptop with her, which at least would have made it **_look_** like she was there for a reason. As she got up to leave, he walked in…  
"… the most beautiful man in the world. I swear, Bella, it was like time stopped and I knew I had been sitting there all along waiting for him. I just froze, staring at him, I know I looked like a total idiot, but I couldn't help it. He looked over at me and smiled and that was it. I walked right up to him and said 'My name is Alice Cullen and I believe you are my future.' Just like that! I mean, I was never scared to talk to anyone before in my life, but this was forward, even for me! I just basically told this stranger 'Hey dude, I'm gonna marry you'. He was probably expecting me to jump up and down on the sofa while I was at it!"

Alice finally paused to take a sip of her soda.  
Bella had no idea someone could talk **that** much without taking a breath…

"So, he just smiles at me, this slow sexy smile, and I swear my panties just go up in smoke. And he says 'Jasper Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet you, future wife.' He didn't miss a beat! Never took his eyes off me. He ordered his coffee, I got another water and we sat there talking for 4 hours. FOUR HOURS! Then we went back to my place and had crazy monkey sex! Can you believe it?! I never did anything like that before, especially when I had just met the guy! But we were meant to be, you could just feel it. It was like, the whole earth shifted that day and everything felt… well… **_right_**. Do you know what I mean?"

Unfortunately, she did not. Bella realized that she loved Jacob, but hadn't been IN love with him in a very long time. Probably not for years before the divorce. She never had a tingling feeling when he walked in the room, no electric current, not like it was with that Masen guy. _That jackass_. How could she even think of him that way after the way he treated her today? _  
Jeez, Bella. You're pathetic, like the puppy that gets kicked but still comes back, hoping for something different next time. _

She mentally rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Bella?" Alice was looking at her like she had pizza on her face.

"I'm sorry, what was that Alice?"  
"I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow? I'm off from the shop and my parents are out of town for the week. I'm going to go hang out at their pool for the day. Would you like to come?"  
"Gee, Alice, that's nice of you," Bella panicked slightly, trying to come up with an excuse to get out of the invitation.

C_rap, crap and double crap. I am NOT getting in a bathing suit around this woman and her husband! She looks like she is straight out of a French fashion magazine and he is probably just as handsome as she is beautiful._

"But, I'm sure that you and Jasper would like the alone time." Hopefully that was convincing, play towards her apparent need to bond with her soul mate.

"Silly, Jasper has work. Didn't I mention? He's a child psychiatrist. He's really good at what he does, to. But he has regular business hours, plus some evenings for group sessions. He'll be at work and I really don't want to hang out there alone. The 'brother' won't be there either. He has work or something tomorrow. Who knows with him." She air-quoted 'brother' and rolled her eyes, and then proceeded to stick out her bottom lip in a puppy pout. "Please say you'll come, **_pleeeeeease_**?"

_How does Jasper ever say no to this? Good God, I'm screwed._

"Fine," Bella sighed holding her hands up in surrender, "But I really don't want to wear a suit. I'm just not that comfortable in one yet and I need a new one anyway." There, that would change her mind about having Bella over, certainly. Couldn't Alice see she was an old lady at heart, no where near fun enough to hang out with the likes of her?

"No worries! Wear what you want. We won't sit at the pool all day. They have a GI-NORMOUS TV and I have some chic flicks I'd like to watch. We can make a day of it! Maybe we can give each other facials and make mimosas!" Alice was bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands together. She looked like a little girl at Christmas, the one who actually GOT the pony she asked Santa for.

"Ok, Alice, I'm in. But no swim suits, ok? And throw at least one science fiction or adventure movie in with the chic flicks? I'm not sure how many of those I can handle before I lose IQ points." Perhaps insulting her movie preferences would put an end to this….

"Oh, I know!"  
_Apparently, not._

We should watch back to back episodes of 'Alias', the one with Jennifer Garner, you know? It has action, adventure and love! The best of everything! I have all the seasons on DVD. It's a date then!" The waiter had come with the bill and Alice was handing over her credit card.  
"Alice, what are you doing, let me buy my own dinner!" Bella couldn't believe that the little pixie was planning to pay the bill. Sure, it wasn't that much, but still, she wasn't some slacker that needed a hand out.  
"Don't be silly, Bella. I kidnapped you tonight and now I'm shanghaiing you all day tomorrow, it's the least I can do!"  
And with that, any conversation of who was paying the bill was over.

Outside, they exchanged numbers and Alice gave Bella her parent's address. They lived in the affluent Ortega community a couple of miles from the Avondale community Renee and Phil lived in. They agreed to meet at the house at 9am, since they had so much television watching and pool side lying to do.

When Bella got home, she parked in her little space just outside the fence and let herself through the side gate. It was dark in the side yard and quiet.

"Hey kiddo."  
Bella about jumped out of her skin, "Jeeez-us!"

Renee chuckled, "Did I scare ya there? Think the boogey man was out to get ya?" She was sitting in a chaise lounge in the garden that was between the back of the house and the garage apartment, looking at the stars.

"Um, just a little mom. What are you doing out here?"

Renee sat up and swung her legs to one side of the chaise and patted next to her for Bella to sit down. Bella walked over and sat next to her mom. She looked at Renee in the moonlight and realized how beautiful her mom really was. And happy. She looked happy. She had laugh lines around her eyes and smile lines around her mouth and she couldn't have looked more at ease and content. Bella really hoped she would feel that way.

_Someday…_

"So, how was your dinner with Alice?" Renee asked looking over at her daughter. Renee was worried at how unhappy Bella always seemed to be. She was always just a bit too serious, her old soul of a daughter.

"Oddly, it was really good. I ended up telling her about everything. I couldn't believe it, I just found myself spilling all my crap. It felt good. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't." Bella was still trying to wrap her head around how someone she had known for less than 4 hours could seem more like a friend then someone she had spent months with on a regular basis.  
_Some friend Jessica turned out to be…_

"Hon, I'm glad. I just had a feeling the two of you would hit it off. Alice is a little firecracker, but she has a heart of gold, just like her mom. The whole family, actually, are just good people. Even Edward. He's had a hard few years, but he's a good guy…" with that, Renee sighed heavily as if she was suddenly sad…

Just then, Phil's car pulled into the driveway.  
"Where has he been?" Bella asked. He was normally always home for dinner and in bed by 10 o'clock, he kept to a strict schedule. But here it was nearly 11pm and he was just rolling in.

"Ice cream run," Renee stated matter of fact and shrugged, as if this was something Bella really should have known.  
"Seriously? That's freaking awesome mom!" Bella was laughing out loud. How great was it that her mom's husband would break his own "curfew rules" to go out and get his girl ice cream?  
"Yeah, I'm a lucky girl." A wistful smile had grown on Renee's face as she looked over at her handsome man getting out of the car.

Phil walked over with two, small, brown paper bags.

"Hey Bella. Heard you had dinner with Alice Whitlock tonight. She and her husband are great people. You'll like him a lot when you get to meet him." Phil's slow southern drawl made Bella think back to earlier today, to the blond in the booth at the café. He had a southern accent, too. Different from Phil's, though.

_What was his name? Jaz, that's what that Masen guy called him. Jaz, Jazzy… Jasper… I wonder…?_

"I think I may have seen him today, as a matter of fact. Is he blonde? Southern accent?"

"Sounds about right," Phil said, "he's from south Texas originally. Came to Florida for school, once he met Alice and found out she had no intention of going too far from home, he made Jacksonville his home. They are like two peas in a pod, just perfect for each other."

"Like us," Renee said, standing and hugging her husband, "got something for me, Big Boy?"  
_Good grief, must she flirt in FRONT of me? Ick._

"I do," Phil said handing her the bag, "super chocolate brownie fudge for you, my love. And Bella," he said turning with the other bag outstretched towards Bella, "this is for you, butter pecan. Your mom said it was one of your favorites."  
"It is, thanks Phil," Bella happily took the bag being offered to her. She couldn't wait to get upstairs, into her comfy pajamas and put on some ridiculous "Real Housewives" reruns on the television. This day sure had taken some very sharp turns, but had ended in a very good place.

"Well, let's get inside, Delivery Man, I think I owe you a tip for being so prompt," Renee batted her eyes at Phil, took his hand and started leading him to the house.  
"Ok then, don't worry about me…" Bella realized very quickly that they _weren't _in the least bit worried about her as the sliding door opened and closed and the porch light was turned off.  
"Alllllrighty then. Good night Mom, Phil. Have yourself a nice evening."

With that she went up to her apartment and found some trash TV to enjoy with her ice cream.

…..

The next day, Bella was up and dressed by 8:30. She had spent extra time shaving her **_entire _**leg from ankle to hip, left and right. Sometimes being a girl just sucked.

She found some short khaki, single roll shorts to wear and a peasant style sleeveless top. It was flowy and cut down in the front so Bella had to wear a spaghetti strap tank under it. That worked out well for lying by the pool, the shorts were short enough that most of her legs would tan and she could always take off the blouse and lay in the tank.

Last was slipping on her flip flops and putting her hair up in a loose bun and she was ready. She skipped makeup, figuring it was pointless if she would be in the heat, but packed her SPF 30 in the cinch sack along with her eReader, just in case there was a lull while they were lying by the pool, she could read.

She made it to Alice's parents' home right at 9 o'clock. She prided herself on her punctuality.

Alice greeted her at the door with a champagne flute filled with an orange liquid Bella could only assume was the alleged mimosas mentioned last night.

"Bella! Come in! Here's your first of many today!"  
_No one should have this much energy before noon._ Bella was beginning to rethink her acceptance of Alice's offer to hang out today.

Bella grabbed the glass and downed it in three gulps.  
"Whoa, Bella! Easy there, Fireball. We have all day!" Alice giggled at her as she pretended to chastise Bella for gulping down her drink. Alice proceeded to gulp her's down as well, "There! Now we're even! Let's have another!"

Bella followed Alice through the Cullen home. She was speechless when she pulled into the driveway. To say the home was huge was an understatement. Renee and Phil's home could probably fit into theirs. The circular drive had a separate 3 car garage along the left side of it, the double front doors were 12 feet tall. The entranceway was similarly set up to her mom's home, just bigger. So big, that there was a small sitting area with two wing back chairs in it to the right of the door. The staircase faced the front door, but it was double the width of the standard staircase and had the same 'half way up to a landing, to next set of stairs, to the top' layout as the stairs at her mom's. A hall led past the right side of the stairs to the kitchen, where Bella followed Alice to. She assumed that the dining room was to the right side of the foyer, past the small sitting area and it looked like a living room through double French doors to the left.

The kitchen was jaw dropping beautiful. Bella remembered that Alice's mom had decorated her shop and she wondered if she had done the home as well. It was just gorgeous. It felt classic, up scale but comfortable and homey. There was a staircase in the kitchen to up stairs and a hall to the side of the stair case that Alice said led to the media room, where they would have their "Alias" marathon. Oversized French doors led to a covered lanai and a pool and what looked like a pool house.

Alice grabbed the pitcher of mimosa and led Bella into the media room.  
"We'll go outside and lie by the pool later. Right now, I have scones, fruit, granola and yogurt in here."  
The media room was not huge, but it was big enough for a large, cushy sectional sofa, a large ottoman to match sat in front of it with separate wooden trays on it with the variety of breakfast foods. There were blankets for snuggling under and the room was dark and cozy. An oversized chair sat where the sectional ended. There was easily enough room for 8 if not 10 in the room.

"OK, I have the first DVD in and ready to go. Let's refill your glass and get settled in."

Bella handed over her glass got on the couch, grabbed a blanket and got settled in for the ass kicking that Super Spy Sydney Bristow was about to start handing out.

….

"WEW! You can NOT get better than Michael Vartan AND Bradley Cooper on the same screen!" Three episodes in and Alice was buzzing. She may have had a giant personality, but she didn't have a giant tolerance for alcohol.

"Yeah, they are both a couple of hotties. How about we take a break, get some water and go outside?" Bella was feeling a little light headed from the alcohol and thought now might be a good time to take a break from drinking. After all, she definitely didn't know Alice well enough to get loaded in front of her.

They left the media room, stopping for bottled water and crackers in the kitchen. Bella was hoping that would help sober the little bouncing jelly bean up a little. Alice led her out back to the patio and they each took a seat on the chaise lounges. They stretched out and drank their water, quietly enjoying the sun, when Bella heard a motorcycle behind them.

"That would be ED-WARD!" Alice said pointing back over her head, but making no effort to sit up and swing around to look behind them. She was definitely feeling good.

Alice had mentioned that he lived in the pool house but was often not home.  
"He must not be working this afternoon. EDWARD! EDWARD come here!"

Bella wasn't sure if she should turn around or not, there was no response from behind them and the motorcycle had definitely been turned off.  
The next thing she heard was a door firmly closing.

"Humph. Asshole. He is so moody these days. I swear he must be in a permanent state of male PMS," Alice was resting her head back on the chair. Bella decided to look over her right shoulder, but didn't see a sign of anyone. "I swear, Bella, he needs to get his head out of his ass, life is passing him by. The last couple of girls he dated didn't work out and now he has just given up, putting himself into his 'art'," she air quoted 'art'.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip a bit, not sure what to think of all of this. She hadn't seen Alice's illusive brother but could tell Alice wanted her to meet him. Plus, her thoughts were still consumed with the Greek God Asshole, Masen.

"Well, maybe he just needs time, Alice. Maybe the right person will come along for him soon," Bella realized she was saying this just as much to herself as she was saying it about Mr. Invisible.

"I guess, Bella. But he needs to grab life by the balls and STOP BEING SUCH A MOODY PRICK!" she was yelling back over her shoulder.

The rest of the day passed without so much of a glimpse of the moody brother. They sat in the sun and let it bake off a bit of the alcohol in their systems and then went back in to watch more of the show. They snacked on whatever they found in the fridge and raided every cabinet just like a couple of teenagers.

By 9 o'clock, they were both ready to take off. Jasper had finished with his Tuesday night group session and Alice was ready to get home to him. Apparently, Sydney and Michael had gotten her "in the mood".

_Why am I surrounded by sexually insatiable people? This really, really sucks!_

Bella was happy for her new friend and for her mom, they were each in such obviously loving and affectionate relationships. She just couldn't help feeling like shit since she had noting but a shower massager waiting for her at home.

Bella and Alice made plans to have lunch on Thursday and hugged in the circle drive outside the house. Alice had been sure to turn off all the indoor and outdoor lights, so it was quite dark. They said their goodbyes and Alice turned and got into her car.

Bella was walking over to hers when she dropped her keys. "Damn it," she mumbled. Alice honked and waived out her window as she drove off. "In a hurry much?" Bella chuckled to herself.

_I suppose if I had someone to get home to, I would be in a hurry, too._

Bella turned and looked down for her keys, crouching down and feeling along the ground. She finally felt them and wrapped her fingers tightly around the metal so she wouldn't lose them again. She stood up and jumped when she saw a dark figure come running up the circle drive.

"'Scuse me," the male voice said as he ran by. It happened so fast that Bella only saw his shadowed outline. He had obviously been out for a run. He was tall and lean. But that was about all she got from the very brief encounter.

She stood at the door to her car as she saw the running figure disappear along the side of the house.  
_Must be 'ED-WARD'… _she thought to herself, annunciating his name the same way Alice had.

Giggling, she got in her car and headed for home.

….

The rest of the week flew by with Bella working on Wednesday and lunch with Alice Thursday. They went to one of the new outdoor style malls in town that now proudly boasted, of all things, a Tiffany's jewelry store. Bella had always wanted to receive a gift in that little blue box, but she dreamed it would come from the store in New York… _no offense, Jacksonville._

Friday was work as well as Saturday. Bella watched for Moody Masen out the shop window and was not disappointed, seeing him come and go between the tattoo shop and the café a few times. He was breathtaking, even in torn jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt. She had gone to the café and picked up lunch on Saturday and chatted with Rose and Quill. She hadn't spent much time with them, but she liked them.

The Cullen's were due back home Sunday afternoon, so Alice planned a dinner party at her parents' house for Saturday evening, taking advantage of the extra space to have a variety of people over.

Alice had instructed Bella to "dress" as they were playing "grown-up" tonight, which was funny since they all were, in fact, grown-ups.

Bella went home after work and dressed in a black sheath dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and had boat neck line. A pair of black sling back pumps finished the outfit. She decided it was very "Audrey Hepburn" and figured Alice would approve. She did the best to fluff and curl her hair and applied light make up. She got to Alice's parents house at 8 o'clock and there were many cars already there.

Bella rang the bell and the door opened. Before her was the handsome blonde man that she now knew was Jasper Whitlock. "Bella! Come in," he greeted her with a smile, "Would you like a glass of wine?"  
"Yes, please," Bella responded as Jasper led her to the left of the foyer into the living room. There was a buzz of talking in the room as Bella walked in and Jasper handed her a wine glass. She saw a couple of familiar faces, Rose and her husband, Emmett. Alice was talking to a tall, blonde, handsome man.  
"Bella!" Alice came running to her, which should have won her an award since she was in 6 inch heels. "I'm sooooo glad you're here!"

Alice took her around and introduced her to the people in the room. Her business partner, Jane and her brother, Alec, were the first ones she met. Jane was a few years older than Alice and Bella and still single. Bella assumed it was her cold exterior that kept the men away. Alex was also single, it seemed he was still waiting for the "right fella to come along", he was nearly 40 and pointed out he didn't have a lot of time left to "snag him a hot piece". Bella smiled nicely at them both and moved on with Alice. She then met Laurent and Irina, a handsome couple that Alice said she met through the fashion industry and now did business with. Bella didn't find that hard to believe since they were both dressed so well and had an air of affluence around them, but they were pleasant and chatted with Bella for a few minutes. Next were Peter and Charlotte. Peter was a co-worker of Jasper's.

Bella was quickly realizing that, except for Jane and her brother, there were nothing but couples at this party.

Finally were Rose and Emmett. While Bella knew who Emmett was, she had never formally met him. Rose greeted Bella with a hug and introduced her significant other to her new friend. "Bella, this is my worst half, Emmett."  
"Hey! I'd be offended if I didn't know that was true!" Emmett boomed out a big belly laugh. "It's great to meet you Bella-bow-Bella!" And he grabbed her up in a big bear hug.

It would have made Bella uncomfortable, if it weren't for the fact that she figured this was normal for him, plus, it made her feel accepted in the group, even if all eyes were now on them.

"Bella, ignore the buffoon," Rose said, hooking her arm through Bella's, "let's go to the sunroom and talk." Rose turned her towards the sunroom which was off the left side of the living room.  
"Not so fast, Rose! I have someone I want Bella to meet," Alice looked like she was about to bounce out of her skin as she clapped her tiny hands. Next to her was the good looking blond she was talking to earlier. "Bella," Alice said reaching out for her hand and bringing her close, "this is Riley. Riley, this is Bella. Riley works with Jasper. He's single," Alice said and winked at Bella.

Bella tried desperately to not roll her eyes at her new friend. The last thing she wanted was to get fixed up. Don't misunderstand, Riley was good looking and Bella was growing tired of being alone… and the shower massager… but she felt very uncomfortable at being blindsided with this fix up.

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to meet you." Riley took her hand and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Um, hey. You, too." Was about all Bella could get out. She was mentally sending Alice hate messages. This whole thing made her so uncomfortable.

Rose seemed to pick up on Bella's discomfort and decided to swoop in for the rescue.  
"Hey Riley, nice to see you again. Look, I REALLY needed to talk to Bella about something. Can I steel her away for a few? I promise, you'll get her back."

"Ummmm, sure…?" Riley stood there looking a little baffled.  
_Join the club, mister. _ Bella thought to herself.

Rose hooked her arm back through Bella's and turned her back to the sunroom where they were heading before they were rudely interrupted by the pip-squeak. Alice excused herself from Riley and followed. A few more people had come into the house after Bella, but it didn't seem she was going to be forced to have to meet them all. This was good, since Bella was not used to dealing with this many people at one time and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

The three ladies took a seat in the softly lit sunroom. Alice had lit candles and there was a lamp in the corner that cast a soft glow around the room. Bella had her back towards the door, sitting in a chair that looked like it shouldn't be comfortable but was surprisingly comfy. Alice and Rose sat in the love seat across from her. Bella silently wondered if Alice's brother, Edward, would make an appearance tonight. She couldn't get their sort of meeting from the other night out of her mind. She realized, after he had rounded the corner Tuesday night, that she had a fine layer of goose bumps down her arms. She thought it was just coincidence, but was anxious to see if it would happen the next time she was close to him.

"So, Bella, I hope you don't mind, but Alice and I have been gossiping ferociously about you, since you are the **_new girl_** and all," Rose said trying to act serious, but only managing to make them all giggle. Bella couldn't really be irritated. After all, in the few days she had known Alice, she new that she couldn't keep her mouth shut about much, she had less of a filter than Renee. Plus, she knew that anything she had said to Rose about her held no malice.

"No, Rose. I don't mind, although now I feel I am at a great disadvantage since I haven't heard any juicy gossip about you." Two could play that game.

Jasper showed up with more wine for all three of the ladies. It tasted great and was already going to Bella's head since she had not eaten anything since lunch much earlier today.

"Well, Bella, what do you want to know?"  
And with that, the three girls began to chat about everything from growing up in Jacksonville, for Rose and Alice, or on the road, like Bella, to men and dream jobs.

"I'm doing my dream job," Rose said, "I love the café. It was my Gran's and she passed it on to me when she died. I love the people that come in every day. And it worked out that Emmett went to culinary school after high school. We met in 9th grade, you know, and we knew we were getting married by 11th. But it would have been a short lived marriage if he had found a career that took him away from Jax. I'm lucky that he loves the café as much as I do."

"What about you Bella?" Alice said.  
"Well, I like Renee's shop, but it obviously isn't my dream job. I don't really know. I spent so much time focusing on Jake and his career choices, I sort of lost myself. I guess if I had to do anything, it would involve books. I love to read and to inspire people to read. A bookstore would be nice…" Bella said softly, looking down at where she held the wine glass in her lap. She thought she probably sounded pathetic. Here she was, on the cusp of 30, and she didn't even have a career ahead of her.

To take the focus off her, she turned to Alice, "What about you Alice?"

"I am also doing my dream job. I'm fortunate to have a savvy business partner and supportive parents and husband. I love fashion, clothes are my passion. And who doesn't love lingerie?"

"Oh, I know Emmett does!" laughed Rose. "Put me in a white lace thong and the blood rushes from his brain to his dick in less than 5 seconds."  
"Right?" Alice chuckled out. "Jasper loves it when I get a new shipment in. He hates for me to wear anything other then thongs. Although, he is into the cheeky panties these days. What about you, Bella? What kind of underwear do you prefer?"

Bella would have thought the conversation weird, if it weren't for the fact that she had a buzz from the wine and really didn't care any longer.

"Boy shorts, always boy shorts. I like a little more coverage," she said with confidence, standing firm on her underwear style of choice.

"Oh Bella! We need to get you into some thongs! They make you feel sexy!" Alice practically sang, waiving her hands around her body in what Bella could only assume was Alice's "Sexy Mime" move.  
"I just can't Alice! They are too uncomfortable."  
"I'm with Bella," Rose said, "Special occasions are good, but not all the time. I always feel like I have a perpetual wedgie! I do, however, like the cheekies. You should give those a try."

"NO!" Alice was getting really worked up over under wear, "Thongs! It has to be! All girls should wear them, men looooovvvve them!" Alice had clearly had enough wine.

"Alice, not all men love thongs. Trust me, I see my share at the shop, it gets old. They stop being sexy," the velvet voice behind Bella brought back the goose bumps that she had the other evening. She turned in her chair and looked over her shoulder. There he was again, back lit so she couldn't see his face. But there was something familiar about him. The voice, THAT voice. It was the voice of that ass, Masen. But, this seemed to be Alice's brother, Edward. She still couldn't see his face that well as he stepped through the threshold and walked over to give Rose a hug.

"Hey Rose, nice to see you."  
_That voice…  
_"Edward, glad you could see fit to join us tonight," Rose playfully mocked him.  
Alice jumped up and hugged her brother, his back was still to Bella, who was trying to focus her slightly blurry vision on the figure in front of her.

"Edward! I'm so glad you decided to come over. I think Tanya might be coming later, too."  
_Tanya?  
_"Alice, I told you we are friends, nothing more. Please stop trying to play match maker."

He kissed the top of his sister's head. He was considerably taller than her and Bella wondered what their parents looked like.

"Fine ED-WARD… I'll stop. Oh! Have you met my new friend, Bella? Bella, this is my brother, Edward Cullen. Although, some people around town call him 'Masen'," Alice said with an eye roll.

Everything happened at once. Edward turned towards Bella so that the soft light from the lamp in the corner illuminated his face. His voice finally registered with Bella as the voice from the café on Tuesday. And she realized that Edward was, in fact, Masen, the asshole.

"Oh, its you…" Bella squeaked out.  
"Fuck," Edward hissed out.

Bella suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She jumped up and ran from the room, heading towards the front door.  
_How could it be? Why is he here? Shit, shit, crap!_

She had gotten all the way down the drive to her car when she realized she left her purse inside. "Damn it!" She hit the side of her car, realizing she was going to have to go back inside where there was a room full of people that saw her run out of the house like a moron.

She heard the front door of the house open and close and foot steps on the driveway. She was facing away from the house, leaning on her car, really not wanting to face the humiliation that was waiting for her. After all, wasn't it bad enough he had talked to her like crap at the café? But tonight, he looked at her like she was a disease, something to be despised. It hurt. She didn't even know the ass, but it still cut her to the bone.

She felt the tears fighting to fall down her face when she heard the cause of her frustration say her name.  
"Bella. Bella, I'm sorry."

She turned and looked at him, "Fuck off," she said and stormed back into the house. Anything in there had to be better than looking into the face of that beautiful man who only looked at her now with pity.

_Screw him._ She thought as she stormed back into the house and went straight to the bar.

* * *

**_Jeeze, bitchy little GrumpWard strikes again!  
Next chapter, EPOV. I have most of it written, so with any luck I will post before the weekend is out._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soooo...  
I felt inspired to get this done today. Edward has some explaining to do, it seems. Poor GrumpWard. He is not feeling the love from you all... LOL  
I won't be posting again this weekend, family dinner tonight for Mom's birthday (she turned 70 this week) and tomorrow, I am going to my first ever NFL Game. Of course, the Jags are playing the Bears, so I don't hold out much hope for a win, but I will be there with a great friend, so it should be a lot of fun. The Hubs and the 12 year old son are a bit jealous...  
hehehehe... :D**

**Oh, and just so you don't worry about me, I do know football lingo and we are in Club Seats. So, no fear of me sounding like an idiot by saying "Yay Jags for that Home Run!" or me looking like an idiot if it starts raining, we will just move inside.**

**So, this chapter covers THREE time frames at once. The night of the dinner party at the begining and the end, the day at the cafe and the back story as to why Edward is being such a putz. I think it is clearly defined and you won't shouldn't have a problem keeping up with it.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Wearing my best regrets,  
Like a St. Christopher on a chain.  
I can't seem to forget myself  
I don't wanna explain,  
I was wrong…  
So damn wrong…  
_****"AM Radio" – Billy Cerveny**

Edward was angry. He couldn't understand this feeling he got in his stomach when he looked into the brown eyes of this stranger, 'Bella'. She was just an ordinary woman. Nothing spectacular. **Right?**  
But there was something… she wasn't ordinary and somehow he knew she would be spectacular.

And now, now he had been a complete ass towards her in public. AGAIN.  
_Damn it to hell._

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

At 34, Edward had shut himself down to the idea of ever finding another love of his life. His mother was always telling him that God had a plan for him and he would find that happiness with another woman. But it seemed to Edward that no one would ever take the place of his Angela.

Sure, he screwed around like any proper 34 year old red blooded male. He even tried to date a couple of girls exclusively. But Victoria was just a super bitch and treated his family like shit. The only reason Edward kept her around as long as he did was because the sex was outstanding. And she wanted it all the time. Sometimes at the club. Or in a restaurant. She was exciting and different and he needed exciting and different, hoping it would wake up his numb heart. But it didn't, and eventually Edward had enough of Victoria's continual bashing of his family and his friends and he told her to get the fuck out of his life. Pretty much in those exact words. She wasn't expecting him to be so brazen and Edward was proud of himself for handling the situation with such forcefulness. Usually the peacekeeper, it was totally out of character for him to be rude, especially to a woman. After all, Esme had raised him to be a gentleman at all times. But it felt good to tell the bitch off, especially after she went too far and said Esme decorated like she was one of the Golden Girls. Esme was a wonderful interior designer with many awards and magazine articles to back that up. For Victoria to say that, in front of his parents, was beyond rude. So, he told her to to leave his parents home, he was done.

Then there was Tanya. She was nicer than Victoria but wanted a relationship that would lead to marriage and children. Edward was never going to be able to give her that, so it ended shortly after it started. They remained social media friends and would run into each other at the clubs, but they were never going to be more than friends. Although, to listen to his sister, Alice, you would think there was still something there. She was always trying to get the two of them in the same room together, hoping for that spark that she had felt with her own husband, Jasper. Edward tried telling her it was never going to happen, but she wouldn't listen.  
_So what else is new?_

So, that day at the café, when this brown eyed woman with full curves and wavy brown hair looked up at him and met him in the eye, he was startled when his stomach suddenly felt like it was full of butterflies and his mouth went dry. And then it made him mad, because feeling this way again was wrong. So instead of being a gentleman and shaking her hand or telling her he accepted her apology for accidentally spilling his coffee all over him, he was an ass and then walked away, hoping to never see this beautiful woman again.

He had walked back down to the tattoo shop he owned along with Sam Uley. They had opened the doors to New Moon Tattoo a little over 6 years ago. Edward had a degree in business and he was very good with numbers and marketing, which made him an excellent business owner. But his true passion, since he was a small boy, was art. Pretty much art in any form: music, photography, pen and ink and watercolor. He minored in art history at college and had always had a small art studio set up where ever he lived. So, when his childhood friend, Sam, came to him with the idea of being co-owner of the tattoo shop, Edward thought it would be a great opportunity to merge his love for art and his head for business and marketing. He had tired very quickly of the 9 to 5 traditional work day pretty quickly. His artistic side made him more of a free sprit and not in want of the structure of a time clock. Sam had already established his name as a tattoo artist all over North Florida, so he would have the clientele and he had lined up an old family friend, Leah Clearwater, who had been tattooing for 6 years and also had a large following of her own. Edward developed their business model and got them hooked up with the different tattoo shows that traveled through the area.

Esme was actually excited for her son and this new venture in his life. She helped with the decorating, keeping it edgy but also classic, without the normal naked lady pictures you usually saw in other tattoo shops. Edward and Sam saw the tattoo trend moving from the biker and club scene to the suburbs. More and more soccer moms wanted a tattoo, and they wanted to make sure they had a studio that everyone, biker to the busy mom, would feel comfortable in.

What was also great was that his long time girlfriend had supported him fully in this new direction he was taking. Angela was a wonderful girlfriend. They had met while in college and became inseparable. When Edward moved back to Jacksonville after graduating, Angela came with him. They lived together in a two bedroom apartment in Riverside. It was the whole second floor of a two story house and even had its own washer and dryer in it, which was a big deal in these older apartments. Angela said she felt like a queen.

They were insanely happy together. She was a beautiful brown eyed woman with long dark hair. She had curves in the right places and Edward loved that. He had long ago given up the idea that a "beautiful woman" had to look like a size zero model. He liked a woman with meat on her bones and one that wasn't afraid to eat a big juicy hamburger or some wings. Angela was all that and so much more. She was kind and supportive. She got a job as a kindergarten teacher, putting her degree in Elementary Education to good use, and she really had a heart for kids. Edward knew that he would ask her to marry him one day and that they would have their own kids. She would be the world's best mother.

_Well, she would have been…_

**_Flash back to Monday…_**

Edward stormed thru the door of New Moon, grumbling "Stupid, idiotic woman with no fucking common sense."

Sam was up front at the reception counter when he came in, "Hey man, what's up?"

"I'll tell you 'what's up'", Edward barked at him, "I was down at Rosie's, just trying to get my morning cup of coffee, and this stupid fucking chic bumped it with her elbow and spilled it all over me!"

Sam saw the coffee down Edward's shirt and the front of his pants and couldn't help the snicker that came out.

"Dude, Masen, what happened? Did you piss on yourself?" Leah had come around the corner and saw the mess on Edward.

"Fuck you, Leah" Edward growled back at her. He was in no mood for her shit today. Leah was a great tattoo artist, but she could be a royal pain in the ass. Working in a predominately male run business had turned her into Queen Smart-Ass. Sometimes it was funny. Today was NOT one of those times.

"Jeez Edward, take it down a notch," Sam said as he reached under the counter for some paper towels. He was the only one in the tattoo shop that called him by his given name, not his "Artist Name" which was Masen, after his Granddad Masen, a true Jack Kerouac. "Don't you keep a change of clothes in your office? Just go change."

Edward ran his hands through his already messy hair and tugged at it. He never gets this angry over something so insignificant, well, except that it burned like hell. But still, that was no reason to be so damn rude. He couldn't figure out what the problem was. The girl... _woman_… just stirred something up in him…

"I know Sam, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"A crotch full of 200 degree java?" Leah said forcing a serious face that looked like she had a pole stuffed up her rear. It made Edward chuckle and he relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, I suppose that could do it." Edward replied.  
_Maybe that's all this is, just the shock of the hot coffee, not the girl. Everything is fine…_

"Well, if you are done with your snit-fit go change. You have an appointment coming in soon. Remember?" Sam stated, trying to get Edward focusing on something else. He hadn't seen him this worked up since he dated the Super Bitch Victoria and it was really bugging him.

"Oh yeah, the music teacher that wants the piano keys and music notes on her shoulder," Edward said, remembering the appointment and the 50 year old music teacher. _Everyone wants tattoos these days_, Edward thought to himself. It was kind of cool that it had lost some of the stigma that had followed it for years and now more people not only accepted tattoos, but wanted them.

He went back to the office where he did the book keeping and other administrative duties and found the change of clothes he kept in an antique wardrobe his mom had thought filled the space nicely. Once changed, he went into his small studio space and found the drawing he had done for Sally Espinoza. Once she approved it, he would copy it on the transfer paper and get the colors set up.

Edward had never thought, in his entire life, that he would be a tattoo artist. But, once he helped Sam open the shop, he grew more interested in the art of tattooing. It fed into his love for art and he just couldn't get over the feeling of awe and pride at seeing his own work permanently etched on someone's body for the world to see. At first, his dad was none to thrilled in his interest in tattooing, but he came around, once he realized that Edward would still be using his business degree. Plus, Esme helped him to see how much joy it brought to their only son. It took some prodding, but Carlisle was soon on board.

As Edward was setting out the color cups, he heard the door chime letting him know that his appointment had come in… he walked up front to show Sally the artwork and then settled in to start another piece of beautiful body art.

As he worked, listening to the hum of the needle, Edward tried to sort out what his problem really was with the Brown Eyed girl. First, Saturday, he had seen her looking at him through Renee Dwyer's shop window. That was no big deal. While Edward didn't fancy himself that outstanding in the looks department, apparently, women did. So he was used to his fair share of gaping women. Then there was Sunday, at the park. He didn't realize it was her when he first ran past the blanket under the tree and started his sit-ups at the exercise station. But he had felt the hair on his arms stand straight up, like there was electricity in the air, and when he looked around, he saw her, under the tree. He knew full well that the ladies liked that half smile of his, but he was surprised to see her leap to her feet so fast. When she stumbled and fell, he nearly went to her, but she was gone so quickly all he could do was stand and watch her pedal away.

Then today, at the café, there she was. She was so close to him, and he got that feeling in the pit of his stomach and he felt tingling and zapping through his body, just from being so close to her. He looked into those big pools of brown and briefly wondered what it would be like to have her under him, saying his name…

"OW! That one really hurt… are you ok back there?" Sally, his client, broke him from his thoughts.  
_Shit.  
_"Yeah, fine. Sorry about that. Sometimes the black lines can start to hurt when you go over them a lot…"

Edward decided to leave thinking of the unknown woman to when he didn't have a client he was working on. He didn't need to screw up someone's tat. Sam would kill him.

By the end of the day, he was tired. After closing up shop, he headed home. His parents were out of town for the week, so he grabbed a few beers and lay in a chair by the pool to think. He was lonely but couldn't bring himself to find someone to fill that empty space.  
_Angela. My sweet girl. I miss you so much._

….

_Edward had met Angela in college. She was beautiful, smart, funny and had the kindest heart. He knew then that he would spend the rest of his life with her. But, they both had to get through school first._

_Getting through school then led to getting started in jobs. Which then led to getting Edward settled into a whole new career. They lived together and he had already put the engagement ring on her finger, but there never seemed to be the "right time" to actually get married. _

_Then Angela handed him a box one day, it was a shirt box, and Edward couldn't figure out what it was, considering it wasn't his birthday… or their anniversary. He had forgotten THAT one time, and only one time. Girls take that shit seriously, he had the black eye for weeks to prove it. _

_As he unwrapped the box, Angela bounced on the couch next to him, clearly excited. He pulled the tissue paper to the side and looked at the picture frame under it. There was a black and white picture in it of some squiggly lines and typing on the sides. Edward had no idea what it was, until he realized the engraving at the bottom of the frame read "Baby Cullen". His girl was pregnant. With his baby. He laughed, cried and kissed her all at the same time. This was the best news ever. He scooped her up, making sure to take care and be gentle with her in her fragile state, and carried her to their bedroom. They made love and laid around for the rest of the day talking names and making plans. _

_"Edward," Angela rolled over, with her chin on his chest, "I would like it if our child was born to parents that were married. I know neither of us are very traditional people, but my parents and your parents are. Plus, I just think it's time, don't you?"_

_Edward couldn't help the shit eating grin that crossed his face._

_"Yeah, baby. Its time."  
With that he rolled her on her back and slid back into her again. She fit him so perfectly and he knew this was it, this woman was his life, here he was home._

_Alice was beside herself excited getting to plan the wedding. Angela and Edward had asked for something small. They wanted something easy with just family and their closest friends. It was planned for Labor Day weekend, Sunday in the gardens at a local art and garden museum. Edward had just turned 29 a few months prior and was going to be welcoming his new baby girl, Amelia, into the world in a short 4 months. Life couldn't have gotten much better. He would be a dad and married before he was 30. He had a career and business that he loved and good friends. He couldn't ask for much more. And he knew it, too, when he saw his bride come down the steps into the garden and join him by the fountain. They said their vows and shared a kiss in the early evening air of Jacksonville. _

_They had a simple reception inside with hors d'oeuvres, wine and the obligatory cake. At around 9 o'clock, Edward and Angela bid their goodbyes. They had reservations at a luxury hotel on the beach. Neither could take much time off from work and Angela didn't want to travel too far in her pregnant state. So, they headed to Amelia Island for a few days of relaxation._

_They got off the interstate and headed towards the east. The long stretch of road that headed towards Amelia Island was a little dark but there was a good amount of local traffic on it. Edward and Angela were anxious with anticipation. As many times as they had been together, after all they were expecting a child, this almost felt like the first time. In a way, it was, their first time as husband and wife. _

_Edward was holding Angela's hand and had just brought it to his lips to kiss it, stealing his eyes from the road for a mere second to look at her beautiful smile. He heard it before he saw it, the sound of tires, trying to skid to a stop. Edward had come up on an intersection and, while he did have the green light, he had let his normal defensive driving skills slack while he was staring into the eyes of his love. The truck that hit them was full of teenagers, out for some fun. They had simply not been paying attention as they flew through the intersection at 55 miles per hour. Apparently, what ever was on the other side was very important since they had barely slowed down when they hit Edward's SUV. _

_Angela's side of the car took the full impact. Airbags deployed and glass shattered. The SUV spun more times then Edward could count as it rested on the opposite side of the road. He was knocked out briefly and as he came to, he heard whimpering beside him. He looked at Angela and his heart sank. She was bleeding from her mouth and ears. She was contorted in a way that seemed unnatural and she wasn't opening her eyes._

_Against all better judgment, Edward scrambled out of his side of the car and went to hers yanking and pulling at the door, but it wouldn't budge, it had been hit so hard it was bent in too far to work again. Certainly there was damage to the entire frame of the car._

_Glancing over his shoulder, he realized the vehicle that hit him was a larger SUV and that all the people in it, by some miracle, looked to be alive. Dazed and confused, but alive. He raced back into his side of the vehicle, grabbing his phone and calling the only person that he knew could help._

_"Dad! Dad! We got hit, hit by a car! Oh my God, my God, she's bleeding, dad, its so bad. I don't know what to do!" Edward was on his knees in his seat trying to unbuckle her seatbelt with one hand and hold the phone with the other.  
"Edward, son, calm down, tell me what happened." Carlisle was trying to remain calm enough for the both of them, but his voice gave away that he was worried.  
"We got t-boned dad and Angela wont open her eyes. She's making these horrible gurgling noises and bleeding… so much blood... Oh God dad, what about the baby? What about my Amelia? Dad, what do I do?"_

_Edward heard the sirens approaching._

_"Edward, has someone called 911?"  
"Must have, I hear them coming."  
"Ok, stay with her. Stay with Angela. When they get there, tell me what hospital they are taking you to."  
"Ok dad" and he hung up, dropping the phone on the floor, still trying to get his love out of her seatbelt._

_Emergency crews came and finally got her out. Edward told them that she was carrying his baby and it didn't go unnoticed by him the look that crossed the faces of the EMTs. Life flight was on its way in and they had her on a board on the ground, taking her vitals and strapping her down._

_Edward was stretched across her, covering as much of her body as he could without getting in the EMTs way or taking a chance of hurting Angela and Amelia. _

_"Edward…" he heard the soft whisper escape her lips, "… Edward. I love you."_

_"I love you to, Angela. Don't leave me, please don't leave me!" he screamed at her, willing her to hear him and comply.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.  
"We'll be ok now," she said as she moved her fingers to her belly, "we're ok now."_

_Edward heard her take a small gasp and then… nothing.  
The helicopter was landing in the intersection.  
The EMT workers were shoving him back so they could get to her.  
But he knew it was done. She was gone. She and their baby. His future. His life._

_It was weeks before Edward could function properly again. He moved out of the apartment and into his parents pool house to get away from the memories that he and Angela shared there. He packed everything and put it in storage. One day he would go through it all. Today wasn't that day. In fact, there may never be a day in this century he would go through it._

_In a few months, he got back to work. He was still good at his job, but he had lost his spark, his life. He was a shell. He tried filling it with alcohol, that didn't work. He tried filling it with sex, that didn't work. He did, however, enjoy getting on the 1976 Harley that Granddad Masen left for him when he passed away and just riding to everywhere and nowhere in particular. Angela had always worried about him hurting himself on the damned thing. That didn't matter now. Now he could ride it when ever he wanted … AND without a helmet. _

…..

Before he knew it, Edward had down the last of his beers and was sobbing into his hands. Would life ever feel _right_ again?

He made his way back into the pool house, shrugged out of his clothes and fell into bed. As he lay in the dark room, he closed is eyes and his vision was filled with a girl. A girl with brown wavy hair and milk chocolate eyes. A girl who had looked at him with openness and curiosity and he had treated so coldly. A girl that stirred a feeling in him that he thought he had lost five years ago. And it scared him.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

So, now, tonight at Alice's dinner party, he turned and looked into those big doe eyes for the fourth time this week.

For a guy who prided himself on never being rude to women, with the exception of the Super Bitch, he found himself being rude towards this woman he didn't even know.  
_She seems so nice, what the hell is my problem?_

And now, after his mumbled profanity in the sun room of his parent's home, she looked as if she were about to cry. He made her cry. And she ran from the room

"What the hell, Edward?" Alice smacked him in the arm.  
"Oh, Alice, I never told you about your brother and his little outburst at the café on Monday, did I?" Rose said from her place on the love seat. She had her elbow propped on the arm with her head resting on it very casually, like she wasn't about to turn Edward into his Lethal Weapon sister, Alice.  
"What outburst and what does that have to do with Bella?" Alice looked between Edward and Rose, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.  
_One of them had better spill it fast_, Alice thought to herself.

"She spilled my coffee on me and I yelled at her," Edward gave her the short version. He was embarrassed by the way he had acted that day and tonight. He really didn't want to rehash it all.

"Hey," Emmett said, stepping into the room with them, "Where's Bella going? She looks upset." He looked over at Edward, "What the hell did you do this time?"

"He cussed at her… again," Rose piped up.

_Thanks, Rose…_

"Dude, what the hell is your problem? Look, she is a nice girl. You need to go apologize, especially seeing how your sister and my wife seem to lover her. It's gonna make life real difficult if you two aren't at least civil to one another."

Edward knew Em was right.  
"Damn it," he grumbled, "Fine."

He walked through the living room and could feel the eyes on him. He went out the front door and down the driveway. It didn't take him long to hear her mumbling to herself and to see her leaning back on her car. He paused a moment to really look at her. He realized she was a classic beauty and wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked.

He took a deep breath, _Here we go…_

"Bella. Bella, I'm sorry."

She turned and looked at him, "Fuck off," she said and stormed back into the house.

He just stood there, mouth hanging open. Sure, he had been rude and all, but he thought for sure she would have accepted his apology, not cursed him out and run away.

His head was still reeling when he turned on his heel, "Oh, hell no," he said out loud and followed her in.

* * *

**Well, how was THAT?  
I always knew Edward was going to be a good guy at heart. He just feels some feelings that have laid dormant for a while. He is a good fella, and has hopefully won some of you back.**

**Thanks again for all of the feedback - and for those that have marked my story to follow or as a favorite. It means a lot to me.**

**Huggles...  
:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_And all the roads we have to walk are winding,  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.  
There are many things that I would like to say to you,  
But I don't know how.  
_****"Wonderwall" – Oasis**

Bella stormed back into the house and headed straight for the kitchen. She remembered there was liquor in a cabinet by the pantry and she headed straight for it. She wasn't stupid enough to go back into the living room with all of the prying and judging eyes. But, since her purse was in there, she couldn't leave at the moment, either. Opening the cabinet, she grabbed the first bottle she touched, unscrewed the lid and took a long swig.

"What the hell?!" she coughed and looked at the bottle in her hand. It tasted candy sweet alcohol, not what she was expecting. "Great, peppermint schnapps. Whatever." She figured this was par for the course tonight and took herself and the bottle out the back door.

She stood out by the pool and continued to drink from the bottle, letting the warmth of the alcohol numb her anger. "Hey, Bella, right?" she heard from her left. Looking over she saw Quil from the café sitting by the pool. He was drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. She looked back to the house, the music and voices had picked back up as the party had moved on, she shrugged and looked back to Quil.

"Yeah, it's Bella. Hi, Quil. What are you doing here?" she walked over and sat in the chaise next to him, kicking off her shoes. She would much rather be out here than in there with all the hobnobbers anyway.

"Well, Rose mentioned that Alice was having this party, and I asked if I could come. I know it's all their work people and ritzy and stuff, but I really just wanted the food and beer," he lifted his bottle to Bella and then drained it, "I haven't made it to the food yet." He dropped his cigarette butt in the bottle. "So, what are you doing out here? I figured you would be in rubbing elbows with the elite," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella liked Quil from the first time she met him. He seemed genuine, even if he was a bit of a player.

"Well, I guess I don't really fit in with the people in there either. Alice has some guy I think she wants to hook me up with in there, but I'm not really interested in that. Then. I found out tonight that her brother, Edward, was the guy, Masen, that I spilled coffee on the other day," she huffed and drank some more from the bottle. She was beginning to feel a little light headed and her teeth were getting numb.

"Ouch, that had to suck. I didn't realize that you didn't know they were the same person. I guess when I saw you and Alice talking and stuff that you had made the connection. A lot of us that know him only from the shop call him Masen. So, has he forgiven you from the other day?"

"Hell fucking no! He just looked at me in there like I had 'STD Whore' stamped on my forehead! I don't get it, why is he such a prick? I swear I thought I left shit like this behind in high school." Bella took another sip from the bottle, she knew eventually she had to get home and hoped Alice or Rose could drive her because clearly she was going to be in no shape to do it herself.

"Well, he has been a little unbearable. But he got dealt a pretty shitty hand a few years back. I would have thought he'd be done with it by now, but I guess it takes some people longer than others." Quil reached to his left and grabbed another beer. Apparently he was stock piling them. He pulled another cigarette out and lit it, "Want one?"

Bella had tried smoking once or twice with Jessica at the bars, but she really didn't like it. But tonight, she didn't really care. She didn't care what anyone thought of her, especially Edward.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

Quil handed it to her and she put it between her lips as he flipped open his Zippo lighter and held it to the cigarette, igniting it. Bella took a drag and then proceeded to cough.

Laughing, Quil reached and patted her on the back, "Been a while?"

"Yeah, I'm not really a regular smoker. It just seemed like a bad ass thing to do right now," Bella grinned at him and took another drag, this time successfully not hacking up a lung.

"Bella," Alice had quietly slipped out and was now standing behind her new friend.  
"Yes, Alice?"  
"Please forgive my brother, he can be an ass sometimes," she said and came around to sit on the chair with Bella.

"Look, Alice, I don't know why he doesn't like me, but it's unfair. I like you, and Rose, and want to stay friends with you both. But you all are a close group, it will be very awkward for all of us if I stick around while your brother hates on me. We are too old for this crap," Bella was really beginning to feel numb all over and her words were beginning to come out slurred.

"Bella, let me worry about all of that. Edward doesn't decide who I can and can not be friends with. By the way, friend, why are you smoking?" Alice eyeballed the half smoked stick between Bella's lips.

"Cause I wanna?" was all Bella could get out before she collapsed into a giggle fit.  
"Quil, can you get that thing from her? I'm going to take her up the back stairs to a guest room."  
"Sure thing, Alice." Quil extricated the dying cigarette from Bella, taking care to put it in a bottle and not on the ground as he normally would have.

"Alice, I don't need to go to the bedrooooooom, I can make it hommmmmme." And as she stood up, the world spun and she sat back down hard on the chair. "Holy shit, why is everything moving?"  
"Bella, when was the last time you ate?" Alice asked as she looked at the nearly empty bottle of alcohol and remembered it was almost full just a few days ago. "Dunno, lunch?" Bella said and closed her eyes, which made the spinning worse so she opened them again.

"That sounds about right," Quil said, "she had a lunch order from the café."  
"Great. Quil, can you go inside and get Emmett? He can carry her upstairs." It had become quite apparent that she wasn't going to be walking up the stairs. As the alcohol seeped in further, Bella became more and more dizzy.  
"Sure thing," he said and jumped up.

He was back out in two minutes with not only Emmett but also Rose and Jasper.  
"What the hell? Don't tell me that brother of yours pissed her off so bad she felt the need to drink it away?" Emmett was looking down at Bella who was now singing "Itsy-Bitsy Spider" quietly to herself, and giggling.  
"Who knows. Bella has had to deal with a lot over the last few months. The last thing she needs is Mr. Moody Pants taking his anger out on her. Look, can you carry her to the yellow guest room, upstairs?" Alice was standing by Jasper now, looking at Bella like she was the sister she never had, total love in her eyes. "I don't want her to drive and we were planning to stay the night anyway and I'd rather she was here so I can check in on her."  
"Sure thing Ali," Emmett said and bent down to pick up Bella.  
"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa," Bella was trying to push herself from Emmett's arms, "I like you and all Emmmmmmettttttt but I am NOT going to bed with you!"  
With that Emmett let out a loud guffawing laugh. "Ok, Bella, that sounds fine with me. How about I just get you tucked in?" He turned towards the house.  
"Souns gooood ta me…." Bella slurred out.

As Emmett and Alice headed towards the house, Edward came out the back door.  
"What's going on?" he said looking at Emmett with Bella in his arms and then his sister.  
"We are taking her to the guest room. There is no way she is driving home, she polished off all of mom and dad's peppermint schnapps. I'm putting her in one of the guest rooms."

Edward felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. Had he made her drink like this? Had he upset her so much? The last thing he wanted to do was cause this beautiful creature any pain, yet that was all he had managed to do from the get-go.

"Alice, I'd like to apologize to her," Edward was following them in the house and to the back stair case in the kitchen.  
"Edward, I think you have done enough." And with that, Alice and Emmett took Bella up to the guest room.

…

The sun was shining, and Bella couldn't bring herself to open here eyes, they hurt too muchh.

_Why is my room so bright? Why does it taste like an elephant shit in my mouth?_

She laid there for a few more minutes and as she became more coherent, she realized that she was in her underwear, _What the heck? _Her brain was beginning to uncloud and run in overtime.

As she opened her eyes, she realized she was not at home in her own bed, but in a yellow room with furniture that clearly wasn't hers. She sat up quickly, "Ahhhhh fuck," she said at the pain the sudden movement caused in her head. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"There's some water and aspirin on the bedside table," that velvet voice she had come to love and hate equally said to her.

She looked up to see Edward in a wingback chair in the corner. He had a blanket across himself and looked as if he had just woken up himself.

_Has he been here all night? And where in the hell am I? _

Bella realized that in her sudden movement to sit up, the covers fell, exposing her chest and the lacy black bra she was wearing. She looked down at herself and grabbed the sheets pulling them up over herself. She quickly stole a look at Edward's eyes and saw something… _Lust? Desire? _She thought to herself.

"What in the hell do you want?" she fumed at him. _If he thinks aspirin and water will get me to forgive him, he has another thing coming. _ Her brain was beginning to hurt as her head pounded. She reluctantly reached for the white tablets and water not wanting him to think that in accepting his offer she was also accepting his apology. This time, she took care to keep the sheets firmly under her arm pits.

"I was hoping to finally apologize for my rude behavior." Edward sat forward and put his elbows on his knees, running his fingers through his hair he was looking down at the ground. "Bella, I know I have acted very poorly. At the café the other day and then last night. I'm not real sure what my problem is with you, in fact I think my problem is more related to myself than to you. It's just easier to take it out on you," he looked up at her and made eye contact. He could feel the hairs on his arms standing straight up, a weird electric buzz filling the space between them.

Bella was trying to remain angry, but his soft gaze was melting her heart.  
_Get it together, Swan, he probably uses that smoldering look on all the ladies. _She scolded herself and then closed her eyes for a moment, to help her gain some strength and focus.

"Look Edward or Masen or whoever you are. I have no idea what your problem is with me, but I don't deserve nor do I appreciate being treated like crap. But whatever it is, I refuse to tiptoe around you or give up my new friends because you don't like me. I have allowed myself to be walked on and taken advantage of for a decade. It stops today. Your problem with me is just that, YOUR problem and I am not going to concern myself with it any longer." _There asshole, take that! _She was mentally high fiving herself.

"I understand, Bella," he said as he stood and laid the blanket in the chair he had just been sitting in, "you are right, my problems are just that, MY problems. I just wanted to be sure to apologize to you first thing today. I hope at some point we can maybe be friends." He had taken the few steps to stand by the bed and reached over to tuck a stray chunk of hair behind her ear.

The touch sent an electric shock through her and she sucked in some air and leaned away. It not only startled her, but he had not earned her forgiveness or trust yet and he certainly did not have the permission to touch her intimately or otherwise.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened. "Breakfast in bed!" Alice was coming in with a tray. On it were orange juice, toast and scrambled eggs. Oh, and a few antacids.  
"Edward, what are you doing in here?" Alice went to the side of the bed to give Bella the breakfast tray and gave her brother the stink eye.  
"Just wanted to apologize for my poor behavior. I was just leaving," he looked back to Bella, "have a great day Bella. Hope you can forgive me, when you're ready."  
With that, he left the room.

Bella scooted back so she was resting against the headboard, still holding the sheet to cover herself.

"Oh, here," Alice said and handed her a tshirt, "it's my dad's. I'm sure he won't mind, it's for a good cause," she giggled out.  
Bella slipped on the shirt and took the tray from Alice. Alice climbed on the bed, joining Bella in her position with her back against the headboard.

"How are you feeling today?"

Bella nibbled at the toast, Alice had added cinnamon to the butter, it was very good. "Ok, just a little disoriented. Between waking up in a room I didn't know and your brother in here, I was having a hard time getting my head focused. I drank that much last night, huh?"

Giggling, Alice patted her arm "Yeah, just a bit. Doesn't help you didn't eat much yesterday. Plus you were smoking! I've only known you a week, but that was a shocker! I blame Quil, he can be very persuasive."

Bella remembered the alcohol, talking to Quil, taking the cigarette and then things got fuzzy. Someone was carrying her and there was talk of sex…  
"Alice, how did I get in here and please tell me I didn't have sex with someone….?"

Alice laugh so hard she doubled over, "No Bella," she got out between snorkels and gasps, "Emmett carried you and there definitely was NO sex! Besides, I doubt you could handle the kinky crap those two are in to." Alice was wiping her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Really? Huh," that was probably a conversation better left for another time, "what about your brother?"

"Oh, Edward. He felt like crap for treating you so bad. He wanted to apologize, but I told him to go home to the pool house, that I would let him know when you got up. I guess he came back in over night and sat and waited on you. It's weird though, I haven't seen him take that much interest in someone's feelings since… well, not in a long time." Alice was looking down, playing with the hem of her shirt. She sighed heavily and then looked up at Bella. "You need to eat up, we have lunch plans with Rose today."

"What time is it now?" Bella had just downed the orange juice and wished she had more. She also wished she had a toothbrush.

"Ten. We are getting together at two. She's off today from the café, which is rare for her, she usually lives there. Anyway, you should have enough time to run home and get ready. Nothing fancy, just lunch with the girls."

"Great, sounds good."

Alice got up from the bed and took the now food barren tray from Bella.  
"Hey Alice?"  
Alice turned back from the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."  
"No worries Bella. I knew the minute I met you we would be the best of friends. No one, including my idiot brother, will ruin it. Now, there is a toothbrush in the bathroom there and your clothes are behind the door. Jaz and I will be leaving soon too. I will pick you up from Renee and Phil's at one-forty-five, ok?"

"Cool."

With that, Alice left and Bella got cleaned up and dressed.

As she drove home she was filled with a new confidence. She had what seemed to be two great new friends. She had stuck up for herself to Edward, something she never would have done in the past. She had gotten stupid drunk, sure, but no one seemed to be holding it against her. It seemed things were going to be ok.

…..

Lunch with the girls turned into lunch, pedicures and shopping with the girls. Bella's feet hadn't been treated this well in years with two pedicures in less than two weeks. Bella shared her story with Rose and Rose told her about how she and Emmett met and taking over the family business. They were quite happy and hoping for kids soon.  
"It's not for lack of trying," Rose said while digging through a sale rack, "we fuck all the time. Emmett can't get it enough. He'd have me working naked if he could, so he could have me whenever he wanted. I had to convince him that broke more health code violations than it was worth."

Alice and Bella were laughing, "Rose," Bella said when she caught her breath, "I find it funny that you are more concerned with the health code than being naked in front of people."  
"Well, that doesn't bother me. I don't mind if people watch," Rose said and waggled her eyebrows at them.  
"See, kinky shit," Alice whispered and walked to the sales lady to ask if they had something she wanted in her size. Apparently, being a size two had it's own drawbacks. Go figure.

"I'm not sure why I am even looking at this stuff," Bella sighed, "nothing fits, I need to lose some weight."

"Wanna start running with me?" Rose was holding a shirt up to herself and looking in a mirror, she moved her eyes up to meet Bella's. "I mean it. I'm jogging again, making myself find the time. I figure if I do get pregnant I want to be sure I am in prime condition. I think you look great, personally, but if you want to shed a few pounds we can exercise together."  
Bella thought about it for less than a minute. She needed to do something to feel better and she was attempting to start things fresh today. "Sounds great!"

That afternoon they found her some good running shoes and comfortable exercise clothes and made plans to meet Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday at 6am. It was very early, but Rose still had to get to the café by ten those days, so Bella sucked it up for her new friend.

….

Bella had just gotten back in from her morning run. It was Sunday and she decided to go out on her own since Sunday was Rose's busiest morning at the café. It had only been two weeks, but she could tell a difference. She could keep up with her and had to walk less through the three mile run. They were working up to five. She was also making better food choices, opting for salads and fruit and less fatty meats. She still allowed herself a bread item every other day, though. She couldn't give everything up. She noticed her size tens were definitely too big and the few eights she had were even loose. She would be in a six in no time. Renee had given her some 5 pound weights to use for toning her arms, which Bella had used every other night.

As she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom with the shower heating up, she looked at herself through new eyes.

She noticed guys were looking at her as she and Rose were out running. It made her feel good. Her belly was getting flatter, thanks to the weight loss and the sit ups she was making herself do. Her arms had some definition from lifting the small weights. She was looking less flabby. She ran her hand from her neck, down the side of her right breast to her belly and her hip and was happy with what she saw. For the first time ever she felt good about herself.

In fact, Renee had informed her just this morning that the Annual 4th of July Cullen Cookout would be in two weeks and Bella felt pretty sure she would be bathing suit ready, if not bikini ready, by then.

As she got out of the shower, her phone rang.

"Bella," it was that voice, that velvet make you wanna drop your panties, voice.  
"Yes, Edward," she did the best she could to stay calm. But she was wrapped in a towel and he was saying her name like it was a prayer.

"Bella, look, I'm down stairs, at your place. I would really like the chance to explain myself. To apologize. I feel just horrible. It's all I have been able to think about for two weeks. You are all I can think about."

Sighing, Bella knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid this any longer. "Sure, come on up. The door's unlocked, let yourself in, I just need to get dressed."

She walked into her room and closed the door. She could hear him ascending the stairs on the other side of her bedroom wall, then the door creaking open and him making his way through her living room. Part of her ached and wanted to go out there, naked, and ask him to come to her room. Part of her wanted to use her new found muscles to beat the ever living shit out of him. The angry side won as she threw on a loose pair of pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She purposely wore no bra and chuckled at herself.

As she padded out of her room, she saw him standing at her book shelf, thumbing through a hard back copy of "Pride and Prejudice", it was one of her favorites. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, with biker boots. He looked divine and the clash of the hardened looking biker guy and the soft book lover was almost more than Bella could handle. She was about to go back into her room and throw on the first sweatshirt she could find, her braless decision now wavering, when he turned to look at her. His eyes took her in, from her wet hair to her bare feet, he closed his eyes as if to center himself.

"Want some water," Bella whispered out.  
"Uh? Oh, um sure," Edward opened his eyes as she walked into the small kitchen area and grabbed two glasses. She filled them with ice and water from a jug in the fridge and walked back around to hand him one.

"Please, Edward, sit," she pointed to the couch. She thought for a moment to go sit in her chair, as far from him as she could get, but changed her mind. There was something electric in the air every time she was close to him, and she was beginning to enjoy that hum. Sitting in her comfy chair put her too far from it.

"Bella…" he started and took a long drink of water.

_He is so beautiful. I bet he even had good feet. _Oh good grief, she really must figure out this obsession she had with male feet.

"… I really am very sorry. I'd like to try to explain. I'm not sure how well I can as I'm not sure I fully understand myself. But if you would please give me a chance." He put the water glass down on the coffee table and turned towards her.

"I was married and she died," it came out so fast it took Bella a minute to understand.  
"Wait, what? You are a widow?"  
"Technically, I am a 'Widow-ER', but yes."  
"Thanks for the correction Mr. Grammar. I guess I just always pictured widows and widow-ERs as old and grey. Not young and … well…. Not grey," Bella looked down realizing that she was allowing her guard to fall with this man. He had treated her poorly and while not forgiving someone was not in her nature, she at least wanted to make him work for it a little.

"Well, thanks for noticing I'm not grey. Anyway, Angela, that was my wife, she was the most wonderful person in the world. We dated for years before getting married. We lived together and…" now it was his turn to look down, "… um, she was pregnant with our child when she died."

Bella's heart sank. _Damn it! How can I NOT forgive him now?_

She slid over on the couch and touched his arm, "Edward, I'm so sorry for your loss. But at the sake of sounding like a heartless bitch, what in the world does that have to do with me?"

He blew out a shaky breath and continued, with his eyes still focused downward, "I thought my life had ended that day. It was a car accident, right after our wedding ceremony and she died in my arms. I tried dating, but it didn't really work out. The first woman I dated was the complete opposite of Angela in everyway. That worked for me, at first. Then I ended things, she wasn't a good person. The other woman was more friend material, there wasn't any sort of spark. Do you know what I mean?" he looked up then, into her eyes. She got lost in the green ice color of them, _so lovely._

"Yes, I think I do. My husband, Jake, and I divorced not too long ago. We had lost our spark a long time before that, I was just too stupid to realize."

"Alice mentioned you were divorced but said I would have to get the details on it from you. Do you mind telling me?"

Somehow this conversation was turning towards her, and while she found herself willing to tell this man everything, every dark secret and sad moment, she wanted him to finish what he came here to do.

"Let's just say, he got caught with his pants down and leave it at that for now, ok?"

Edward looked at her with curiosity and something else crossed his face, _desire?  
_He shook his head and looked away, "Ok, well, so I compared everyone to Angela and no one was enough. She was my everything for so long and I was convinced that fate would only allow me one soul mate. The first time I saw you, looking at me through Renee's window, I felt the pull of your stare. It was the strangest feeling, it was like I knew you were there and had to look at you. In the park it was the same thing, like I had this subliminal connection to you. While it seemed cool at first, it then scared me, it was a new feeling. I picked up, first, on how much you looked like my Angela. Similar dark hair and eyes, although your skin is a paler than hers. Yours' is like the porcelain of a doll." He reached his hand over to where hers was touching his arm and rubbed it gently. "Then, at the café, I felt an electric current standing next to you that I hadn't felt in my life, with anyone. It freaked me out. I wasn't even looking at you at that moment, I just felt you there. All these things came at me at once. It wasn't that you reminded me of Angela, of how she looked, it was that you were stirring feelings in me that had laid dormant for a long time. Feelings I had been happy to lock up and accept that I would never feel again. I suddenly felt as if I was cheating on Angela just by feeling such a deep desire for someone else and that added more confusion to it all. I loved her with my whole heart. But now, there was this woman, this beautiful woman, that made my heart ache and jump and spin all at the same time. And all I could think to do was to push you away, until I could figure it all out."

He was finally done with unloading everything and Bella felt her heart swell. He hadn't treated her mean because he found her repulsive, just the opposite. It was because he desired her, and it scared him. He wanted her. She felt that electric current that he had mentioned filling the space between them. Edward looked up into her eyes, "Bella, please accept my apology, it is sincere, I promise. You are the most beautiful woman and I would love to get to know you more. I promise I will try to leave my past behind me and move forward."

She couldn't fight it anymore, "Fine, Edward, I forgive you." She rolled her eyes in fake annoyance and, in turn, he smiled at her with that lovely crooked smile. His eyes grew two shades darker as he looked at her and she could feel the energy between them shift. She wished she had put that sweatshirt on now as she was pretty sure he could see how tight her nipples just got beneath the thin fabric of the tank top. Her breathing hitched and he sucked in a long breath, "Bella…" was all he could get out in a low growl before she launched herself at him crashing their lips together.

She knew it was completely irrational, but she just had to know, she had to know what it was like to kiss those beautiful lips. She pushed back her more mature side, it was telling her this was a man who needed to work a little more for the forgiveness he was asking of her, as she moved to straddle his lap, taking his hair in his hands and gently pulling on it. This was so out of character for Bella, she always kept herself in check and worried too much about what others thought to do anything that wasn't considered normal. Edward moaned in her mouth and deepened their kiss even farther, with their tongues wrapping around each other and exploring each other's mouths.

Bella pulled back looking into Edward's eyes and gasped, "You owe me, still, Mr. Cullen. All is nearly forgiven, but not quite yet."  
"Anything you want, Bella. Anything," he whispered the second half as his lips found purchase on her neck and his hands slid under her shirt on her back. Bella could feel his desire for her under herself. She ground harder into his erection as it strained against his jeans, she was sure he could feel her heat and the dampness coming from between her legs. The thin barrier of clothes she was chastising herself for wearing a few minutes ago seemed like the thickest set of sweats now, too much clothing was between them. There was no longer any rational thought in her mind, just feelings. She loved the feel of his lips and mouth on her skin and his hands kneading her hips and back, deciding where to go next. She wanted them everywhere, the electric current between the two of them was driving her mad and she wanted to embrace it and see where it took them.

Before she could even spend a millisecond on the thought, she lifted her shirt up and over her head, allowing Edward full access to her breasts.  
"Bella," he managed to get out before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He was so good at what he was doing to her; he had her nipple clutched between his teeth while he flicked it with his tongue. She was on fire and thought she would climax just from the feel of his tongue. She slid her hands down his chest and to his abdomen where she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it off of him. He broke his connection with her tit long enough to give her space to pull off the shirt. Once it was off, he took her other nipple in his mouth and started the same ministrations on it that he had done on the first and began kneading the other one in his hand.

Bella had her hands in his hair and was tying to form a coherent thought when her phone rang… she recognized the ring tone instantly…. Ugh _Charlie!_

"Damn it, I have to get this. Sorry," Bella reached over and grabbed her shirt, throwing it back over her head and headed for her phone. "Yeah, dad, what's up?"  
"Hey Bells, just wondering how things were going? I was making the guys tell me what they wanted to do as far as holiday work schedules for the second half of the year, and thought I would call you. Any chance you will come visit your old dad for Thanksgiving or Christmas?" Charlie sounded hopeful that she would say yes.

"Sure, dad, probably. Is that all you wanted?" It seemed so out of place, his asking about something that was months away.

"Well, no, I guess not," Charlie took a deep breath and then charged forward, "I was invited to the baby shower. I know it's weird, but it's a co-ed thing and since Billy and I are friends and Sue is in charge of it and all. Well, I just don't want to upset you or them. But if you don't want me to go, I wont." Bella could picture her dad, pacing in the kitchen, babbling on and on because talking about personal feelings made him so terribly uncomfortable. But at least he was trying.

"Dad, go. Don't worry. You should be there and I'm ok with it. Besides, I bet Sue is making some great baby shower food, you wouldn't want to miss cucumber sandwiches with the crusts cut off."

She turned around and looked over at Edward, he had his shirt back on and was sitting on the arm of the sofa watching her.  
"Ok, Bells, thanks. How is everything in Florida?"  
Ok, enough small talk, "Good dad, but listen, I have company, can I call you back?"  
"Oh sure, sure. Whenever is fine. Love ya Bells."  
"Love you too, dad."

She put the phone on the kitchen counter and looked back to Edward. The reality of what they had just done caused her to blush. She never allowed herself to get out of control like that and she couldn't believe how bold she had just been.

"Ummm Edward…"  
"Bella…" they both started talking at the same time. She giggled, feeling a little uncomfortable and not wanting to look him in the eyes. He probably now thought she was some easy lay when she was really was anything but.

"You first," he said from his perch on the couch arm.

"Ok, well, Edward, that was nice and, well, more than nice actually, but I don't normally do that," she waved her hand over to the couch, "making out and stuff with guys I barely know. I don't get carried away like that. Look, my ex is the only guy I've ever been with, I just don't want you to think I'm some sort of horny slut… well, slut, anyway." Let's face it, she was horny.

Edward laughed a loud, melodic sound and stood, taking three longs strides to close the space between them. "Bella, that did get a little crazy, but don't regret it, I don't." She looked up into his eyes, they were warm and caring. He placed his hand on her cheek. "But, perhaps we do need a little space right now, the electricity in here is insane. Don't you feel it?"

_Thank God it wasn't my imagination…_

"Yes, I do."  
"OK, well, how about I let you finish up whatever you had planned with your Sunday. I have a client this afternoon anyway. But, can I take you to dinner tonight?"

_Well, things certainly have changed here… _ Bella couldn't believe how she went from being angry with this man in front of her to making out like a couple of 16 year olds to having a respectful dinner date… all in the matter of an hour. Living in Jacksonville up to this point had definitely not been boring.

"That would be great, Edward. What should I wear?"  
"There's a seafood place on the Intercoastal, we can take the bike out there. Jeans and a nice shirt will be fine. Does that sound good?"  
_Hell yeah!  
_"That sounds perfect."  
"Ok, then, I should probably go."  
Bella walked him over to the door. He turned and gazed into her eyes. "I'll be here to get you at 4:30, ok?"  
"Mmmm-hmmm," was all she could manage, she was lost in those seas of green again.  
Chuckling he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and walked out.

"See ya later!" He called over his shoulder as he descended the stairs two at a time.

Bella closed the door and inhaled deeply. She could still smell him on her and in her house. "What in the hell just happened? I am going on a date with Edward – Fucking – Cullen." She grinned from ear to ear and ran to get her phone, "Alice! I have a date with your brother and nothing to wear… HELP!"

Alice squealed in her ear and said she would be there in ten minutes to pick her up to go shopping.

This was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post. I updated a couple of the chapters for continuity and spelling & reposted them and then I agonized over my direction. I heard the cries of some of you wanting to make Edward suffer, and I had started this chapter out to be a big "F-You" from Bella to Edward. But the more I sat on it the more I realized that it was not the direction I wanted to go with my characters.**

**Edward screwed up, he has a big old hole in his heart that he thinks will never be filled until this new woman walks into his life. He's confused and acts like a dick. Most men do not know how to handle their feelings, and while it is no excuse to be an ass, well, again, most men do not know how to handle their feelings.**

**Enough said. :)  
****Stick it out with me on this one, I hope you will not be dissapointed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As always, thanks for your comments and for following my little story. **

**Standard disclaimer applies - don't own any of the characters, never will.  
I am the proud new owner of a 32 cup bowl with lid that I got at a yard sale for a BUCK this weekend. Very excited about my purchase.  
:)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**_It's excruciating,  
I know you need to know where we stand.  
Is there harm in waiting?  
Is this my only chance to take your hand?_**

**_I'm torn in two, by what I should or should not do.  
Torn, I'm torn in two, will you wait for me, if I run from you?  
_****"Torn" – Allstar United**

Bella swore Alice must have been waiting just down the street because once they hung up there was a knock at the door within minutes. "Bella! C'mon, let's go get your outfit," she said pulling Bella out her front door. _Why is she saying "your outfit" as if it is already chosen?_

Bella shook off the feeling that Alice had been planning for this day for a while and followed Alice down to her car. "Um, Alice, I really only need some jeans, I think. Since I started exercising with Rose, most of my stuff has gotten a little loose on me." Bella was seriously reconsidering this shopping venture with the Pixie bouncing in the seat next to her.  
_Someone is clearly a little excited about my dinner with her brother…_

"Bella, you never need **_just _**jeans," Bella could hear the eye roll in Alice's tone, "You must have the perfect outfit, and I have it all planned for you." They were taking the neighborhood streets like they were in an episode of "The Amazing Race" and Bella feared for the life of any children or animals that were out on the road this Sunday afternoon. Clutching the door handle and bracing her feet on the floorboard, she turned to Alice, "Wait, what do you mean YOU have it all planned? I just called you less than fifteen minutes ago. By the way, how did you get to my house so fast?"

Sighing, Alice drummed her fingers impatiently on her steering wheel while waiting for a light to change, "OK, truth? Edward kinda told me he was coming to see you today. Well, partially cause I told him I'd kick his ass if he didn't get his head out of his rear and talk to you. Don't tell him I told you this, but he's been asking me stuff about you over the last couple of weeks," the light had turned green and Bella was forced back into her seat as Alice hit the gas, "and I told him to get over himself and just call you. So he did! Oh, Bella, it's so great, it's just what he needs…. You're just what he needs."  
_Wait, what?_ Bella's head hadn't stopped spinning since Edward left her home and now she thought it sounded like Alice was marrying her off to her brother on the basis of one dinner invitation, like she could see into the future or something. Certainly she was over thinking what Alice was saying, _right?_

They had just pulled into a parking space at the back of Alice's shop when she yelled over her shoulder, "Come **_ON_** Bella, let's get your outfit!" Alice was already out of the car and at the back door to her shop. _Jeez she moves fast. _The last 20 minutes were more surreal than possible… no, wait, go back further and add her time with Edward this morning to that along with the upcoming date.  
Weirdest. Day. Ever.

Bella sheepishly followed Alice into the back door and through the storage room. Just through the doorway, Alice was shoving jeans and a shirt into Bella's arms. "Here, now go try this on, this should be perfect!" Alice was excitedly clapping her hands and beaming from ear to ear. Once in the dressing room, Bella looked at the tag in the jeans, "Um, Alice, these are skinny jeans, are you sure I'm not too old for these? I don't want to look like I'm trying to be some teenager. I'm nearly 30, after all."  
"Bella, trust me! You are going to look fantastic in them, now hurry up! We still have to pick out underwear and then do hair and makeup and, if I know my brother, he'll be early… and it's already one o'clock!" Alice was acting as if she was sending Bella off to her first prom… _or down the aisle._

Bella briefly wondered if she could ever bring herself to get married again as she pulled on the jeans and zipped them up. The thought of marriage made her nervous, so she turned her attention back to the task at hand. The jeans felt great and she was amazed at how they fit, slightly loose on her hips. The exercise had toned her up, but she still had curve in her hips and butt that filled out the jeans; she did a little spin in front of the mirror and was actually quite pleased. Next, she put on the rust and cream stripped shirt. Alice said it was a "boat neck with cap sleeves", ok, sure. Whatever it had, the shirt fit just as great as the jeans and Bella actually liked how she looked.  
"Come ON Bella! I'm going to come in there and get you, I have a KEY!"  
_Impatient Pixie…_ "Ok, Alice, jeez." Bella stepped out and Alice squealed, "I knew it would look great! Now, being on the bike and out on the water for dinner, it can get a little cool, so to finish off the outfit, here's a sweater," Alice handed her a light weight heather grey sweater that hung just past the shirt and had three quarter sleeves. It only had three buttons on it and was obviously an accessory item that would protect her from a slight chill and not anything that Bella would have ever worn in Forks during their winter season.

"And, here!" Alice thrust a pair of grey leather ankle boots at her with four in spike heals. They were cute, but there was no way Bella was wearing them, she was a klutz at heart. "Alice, I will impale something or someone in these, and that's if I could even safely walk in them in the first place. No way, there is just no way I am wearing these, I don't care how cute you say they are." Bella shoved them back at her annoyingly giddy friend. "Fine! I knew you'd say 'No' anyway so I had these as back up," she handed Bella a pair of grey Chucks that matched the sweater.  
"That's more like it!" Bella slipped on and laced up the shoes and looked herself over in the mirror.

"One more thing," Alice walked to the wall of handbags and came back with a distressed tan leather messenger tote, "this will work great to store your sweater in if you want to take it off, plus you always like to carry a book and you'll just wear it across you, so you wont have to hold it or anything," she was putting it over Bella's head as if she were a five year old that couldn't dress herself, "There! Perfect!"  
And she was back to clapping and bouncing again.  
She stopped and held both of her hands up, still looking at Bella in the mirror from over her shoulder, "Now, Bella, I know we had that 'thong versus granny panties' discussion a couple of weeks back,"  
"I never said I wore 'granny panties'…"  
"Yeah, ok, whatever, so I thought I would ease you into the idea of a sexier pair of underwear that you might still be comfortable in," and she shoved two cream colored lace items at her.  
"Alice, look, the clothes are going to cost me enough, I can't get underwear, too. Plus, I sincerely doubt _anyone_ will be seeing it," Bella knew who she meant by _anyone_, but couldn't bring herself to say Edward's name while discussing underwear. If she did, she knew she would blush and give away her excitement at the thought of him seeing said proffered underwear, than Alice would notice, because absolutely nothing gets by the evil Pixie, and she would never let it go.

"Bella, did you honestly think I was going to make you PAY for this?"  
_She must be out of her mind, _Bella sighed heavily, "No, I can't take them for free, that's just not even going to fly with me, Alice. I saw the price tags, and I know you don't even carry these shoes, so you had to get them special. So forget it, I'm buying these."  
Alice just scowled at her and then threw her hands up in surrender, "Fine! But you are getting the special friend discount, which is at least 85% off. And the shoes are a gift. No complaining. Now, I know the underwear will fit since the jeans did, but try on the bra. I promise you, it will be life changing.

Bella knew there would be no more arguing with this crazy woman who was truly on her way to being the best friend Bella had ever had. She took the bra back into the dressing room and stripped back down, this time leaving only her underwear on, and clasped the bra around herself, checking it out in the mirror. The lace on it wasn't scratchy, it was simply divine. Soft and comfortable, it fit like a glove and made Bella's already full breasts look voluptuous without being porn-starish . She could not deny it, she looked fan-freaking-tastic!

"Ok, Alice, sold. In fact, I might need it in a few other colors..."  
"Already have them for ya Bell! Light blue, pink, two in black, another in cream and red!"  
Bella was beginning to feel like Cinderella and Alice was her elfin Godmother. She got dressed back into the clothes she wore to the shop and stepped out of the dressing room. Alice took the new bra from her and added it to one of the two bags that Bella could only assume now held her jeans, shirt, shoes and her undergarments. "Here's your bill, pay up!" Alice thrust a hand written receipt at her and Bella had to blink a few times before she took it, "Alice, this is more than $70 in clothes. The jeans alone are $75, I saw the tag. Don't you have to clear this with Jane or something?" Bella did appreciate Alice's generosity, but Jane was her business partner, certainly she could get into trouble or something for just giving away product, right? "Bell, let me worry about that, please. This is my shop and we are always buying stuff for ourselves at cost, it's fine. That's the last I want to hear about it. NOW! Let's get you home and get you ready, I have this new gel polish I want to try on your fingers. It's supposed to stay for up to TWO WEEKS!" her eyes had glazed back over again, she had gone back to her happy place in the world of 'Bella Dress Up Hour'.

"Fine. Let's get back to my place and let the torture begin," Bella took eighty dollars out of her wallet and laid it on the counter then grabbed her bags and followed Alice back to her sports car and braced herself for the tumultuous drive home.

Renee and Phil pulled in just ahead of them as they pulled into the driveway. They were just coming home from their morning of church and brunch. "Hello there you lovely girls," Renee walked over and hugged them both, "What are the Sunday plans for you two today?"  
"Bella has a date with Edward!" Alice yelled out, because she apparently has turrets and she can not contain herself what so ever.  
"Bella? Really? Wow." Renee looked at her daughter questioningly. Bella had shared with her mom the events of the café and the party, so Renee was a little concerned.  
"It's all good mom, he came by this morning. He apologized and then asked me to dinner."  
"Ok, well, if he acts like an ass again, tell him I will personally kick him in the posterior," Renee said seriously, narrowing her eyes.  
"Got it mom. So, Alice came and took me for some motorcycle appropriate clothing and… stuff…" she really didn't want to tell her mother about the bras and panties that Alice had also forced upon her, but Renee was ahead of her, as always, and was already digging through the bag, with Alice's help, of course.  
"Bells, what have you got in here? Are you wearing anything other than underwear?"  
Alice reached into the bag and pulled out some red lace fabric.  
"Oh, Renee! Look, these are the best bras! You should come over to the shop and try them on, they are a dream! I made Bella get a few of them, since I was sure that everything she had was probably discount store crap.."  
"Hey! That's not right!" Bella was a little offended at the demeaning way her underwear was being spoken about. Alice and Renee stopped their pilfering and looked up at her, "Tell me it isn't true Bell, if I go dig through your drawers right now," Alice would, too, she would prove her point any way she could.  
"Fine… jeez. Can we just go begin the other torture you have planned for me? We're running out of time," not that she was looking forward to her forced make over, but Bella really needed to separate these two. Nothing good could come from the two of them putting their heads together when it regarded anything to do with Bella. "Fine, but Renee, I'm serious. Tomorrow morning, come over to the store and try one on. Ok?"

They parted ways and headed up to Bella's apartment. Once inside, Alice sent her back to the shower so they could start with a "fresh pallet". Washed, exfoliated and shaved Bella padded back to her room to dig out her underwear. The cream lace hipster rode low on her hip bone and left little to the imagination since it was practically shear. However, it fit terrific and the bra matched perfectly. Bella still felt like herself, but a little sexy, not something she was ever used to feeling. She slathered her jasmine lotion on her arms and legs and then slid on the jeans and shirt. Alice then painted her nails a basic nude color with some sparkle in it, the color fit Bella's natural look well, then applied light makeup and did her hair. She left it down but enhanced the curl and fluffed it out.

Bella had just slid the light weight sweater and her shoes on when she heard the distinct sound of the Harley in her driveway. "He's here!" Alice sang. Bella just shook her head at her and grabbed the bag Alice gave her for the date tonight. "Come on Bella, let's get down there!" Alice was five steps ahead of her going out the door. Buy the time she made it down the stairs, it looked like a mini send off committee. Renee had been doing some work in the garden, so she was there, and of course Alice, then Phil came out and joined them.  
_Could this possibly BE any more embarrassing? _Bella felt like she was sixteen heading out on her first date except the man in front of her looked so much better than any sixteen year old boy ever had the hopes of looking.

Edward was wearing a medium blue pair of jeans that looked distressed, but from wearing them, not because he paid money for them to look that way. He had a black button down on with the sleeves rolled up to show his forearms and she could see a dark green t-shirt underneath that brought out the green of his eyes. He had on his black boots and his hair was a complete mess. As she stepped closer she could smell him, it was that woodsy clean scent that she was beginning to understand was only Edward. She felt the electricity in the air and had to look away to keep herself from a full on swoon.

"Bella," Phil said, "Edward was telling us his plans for you both tonight," Bella's head snapped up as she looked between her mom and Phil, she wasn't quite sure what Phil meant by that, "The restaurant he is taking you to is excellent. You'll love it. Plus the boardwalk at the beach will be nice in the evening." Bella relaxed a little, once she got her mind out of the gutter. He really was trying to plan a nice time for them, it was sweet.

"Hello Bella," Edward took a step to her and said softly as he kissed her lightly on the cheek, "are you ready to get going?'  
_Oh, if you only knew_…  
"Yes...?"  
C_rap! Did I just squeak? _  
She cleared her throat and tried again, "Yes, Edward, I'm ready." She stole a look up into his eyes and she felt her knees shake just a little.  
"You look lovely," he turned towards his little sister, "thanks for not glamming her up too much kiddo, I like her just the way she is," he looked back at Bella and smiled.  
"No problem, bro. Just try not to mess up the makeup!" Alice was really quite proud of her handy work. Chuckling, Edward reached over to his bike and picked up a helmet, "Safety first." It was a half helmet that didn't have a face guard and covered just the top of her head with straps to go under her chin. Edward was actually putting it on her. She would have been offended at the assumption that he had to help her, but it meant that his hands had to touch her as he clipped the helmet under her chin, so she really didn't mind.  
"Bella," Alice broke her thoughts of Edward's hands, "when you get that nasty thing off your head, flip your head over and run your fingers in your hair, it should fluff back up, ok?"  
"Um, sure Alice. Flip and fluff, got it," looking over at Edward she asked, "Wear's your helmet?"  
He gave her that half smile of his, "I don't wear one, I'm allowed, it's the law."  
Phil cleared his throat and was about to say something when Renee elbowed him, this was not the time for a discussion on motorcycle safety.

Edward through a leg over the bike and looked back at Bella, "Hop on."  
Bella stood there just looking at the bike. In the excitement of the date preparations, she hadn't really thought about what it meant to ride the motorcycle with Edward. She had to sit behind him, close behind him. She felt the butterflies start in her stomach and the hair on her arms stood straight up. "Bella?" Edward asked, "Are you nervous? I promise, I've been riding for a while, we'll be fine. But if you want to take my car, I'll just need time to go and get it…"  
_What? _ "Oh no! I mean, ummm.. no, it's fine." She turned to her mom, "Bye mom. I guess I'll see ya later. Thanks for everything Alice." Alice was back to beaming at her again.

She threw her leg over and took her place on the small seat that was behind Edward but sat slightly higher, so she could see over his shoulder. He kicked the bike to a start, "Hold on," he said over his shoulder. Bella adjusted her bag so it was at her back and wrapped her arms around his waist. It didn't get past her how good she felt here, behind him. She thought she heard Edward mumble something that sounded like "Perfect fit," but when she leaned in to ask, he pulled forward and they were off.

The ride out to the intercoastal didn't take a long time. Bella enjoyed the wind in her face and she found herself snuggling in closer to Edward so she could put her chin on his shoulder. She would steal glances over to him, seeing his profile. She couldn't really see his eyes behind the aviators he was wearing today, but she could see his smile. It amazed Bella how much had changed in a short period of time. This man had been the subject of her lust and her disgust for weeks. And now here she was, riding with him to dinner. And she was happy.

Pulling into the restaurant parking lot, Edward parked and waited for Bella to climb off the bike. He took the helmet from her and, as he stored it, she followed Alice's hair fluffing orders. When she flipped her head back, Edward looked at her and laughed.  
"What?" Bella was rubbing at her face, maybe a bug had hit her or something.  
"You got a little over fluffed, I think," Edward said and ran a hand over her hair to calm it back down.  
"Oh, sorry," she looked down at the ground trying to will back the embarrassed blush she could feel crawling up her chest to her neck.  
"No problem, I like it all messy. I just figured you wouldn't want to have that 'just fucked' look going into the restaurant," and he flashed her that crooked grin that she was beginning to love, and reached his hand out to take hers.  
"No, we wouldn't want that, I suppose," she said with a bit of sarcasm and took his hand, following him into the restaurant.

They were seated on the back deck which over looked the water. It was a beautiful evening and Bella was a little warm, so she shrugged off the sweater and stored it in her bag.  
"I like your outfit, by the way. It looks like you; comfortable and classic. Very pretty," Edward said to her over the top of the menu in his hands. "Thanks, your sister is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to fashion. I asked her for help with one pair of jeans and came away with jeans, a shirt, shoes, a bag, underwear and about a half dozen bras,"  
O_ops, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned underwear…_  
"Bras and panties, huh?" he had a twinkle in his eye as he looked at her.  
"Um, well yeah," she took a sip of water before continuing, "it seems she is convinced I only have discount 'crap' and needed an upgrade in the under garment department," Bella included an eye roll with the air quoted 'crap' causing Edward to chuckle again.

They fell into a comfortable silence to look over the menus. The waitress came over to take their food order and left again.

"So, Bella, I'd really like to hear the full story on how you made it to Jacksonville, if that's ok?" Edward was leaning forward with his arms folded on the table.  
"Sure, well, let's see. I guess I should start with when I was a teenager. I moved to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. I was tired of all the moving my mom was doing, she was a bit of a free spirit at the time. I met Jacob, Jake, our dads were best friends, still are. We dated and it just went from there…" Bella continued on with the whole story of her and Jacob, moving around, settling in Arizona, his infidelity and new wife with the baby on the way.

Edward sat quietly while she told the whole story, including how she was never able to conceive, and the only thing that changed was the intensity in his stare. He went from inquisitive to angry as Bella explained about walking into the store and catching Jake and Jessica screwing in the back room. "I can't fucking believe that asshole," Edward hissed, "Bella, I am so sorry. You deserve much better than that."

Bella looked deep into his eyes and could see the sincerity of his words there. It amazed her, again, that she was sitting here with this man. They had started off as, what seemed like, mortal enemies. Now they were friends, and maybe soon to be more.

"So, tell me how you got into tattooing, Edward," Bella wanted to get the conversation away from herself. Plus, their food had come and the scallops she ordered looked divine. She realized she hadn't eaten all day and couldn't wait another moment to take a bite of the delicious food in front of her.

"Well, it was all fate, I suppose…" Edward told her of his love for art but how he majored in business in college, how he tried the nine to five jobs and they didn't really work for him and that his friend, Sam Uley, needed a business partner for the tattoo shop he wanted to open. "It was perfect since I was good at the business side, plus, tattooing is another form of art. I really just wanted to do something that would incorporate both things that I was good at and enjoyed. Sam taught me to tattoo and I got licensed. We have another artist, Lea Clearwater."

"Clearwater? That's odd, my dad is dating a Sue Clearwater in Forks," Bella couldn't believe the coincidence. It's not like having the last name of 'Smith'. Edward thought about it for a minute, "She has mentioned family in the Pacific Northwest before, maybe there is a relation? I'll have to think to ask." The thought of this made Bella a little uncomfortable. It was bad enough having to hear about Jake from her dad. Sure, Charlie had good intentions with giving her the information that he did, but she really didn't want to hear about Jake and Jessica at all. If this Leah did have family La Push, that would be one more person involved in the part of her life she would rather forget about.

Looking to change the subject, Bella asked him about his tattoos. He pulled up his sleeve a little higher to show his forearm. "Well, this one is from a quote by Jack Kerouac," it read 'I wasn't scared; I was just somebody else, some stranger, and my whole life was a haunted life, the life of a ghost.'

Bella held his arm as she read it and looked up at him, "It seems so sad. Do you know the full quote?"

Edward inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, " 'I woke up as the sun was reddening; and that was the one distinct time in my life, the strangest moment of all, when I didn't know who I was - I was far away from home, haunted and tired with travel, in a cheap hotel room I'd never seen, hearing the hiss of steam outside, and the creak of the old wood of the hotel, and footsteps upstairs, and all the sad sounds, and I looked at the cracked high ceiling and really didn't know who I was for about fifteen strange seconds. I wasn't scared; I was just somebody else, some stranger, and my whole life was a haunted life, the life of a ghost.' "

Bella's heart constricted in pain for this beautiful man across from her. Surely, he had that tattooed after his wife's death. Not wanting to push him about something he might not want to discuss, she asked if he had any others. He laughed, "Well, I got the obligatory family crest. It's on my shoulder. I just recently talked my dad into it. I told him it could be a family thing if Alice or I ever have a son, he could get it to, three generations," his smile faltered for a moment at the mention of a child. He shook his head as if shaking off an unpleasant thought, "What about you? You got any ink?"

"Me? No, Jake didn't want me to get a tattoo, even though I wanted one. It's fine though. I'm probably too old for it now." Bella stabbed another scallop and dredged it through the butter sauce before sliding it into her mouth. It was so good, she let out a little moan. Edward watched the fork slip between her lips and heard the sound of pleasure that escaped from them and his heart quickened. He would do anything to feel those beautiful, full lips on him again. Just the thought of that was causing him to harden a bit and he shifted in his seat to try and calm himself down. He looked down at his own food to try and gain some control , took a deep breath and looked back up, "Bella you aren't too old, that's just ridiculous. You should consider it," he looked back up at her, "I'd love to pop your tattoo cherry, so to speak."

Bella had just taken a sip of water when he said that, and it was filled with so much sexual innuendo that it took her by surprise and she sprayed the water in her mouth across the table, on to Edward.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" she threw her hands over her mouth, she was mortified. Will she ever stop embarrassing herself in front of this man? But this time there was no anger in Edward's eyes, this time they danced with joy as he started laughing at what happened.  
"Don't worry about it," he said as he wiped off his shirt.  
The people at the other tables were looking at them now and Bella could feel the red flush climbing to her face. Edward looked up at her from his shirt, "That's lovely."  
Bella was confused, "What's lovely?" she looked out to the water to see if there was a bird or something. "You, your blush. It's lovely. You're lovely."

Bella looked back at him and just smiled. They ate the rest of their dinner in quiet conversation. Edward shared stories from his childhood and Bella shared stories of her lack of childhood. They had talked so long they decided to have coffee and dessert. Suddenly, it was ten o'clock and there was no time for the beach.

"It looks like they are ready to close, I better settle the bill so I can get you home. I wouldn't want Renee calling the police to find you," he said with a smile. Bella had shared with him her mom's concern of their date as well as that her dad was a cop. He motioned the waitress over and handed her a $100 bill. It had to be a lot more than their bill, Bella's dinner was about twenty dollars, certainly they hadn't spent over sixty. "Thank you for allowing us to take up your table all night. I hope it wasn't a bother," he said and smiled at the girl. She had to be in her early twenties and Bella could see that she was attracted to Edward. She took the money from him and giggled, "No, no bother. What are your plans after you leave here?"  
_Is she seriously flirting with my date? _ Bella was appalled at the girls audacity.  
"Well," Edward said and looked at Bella; he reached across the table and took the hand she had resting by her now empty water glass, "I'm hoping to take my date home and have my way with her," he looked sideways at the girl, "thanks for asking."

The waitress stumbled over herself, backing away, realizing that she had made herself look like an idiot. Edward chuckled, "I hope you don't mind what I said. I just couldn't believe she was flirting with me in front of you. Stupid child." Bella exhaled and realized she was slightly disappointed when he revealed he was only joking, "No, it's fine, it was rude. That was pretty funny. Have your way with me, year right, Cullen." They were getting up from the table when Bella remembered she had a question she had been meaning to ask him, "What's up with your name? Everyone seems to call you different things, Edward, Masen, Asshole…" Bella looked at him and smirked.  
Edward matched her smirk, "I like you Bella, you're quick. Masen was my Granddad, I admired him greatly and use it as my signature for my artwork."

"Well, using your REAL name sure would have saved me a lot of irritation a few weeks back," Bella said to him through a giggle as they walked into the parking lot and back to his bike.

"Yeah, well, I like to keep the ladies guessing," he said as he pulled her hand so she spun around to face him. "You do, huh?" Bella was looking up into his eyes, it was dark in the lot, but she could see they were shining. "I do," Edward said as he took a step to her and lowered his face, "I've been wanting to do this all night," he said as he gently placed his lips to hers. Bella signed softly causing her lips to part. Edward felt the movement and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Bella reached up and wound her hands into his already messy hair. They stood there, groping and kissing, until they couldn't breathe any longer and they had to part.

"I better get you back home," Edward said as he pulled the helmet back out and fastened it under her chin. Bella put her sweater back on and then climbed onto the bike, wrapping her arms a little tighter and scooting a little closer to Edward than she did on the ride out. She couldn't help the goofy grin that had spread across her face as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

The night air was cool on her face; she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the bike and Edward and the wind. The whole thing was a major turn on and she was hoping the night wouldn't come to an end.

All too soon they were pulling into the little drive way next to her car rather than the main drive. Bella was thankful since it meant that Renee couldn't spy on them as easily, even though Bella knew her mom probably heard the bike pulling up. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment with Edward, holding him close. She was so caught up in it, she hadn't noticed the bike was turned off.  
Edward cleared his throat, "Um, Bella? We're back."  
_Shit…_ "Sorry, I ….ummmm… well. Yeah." Bella was babbling and embarrassed. She tried jumping off the bike and nearly fell. Edward caught her by the arm and pulled her to him. He hadn't moved off the bike yet. He unclipped the helmet and set it on the seat behind him and then placed both hands on Bella's hips. "I had a nice time tonight, Bella. I'd like to get together again, if that's ok."

Bella had that electric feeling running through her body, the hairs on her arms were standing up straight and she was finding it hard to breathe. "Edward, I really don't want this evening to end." She said it before she could think about it. She tried not regretting her confession as she quickly looked down to the ground and began to wring her hands together. Edward reached to take her hands in his, "It doesn't have to, but I don't want to push this Bella. It's new for both of us. I know you feel the same energy between us that I do, but I want to take it slow."

She wasn't quite sure what to think about that, did he not want her?  
Wasn't he attracted to her? It sure seemed like it.  
_Stop over thinking this stupid._  
Bella took a moment to understand what he was really saying. He liked her and, because of that, he wanted to take it slow. So he didn't see her as a one night stand or just a friend. He acknowledged there was something more to explore. She was ok with that, she could wait…at least she hoped she could. "Well, would you like to come upstairs at least? I could make us some coffee or something. I've enjoyed our conversation tonight and would like to hear more about your Granddad Masen and if you could give me some dirt on Alice, well, that would be great too, just in case the need for blackmail material should ever arise."

Edward chuckled, "I'd love to come up." He got off the bike and followed her through the gate and up the stairs. "Make yourself at home," Bella said as they walked in, "do you want soda or coffee?" She opened the fridge to see what else she had, "Or a beer?"

She looked over her shoulder at Edward. He was unbuttoning his black shirt to take it off, "A beer would be great, actually."  
He laid the shirt on the back of the couch as she took out two bottles of beer, removed their tops and carried them over to the couch. Edward took the offered bottle and they both sat. Bella couldn't help but admire how truly handsome Edward was and she couldn't believe that he was sitting here with her.

"Tell me more about your Granddad. You said he was a writer?"  
"He was, he was a romantic at heart and loved to travel, just ride on that bike of his. My mom said it used to bother my Grandma but eventually she just grew to understand, it was just his way. He was always faithful to her, that was never the issue. My mom got a bit of the artist streak and channeled it into interior design; Alice got it and turned it into fashion. Me, I just love everything. Music, painting, photography."  
Bella smiled, as she listened to Edward talk about his family, she was learning that he was a devoted son and brother and it was very endearing.

Conversation had lulled a bit as they both finished off their beers. "Hey, want to watch a movie? I have an unusually large DVD collection of classic '80s movies, it's actually an embarrassing obsession of mine." Bella was trying anything to keep him here, just a little longer. She liked the atmosphere in the room with him there; it was somehow warmer and cozier. "Ok," Edward said and lowered his voice, "But I get to pick. No chick flicks tonight."

She showed him to the movies and he grabbed "Weird Science". Bella got them two more beers and they settled in next to each other on the couch. At twelve forty five, they had each finished their fourth beer and the movie was coming to an end. Bella had somehow managed to find herself tucked into Edward's side, with his arm around her shoulder. They had laughed their way through the movie and, thanks to the beer, they were both feeling a good buzz. "Want to watch another movie?" Bella asked, looking up at Edward. He looked down at her and reached up, running his forefinger along her jaw bone and to her lips. "You have beautiful lips, Bella. I like kissing them." His finger pulled down slightly on her bottom lip and it was all she could do to keep herself from sucking it into her mouth. "Well then, by all means, please, kiss them."

Edward reached behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. The electric current ran between them and Bella found it hard to breath. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. She wanted him so badly, in a way she never knew with Jake. She climbed into his lap and they found themselves in a similar position to earlier that day.  
_Was it really just this morning that he held me like this?  
_Bella still couldn't believe the events of the last twelve hours. The day seemed impossibly long and short all at the same time.

"Bella," Edward whispered, almost reverently, into her ear. His hands were under her shirt on her back and he was biting and sucking on her neck.  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Bella, I think we should slow down," Edward pulled back and looked her in the eyes.  
_What the fuck? _Bella was convinced she was going to die, spontaneously combusting from her sex out.  
"I don't understand?"  
"I want you Bella, I do, but I just don't want to do it this way. Not yet. I'd like to spend more time with you first. I want to do this the right way. Please."  
_Dear God, he's serious. I'm screwed. Well, not litterally, that would be the problem.  
_"Edward, don't you think that's a little old fashioned? I mean we are both adults, like, well into adulthood," she was trying to make him see her way, and if that didn't work she was also biting his neck, below his ear, in hopes of enticing him to change his mind.

"Bella, please," he pulled her back, "I want to do this right. Soon, it will be soon. But not tonight."  
Sighing, Bella knew she wasn't changing his mind, "Well, fine. But you've been drinking, I can't let you drive home."  
"Yes ma'am. I'll sleep on the couch."  
_Not the solution I was hoping for… _"Fine. Ok. I'll get you a blanket and pillow. Bella stood off his lap and went to the little linen closet. She got a pillow out and put on a pillow case and then got a blanket. She took them back to the living room. Edward had taken off his t-shirt and boots and socks.  
_Fuck me now, his chest is more gorgeous than I imagined. He is so damn beautiful… Crap, stop staring!_

Bella realized Edward was staring at her staring at him and she blinked a few times. She couldn't turn off her brain. All it kept doing was telling her how hot he was and that she really needed to come up with a plan to get him to forgo the whole waiting thing.

"…. Um, Bella?"  
_Double crap! Was he talking to me?  
_"Uh, yeah?"  
"I was asking if I could use the bathroom, and do you happen to have a spare toothbrush?" Edward was giving her that crooked smile of his. He knew what it did to her, _damn him.  
_"Actually, Renee must have found a sale, there are like half a dozen new toothbrushes in the cabinet in the bathroom. Help yourself."  
He walked past her and chuckled, "Thanks" as he went into the bathroom.

_There is no way I can do this, not with him so close.  
_Bella laid the pillow and blanket on the couch and went into her room to change into her pajamas. Once changed, she went back out into the living room, Edward was now on the couch, under the blanket. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face, hoping that would help her calm down a little. The sexual tension was palpable.

As she walked back through the living room, turning out the light, she noticed Edward's clothes across the chair. T-shirt, button shirt, jeans… _wait! Jeans? He is not wearing pants?_

Bella looked over at Edward lying on the couch, chest exposed, hands behind his head, "You ok there, Bella? You're looking a little flushed." He was snickering at her.  
"No, good… I'm good," she stammered out and switched off the light.

She walked into her room and shut the door slightly, "Good night Edward."  
She heard a sigh from the couch, "Good night, Bella." She hoped the sigh meant this was as hard on him as it was on her.

She climbed into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She could feel the blood pounding in her sex, the longing she had for him was so profound. She wanted nothing more than to feel him on her, in her. But she was going to respect what he asked, at least for tonight. She had no doubt that when they did finally make love, that it would be spectacular. That **they **would be spectacular.

With that thought fresh in her mind she rolled on to her side and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN...**

**Ok, ok... I promise I am working up to the good stuff. I just never pictured my Bella and Edward as "jump into bed on the first date" people. Not that I am opposed to that, mind you.**

**hmmmmm... That may have come out wrong...**

**Rephrasing... I enjoy other FF stories where B & E get it on from the word "Go"; but the friends of mine that are following this little story can attest that it just isn't me. I'm not angsty, either. Just a romantic at heart. I do promise, that when it happens, there will be fireworks... figuratively and literally... LOL**

**I'm enjoying your reviews... some of you crack me up... Leave me some more love.  
:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ... Moving right along. :)  
I don't own it... but what I do own are 2 hungry boys... Taking them out to dinner now.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**_If you put your arms around me, could it change the way I feel?  
I guess I let myself believe that the outside might just bleed its way in.  
Maybe stir the sleeping past, Lying under glass, Waiting for the kiss  
That breaks this awful spell, Pull me out of this lonely cell._**

**_What I get from my reflection, isn't what I thought I'd see.  
Give me reason to believe, You'd never keep me incomplete._**

**_Will you untie this loss of mine?  
It easily defines me, do you see it on my face?  
That all I can think about it how long  
I've been waiting to feel you move me?  
_****_"Something Beautiful" – Jars of Clay_**

_Bella felt the bed shift slightly behind her. It was still dark in her room, but she knew it was him. Edward slid up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist; she could feel his erection pressed to her back. She moaned softly as he kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe. It was an exquisite feeling. His hand moved from her waist, snaking under her shirt and cupped her breast, massaging it and softly pinching her nipple. This time her moan was louder and she ground her ass back into him relishing the feel of his hardness. He began whispering in her ear, "Bella, Bella, Bella…."  
And he was shaking her…. Shaking… _

_Wait, what?_

"… Bella! Bella!"  
_Someone's here… Edward…?_

Bella opened her eyes, and saw a figure come into focus that was not the person she was expecting. As she squealed and scrambled back, away from the unknown figure, she got caught up in her sheets and fell out of the bed with a loud **"thud!"**

"Shit! Mother fuuu… what the hell?! **_Rose_**?!"  
There was Rose, sitting on her bed.  
_What time is it? Crap! It's Monday, jogging day. _

Bella closed her eyes and rubbed them with her hands. She was thoroughly confused. She had been in the midst of a very nice dream.  
Her eyes flew open as she looked at Rose.  
_Dear God, please don't have let me say anything out loud…_

"So," Rose leaned onto her elbow, stretching out on the bed, "mind telling me why there is a practically naked Edward Cullen in your living room when it was very clear by the dream you were having that you **_really_** wanted him in your bed?" Rose was fighting to contain herself, her chest was moving with silent laughter.

"Ok, first of all, he's in my living room because he had too much to drink and couldn't drive. And, second, my dreams are none of your business. Plus what the hell are you doing in my bed? How did you get in here?" Bella had finally gotten herself untangled from her sheets and was standing beside the bed trying very hard not to raise her voice above a shouting whisper.

"Relax, when you didn't come down to the driveway, I tried calling you…repeatedly. You never answered. Renee was up and gave me the key. She said you had a late night, but I'm sure she doesn't know you had _'company'_,"

she was not using her whisper voice anymore and was giggling like a mad woman.  
Bella thought for a moment about her phone, she had left it in the kitchen, but she should have heard it… _Alice…. Damn it._

"Crap, I turned the ringer off last night while we were watching our movie. Alice kept texting me asking how things were going and I was trying to ignore her. She wouldn't leave me alone."

"Yeah, Alice told me about your date with Mr. Grumpy Pants out there. I would say it was a success, except that you're in here and he's out there."

They heard a throat clear from the other room, "Rose, I can hear you," Edward groggily said from the sofa.

_Kill me now… _

Bella hung her head, she could feel the embarrassed glow rising into her face and she was thankful that it was still somewhat dark in the room so Rose couldn't see it.

Of course, that didn't matter since, thanks to the realization that Edward was awake and had heard their entire conversation, Rose was now in a fully belly laugh, lying on Bella's bed.

"Ok, Rose, look, it was a late night and I am not in the mood for a jog today. I'm really sorry… but _please go_." Bella pointed towards the door, trying to get her friend to leave. She was embarrassed but also didn't want to make Edward feel like he had to leave. If she had to choose one to stay, she was choosing Edward. _Sorry, Rose.  
_  
"OK, Swan, but I'm going to ride your ass on Wednesday!" She jumped up from the bed.  
"I'd pay to see that," came Edward's voice from the living room.  
"You wish. You'd have to get in line behind Em.," Rose laughed and hugged her friend, saying into her ear, "Go get him, Tiger."  
"Rose! Out!" Bella really needed to get this uncomfortable moment over with … and change her locks.  
And not give her mom a key.

Once Rose bid farewell to Edward, Bella made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash water on her face. She looked at herself, making sure she was decent, in her sleep shorts and tank. She had told him she was ok with waiting, but she didn't need to make it easy on him, did she? That dream had felt so real that she was about to stride into that living room and mount him right there on the couch. She shook her head…

_What is my problem? _

Bella was normally more reserved; Edward definitely seemed to bring out the uninhibited side of her.

She walked out of the bathroom and ran squarely into Edward's bare chest.  
_Helllloooo hard body…. GAH!_

Edward had grabbed her arms to keep her from falling backwards, "Easy there, **_Tiger_**," he said, chuckling.

"Crap, you heard that?" That's it, first she was going to turn beet red from head to toe and then she was going to shrivel up and die of humiliation.

"It's all good," he kissed her on the top of the head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

Bella let out a breath. Shaking her head, she went to the kitchen and put on some coffee then decided she might as well make breakfast. She opened the fridge and took out eggs, cheese and the mushrooms that she had picked up for salads.

Edward came out of the bathroom, jeans and shirt on, looking beautiful even after only a few hours of sleep.

"Since it looks like we aren't going back to sleep, I thought I could make us breakfast. Want a mushroom and cheese omelet?" Bella had turned back to the task of cracking open the eggs, she was desperately trying to avoid gaping at the lovely man standing in front of her.  
"That would be great, let me help."

They finished cooking breakfast and ate together, enjoying more conversation about Edward's college years and Bella's first years of marriage. Bella explained to him that when she divorced she took back her maiden name, "I just didn't want anything to do with him. And really, it felt right. Isabella Black never seemed to fit. Even after ten years."

Edward looked down for a moment, his eyebrows pulled together as if in deep thought. When he looked up, he looked right into her eyes, "If I ever meet that bastard ex-husband of yours, remind me to thank him."  
Bella was confused, _thank him?_  
"For what?"  
"Well, for marrying you and then being a complete dick. Because of him, you're here with me."  
Bella's heart melted at the sincerity of his words.

As much as she really wanted to throw herself at him, she knew now was not the time. Edward had made his intentions clear and she was going to try and respect that, even if it meant more time with the shower massager.

Once they cleaned up the breakfast mess, Edward left, he had clients and Bella had to get ready for work. They agreed that she would come and see him at the shop after she closed down so she could meet his business partner, Sam.

The day moved by quickly even though Bella was exhausted from her late night and few hours of sleep. Once she locked up at eight, she walked across the street to New Moon Tattoo. She stepped in the door and was surprised, it wasn't at all what she was expecting. It was classy with an edge.

She could hear Edward and another man talking in the back on the other side of a half closed door, she was about to walk that way when she was greeted from behind the counter, "Hey there, you must be Bella."  
Bella hadn't seen her there when she came in, the small framed woman looked to be Native American with short black hair… _Leah._

Bella hadn't been prepared to run into her just yet. She wanted time to ask Charlie about her to confirm if she was any relation to Sue.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. You must be Leah, right? I was looking for Edward," Bella took another step towards the hall that led to the office. She could hear him… _maybe she doesn't know who I am… maybe she isn't any relation at all. _

Leah came from around the counter and stood in front of Bella. In her six inch heel black leather boots, Leah was a few inches taller than Bella and while Leah was smaller in her general stature, she exuded a large, defiant personality.

"You know, my mom's cousin is Sue Clearwater, she lives in La Push, in Washington, by Forks."  
_Thanks for the Geography lesson. God, where is Edward?_

"Really?" Bella tried hard to hide the slight fear that had tinged her voice, "What a small world, huh?"

Leah took a step closer.  
_What the hell is her problem?  
_Leah was officially in Bella's personal space and it was beginning to piss her off.

"Yeah, well Jacob Black is my second cousin once removed, we're like this," and she held up her right hand with her middle and pointer fingers twisted around each other.

Bella was tired of this, "Glad for ya, Leah. This affects me how, exactly?"

Leah leaned into her face, "Cause you're the frigid little bitch that ruined his life and then chased him away. He never could make you happy, no matter what he did, he changed jobs every time you complained. You never let up. If you had been a REAL woman and a GOOD wife, he wouldn't have needed to find another. And now you are messing around with Edward? You're going to contaminate him with your ice bitch ways, I don't think so…" she was snarling at Bella.

The exchange was so outlandish that Bella was having a hard time getting her head around it. Surely Sue never would have said these things about her, was it Jake? And why did this bitch even care? If they were so close, why had Bella never even heard of her, in ten fucking years of marriage?

"Leah, enough!" Edward was standing in the hall with his hands balled into fists by his side, he had heard the whole thing.

"Edward," she spun around, "you don't know the first thing about her! She will suck the life right out of you, just like she did to Jake!"

Another man entered the room, he was large, bigger than Emmett, if that is even possible. He had jet black hair and dark eyes and his arms were covered in tribal tattoos. Bella assumed that this must be Sam, Edward's partner.

"Leah," Sam took another step to her, "that's it. This is none of your business. You only got one side of the story so you need to step off. Why don't you go outside and collect yourself." Sam's voice was full of authority but oddly soothing. Leah looked as if she were in a trance, looking between Sam, Edward and then Bella. She huffed and turned on her heel, walking out of the shop.

"Well," Edward stepped to Bella and kissed her on the cheek, "that was interesting. I didn't really think that she would be related to your ex. Small world, huh?" Edward looked into Bella's eyes, searching for confirmation that she was ok.  
"Yeah, small world," Bella looked at him and smiled. If she could make it through all the other shit she had, she could put up with Leah Clearwater. It wouldn't make things easy, but she could do it.

Edward introduced Bella to Sam and then gave her the tour of the shop. She enjoyed looking through the book with photos of all the tattoos he had done in it, he was a very talented artist. After, they went to dinner and then back to her place for another movie and make out session.

….

The next few weeks went by about the same. Bella stuck with her routine of work outs with Rose. She worked an extra few shifts at the shop since Ms Cope took some vacation time and she went on dates with Edward. They hadn't made it past the groping phase of their make out sessions and Bella was getting tired of it. After all, they were adults.

It was July 4th and the day of the Cullen's Annual Independence Day Cookout. Renee was very excited and making her "famous" mac-n-cheese as well as a Devil's Food Cake. Bella sat at the counter in the kitchen and watched her mom be domestic, it was odd, but fun.

"So… Bella?" Renee was grating a block of cheddar. Bella had offered to help, but Renee had forced a glass of wine into her hand and told her to sit.  
"So… Mom…"

"How are things with Edward? Have you to 'done the deed' yet?"  
Bella choked on the sip of wine she had just taken, "Mom! Wow! That is so inappropriate!"

"Well, I'm just wondering. Remember, safety first!" Renee giggled to herself remembering that Edward had said that same thing when he handed Bella the helmet the night of their first date. She was just cracking herself up.

"Mom, if we were having… sex…"  
_Dear God  
_"…which we aren't…there isn't much safer than you can get with me, remember, this is a dry, dry land," she was drawing air circles around her lower abdomen. If ten years of married and taught her nothing else, it was that she was the opposite of a Fertile Myrtle. She was her ugly step sister, Barren Bella.

Renee sighed, "Bella, you never did go to the doctor to find out if you really had a problem or not. Maybe you should, just in case. Phil knows a great OBGyn. At the very least, get your annual check up and then see what he says."

Bella could see her mom wasn't going to let up, "Fine mom, you win. Now, pour me some more wine. I'm going to need some liquid courage to get myself into that bikini Alice insisted I buy for today."

She could have killed the little pixie and Rose. They took her out a couple of nights ago for a "Girls Night". They had all gotten pedicures and then plied Bella with margaritas before taking her swim suit shopping. They were able to talk her into the bikini. They swore it looked great on her and that there was no way Edward would be able to keep his hands off her. In her buzzed state she had made the mistake of telling them how he wanted to "wait" until they got to know each other better. So, the Evil Wonder Twins had decided to help things along.

"Bella," Renee was waiving her spoon in front of her daughter's face to get her attention, "I'm not sure what your problem is, you look terrific! You are going to make Edward fall to his knees in front of you. You'll be getting some tonight!" She said with flourish raising her cheese covered spoon in the air.  
"Mom! Ugh!"

_Someone kill me now…_

"That's it, I'm simply not discussing this with you. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll ride over with you and Phil, Ali said she and Jasper could give me a ride back home later or I could sleep in one of the guest rooms at the Cullen's."  
"_Or in the pool house…_" Renee mumbled.  
"What was that mom?" Certainly she did not just say what it sounded like she said.  
"Nothing! Ok, sweetie. Listen, when you meet Esme tonight, just go with it."  
_Huh?  
_"What does that mean?" Bella had managed to date Edward without meeting his parents yet. They always ended up at her place. She really hadn't thought too much about it, but now she was worried.

Renee chuckled, "Well, let's just say, if you think I have no filter…." And she started chuckling again as she turned and put the mac-n-cheese in the oven.

_Good God… worse than my mom? How is that even possible?_

Bella downed the rest of her wine and walked back across the yard to her place. She showered and put on the bikini. It had a halter top that tied behind her neck and was chocolate brown with light blue polka dots on it. Her legs were shaved from toe to hip and she rubbed them down with lotion. She didn't need to shave her lady parts… did she mention that in her margarita induced state, they had also talked her into a full waxing… _down there_?

Never. Again.  
Ever.

She threw her denim cutoffs on and a tank top, grabbed her bag and loaded it with the normal stuff… phone, eReader, toothbrush and underwear.  
A girl has to be ready, just in case.

She went back to her moms and helped Renee and Phil load up the car.

They made it to the Cullen's home at four o'clock and there were quite a number of cars already in the driveway. When Bella stepped out, she could hear Emmett's loud guffawing laugh from the pool behind the house.

She helped carry things into the house nodding her hellos to some older couples in the living room. They were dressed in cute Independence Day apparel, and clearly had no plans of getting into the pool, they probably didn't even plan to go out in to the heat.

Renee led her husband and Bella into the kitchen.

"Renee!" a petite lady with bronze colored hair similar to Edward's came around the counter as Renee was putting her pan down. She pulled her mom into a hug and then turned to Bella, "You must be Bella! You are just as beautiful as Edward said you were!"

_This must be Esme…_

"Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you." Bella allowed the woman to pull her into an embrace.  
Esme pulled back, hands still on Bella's shoulders, "You will call me Esme, and that tall drink of water over there is my husband, Carlisle."

Bella looked over and saw the handsome man by the sink, putting steaks on a platter, "Hi Bella. Please ignore her, she is a little excited to meet the girl that put a smile back on our son's face."  
Carlisle was nearly as hot as his son … nearly, but not quite.  
"Really Dad?" there he was.  
Bella instantly turned to find the source of the velvet voice. Edward had walked in from the patio. His board shorts hung low on his hips and he wore nothing else.

_Hello gorgeous… _Bella realized her mouth was hanging open about the same time Esme did.

"Look, Carlisle, she looks at our son like he's a piece of meat, just the way I look at you!" turning back to Bella, "We have hot men in the Cullen family. You had better be prepared cause when you two get married and have boy babies, you will have to beat the girls off with a stick… it's crazy… why I remember when Edward was twelve…"

"MOM!" Edward had his head in his hand, having face palmed himself.

"What!? Anyone can feel the electricity in here between the two of you. You can, can't you Renee? It's like our own private fireworks show!" Esme was still holding on to Bella, who wanted to do nothing else but run and hide until her face could return to it's normal shade of pale.

"Oh yes!," now Renee chimed in, _Fan-freaking-tastic!  
_"The energy between them is palpable. I can feel it, can you **_feel_** it Phil?"  
_Could this possible be more embarrassing?  
_Bella thought through other scenarios that would be more embarrassing than this and, well, no, she couldn't think of any.

"Ladies, all I want to feel is a cold beer in my hand. How about it Carlisle, show me to the beer fridge I know you have outside. Ladies, come on," Phil put out his arm and ushered them out, but only after Esme got one more hug in and then patted her son on the cheek.

Edward walked over to Bella, "You gonna be ok? I know my mom is a little… much. I just didn't expect that she would do all that."

"You know, Edward, nothing really surprises me anymore. But please, find me some alcohol, because that is clearly the only way I am going to get through this day."  
He chuckled and placed his hand on her cheek, "Only after I do this." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She felt like a fire had been lit on her lips and she immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Uh-hem," a throat cleared behind them. It was one of the nice dressed ladies from the front of the house.  
"Mrs. Perkins, hi," Edward said as he pulled back from Bella.  
"Edward, call me Gladys. Who's this young lady you are sucking face with in here?"

_Were all the women in Jacksonville insane? It must be the humidity. _

Bella really, **_really_** needed that drink. Now.

"This is my…ummm… girlfriend, Bella," Edward said and looked down to meet Bella's startled expression. He had just called her his girlfriend. They hadn't defined their relationship yet, but she liked the way it sounded. She would have liked it better if he had talked to her about it first, but this day was so strange that this was actually the most normal thing that had happened yet.

"Nice to meet you Bella. You are a pretty one. Now, you best make an honest man of my Edward here. He has been moping around for too long. Plus, Mr. Perkins had his cholesterol checked the other day; it's possible he has one foot in the grave. So, if you don't snatch up this fine piece of man, I might have to do it myself."

"Gladys, stop trying to kill me off. And leave the boy alone. Hello Edward." A short, round man walked into the kitchen shook Edward's hand.  
"Nice to meet you Bella," he turned to Bella and shook her hand as well, "Please disregard my wife, she's had a little too much of the _spirits_."

Yep, the most normal thing was Edward declaring her his girlfriend, most definitely.

"Ok, well, you two… have fun. I'm going to take Bella outside." Edward grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

Once out on the patio, he spun her to face him, "Bella, I am so sorry. She came in, and she is always flirting with me, which is really gross by the way cause she is like one hundred and two, and I thought the best way to avoid her pinching my ass like she normally does is to let her know you had claim on me. I figured she would respect that. But that is not how I wanted to do this, I am so sorry…"

Edward was about to hyperventilate.

"Edward, calm down" Bella placed her hands on either side of his face, "it's fine. I would have liked to have been asked first. But with all the crazies around here, I can understand why you did what you did when you did it."

Edward broke into a huge grin.  
"So, you are my girlfriend, really?"

_Jeez, are we fifteen?_

Bella giggled at the joy in Edward's eyes, "Yes, Edward, I'm you're girlfriend. Do you need to pin me or something? I feel like we are having a moment here."  
"Shut up and kiss me woman," and his lips were on hers.

"Hey you two, get a room!"  
Emmett and Jasper were pointing and laughing at them.  
Rose and Alice waived their hellos from their floats in the pool.

Sighing, Bella took Edwards hand and led him to a chaise lounge. She put her bag down and kicked off her flip flops.  
"Want a drink? Rose and Alice made some mango frozen liquor drink. I have no idea what's in it, but they have each had three and my mom has had two. Apparently, they are quite good."  
"Sounds great, thanks."  
Edward kissed her on the cheek and turned for the bar.

_It's now or never_, she was mentally psyching herself up for the great unveiling.

She unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her legs. Next she pulled the tank over her head. As she turned around, she saw Edward on his way back from the bar, frozen in place. She couldn't see his eyes behind the shades he was wearing, but his mouth was hanging open slightly.

Bella thought for sure she had some sort of wardrobe malfunction, looking down and around herself, she made sure her tits and ass were all in place and covered. They were. _So what in the world is he gaping at… _

And there they were, more cat calls from the peanut gallery. Emmett and Jasper had clearly gotten a head start on today's festivities. Their hollering seemed to break Edward out of his trance like state and he finished walking to her, handing her the drink.

"You look… stunning, Bella," his voice was low and a little husky, "I like this…" he trailed his finger up her chest and behind her neck to where the halter tied under her hair.  
"Thanks, Edward," she actually caught herself batting her eyelashes at him, "would you mind putting lotion on my back?"  
"Not at all," he said to her.  
_Cue the cheesy porn music, _Bella could not believe she had just asked him to do that, _Could I possibly be more ridiculous?  
_Taking a sip of the drink, she sat on the chaise and reached into her bag, grabbing her SPF50 and handing it to Edward.  
"Afraid of the sun, are we?" he was laughing at her again."Have you seen the color of my skin? Does it look like I spend any time at all in the sun? Now, put the lotion on me." They both laughed as he slathered her with the extreme sun block.

The rest of the evening passed without much more insanity. The "Young Folks", as they were being called, stayed outside basking in the sun, swimming and drinking. Everyone else was inside.

When it came time to go watch fireworks, Edward was no where to be found. Bella went into the kitchen and asked Esme if she had seen him.  
"No, Bella sweetie, I haven't. Why not check the pool house? Maybe he went in there?"

Bella had yet to be in the pool house. She went over to it and tried the door, it wasn't locked, so she went in. It was a small, comfortable space. Not any bigger than her place. There was a living room and a small kitchen. To the left was a door that she assumed led to the bedroom. It was obvious Edward wasn't there, but she couldn't bring herself to turn and leave, wanting to looking around. It was furnished nicely, no doubt by Esme. But what drew her attention were the places on the walls that clearly used to have pictures hanging on them. There were nails still in the wall, but what ever had hung there was gone.

As she walked around, she noticed a bunch of frames leaning against the far wall, in the corner. She went to them and leaned the top one back. It was a black and white photo of a beautiful dark haired woman, it was a close up of her profile only. The next one was the same woman, but a full body picture. She was looking down with her hands on her belly.  
_Angela. _

Bella realized it was Edward's departed wife at the same time she heard him behind her, "What are you doing?"

Bella was embarrassed, since it looked like she was being nosy which, well she sort of was, "I was looking for you. Everyone was going down to see the fireworks, I couldn't find you." She was looking down at the floor, she wasn't sure what Edward's reaction would be to her being in here. "I like the pictures… of Angela. They're beautiful. Did you take them?"

Edward sighed, "Thanks. Yes, I did." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you take them down?" Maybe she was intruding, but she needed to know why, she felt it was important that she understood.

Edward stepped closer to her, "Because it's time, Bella. It's time to move on." The energy shifted in the room and that familiar electric feeling made the hairs on Bell's arms stand up. He took the last step required to close the space between them and took her in his arms. "Do you feel it?" He asked, searching her eyes for confirmation. A soft "Yes" was all she could get out.

His kiss was more passionate than any they had shared up to now. His tongue was forceful, his hands on her back pulled her to him as if he was trying to get her into his skin. Bella melted into him and she knew there was no where else she wanted to be.

She could feel his hardness up against her and decided there was no going back, this was it. Edward pulled her backwards, into the bedroom, without breaking the kiss and before she knew it, their clothes were scattered to the floor. Edward stood looking down at her, naked and exposed in front of him.

"Simply beautiful. Bella. My Bella," he said, almost reverently. Her skin exploded into a million goose bumps as his fingers trailed from her neck, down her shoulder and hip and then reached between her legs. Bella closed her eyes and leaned her head back, enjoying the sensations. She had never been touched quite like this before. "Edward," her soft whisper escaped her lips as she put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. He was tracing a finger around her wet folds and she spread her legs slightly to give him more room. "So hot, so wet. God Bella." His other hand snaked behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. He pumped two fingers in and out of her gently and Bella moaned into his mouth.

He removed his fingers from her and she immediately groaned out of sadness from the loss of his touch. He gave her his sly, crooked smile and led her to the bed. Bella had to climb to get on it, it felt like climbing on to a cloud, and then settled down into the middle. Edward lay next to her propped up on his elbow, looking into her eyes.

"Bella, if you aren't ready…"  
_Oh hell no you don't!_ There was no way she was letting him back out now.  
"Edward, I am beyond ready. Please."

He leaned down, wrapping his arm around her waist, and kissed her. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and he nipped at it and sucked it into his mouth. Then, releasing it, he kissed her. His tongue was tangling with hers, fighting for dominance, neither relenting. Her fingers weaved through his hair as his hand traveled back down her hip to her sex. She lifted her hips at the sensations as he alternated between rubbing and flicking her clit, she wanted him in her so badly and she felt like she was on fire.

Edward moved down her neck, nipping and licking until he found the pink flesh of her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. The sensations were so overwhelming that Bella cried out, calling his name. He continued the sensual assault on her body, flicking her nipple with his tongue and dipping two then tree fingers into her, pumping in and out. Edward let his own groan escape while he was pressed against her chest and the reverberation of it echoed through Bella's body. She could feel the tell tale tightening in her lower abdomen and pulled him closer to her chest as she bucked her hips to match the pace his fingers had set. One flick of his thumb across her clit and she was over the top, calling his name and shaking all over. Never in her life, her years of marriage nor her time alone with the shower massager, had she ever experienced an orgasm quite so powerful. She had felt it from the top of her head to the tips of her now curling toes.

It was…. Amazing…

She was still panting when Edward pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Bella, I need to be in you."  
"God, yes, Edward. Please." It was all she could think of now, him over her and in her and before she knew it, he was settled between her knees. His body covered hers and he was on his elbows with his arms curling around her head, brushing her hair from her now damp forehead.

"Bella, I never knew I would… could… ever feel this way again. You have brought so much light to my world. You are so precious to me."

With that, he pulled back and lined up with her entrance and then gently slid inside her. If Bella thought Edward's fingers in her were amazing, then she simply had no words for what it felt like to have **_him_** deep inside of her. He filled her and stretched her and it felt… _Exquisite. _

Her head lulled back as she pinched her eyes shut, just trying to adjust to his size, to the feel of him. Edward pulled his face back and began kissing her neck and chest taking long, slow stokes in and out of her. When he pulled up on his knees and grabbed her hips, Bella thought she was going to die from the sheer pleasure of the feeling. At this angle, he could lift her hips from the bed and push deeper into her, still keeping his slow and steady rhythm. As he picked up his pace, he reached down to her sex and began rubbing small but firm circles on her clit. Bella couldn't hold back much longer, but wanted to be sure he was ready, too. "Edward… so close… so close," she panted, grabbing his thighs and throwing her head back, arching herself from the bed. Edward let out a low growl at the sight of her tits pushed up on display and he dropped forward onto one hand, still driving into her, rubbing her and took a nipple back into his mouth. He sucked and flicked as she came again, screamed his name louder this time then the first, and as her muscles clamped around him, he felt his release dive deep within her and he whispered her name, "Bella…"

_ .God._

Bella lay there panting and she couldn't get her head around what had just happened. If sex with Edward was going to be like that every time, she simply was never going to get out of bed, much less put on clothing, ever… EVER again. She would gladly spend the rest of her life naked so he could be in her any time he chose. He officially owned her … mind, body and … **_Heart. _** He owned her heart. She knew it, she felt it. This is what it should feel like, every day. Simply … Amazing.

Edward had his forehead pressed to her chest, his breathing calming down.

He gently slid from her and rolled over to his side wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close. He stroked her hair and she relished in the feeling of the endearment. He was so kind and gentle.

"So…." Bella really did not want to break the silence, but she was sure something needed to be said, "I guess we aren't going to look at the fireworks?"  
_Moron! Really? That's all you can say? UGH!  
_She mentally smacked herself. She wished she could take it back the moment she said it, but instead she babbled on, "Not that I really want to see fireworks, I mean, there's New Year's, right? Plus we could buy some on our own and set them off any time. Really, it isn't a big deal…"

She could feel his chest shaking, he was once again laughing at her.  
_Terrific. _

She tried to roll away from him and he held tighter to her. "Well, I'd say we had a much better fireworks show in here, wouldn't you agree?" He tilted his head down to look at her, to gauge her reaction to what had just happened. Bella blushed, thanking God that it was a little too dark for Edward to see it, "Yes, I think we did." She could sense him smile, and it made her smile too.

"Besides, Bella Swan, I'm not done with you yet."  
She tilted her head up and kissed his jaw, "Really? And here I thought you'd slap me on the ass and show me to the door."  
"Never. In fact, I may never let you go."  
She liked how that sounded, "Well, then, what did you have in mind?"  
"I think we need a shower. Join me?"

_Yes and Please! _

"Love to."

* * *

**A/N...**

**WHEW!  
;-)**

**I got nothing to say...  
'til later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Two in one weekend! I'm on a roll. LOL  
But having written it, reread it and posted it all in the same day means there may be errors. But I have made a promise to myself to get 2 Chapters out a week, so we can avoid this story dragging on forever.**

**So, please enjoy... and then please leave a comment. Be Kind, remember, this is not Beta'ed... :)**

**As always, I own nothing of the Twilight Franchise. What I do currently have is a rather large tree frog climbing up the outside of my dining room window... **

* * *

Chapter 13

**_Reaching out, calling out  
Just come softly to me  
Calling out, hear me now  
In the shelter of my heart.  
_****_"Shelter" – Duran Duran_**

If Bella thought making love to Edward was amazing… then shower sex was outstanding and waking up in his arms was… sublime.

She lay in the large, soft bed on her side with Edward curled up behind her. He had is arm around her waist and a leg threaded between hers. She could feel his gentle breath on the back of her neck and his morning _arousal_ pressed up against her back.

_Oh yes, this is going to be a good day, _she mused to herself.

The sun was filtering through the curtains that covered the sliding glass doors that led to the small patio. She had the urge to go to them, pulling them open to bask in the warmth and glow of the sun, but she was naked and the windows faced the main house and, well, that could be awkward. She giggled at the thought of Mr. Cullen… _Carlisle…_ sitting on the pool deck with the Sunday paper and his morning coffee and there stands Bella, naked with a grin as big as the sun on her face. She could just picture it, their eyes would meet and without a lick of shame she would think _"That's right Daddy Cullen, I had my way with your boy last night, TWICE! And I may just do it again this morning… and this afternoon … and tonight again." _

Bella hadn't realized that she was giggling quite loudly until she heard Edward from behind her, "Having a pleasant dream, love?"  
_Mmmmm… yes, yes I am.  
_"Oh, just thinking of what your parents would think of us right now."

"I think our mothers have probably already spent a lot of time thinking about what we are doing right now. In fact," he breathed into her ear as his hand slipped up to cup her breast, "I'll bet they cordoned of the whole area with signs that read 'Do Not Disturb'."

He began massaging her tit and rubbing her nipple between his fingers.  
Bella titled her head back into him and said, "And 'Off Limits'."  
"And 'If the house is rocking, don't come a knocking'," he chuckled as he said that one, but had no doubt that if anyone would make that sign it would be Renee and Esme.

"Hmmm…" Bella's eyes were closed as he began kissing and sucking her neck. Her arm reached up and behind to run her fingers into his hair while arching her back into the hand that was massaging, pinching and toying with her nipple and breast. She breathed, "Well, perhaps we need to put all those 'Keep Away' signs to good use then."

"I like the way you think, Bella."

Edward rolled her onto her back and began planting kisses on her neck, moving to her chest. He tongued each nipple, sucking them in and tugging slightly causing Bella to moan. He was so very good at using his mouth on her.

"Bella…" his voice was low and raspy.

"Hmmm… yes Edward?" She was weaving her hands into his hair with her eyes closed and chest pushed forward, she couldn't get him close enough without him climbing right into her skin.  
He continued kissing down her chest to her abdomen, "I never told you last night, I like this look," he traced a finger around her bare sex, dipping it once into her wet folds. He raised up on his knees, toying with her clit, gently stroking it.

She lifted up on her elbows, "You like that?"  
Bella had felt so awkward having it done, she actually felt ridiculous. After all, what would people think? Not that "people" were going to be seeing it, but still. It was way out of her comfort zone.

"I do. It's very…. Hmmm… sexy." He was now sliding his finger slowly in and out of her and she decided that if this is how he felt about it than she could endure the embarrassment and discomfort for him, she would do anything to make him happy, including that.

"Well, then I am glad you approve," she said softly and he lifted his eyes from watching his fingers sliding in and out of her to look directly into hers, they were hooded and full of desire and … _lust._

"I do. And I'd like to show you just how much, if you don't mind," he said as he slid down to lie on his belly. Removing his fingers from her and spreading her legs even farther.

Bella felt slightly uncomfortable. This was not something Jake had done to her very often in ten years of marriage. In fact, she could count on one hand the number of times he put his mouth on her… there. Mind you, he wanted hers on him at all times. But that was Jake, a lot of take and not much give.

Bella laid back and felt the heat of embarrassment flush from her chest to her face and she tried wiggling her hips away from him. Certainly this wasn't something he _wanted _to do, was it?

Edward hooked his arms around her thighs and held her in place, "Where do you think you're going?" He was peering up at her from over her mound.

"Edward, you… you don't have to do that. Really, it's ok, I don't need you to do that," she was staring at the ceiling. How could she be this embarrassed about sex? But she was.

"Bella… Bella look at me," he shifted his weight so he could lift up from the bed slightly. She closed her eyes to gather her courage and then looked down at him. He had such a serious look in his eyes. She had grown to love the expressiveness of his eyes and face.

"Bella, I do this because I want to do it, not because I feel obligated to do it. You are simply the most exquisite woman I have know in… years… and all I could think of when I woke with you in my arms this morning was tasting you. **_All_** of you." He gave her that mischievous half smile and settled back between her legs.

Bella put one hand over her face, she just couldn't look. She felt ridiculous.

Edward looked up at her one last time, "Bella. Look at me, watch me. This is what I do for you because I want you to feel good. It pleasures me to bring pleasure to you. Watch me."

She struggled with herself, the controlled side and the side that wanted him to ravage her for hours. Bella moved her hand from her face and looked down at him. From her spot on her pillow, she had a good view of him as he closed his eyes and … _what the hell? _He inhaled her, "Exquisite," is all he said before leaning down and running his tongue across her wetness.

Bella made a mental note to add this to her list as one of her most favorite things about Edward Cullen; ok, it was behind his kindness and gentleness and how beautiful he was on the inside and out, but it was definitely in the top ten. Perhaps the top five. Edward Cullen had a very good…tongue.

He started out slowly working around her, as if he was savoring every moment, committing it to memory. Then he thrust his tongue into her and then moved it to flick her clit. Bella couldn't help the guttural sounds that escaped her and they locked eyes as Edward looked at her while he sucked and nibbled at her over stimulated nub. Bella knew it was not going to take long for her to come. She could feel the tug in her belly and without making the conscience decision to do it, she found her hands in Edwards hair, pulling him tighter to her. Edward hummed into her, flicked his tongue one last time and that was all it took. She threw her head back, yelling his name and shaking violently as she came undone for him.

"Oh. My. God." She was running both hands through her hair with her eyes squeezed shut as Edward lapped at her a few more times and then kissed the insides of each of her thighs before working his way kissing up her belly and settling his now very hard cock at her entrance.

"See?" he smirked down at her, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"No. No, that might be one of my new favorite past times. Holy shit," Bella was still trying to catch her breath as Edward laughed at her admission and leaned to take a nipple back in his mouth. He slid himself into her and she was once again amazed at how well they fit. Edward raised himself up onto his arms to he could gaze down into Bella's face. He took his time, with long, slow strokes until they were both at the edge of their mutual orgasms. He pulled back up on to his knees, grabbing her hips and thrust one, two, three more times into her hard as they both yelled out in climax, feeling the energy in the room shift and change and repeating each others names over and over.

After a few moments, Edward collapsed back onto the bed next to Bella. She looked over at him in amazement. How could this beautiful creature possibly care for her so much? And do things for her that her husband would never have done, taking her feelings into consideration before his own? It was unfathomable that this could actually be happening to her. But it was.

"What?" Edward was looking at her, searching her face for… what?  
"What do you mean 'What'?" Bella hadn't said anything out loud, she was a bit confused.  
"You have this look on your face, confusion, bliss, I don't know. It seems to be a lot of things rolled into one." He reached over and brushed her hair from her face.

"Oh Edward, I am just. Overwhelmed. Beyond happy, but definitely overwhelmed." That was the best word for it.

At that moment, there was a knock on the sliding glass door.  
"Edward!"  
"Christ," he huffed, "It's my mom…"

Bella giggled.

They felt like a couple of teenagers caught fornicating in the back seat of the family car as they both through the covers over themselves, pulling them up to their chins.

"Edward, I know you two are in there. Look, it's practically noon. Get dressed and bring Bella over to the house for lunch. You two can come back to bed after you get something in you to keep up your energy."

_Dear God, she's serious AND she's giggling out there! _Bella was burning red with embarrassment and buried her head under the covers.

"Ok, mom." Edward was pinching the brim of his nose.

"Oh, and Bella! Your mom stopped by this morning with a bag of clothes for you. They are outside the door. Now get showered you two and come eat. Lunch will be served in thirty!"

Bella and Edward looked at each other and laughed.  
"I think you may be right about those signs out there, they both seemed pretty excited about … _this._" Bella said pointing back and forth between she and Edward.  
"If you only knew," Edward said as he stood.  
_God he is glorious.  
_"My mom and Alice were all in my face yesterday morning asking me when I was going to take us to the 'Next Level'." He air quoted that last part.  
Bella giggled as she sat up in the bed, "My mom was asking me if we had 'Done the Deed' yet," she rolled her eyes.

"They all have no shame what so ever," Edward said as he came around to Bella's side of the bed and held out his hand, "Join me for a shower?"  
Bella quirked an eyebrow at him, remembering last nights shower quite clearly.

"This one will be purely utilitarian, very little groping, Scout's Honor," he said and put his fingers up in the three fingered Scout Salute.

"Since when were you a Boy Scout?" Bella asked as she took his hand and let him lead her to the bathroom.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, there are many things you don't know about me," he said and smiled over his shoulder as he turned on the shower, testing the water.

Bella suddenly felt a flood of emotion and reached to embrace him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her chest pressed against his back, hugging him tightly to her. "But I am looking forward to finding out everything." She said and they climbed into the shower.

True to his word, Edward kept the groping to a minimum, choosing only to fondle her breasts as he ran his soapy hands over them. He also washed her hair, a gentle kindness that Bella had never experienced before except at the hands of a hair stylist, but she was paying them, so it didn't really seem to count. Edward was doing this because he _wanted_ to and because he wanted to make her feel special.

After the shower, Edward grabbed her bag of clothes and handed it to her. He got dressed while she took her time in the bathroom and then he left the room, giving her space to get ready. Bella rolled her eyes as she grabbed the clothes her mother packed for her… a light blue sundress that cut low in the front and stopped just at her knees. There was a light blue bra and … a matching thong. She sighed, Bella knew she had packed her own pair of underwear in her bag yesterday in the hopes she would be spending the night. But the bag was currently in the living room and she couldn't bring herself to care enough to get it right now to retrieve the more conservative underwear. Her mom was trying to "help" her in her own special, intrusive, over the line, Renee sort of way and it made her smile.

She put her wet hair up in a pony tale opting to not take the time to dry it, since the family was waiting on them to have lunch. She walked from the bedroom and laughed as Edward turned to face her. He was in a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue button down shirt. Edward looked at Bella in her dress and then down to his shirt, "It looks like we match. You look lovely, by the way, but would you like me to change?"

Bella thought about it for a moment. She always thought it was beyond cheesy when she saw couples wearing matching outfits, but today, she didn't mind. It was sort of their way of showing that they were a couple, a silent proclamation.

"Nope, I like you in the blue as well. Let's go eat." She reached for his hand. He took it and smiled down at her, "You amaze me, Bella Swan," and gently kissed her. "Now, let's go get our grub on. If I know my mother, and I do, she has put on one of her world famous Esme Cullen spreads. She probably has already decided that July Fifth should be declared a national holiday and celebrated for years to come."

Bella grabbed her phone from her bag as they left the pool house, _Three texts from Alice and an unknown call from Forks._ She decided that Alice and the unknown caller could wait.

"Jeez, Edward, you'd think that you were the Hunchback of Notre Dame finding his true love. Did they think you would never find another girl?" Bella was trying to be light hearted about the question, but she realized that if his family was acting this way it truly did mean they had feared he would never get beyond Angela … _and the baby_. She couldn't help feeling remorseful at the thought that, if they did have a future together, she would never be able to give him that one joy, a child.

"No, I think they just really want me out of the pool house," he said laughing and opened the door into the kitchen.

As they stepped in, they were greeted with applause and cat calls.  
_Lovely, _Bella thought as she turned to bury her face into Edward's chest to hide her now very red face.  
Everyone was there, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"Aren't you two supposed to be running a café?" Edward said as he shook Emmett's hand.  
"And miss the 'I Just Got Laid and am Finally Happy' Edward? Not a chance!" he said as he slapped a hand on Edward's shoulder.

_Kill me now… _Bella thought, _these people have no boundaries what so ever. _

Alice flitted over to Bella, followed closely by Rose. They each took an arm and led her into the dining room. "Soooo, Bella? How was it?" Alice seemed a little to eager to hear about Bella's sexual escapades with her brother.

"Alice," Bella looked over her shoulder at Edward as they were leaving the room, he just smiled and shrugged as Emmett and Jasper descended upon him, no doubt with their own cave man high fives and congratulations. "Alice, I really don't think I should be talking to you about this." Bella shook her head and closed her eyes, _Certainly this is not happening. _

"What?" Rose chimed in, "We all know how well endowed he is. Bitch-Toria talked about it all the time. What we really want to know is _what was it like for you_? Did the earth move and all that shit?" Rose waggled her eyebrows.

Bella really wanted to crawl in a hole and die, like, **_now_**.

"Rose, Alice. Ok, I can see I am not going to avoid this conversation with the two of you…"  
"So, have you gotten anything out of her yet?"

_Oh HELL no!_

In walked Esme from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She wore a huge grin on her face and was looking at Bella like she was a gift from heaven.  
"She was just about to spill mom. Go on Bella, what were you going to say?"  
"Ummm... " Bella was beyond uncomfortable with this ambush.  
"Go on," Esme urged and joined their huddle.

"Well, it was … _good_..?" Bella squeaked out.

"Good?! Oh, if he is anything like his father I'm sure it was more than that, dish it girl!" Esme said to her and Bella wondered how any mother would want to discuss her son's sex life.

There was clearly no avoiding this conversation. Bella closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, _here we go,_ "It was one of the most beautiful and amazing experiences in my entire life."

_There, hopefully that will appease them._

"YES!" Esme shouted, then turned and strode back to the kitchen, "Good job, son!" She high fived Edward and then went back to getting the rest of the food together.

"Kill me now," Bella mumbled with her head in her hand. Never in her life had she dealt with so many people who had absolutely no boundaries, all private information was to be made public.

Alice and Rose laughed at her embarrassment.

"Get used to it," Rose put an arm around Bella's shoulder and squeezed, "Em and I aren't even blood related to these people and we get the third degree about everything in our life. Wait until Esme and Carlise sit you down to discuss which sexual positions produce boys and which ones produce girls."

"Oh yeah," Alice chimed in, "missionary versus doggie style, that was an enlightening conversation!"

Bella just didn't know what to do with any of this, so when Rose offered her a drink, she gladly took it. And then a second.

Lunch was wonderful. Esme laid out a variety of food. They had some left-overs from the cook out the day before plus fried chicken and potato salad. She had also made a peach cobbler and chocolate chip cookies. By the time they were done eating, they were all full to the brim and having a wonderful time.

Bella was in the kitchen helping with washing dishes when Edward came up and wrapped his arms around her, leaning into her shoulder. "I'm ready to get you back to my bed," he said and pushed his hips forward slightly. Bella giggled at the feeling of his desire pressing into her.

"Well, you are just going to have to wait until I'm done here," Bella said over her shoulder.

"THAT'S my boy!" Esme clapped from behind them.

Again Bella found herself wishing for a sudden and speedy wondered why these people always chose to embarrass the shit out of her at the precise moments when there was no way she could run and hide. She was always eating, or cornered by them, or up to her elbows in dish water.

Edward nibbled at her ear and turned, "Come on mom, show me what you did to that upstairs bathroom off the yellow guest room." Bella looked over her shoulder at him and he winked back at her.

"Oh Edward, let me tell you, it was quite a project!" And they were off, to discuss bathrooms and renovations. Bella was left with Rose and Alice to clean the kitchen while the other men went to watch some sports on the television.

The girls were talking when Bella's phone started ringing. She dried off her hands and reached into her pocket, noticing that it was the same unknown number from Forks. She thought maybe Charlie had gotten a new number.

"Hello?" she asked expecting to hear her dad. Instead she was met with a voice she did not want to hear, preferably ever again.  
"Bells, how are you?"

_How did he get my number?_

"Jacob. Why are you calling me? How did you get my number?"  
She walked into the dining room to get some privacy, but Rose and Alice followed anyway. They had heard enough about Bella's ex-husband to know they didn't like him and that there was no reason he should be calling her.

"C'mon Bells, aren't you happy to hear from me? We were always friends, regardless of anything else."

Bella felt a fire lighting up in her. After her initial outrage and vandalism to the skank…. **_Jessica's_**_…_ car she had played it calm. Taking everything he dished out. Sure, she had walked away with most of their earthly belongings, but she hadn't said much, holding back her feelings of betrayal and outright rage at what they had done.

"Jacob. I have nothing to say to you. The time of our being friends is long past. I want to know how you got my number." Certainly Charlie wouldn't have given it to him. Was it Sue?

Jacob laughed into the line. It sounded… cruel? She realized he had been drinking, he would sometimes get this way when he drank.

"Let's just say a little raven told me."

A little raven? What does that mean…. _Leah…?_

"Let me guess, Leah Clearwater?" Bella ran a hand across her face and shook her head. She had really hoped that the little bitch would have kept her mouth shut. But how did she get her number?

"So, you met my distant cousin. Yeah, you should tell that **_boyfriend_** of yours not to leave his phone unattended." More chuckling on the other end of the phone had Bella's stomach turning.

"Jacob, I am done talking to you. Get to the point or I am hanging up."

Jacob sighed and she heard him take a drink of something before he spoke again, "I just wanted to see if you have frozen out that new boyfriend of yours. You never were very impressive in bed, not like Jessica, or the others."

Bella's stomach lurched.

**_What?! OTHERS?!_**

"What the fuck do you mean by that, Jacob?" she sneered through clenched teeth. There is no way he was cheating for years and she didn't know. Or did he always have her that fooled?

"Oh Bells, you were great as a first, and don't get me wrong, you were a terrific little wife. You cooked great and gave good head, but you were definitely not what a real man needs in the bedroom. Of course, what I hear is that new guy of yours is a little soft anyway. Maybe it won't matter, he probably sucks at sex as much as you do."

Bella felt the tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't begin to get her head wrapped around everything he had said. She was bad at sex? But he was her only one. He had cheated on her with more woman than Jessica? And why does he even care? Why is he calling?

"Jacob, I've had enough. What the fuck do you want? Ten seconds and I am hanging up!" Bella had collapsed into one of the dinning room chairs with her head in her free hand. The tears were flowing freely now, knowing that her whole marriage had been a joke to him. She was desperately trying not to sound like she was crying, she didn't want to give him that pleasure.

"I guess, Bells I just wanted to tell you that it was nice while it lasted… and that if you want to keep artist boy there happy, you better learn some new tricks. Why, Jessica does this thing where she bends over the bed…"

That was it. She disconnected the call and threw her phone across the room with a fleeting thought that she was grateful for the shatter proof case she had gotten for it.

She had her head in both hands openly sobbing now, she didn't want to cry, not here, not in front of the Cullen's and Rose and Alice and the guys, but she couldn't bring herself to move. If she moved she knew the all too familiar nausea would take over and she really did not want to be sick. Not here.

"Bella," it was a whisper from her left. He had come into the dinning room and was kneeling next to her, a hand on her knee and another on her back, rubbing small circles. "Bella, Alice told me who it was. Why did he call you? What did he say?"

She couldn't bring herself to tell him the horrible things Jacob had said to her. She didn't want to open her mouth at all for fear of losing all control. All she could do was turn towards him and wrap her arms around his shoulders and hold on. Hold on for dear life. _Please don't leave me, too._

"Bella…. Sweetness, I am so sorry." Edward stood and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her out of the house.

"Will she be ok?" It was Esme, stroking her head.  
_Gentle, so gentle._

"I'm sure she will be mom, I just want to take her back to my place now." Edward was out of the back door and heading to the pool house. Alice was following with Bella's phone. She opened the door for him.

"Edward, I think he said some very cruel things. She may need some time," Alice said to him as he tucked her back into his bed and laid down next to her, pulling her close and wrapping himself around her tightly.  
"Ali, I will give her all the time she needs."

And he laid, with her in his arms, listening to her soft sobs until the sun set.

* * *

**AN: OK, first of all... YES I do have something planned to deflate Mr. Jacob. He is being quite an arse, huh?  
Second, I don't have a clue what sort of torture I want to unleash on Leah, the witch. I was considering Hep C from a dirty tattoo needle (although I am well aware this no longer happens, but she is the type to use some one who isn't licensed and is all icky) or she could simply get hit by a bus. Let me tell you, manuvering that wagon whell in 5 Points can be hellish, and it is very possible she could get hit by a car and die an agonizing death. I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**My poor Bella's insecurities really came out here... it just got away from me I guess. And the family is ridiculous. But I really sort of wish mine were that way! Holiday dinners would be a lot more fun! ;-)**

**So, please leave me a comment or two... I finally broke 50 ... my hubby is laughing at me as I feverishly check my phone for updates.  
I tend to obsess.**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this took all freaking week :/  
It was one of those weeks where I had something every evening after work... and then today I held a Twi-Marathon with the ladies I am going to BD2 with... lots of fun was had.**

**FYI... Charlie has taken a lot of crap for not being "supportive" enough of Bella. I never intended it to be that way. I figure 1) He's a guy and sometimes they don't handle stuff well and 2) He lives across country so he is removed from what his daughter is going through and 3)Well, he is a guy. However, I did wake up at 5am after my post last week and decided that I needed to write something with B and her dad and the wheels got to turning then. So, this chapter deals with that and Leah - whom I find exhausting - and then there is some fun stuff at the end. Thanks to everyone for your comments and positive feedback. :)**

**As always, I don't own these characters... I do own a half a pitcher of sangria as it was not all drunk today...**

* * *

Chapter 14

**_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly.  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything.  
But I wont give you up.  
I won't let you down.  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes.  
_****_"Endlessly" – Muse_**

Bella was breathing softly having fallen asleep in Edward's arms for a second time in twenty four hours. Except this time the events preceding her sleep were not as pleasant.

Edward lay there, arm stiff, but refusing to move and wondered what in the hell the asshole ex had said to his girl to make her so upset. He simply couldn't grasp how he could have cheated on her and ruined his marriage to her. Any man would be lucky to spend eternity making this beautiful woman happy every day.

_Any man… or me? _  
Edward knew it was entirely too early to be thinking in terms of long term commitment. After all, they had only declared themselves as a steady, monogamous couple yesterday. But as he lay there next to her, stroking her hair, he couldn't imagine anywhere else he ever wanted to be.

Bella's phone began ringing. Edward didn't want to move, but didn't want it to wake her, either. Plus, if there was any chance it was that ass, he would love having the opportunity to give him a piece of his mind. He slid his arm out from under her and strode into the living room, picking the phone up off the table where Alice had left it. Glancing down, he didn't recognize the out of state area code. Edward's blood boiled as he slid the bar over to answer the phone, he just knew it had to be him.

Before the caller could say anything, Edward spat into the phone, "What the fuck do you want? Didn't you do enough already?"  
There was a long pause and then a stern male voice said, "Excuse me?"  
"I said, 'HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY'?!"  
He was going to give the fucker an earful.

"Who the hell is this?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked with a shit ton of authority.

Edward let out a menacing chuckle, "Me? Oh, I'm the mother fucker that's going to take the first flight to Forks to kick your ass if you ever make her upset like that again. Bella is a good woman and just because you were a moron and couldn't see that does NOT give you the right to call her and talk to her like she is a piece of SHIT!"

Edward was yelling and hadn't noticed Bella standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Listen here," the stern voice on the other line said, "I don't know who you are or who you think you are talking to or, moreover, why in the HELL you are answering my daughter's phone. But I did NOT call her today and I would NEVER make her feel like…. like SHIT! Now, let me talk to my daughter!"

_Ahhhhhh fuck me sideways…. _Edward closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, "Your … daughter?"  
"Yes, son, my damn daughter, Isabella Marie Swan and I certainly hope you don't use that language around her."  
"Oh, jeez… Mister Swan…"  
"CHIEF Swan."  
"Oh yeah, Ch-Chief Swan. I am so very, very sorry. I thought you were her ex-husband. He called her today and really upset her. Fuck… ah, shit…. Jeez I mean, damn! Oh crap, I'm just sorry…" Edward was babbling on like a fool, "I'm Edward Cullen, Sir. I'm Bella's boyfriend…"

There was a huff on the other end of the line, "Boyfriend, huh?"  
_Damn he sounds scary._

"Y-Yes. Mister…. I mean Chief Swan…"

Edward was running his free hand on the back of his neck, _Way to make a first impression freaking idiot!_

He looked up and saw Bella. She held her hand out and motioned for the phone, he practically threw it to her just to get away from the scary voice on the other end and prayed that he didn't have diarrhea of the mouth the next time he spoke to him… _If there IS a next time._

Bella took the phone and sat on the couch.

"Hey Dad."  
"Bells, what in the dang blazes is going on? Who is that Edmond…"  
"Edward Dad, his name is Edward."  
"Fine… Ed-_Ward_… who is he and what is he going on about? Jacob called you?"  
"Yes, he did. Today." Bella was really in no mood to rehash this at the moment, but her dad was, well, her dad. But he was also Billy Black's best friend and he was dating a possible distant roundabout relative of Jake's. So, he was involved and they needed to get a few things straight.

"Dad, you didn't give him my number, did you?"  
"Bella, of course not. I know this thing has been tricky, but I would never do that unless you asked me to, and then I still probably wouldn't," Charlie's voice had grown softer as he spoke to his only daughter.

"I didn't think you had, I just needed to know for sure. Look, Dad, Edward, owns a tattoo shop…"  
"Oh this gets better and better…" Charlie grumbled.  
"Dad, I am so not in the mood. Please just listen to me a minute, ok?" Bella was not going to allow her father to put down the man that she… what? _Loved_? Is it possible? She decided to push that thought back for a moment. _One confusion at a time, _she told herself.

Charlie asked her to go ahead and she explained about Jake and his call and how she thinks Leah gave him the number and the things she had said to Bella just a few weeks ago. She rehashed all of the ugliness as quickly as she could, like ripping off a bandaid.

Charlie let out a breath.

"Bells, I am so sorry. Sue mentioned to me that her cousin's slightly dysfunctional, if not completely insane, niece lived in Jacksonville. In fact, it seems most of the family is a little off their rocker with the exception of the youngest, Seth. But he got the hell out of dodge as soon as he turned eighteen. I suppose that should have been a clue."  
"Focus, Dad. So, you didn't think to mention to me that someone who knew Jacob lived in the same town as I did?"

"I really didn't think it would be an issue. Jacksonville is big, I didn't think you would ever run into her, and if you did, what were the chances that she would even know who you are?"

Bella scoffed, "Well, it's a smaller town that you think, Dad. She's here and works for my boyfriend. And now she has decided that it is her sole purpose in life to make me miserable."

There were a few moments of silence before Charlie took a deep breath, "Bells, listen. I know this has been difficult. I remember when your mom and I divorced, I was devastated. I guess maybe I haven't handled this thing with you and Jake too well on my end. But Billy and I go back a long way and I was hoping that, through everything, he and I could remain friends. Now that you've told me all of this, I need to make a decision. I'm sorry, Bells. I just didn't know it was this bad."

Bella felt bad for her dad. She had never asked him to take her side since she filed for divorce in April. She didn't want her problems to disrupt his life. He was finally dating and happy and she could never, in a million years, ask him to give up his best friend. He had tried to be considerate of her feelings, tried to be honest with her, like asking if it was ok for him to go to the baby shower. It hurt her feelings that he was going, but she appreciated his honesty and that he asked her. But now, she just didn't want Jacob to be involved in her life. He was the one that had cheated. He made the choice to have a baby with another woman. He was in control the whole time. Now Bella was going to be in control and call the shots.

"Dad, I appreciate that you have tried keeping me up on what is going on there, the baby shower and stuff, but as of now, I no longer want to hear the name Jacob Black again. And I want you to swear to me that you will never discuss me or my life with Billy, at least not for a while. I don't feel I have the right to ask you to give up your friend, or Sue. But I can ask that you respect me and my life here. In fact, I think in light of everything, I probably will not be coming back to Forks this year at all. I think if you want to see me during the holidays, you are going to have to make the trip here, to Jacksonville." There, she had politely put her foot down with her father and she hadn't passed out doing it.

"Fair enough, Bella. I guess I haven't really thought about some of the things I said before I said them. Sue had told me that I needed to back off from the Black's for a while and has even been coming here, to the house, instead of asking me to go to the Reservation. I guess I probably should have listened to her a bit more, too. Is it ok if I tell her what's going on? I mean, not the stuff about your marriage, just that Leah is acting like a psycho? Maybe she can be on guard for anything funny. She really is a good woman."

_This whole thing is so screwed up.  
_Bella had wondered when her life had gotten so damn complicated.  
"Yeah Dad, you can tell her about Leah. But please, not about all the stuff he said to me. It's really embarrassing." She was staring down at her lap picking at the hem of her dress. She hadn't noticed until then that Edward was kneeling on the floor next to her, watching her. She looked at him and he gave her that sweet, crooked smile and took her hand in his.

"Ok, well, I love ya kiddo. Tell that boy of yours the next time I call, he better keep that mouth of his in check." Bella laughed, "Ok **_DAD_**. Love you too."

Bella disconnected the line and put the phone in her lap. She was exhausted. She had ridden an emotional rollercoaster the last twenty four hours. She was at the apex of ecstasy and the valley of dejection. She just wanted this day to be over.

"Edward, can you please take me home?" She couldn't bring herself to look at him when she said it. She was sure he was hoping she would stay here, with him. Part of her did want to stay, but a bigger part of her needed the solitude of her own home right now. Her comfy chair and a book or trash TV.

"Are you sure?" Yes, she could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
"Yes, I think so. Please, it has nothing to do with you, with us. I just need to be alone."

Edward conceded and got up to get her things together while she sat on the couch. She had never felt as small as she did at that moment. She was glad to have finally had the nerve to say the things she needed to say to her dad, but she was still trying to get her head around the things Jake had said to her.

They rode in silence back to her home, opting to take Edward's Volvo over the Harley. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, going to her side to help her out. He started to walk her to her apartment, but Bella turned to him, placing a hand on his chest, "Edward, please, you can go. I will talk to you tomorrow, I promise." She looked into his eyes and saw sadness there. He felt rejected but she couldn't deal with that at the moment. She could reassure him that she wanted to be with him, but he needed to just accept this for what it was. She had to be alone for a little while.

He gave her a light kiss and then pulled her into a tight embrace. She wanted to stay there forever. "Bella, call me if you need anything at all. My phone will be by my side all night."

"Thank you, Edward, for everything. Last night and this morning were wonderful. And tonight. Well, just thanks." He gave her one last squeeze and then let her go. Bella took her bags and went up the stairs to her apartment. She felt like she was trudging through mud and all she could think about was getting inside and collapsing.

Getting to her door, there was a note taped to it. She took it down and let herself in, kicking the door closed behind her. She heard Edward's car pull out as she turned on her living room lights and she went to the window to watch him back out and leave. She felt an immense feeling of loss when she could no longer see his car and briefly thought about calling him, asking him to come back and stay.

She sighed and opened the note. It was from her mom:

_Bella Bear,_

_Esme called me and I got the gist of what happened today. I nearly had the plane ticket purchased to fly out there and kick Jacob's ass but Phil talked me out of it. Something about not liking the idea of Charlie putting me in handcuffs. So, instead, I went shopping. You have three new sets of comfy pajamas on your bed, a scented candle to help relax you on the living room table and new shower soaps. Plus, you favorite ice cream is in the freezer. And if that doesn't work, there's a bottle of vodka next to it. Only a pint, though. Phil said he didn't want me turning you into a lush._

_Anyways… if you need to talk, call me, don't be afraid of waking me, ok? I'm here baby girl. I love you._

Bella laughed at the insanity that was Renee Dwyer. She was glad that she had decided to come and stay with her mom, for many reasons, and she couldn't deny that one of them was Edward.

She found her pajamas exactly where Renee said they would be and then went for a shower. The hot water loosened up some of her muscles and she had to laugh when she looked at the shower massager. With any luck, she wouldn't be need that any time soon. After her shower, she lit her candle and opened the freezer. She opted for the ice cream and then settled in to watch some trash television.

…..

Edward called Sam as soon as he got home. Leah was out of control. She had always been a bit brash and sometimes quite bitchy, but he had never seen this malicious side of her. Edward thought about what could have changed to make her this way. He knew that she had a big thing for Sam, they had even dated briefly before he called it off. He said she wasn't what he was looking for in a woman, a potential wife. Edward had laughed at that since Sam had been a bit of a player in his younger years. Suddenly he was looking to the future and settling down. And he decided Leah Clearwater was not the woman to do that with. Edward thought things had ended well, perhaps he was wrong.

Sam answered on the third ring, "Hey Edwardo! What's happening?"  
"Well, Sam, I hope this isn't a bad time, but we need to talk. Leah has crossed the line."  
Sam let out a breath and Edward could hear him talking to someone, "Yeah, man, sorry. Emily was just falling asleep, I just needed to leave the room."  
Emily was Sam's wife of six months. She was also pregnant with their child.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have called if this weren't important."

Edward relayed everything to Sam, well, not all the gory details about Jake's philandering, but that he had gotten Bella's number from Leah and how he had upset Bella.

When he was done, Edward said to him, "Sam, I just don't know that I can continue working with her. I know this may not be the best time and its' not just my sole decision to make, but we need to do something about her. She is out of control."

Sam was quiet for a moment before he decided to share his thoughts with his business partner and friend, "Edward, man, I'm glad you called. I was telling Emily tonight that I wanted to actually talk to you about Leah. We were at a cook out yesterday and I caught wind of some shady things she has been doing. I met a guy yesterday that showed me the tat she did for him a month ago, it looked like shit. She's been doing work out of her home on the side but using her ties to our shop to get her clients. What disturbed me was that it doesn't sound like she is using a new needle each time. Plus I think she is stealing the stuff from the shop, I know she can't be buying it on her own. I had noticed some inventory was low, but I hadn't thought too much about it. Shit man, she was a great artist when I brought her on and honest to a fault. You remember? But then after I broke things off with her… well, she started doing some strange stuff."

Edward rubbed his face, he was so done with this day, "What do we do man?"

"Well, I think we call out attorney tomorrow. We need to cover our bases. She's got the week off. She went up to North Carolina with that new guy she's been dating, James. He is a shady mother, too. He creeps me out dude, and not many people do that. Anyway, you won't have to see her and it gives us the week to get some things in place. Jenks can get what we need together. If you agree, we need to fire her, but we need to make sure to get some restraining orders in place, I don't trust her to not retaliate."  
"This sure is fucked up man." Just the thought of Leah exhausted Edward.

"I know, but you handle the books and getting the paperwork together. I will handle her. I don't mind getting my hands a little dirty, Edward."

They talked a little more about what they were going to do the next week and then said good night. Edward showered and crawled into bed. It felt empty without Bella. She had only spent one night in his bed, but he already felt lonely without her here.

….

A week had passed since the "Weekend from Heaven and Hell", as Bella had dubbed it. First thing on Monday, she changed her cell number. Then she met Edward for lunch before she started her shift at the shop. He filled her in a bit on what he and Sam were going to be doing for the week. They had to shift some appointments around so they could make a serious effort to get everything in line.

But, by the end of the week, they had found that Leah had not only stolen from the shop as Sam suspected, but had also stolen a box of checks from her elderly land lady and was cashing them to help keep James in his beer, cigarettes and Vicodin addictions. Plus, Sam had some mutual acquaintances of his and Leah that were all too ready to turn her in for a few other unsavory things she was involved in since it seemed she had stolen from them, as well, to keep up her own drug habit. She had met James six months ago and then spiraled out of control. It was a sad state of affairs, to say the least. Edward and Sam were left scratching their heads, unsure of how they could have possibly missed the signs, but knowing they needed to give the information to the authorities and wash their hands of her.

By Saturday, Bella was on pins and needles. She and Edward had lunch a couple of times during the week and talked on the phone every day, sometimes lying in bed at night acting like a couple of kids doing that "You hang up" "No, you hang up" thing. It was comfortable with Edward and she was continually amazed that this lovely man wanted her.

She and Edward had made plans for him to come over after she closed down the shop that evening. He was bringing his favorite Chinese take out and she was baking chocolate chip cookies. Bella got home in record time and took the stairs two at a time, amazed that she didn't fall. She got in the door, throwing her purse and keys on her bed and ran for the shower, wanting to get freshened up before Edward got there. She pinned up her hair and jumped under the water, washing her face and body and had just gotten out of the shower and thrown on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt when Edward texted her, he was down stairs.

She got to the door as he was about to knock on it. He leaned in, kissing her on the cheek, "You smell divine," he breathed into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

_How in the hell does he do this to me?_

"So does that food you have," she smirked at him, "hand it over, I'm starving!"  
He cracked a grin and shook his head, "Glad I could hunt and gather for you."

Bella led him into the kitchen and they got out plates and silverware. She poured them each a soda and they headed to the living room to watch the movie and eat.

At the end of the two hours they had eaten every bit of the chinese as well as half the cookies and laughed hysterically at the classic Jim Carey movie they had picked to watch. Bella grabbed the dishes and headed into the kitchen with Edward trailing behind her.

As they cleaned up their dinner mess, they fell into easy conversation.

"Bells, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

Bella laughed at the phrasing of his question, but one look in his eyes, she knew he was serious. "I'm not real sure. I spent the last ten or more years worried about making other people happy. I guess I never thought to make future plans for myself."

"That seems a bit … sad. Isn't there anything that you can see yourself doing? I mean, more than just working in Renee's shop?"

Bella stopped drying the dish in her hand and thought about it, there was something that she always wanted to do, but had never shared with anyone.

"Well, I love books and I always thought it would be cool to have my own book shop. You know, with independent author book signings and a kids section with a grey haired lady that would have reading circle days with the kids. Maybe even book swap days and a used book section. But with the big companies, there isn't much call for it. Those super sized book stores put the mom and pops out of business, so I never really thought much more about it," she said and shrugged.

Edward reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Bella, the mom and pop places are making a comeback, look at Five Points. It's nothing but small businesses and they are flourishing. I don't think you should dismiss your idea so quickly. In fact, if you'd allow me to, I'd love to make up a business plan for you, just to give you an idea of what it would take to get your idea off the ground."

Bella could feel the blush creeping to her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was his gentle touch or that he actually believed in her, believed that she could make her secret dream come true.

"Edward, will you stay the night?" She said it before she could stop herself. She was immediately embarrassed, looking down at the dish towel in her hands, she was never this forward and candid.  
_What is this man doing to me?_

Edward put his hand under her chin, lifting her face so she could look directly into his eyes. They seemed to have gotten a shade darker and he gave her that sexy grin. "Bella, I thought you would never ask."  
Bella exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and smiled back at him, "Really?"  
He looked at her and laughed, "Of course, sweet girl," he wrapped her in his arms, "there is no where I would rather be than here with you."

Bella went about her usual bedtime routine of locking up the apartment washing her face and brushing her teeth then changed into her pajamas. Tonight she opted for short cotton shorts and a spaghetti strap tank. For some reason she was more nervous now than when she and Edward slept together the first time last weekend.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, "You can do this, Bella. You got this. Don't be a coward."

_Crap! I so don't have this!_

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her shoulders back and opened the bathroom door. Edward had already been in the bathroom and was not in the living room, the realization that he was already in _her bedroom_ made her stomach flutter again.

She walked to her bedroom door and stopped, attempting to gain some composure before walking in.

"You are coming to bed sometime tonight, aren't you?" Edward asked.  
She held her head up and walked around the corner and gasped. There he was, in her bed. He was on his side, propped up on his left elbow and his chest was bare. She glanced to the desk chair and saw his shirt and jeans… _Socks, shoes, no underwear in the pile, ok, good.  
_She was equal parts relieved and disappointed to know that he was still in his underwear in her bed.

"Bella, seriously, I'm not gonna bite," he lowered his voice a little, "unless of course you want me to." And then he gave her that teasing crooked grin. Bella padded over to him and climbed in, "So, how do you know I'm a left side sleeper? I might prefer to be on the right side of the bed. That was a little presumptuous of you." She crooked an eyebrow up and gave him her most serious look.

"Well, I took my chances. Besides, I figured it would work it's way out in the end." He reached up and placed his hand at the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

Bella's heart started to beat faster. Obviously, she knew this was going to happen, what else would you expect when you asked a man to sleep over? But just his touch did crazy things to her and his kiss ignited a fire in her that she didn't remember ever feeling. She decided that she was done being the reserved, calculating Bella. She was done with playing it safe and worrying about what others thought. She was going to do what made her happy, at least for tonight, and then she would see about tomorrow.  
_One day at a time…_

She pulled away from Edward's grasp and moved back, stepping back out of the bed.  
"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward sat up in bed, he had a confused look on his face and his hand was laying in the spot she just moved from.  
"Nothing, Edward, I just…. Well…" she drew in a deep breath and crossed her arms in front of her, each hand grasping the hem of her top, and lifted it up and over her head.  
"Bella…" it came out raspy, he clearly wasn't expecting her boldness.  
Next she grabbed her shorts and slid them down her legs. She turned off the light on the nightstand and crawled back into the bed.

She slid up next to him and reached an arm around his shoulders, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, "I'm not sure about you, but I really don't want to sleep right now."  
Edward looked her in the eyes, there was enough light filtering in from the porch light outside that they could somewhat see each other, "Well, sleeping is highly over rated."

He pulled her to him and lay down, so she was on his chest. He had a hand on either side of her face and was kissing her with a fervor Bella hadn't felt from him before. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues mingled. She loved the taste of him and could get lost in his kisses alone.

Bella moved so she was straddling his hips, she pulled back as Edward slid his hands to her back and pulled her chest to him, taking her right nipple into his mouth. She let out a groan as she ground her hips into him. He was stone hard under her and she was getting wet just from what his tongue was doing to her nipple. She was lost in sensation until Edward pulled back, grabbing her hips and flipping them over on the bed, so he was now on top. "Why Miss Swan, you are going to be the death of me, you sneaky girl," he rasped into her ear, then kissed down her neck. His hand was massaging the breast that he had just been sucking while the other held her behind the neck. He planted kisses along her jaw and her neck, moving down to her chest. He stopped to work over each nipple, causing Bella to writhe a little more under him. She had her hands in his hair, on his back and pretty much anywhere else she could touch. She loved the feel of his skin on hers and ran her hands along him trying to memorize every dip and muscle. Edward shifted so he was between her legs while he was still attached to her left nipple, he ground himself into her. He still had his boxers on and she desperately wanted that last barrier removed. As if reading her mind, he reached back with one hand and grabbed the waistband of his boxers and shimmied them down, using his legs and then his feet to dispose of them. He lifted up on his arms and looked down at her, she was running her hands over his chest and then his abs, reaching down between them, she took his hardness into her hand and stroked it. Edward threw is head back and let out a hiss, she loved that she made him feel this way. The electricity in the room was zipping and zapping around them. Bella had heard of people using the phrase "They have chemistry", but admittedly had no idea what they meant, until now. Now she understood it completely.

"Edward, I need you in me…. Now…. Please."

"God, Bella," he crashed his lips back into hers as she removed her hand from his shaft. He lined up with her opening, "You are so wet, love," he murmured against her lips and easily slid in to her. He went slowly and Bella loved the feeling of him filling her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted her own hips to meet him. She worked with the pace he was setting, trying to get him deeper into her while he was bathing her in sweet kisses along her face, neck and chest. It was such and impossibly sweet gesture. Bella was not used to being treated like she was precious and Edward made her feel that way, like she was a precious jewel that he had to take care of and protect.

As he pumped in and out of her, he traced a hand between them and pressed circles into her clit. She was so close and hoped he was as well. A few more strokes and they both hit their climaxes, together, muttering each other's name over and over.

After catching his breath, Edward rolled over on to his back and Bella excused herself to get cleaned up a little. As she crawled back into bed, Edward wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into the crook of his arm. "You know, this may seem a little late to be having this conversation, but… ummmm… your getting up just now made me think of it…"

"Spit it out Edward," she attempted to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful.  
"Well, I never asked you about using a condom and, well, you didn't say anything, so I would assume you are on the pill?"  
_Yawn… _"Nope."  
"IUD? One of those ring things or the shots?"  
"Nope," she said yawning again.

Edward pulled back from her, "Bella? Do you mean to tell me we have had unprotected sex multiple times? Why didn't you say something?"

Bella's eyes shot back open and she sat up, placing a hand on his chest, "Edward, don't freak out… calm down, ok? You're right, we probably should have talked about this sooner, I honestly thought I had told you, I can't get pregnant. And since the only other guy I have been with was Jacob, and that was, well, so many months ago I can even remember, everything is fine."

He was running a hand through his hair, "I think you may have mentioned it, but I dismissed it. Are you sure? Sure you can't have kids?"

"Yup. We tried for years and never got pregnant. It just seemed pointless to go on any form of contraception. And _hello?!_ You really could have thought about this sooner, yourself mister man!" She playfully hit his chest.

"Yes, you are right, that was very irresponsible of me. But no kids, really?"

Bella lay back down against his chest, "Yes, Edward. Really."

She knew this was a discussion that they would have to have at a more opportune time. Not in bed, post coital and sleepy. Clearly Edward liked the idea of having kids, and while they had been dating a short period of time, Bella felt like she could make a life with this beautiful man. But would the no kids thing be a reason for him to run?

She decided that, right now, she was going to embrace the carefree Bella that had stripped naked and took this man, now sleeping next to her. She would be the controlled worrier Bella tomorrow.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N...  
****So, I hope this cleared a few things up :)  
I hope to start and possibly even finish the next chapter tomorrow... I mean, who needs to do laundry, clean house and cook dinner... Right?  
:) Finers crossed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Spent the evening writing. Now I'm going to watch "Castle".  
Hope you find this enjoyable.**

**I don't own any of the characters... and so on and so on, etc... etc... etc  
:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

**_Got my dreams, got my life, got my love  
Got my friends, got the sunshine above  
Why am I making this hard on myself  
when there's so many beautiful  
reasons I have to be happy.  
_****"Happy" – Natasha Bedingfield  
**

Bella was having the most wonderful dream. She was lying on a blanket, in a field of wild flowers, with the warm sun shining down on her. She felt someone take her hand and turned to her left. Edward was lying next to her, staring into her eyes and smiling, _"Beautiful, isn't it, love?"  
_Bella nodded her agreement as she felt someone taking her other hand. It was a small hand, warm and soft. She looked to her right and saw a little boy with green eyes and bronze hair…

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed her stomach.  
_Oh shit, what was that?!_

"You ok Bella?" his sleepy voice was a reminder that she wasn't alone and also of their conversation before falling asleep. She decided that was all the dream was, just her brain working in overdrive, as usual. Nothing more.

"Yeah. I think so." She snuggled back into him, "You seem to be doing just fine this morning," she giggled as he flexed his hips into her backside so she could feel how hard he was already.

"Well," he slid his arm around her waist and nibbled her shoulder, "I was having the best dream about waking up next to a beautiful brown haired woman. Imagine my surprise when I realized it wasn't a dream." His hand snaked down to cup her sex and he ran a finger through her now dampening folds. "It seems you may have been having some lovely dreams yourself, Miss Swan."

Bella ground her hips back into him and parted her legs to give him better access, "Nothing as good as this."

Bella liked that Edward enjoyed morning sex. Jake was never really into it, always jumping out of bed first to brush his teeth and pee. Edward just didn't seem to care. "Morning breath be damned!" Seemed to be his motto.

He pulled her leg over his and lined up with her entrance. She could honestly say she had never had sex like this before; she felt like such a novice with him. It should have made her uncomfortable, but it didn't. She trusted Edward, so she went with it. Their legs were intertwined, "Ready?" he breathed into her ear.  
"God, yes"  
Edward leaned back and took her hip in his hand, guiding himself in. This angle was so much different and felt so good that when Bella closed her eyes, she saw little stars fluttering by. Edward had reached to massage her right breast and she reached over to grab his hip and ass, helping to set the pace. They rocked together until they both climaxed, the familiar electric buzz humming around them.

Edward pulled her back into his chest, planting kisses on her shoulder.  
"I'd like to go out with you today, if that's ok. It's supposed to be a beautiful day and I thought a ride on the bike down to Saint Augustine might be nice." Bella was a little disappointed since she was secretly hoping to keep him in bed and naked the whole day.

_Good God, what is wrong with me? This man has officially turned me into a sex addict!_

She grinned at the thought that it wasn't sex she was addicted to per se, but Edward. She couldn't get enough of HIM, in bed or out of it. This meant that wherever he wanted to go, she would surely follow, since the high she felt when she was with him was too glorious to give up.

"That sounds nice. I haven't made it down there yet. Mom and I talked about it, but just haven't had the time."

"Well then, allow me to do the honors. It's nine now, I'll go home and get cleaned up and changed. I'll be back for you by ten and then we'll take off, ok?"

"Sounds great," she said and raised her arms above her head to stretch. The sheet slid down, exposing her breasts and Edward let out a low growl, "If you keep that up, we won't get out of bed at all today," and he reached down to suck at her now very pert nipple.

"You won't hear me complaining," Bella said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Fifteen minutes and another round of sex later, Edward was pulling on his clothes, "Ok, make it ten-fifteen. Be ready, ok?"

Bella was still lying in bed, watching him dress, "Ok." She decided watching Edward dress was nearly as sexy as watching him undress. Nearly, but not quite.

He walked to her and kissed her forehead, "Bella… I…" He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes. He looked quite serious and Bella noticed that, when he was thinking hard about something, his eyebrows pulled together and his forehead wrinkled. She reached up and with one finger and pushed gently at the wrinkles to get him to relax his face. She wasn't fond of his "Worry Face", it made her nervous.

"Yes, Edward?" She couldn't imagine what had him thinking so hard, but she desperately hoped that he felt the same way she did, he had admitted to feeling the buzzing electricity in the air every time they were together. Plus, she already felt empty just knowing he would be leaving her alone. It was if he completed her. She knew it was too early to declare their love for one another. But damn it, who makes those stupid rules?! They can make their own damn rules, free spirited Bella wants to throw all caution to the wind – Carpe Diem!

"I think I could easily find myself falling in love with you…"  
Bella grinned back up at him, "And me with you, Edward."  
He let out a relieved breath and kissed her head again.

"Ten-fifteen, ok?" he said over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom door, throwing her one last glimpse of that glorious smile.  
"Yes sir!" She saluted him as he left.  
She heard him whistling a happy sounding tune as he descended the stairs outside.  
Running a finger over her lips, she could feel them tingling from his kisses this morning and just thinking about his admission had her squealing like a little girl on Christmas morning, "Weeeeeeeeeee!"

Bella giggled at how ridiculous she must sound and leapt from bed anxious to get the day moving. She showered, dressed and ate a light breakfast all by ten. She was sitting in the garden with her messenger tote in her lap, waiting for Edward to roll back up when her phone rang. Checking her caller ID, she saw it was her dad.

"Hey old man," she giggled at the huff she heard on the other end of the line.  
"I'm not that old and I can still kick your puny butt."  
She was laughing hard at her dad's response, she could picture him pouting on the other end of the line.  
"Yes, Chief Swan, I'm sure that you can. You and your moustache are so very, very scary. To what do I owe the honor of your call?"  
"Jeez, Bells, you sound awfully happy today? It's not cause of that foul mouthed tattoo guy is it?"  
Bella rolled her eyes, thankful that her dad couldn't see the action through the phone, he hated when she did that.  
"His name is Edward, dad, and yes. It is because of him. He is a wonderful man and if you ever get out here to meet him, you will find that out for yourself."  
"Fine, I'll believe you on that. I actually wanted to talk to you about coming for a visit. I was hoping to come out during the Labor Day holiday, if that's ok."  
"Dad that would be great! For just the weekend?" Bella was thrilled to see her dad, especially since they had cleared the air about Jacob.  
"Well, I'll let you know, it's still a ways out."

Bella heard the Harley well before she saw it in the driveway.  
"Ok Dad. Hey, I have to run. Call ya later in the week?"  
"Sure thing. Love ya kiddo."  
"You too, geezer."  
"Nice, Isabella, real nice."  
She was laughing as she disconnected the line.

Edward pulled up and got off the bike, "You ready?"  
Bella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, "I am." She walked to the bike and pulled her hair back into a low pony tail in preparation for the helmet.

"Bella, when I got home, my mom cornered me. She would like it if we had dinner with her and dad tonight. I really hadn't planned on keeping us on a schedule today, but it's up to you."  
"Edward, I would love to have dinner with your parents, they're great."  
"Really?"  
"Sure, and I just know Esme will be more than happy to pull out all the embarrassing 'Edward as a Baby' photos," she teased him.  
"Har-har Isabella. You are just a funny girl today aren't you?"

She tapped her finger to her chin and looked up, "Yes, yes I believe I am."  
He gave her that crooked grin, "Mmhmm, well let me shoot her a text and then we will be on our way."

In no time they were merging onto the interstate and heading south. Bella loved the feel of the bike. Well, not so much the bike as Edward. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and she had slid forward enough so her inner thighs were against his hips. When they stopped at a red light she would lean into him, just a bit more. She could feel his chest move with silent laughter at her actions, but he never asked her to stop or slide back. Apparently, he liked it as well.

Forty five minutes later they were parking in a small lot in the Oldest City. In many ways the area reminded Bella of where her mom lived. There were large old homes and small bungalows. Flagler College had its large campus in a Spanish style building as well as in other buildings on the side streets. She and Edward walked hand in hand to the main street that the majority of the shops were on, Saint George Street. They toured the Oldest School House and the Pirate Museum and stopped in as many of the shops as they could. Edward told her they would have to come down and spend a weekend so they could do the pirate led Pub Crawl as well as one of the Ghost Tours.

"If we have time today, we'll go to the lighthouse. It's haunted, you know?" Edward was giving her the history of the town and it's ghostly past.  
"I heard that," she said to him, "In fact, I think it was on one of those ghost shows, wasn't it?"

Edward began talking excitedly, "It was! They saw the ghost looking down at them over the landing from the top of the lighthouse. It was epic!"

Bella smiled and shook her head, laughing over his enthusiasm.

Edward seemed to notice, "What? Are you laughing at me?"

"No! Well, maybe. You are just so freaking cute!"  
Bella didn't realize He had stopped walking until her arm jerked her back. She turned to face him and he looked very serious. "Cute, huh?"  
_Crap! Did I piss him off?_

"Ummmm…. Noooo? Not cute?" His eyes bore into hers and she shifted nervously under his gaze.  
"Bella, the people of Saint Augustine take their ghosts quite seriously and don't appreciate people trivializing them."  
_Good God, really?!_

"Ummmm… sorry?" She could feel her skin burning hot with her embarrassment.  
Edward broke into a huge grin and threw his head back, laughing.  
"Edward? What the hell?"

"Oh, Bells, you should see your face! That was great!" He was now bent over with his free hand on his knee, continuing to laugh.

"Edward, that wasn't funny." Now he was making her a little mad. He stood up and pulled her to him, "Oh Miss Swan, you need to relax a little. And it is ok if you think my excitement over the lighthouse ghost is _cute. _I just wouldn't say that around the people that work there." He gave her that sexy crooked grin and she melted.

"I'll relax if you promise to not fake me out again like that, that was just… wrong!"

"Ok, deal. Now, let's seal it with a kiss." And before she knew it he had his lips against hers. She wasn't normally into public displays of affection, but at this moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. She was lost in his kiss when a voice sounded behind them, "Masen!"

Edward broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. Bella knew that if someone was calling him by that name, they knew him from the shop. She looked past his arm and saw a guy walking to them. He was wearing long shorts and a tank top and his arms were covered in tattoos, he even had one on his neck. He put a hand out to shake Edward's hand, "Hey man! What's up?! Haven't seen ya in a while."

Edward smiled down at the guy, he was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Naw, man. I've been keeping busy at the shop and stuff. You should come by. Hey, let me introduce you," he turned to Bella, "Bella, this is Ben, a friend and long time client. Ben, this is Bella, my better half."

"Ohhhh duuude, are you married? That's fucking awesome!" Ben was pulling him into an awkward guy hug.

Bella coughed and Edward realized how what he had said could be misconstrued, "Oh, no! No… I mean, not that I wouldn't want to, Bella's great, but… umm… right now, she is just my girlfriend. You know, we've been dating for a few weeks and all…. Um. Yeah."

Edward pulled back from Ben and looked at Bella. She was grinning and felt flutters in her belly.  
_He said he would consider marrying me! This day gets better and better._

"Oh, ok, man. It's still cool. Well, my girl is in the shop over there. She loves crystals and shit and they have a good selection I guess. I better get back to her. Nice meeting you." He waived to Bella and turned, entering a store close by.  
"That was awkward," Edward was scratching his head and looking down at the ground.  
Bella poked him in his side, "Hey, man, turn-a-bout is fair play. That right there is why you should never, ever mock me again." She was laughing at Edward's obvious embarrassment.  
"Ok, funny lady, let's find some lunch." He kissed her forehead and dragged her by the hand down a side road.

They went to a restaurant that over looked the water. They sat on the porch outside so they had a clear view of the Bridge of Lions and Castillo de San Marcos as well as watch the crazy tourists and the multiple boats on the water front. Once they ordered their lunch they talked about the exchange between Edward and Ben again and then made plans to go over to the Fort. The food came and while Bella was enjoying her fried shrimp, Edward cleared his throat, "Bells, I wanted to talk to you about this morning. I know we haven't been dating very long, but I feel like I have known you forever. I don't take love lightly. But I am having these very strong… feelings… if that freaks you out, please let me know."

He was nervously running his left hand through his hair, gently pulling on it. Bella had come to love this nervous habit of his.  
"Edward," she reached for his left hand, pulling it from his hair and squeezing it tightly, "it is a little scary, to think that I could feel this intensely for someone so quickly. But it feels… right, you know?"

He exhaled and sat back in his chair, looking out towards the water.  
"It is just a little unexpected. I guess I have spent so much time in mourning that I didn't think I would have these feelings again. I dated a couple of girls over the last five years, but one was a bitch on wheels and the other was just friend material. I had begun to accept that the likelihood of me finding someone, at having a second chance at true love, was nil."

He paused and as much as Bella wanted to reassure him and justify his feelings, she felt it was more important to sit quietly and let him work this out on his own.

For Bella, the thought of new love was easy. She had accepted that she had fallen out of Jake a long time ago and he with her. They had stayed together more out of necessity. He cheated, but she ultimately chose to walk away. She didn't physically lose the one person she loved more than life as Edward had. She knew this was something he had to come to terms with on his own.

"Bella, I think I spent a lot of time feeling like if I found a new love, it would belittle what I had with Angela. And then the thought of having another baby with someone else makes me nervous as hell. Alice and mom had been on me for years about seeing someone, a therapist, to help me get beyond this, so I can move on. I really didn't want to, but I have been talking to Jazz. I told him about my feelings for you and how I felt like I was cheating on Angela in some fucked up kind of way. He told me to put it into a different perspective. He asked if I had died and Ang and the baby had lived, would I want her to find happiness with another man who would love her and the baby? My immediate reaction was yes, of course. So he asked why I thought Ang wouldn't want the same for me. It was an eye opener."

Bella's heart swelled listening to him talk. He was so good and kind. It still amazed her how they had gotten off on such a horrible foot to end up here, dating and embracing the possibility of new love.

"Bells, I have spent more time thinking about this and talking about it with Jasper then most people would have spent on it. He says I have not only beaten the horse, but put it to pasture and planted a farm over it, whatever the hell that means. I guess I just have to stop over thinking and move forward. And I was hoping that I could move forward with you."

He finally turned his face back to her. She saw a bit of moisture in his eyes and realized this was an enormous admission for him. He reached a hand out and she immediately took it, "Edward, I once thought that Jacob was my life and my future. When I realized what he was doing behind my back, I felt like my whole world was shattering around me. I didn't know which way was up and which was down and I just knew that I was the problem; that I was unlovable. I never imagined myself finding anyone any time soon, especially not someone like you. I pinch myself every day when I wake up and realize that I am dating Edward Cullen, the most amazing, sensitive, handsome and sexy man I have ever met. I would like nothing more than to move forward in my life with you, what ever that means for us. We could spend the next ten years dating and I would be happy, as long as I was with you."

He squeezed her hand and pulled her forward, he met her in the middle and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, "You make me a happy man, Isabella."

"I do what I can. Now eat, your salmon is probably ice cold by now," she motioned to his food.  
"It's practically ninety today, I seriously doubt it's by any means cold," he responded with a smirk.

After lunch, they made their way across the street to the Fort… Castillo de San Marcos. It was a massive structure and Bella enjoyed discovering every nook and cranny. In the bunk room she and Edward tried out one of the many straw filled beds and stole a few kisses before some kids walked through laughing at them. Once they were done there, he dragged her in the general direction of Kilwins.

"They make the most fabulous fudge and they have the best waffle cones. We are getting some ice cream." He declared.  
As they walked to the fudge shop, they past a small store called Dragonflies. Bella asked if they could go in since she liked the items she saw in the shop windows. They carried a lot of hand made sterling silver jewelry and she found herself admiring a delicate filigree butterfly necklace. The silver chain was attached to the tip of each wing and there was a delicate stone in a silver setting hanging from the bottom.

The sales lady came to them, "Isn't it lovely? It's a sterling silver Celtic knot filigree butterfly and the stone hanging from it is a genuine rainbow moonstone. Would you like to try it on?" She was already unlocking the case.  
"It is beautiful, but I don't need to try it on." She really wanted to, but she already saw the price tag and $50 was a little too steep for her today. She didn't want to try it on and fall in love with it only to have to put it back.

"Bella, try it on," Edward had taken it from the sales lady and was already moving her pony tail over so he could clasp it behind her neck. He softly said, "Beautiful," as he stepped out of the way so she could see herself in the small mirror mounted to the top of the display case.

It was very pretty and hung just below her collar bone. She loved it, as she knew she would. And now she had to give it back. She reached for the clasp, "I love it, but I can't get it today, I'm sorry." Edward put a hand on hers, stilling them, "We'll take it," he said to the sales lady and turning to Bella he said, "leave it on, it's too lovely on you to not leave here with it."  
Bella stood with her mouth gaping as Edward followed the sales lady to the register and paid for the purchase. She was still in the same place he left her when he walked back over with the receipt, "Ready for that ice cream now?" He smiled down at her and took her hand, ushering her out the door and down the sidewalk.

When she finally found her voice, they were standing outside the screen door that led into Kilwins. "Edward, that was not necessary. I mean, thank you, but you really didn't have to."

He took her face in both of his hands and planted a firm kiss on her lips, "You are welcome and yes I did. It's stunning on you and there was no way you were walking out of that store without it. It's your official Saint Augustine souvenir. Now, let's get that ice cream."

Bella just shook her head, she knew he had won this one.

Standing outside the ice cream shop was divine, but stepping into it was like being encased in chocolate. There were guys rolling out fudge at a table in front of the store windows. They offered chocolate covered everything and a variety of fudge and candies. Bella wanted to pick something up for her mom and Phil but decided it probably wouldn't travel back to Jacksonville on the bike in the heat well. She made a mental note to get back here in the car.

"So, Miss Swan, what is your ice cream of choice?" He asked as he perused the glass cases.  
"Butter Pecan," she said, following him to see what other choices there were, just incase she decided to stray from the usual. She was, after all, trying to live life a little more freely today.  
"Really?" He turned to look at her, "I pictured you a strictly Vanilla kind of girl."  
He had a smirk on his face and before she had time to think, she responded with, "Oh no, I like nuts."

The teenage boy behind the counter choked on a laugh as Edward leaned to her ear, "I think we have established that, but what kind of ice cream do you prefer?"

Bella could feel the blush take over her face as she looked down at the floor while absently toying with her new necklace. "I'll take anything, except Pistachio or Mint Chocolate Chip," she managed to get out.

"Sacrilege!" Edward shouted causing her to look up, "No woman I date would ever deny tasting the glorious Mint Chocolate Chip." He had a playful grin on his face and was holding a finger up in the air as if he were making an important proclamation.

"Sorry, Mister, not happening," she managed to keep a serious face although she wanted to laugh very badly.  
"Ok, fine, what about Rocky Road?"  
"That I can live with."  
"Wanna share? Since we have to get headed back soon and my mom is sure to have a big dinner for us."

"There is nothing I would like better, well, maybe one thing, but sharing an ice cream with you is a close second," she batted her eyes at him and hoped her smile was projecting seduction. She was never too good at it in the past.

"Scoop boy, one waffle cone, two scoops rocky road," he declared to the teen behind the counter and then leaned into her ear, "If you keep talking that way, Bella, I'm gonna have to take you home for a proper fucking before we go to my parents."

Bella gulped hard, than leaned back and said, "Bring it, Mister Cullen."

He kissed her behind her ear, chuckling, as the girl at the register gave him the total.

They strolled the streets a little longer while they ate their ice cream. Once done, they got back on the bike and headed back home. Edward promised they would be back again since there were so many things they still hadn't seen.

They made it home in time for dinner, but not for the sexcapade that Edward had promised in the ice cream shop. Bella was a little disappointed, but decided it was for the best. She didn't need to see Esme with that "Post Coital Glow", there would be no living with her.

They came in the back door and were greeted by four smiling faces.

"Hope you guys don't mind," Esme said, "Once I told Alice that I was making my famous Sunday Pot Roast, there was no keeping she and Jasper away."

Carlisle walked over and handed Edward a beer, "Poor Jasper," he said, "it's probably going to be the best meal he'll have all week. We'll send you home with leftovers," he said as he slapped Jasper on the shoulder. Everyone in the room was laughing, except Alice, who was sticking her bottom lip out in a very effective pout, "Not fair guys, I try! Why, just last week I made baked chicken and it wasn't too dry, was it Jazzy?"

Jasper cleared his throat, "Oh, no Darling, it was wonderful, not too dry at all." He hugged Alice and winked at Edward who was stifling his laugh as best as he could.

"Esme," Bella said as she stepped to the island in the middle of the kitchen, "it smells wonderful."

"Thanks Bella, dear. I'll have to give you the recipe. Edward said you are pretty good in the kitchen. I'm sure you'll have no problem making this yourself. Would you mind helping me drain the potatoes?" Esme motioned to a pot with chunks of potatoes boiling in it, "Sure, what are you making?"

"Oh, home made mashed potatoes. I'm not opposed to the instant kind when you are in a jam. But for my Sunday dinner, it's the real thing all the way."

Esme showed Bella how to make the mashed potatoes while Edward and Alice set the dining room table and Jasper and Carlisle got drinks for everyone.

They settled in, with Esme and Carlisle at the ends of the table, Alice and Jasper on one side and Bella and Edward on the other. Esme reached her hands out to the two girls on either side of her, "Edward, would you do the honor of saying the blessing for us?" Bella was a little surprised but took Esme's hand and then grasped Edwards.  
Everyone bowed their heads as Edward spoke, "Thank you for this food we are about to receive, put it to good use in our bodies. Thank you for each day and help us to be the best people we can be, putting others before ourselves. And thank you for opening windows of new possibilities and the blessings that come with that. Amen."

Bella felt Esme squeeze her hand before she released it. When she looked over at her, Esme was beaming, she looked immensely happy.

"Ok," Jasper said and rubbed his hands together, "Please pass the potatoes!"

Dinner lasted longer than any family dinner Bella had been a part of. They took their time eating while asking Bella and Edward to recount their time in Saint Augustine. Alice talked about the shop and Jane's upcoming trip to Paris. Jasper was taking on a new group session on Saturday mornings for the next few months and Esme had a client opening a new shop that she was picking fabrics and paints for.

Carlisle was telling them about his golf game with Phil the day prior figuring no one wanted to hear about his recent surgeries as Esme brought in a chocolate pie. "Bella, this recipe was passed down from my Grandmother to my mamma and then to me. I've given it to Alice, hopefully one day she will have a daughter who can make it…"

"Hey!" Alice said, "That is not fair!"

Esme kissed her daughter on the head as she walked by her, "And before you leave tonight, I'll give it to you as well. Then you can make it for Edward sometime. Or your mom and Phil, whatever."

_Oh that Esme is a sneaky one… _Bella was shaking her head and she couldn't help the grin that had spread across her face. This woman was already considering her part of the family. _This day could not get better._

After pie, Carlisle pulled Edward into his office to discuss the issues with the shop and Leah. Jasper and Alice cleared the table as Bella helped Esme was the dishes.

"Bella," Esme said softly to her, "I want to thank you."  
Bella was confused, "For what?"  
"For making my boy smile. I'm sure I have said it to you before and I may just say it to you a thousand more times, but the light is back in his eyes and I know it is because of you."  
Bella felt her face heat up, "He is a wonderful man, Esme. I'm honored to be his girlfriend."  
Esme touched the necklace, "This is lovely. Where did you get it?"  
Bella reached up for it instinctively and smiled, "Edward got it for me today."  
"He has great taste," Esme said, looking into Bella's eyes, "and I don't mean just in jewelry."

Edward and Carlisle came back into the kitchen then and Edward walked behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You about ready, love? It's late and you have that early morning jog with Rose tomorrow."

Bella groan internally. She really wanted to stay with Edward and not get up for a run. But she knew Rose would never go for that, she would hunt her down and drag her ass out of bed.

"Sure, let me get my bag. Are you good here, Esme?" She didn't want to leave her with work to do, but they had gotten most of it done.  
"I'm fine, go on. Besides, my drying buddy is back and he can help me," she smiled over to her husband. They shared such a deep love for one another that you could feel it in the room.  
"Ok then, I guess we are ok to go. Thanks for dinner."  
"Any time Bella. Good night."  
Alice ran up to her and hugged her, "Night Bell, stop by the store tomorrow, ok? I have something for you!"  
Bella shook her head at her pixie friend, "Ok Alice. See you tomorrow."

Once she and Edward were out the door, she felt sad. She knew their day was coming to a close and she desperately didn't want it to.

Sensing her mood change, Edward stopped her just outside the pool house, "What's wrong, beautiful?"

She simply could not fool him.

"I just…" she bit on her bottom lip while she tried to come up with words that didn't make her sound like a desperate fool, "I just wasn't ready to leave you yet. I was having such a nice time today and the thought of going home without you makes me feel…. Sad. I know that is ridiculous and I'm so sorry…."

She barely got it out before Edward was consuming her lips with his. His kiss was full of so much passion and need.

He pulled from her, "Then take me home with you."  
"Are you sure?"

_Please God, let him be sure._

"Yes, let me get a bag together."

Within five minutes they were in his car heading to her place. He parked in the side space next to her car and they went through the gate, hand in hand. She didn't want to stop touching him. And as they made it into the apartment, she didn't.

They left a line of clothes from the front door to the bedroom, their passion igniting between them.

Some time later, Bella was cocooned in Edwards warm embrace. He snored lightly behind her and as she drifted to sleep, she sent up a silent prayer of thanks for all of her blessings, particularly the one sleeping beside her.

And new possibilities.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks again for reading... please leave me a few words. I appreciate the encouragement.**

**Tootles ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Happy Breaking Dawn 2 Eve! :D  
I have my ticket - and will be going to the 10pm showing tomorrow night... so excited!  
Sorry for the delay in this post... RL has had me busy. But with a long weekend coming up and then a holiday close behind, I hope to get this almost done... :)  
As always, I own none of these lovely characters .. if I did, I would have been on the red carpet with RP the other night...  
*sighs*  
LOL**

**I do own a ceramic floating hippo... it's in our little garden pond. My BFF gave it to me for Christmas a few years back and it always makes me smile... ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 16

**_I guess you could say  
I'm a little afraid, a little afraid  
What if you go away?_**

_**I've seen it before, I've been here before.**_  
_**If I have to love myself,**_  
_**Tell me how to love myself**_  
_**What's there to love about myself?**_

_**I just wanted to see**_  
_**That as a person you want me**_  
_**As a person you want me.**_  
**- I Can't Catch You, Sixpence None the Richer**

"You seem to be moving slow today, Swan. Late night last night?" Rose was trying to look innocent, but Bella recognized the glimmer in her eye. She put her right foot on the wood beam and leaned to grab her toes, stretching her calf muscles, while deciding how long she should make her friend wait for an answer.

Bella grinned when she thought about the fact that she was standing in the very place Edward had been working out at when she was reading in the park that day. It seemed like it was forever ago when he caught her ogling at him and she tripped while trying to escape the embarrassment. It had actually been less than two months.

She switched legs, turning her back to Rose, "Well, you know, some of us aren't old married couples. We still stay up late and have sex." She knew that would get her. Rose had been complaining lately that Em wasn't giving it up as much, always tired from working at the café.

"That's not right!" Rose said and swatted Bella's ass as she bent to grab her toes, "I want to do it, but he is always too damned tired. If it weren't for the fact that we're together all the time, I'd swear he had a girl on the side." Bella laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement. Anyone who knew them, knew that if Emmett McCarty dared look at another woman, he would lose his eyes. And any woman that dared to make a pass at Rose's husband, well, she would lose a lot more than her eyes.

"Right, Rose. As if he would ever look at anyone else when he has you? Maybe it's time to finally hire that second cook you have been talking about? And another server? Then you two could actually take some time off together." Rose had mentioned it for weeks that they needed to get someone else in there.

"Funny you should mention it; we have a new guy starting today, Ben. He worked at a place across town that just closed, the owner retired to Bermuda or something. Anyway, he's going to help Emmet run the kitchen. He's experienced, so there is little training involved. Plus, apparently he and Em go way back, so we trust him. We might actually have this weekend off! Can you believe it?"

Bella was finishing out her warm up stretches and was quite proud of herself, having gotten Rose off the subject of she and Edward… but not for long. "But Bella," she chimed, "that doesn't answer my question. You had a sleep over last night, didn't you?"  
_How could she know? Is she stalking me?  
_"And before you ask the question that is all over your face, you forget you were at the Cullen's with the Mouth of the South. Alice Whitlock can not keep a thing to herself, and you know it."

_Alice, of course…. _Bella rolled her eyes.

"I guess she saw us leave together last night and ratted us out, huh?"

"Yup and texted me as you were pulling out of the drive way. She was so excited you would think it was HER getting laid last night. Although, she probably did, since everyone in the free world is getting screwed but me these days. Damn it."  
Bella quirked an eyebrow at her feisty blonde friend, "Bitter much?"

"Me?!" Rose said, placing a hand on her heart, "Never!"

They started their run and Bella let Rose set the pace. They were traveling their regular route, so when they had an even pace going, Bella decided it was as good a time as any to ask Rose her advice, "Rose? In your opinion, how early is too early to… you know…. Have **_really_** strong feelings for someone?" Bella was avoiding the "L-Word", afraid Rose would think she had lost her ever loving mind.

Rose gave Bella a side ways glance as they rounded a corner onto another street, "Bella, you are asking this from a woman who met and married her husband all in the same year how soon is too soon? Sweetie, I think when you feel it, you know. It can take weeks, months, years or only days. Don't question it or do your typical over analyzing."  
They jogged on in silence a little longer, than Bella questioned, "Did anyone think you were crazy? If you two met and married that quickly, I'm sure others thought you were insane, right?"

Bella looked to her left and realized that she had lost Rose. She stopped and turned around to see her standing about twenty feet back. Walking back to her she asked, "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Bella, you need to stop worrying so much about what is and isn't right and what people will and won't think about you and Edward. It is obvious to everyone that you two are in love or at least on the verge of it. Even when you two were fighting in the beginning and he was being a complete ass, we all knew it was because there was a connection between you two and neither of you wanted to see it. Look, I'm not saying that he didn't love Angela, because he did, and they were together for a very long time before they got married. But he's a different person now, with you. And he's happy, which is a nice freaking change. Look Bella, if there is anything that you and Edward should have learned from your combined pasts'; it's that you should not waste time. It's your life and future; who gives a flying fuck what anyone else thinks? I can tell you that the ones closest to you will not be surprised in the least." Rose put her hands on her hips, "Now, close your eyes and tell me what's in your heart, Bella.

Bella looked at her like she was crazy, "Want me to get in touch with my feelings, Rose? I thought Jasper was the therapist?"

Rose rolled her eyes and huffed, "Har-har, Swan. Just do it. Tell me what you FEEL. Not what you think is or isn't right."  
Bella closed her eyes, sighing, "I feel ridiculous, Rose."

Rose smacked her in the arm, "Just do it, already!"  
"Ow! Fine…"

Bella thought back to the prior night. The way Edward held her so close, he made her feel cherished and … _loved.  
_She sucked in a breath, eyes closed, and said, "I am in very deep like with Edward Cullen. In fact, I think I could fall irrevocably in love with him."

Rose clapped her on the shoulder, "Good girl! About damn time you accepted it! Now, enough talking, let's get this run finished," and Rose was off, as if nothing major had just occurred. Bella giggled and shook her head. It was true, she did love him and she thought he loved her, too. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to say it to him just yet.  
_Baby steps, Bella._

Thirty minutes later Bella was hurrying through her cool down, anxious to get back to the lovely man she left in her bed.

"Got somewhere you need to be?" Rose questioned.  
"Yeah, I have a naked man in my bed that I want to get back to. Jealous?" Bella teased as she started back to her car.  
"Actually, I really am," Rose said with some sadness, causing Bella to turn back to her friend. "It'll get better, Rose, now that you have that new guy starting. Plan a weekend off and spend it together, the café will survive one weekend without you. You can trust Quill to keep things moving. Spend time with your husband."  
Rose smiled at her, "Thanks Bella. I know you're right. Now go have fun with your boy."  
Bella turned back for her car, "I intend to."

When Bella walked back into her apartment, the smell of bacon made her stomach growl loudly. Walking around the corner, she saw Edward, clad in only his jeans, bare chest on display, in her kitchen. The sight made her sigh, she could seriously get used to seeing him like this, in her home. "You know", she said as she leaned a hip against the end of the counter, "you should never fry bacon shirtless, you could mar that pretty skin of yours."

Edward turned to her with an eyebrow quirked, "You think my skin is 'pretty'? I'm not sure how to take that." Bella walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest into his back, "Actually, I think _you_ are pretty. How do you feel about that?" She kissed his shoulder blade.

"I think that if you keep referring to me as pretty that you wont be getting any bacon," he said, dangling a perfectly fried piece of meat in front of her.  
"Fine," she pulled back and snatched the meat from him, taking a bite, it was deliciously crunchy, "I will stop… _for now_."

He smiled over his shoulder at her, "Coffee is ready and there is a glass of juice for you in the fridge. How was your run?"

Bella grabbed the juice and downed it before answering, "Good. Rose pushes me just enough. I never thought I would enjoy running, seeing how as a girl I would trip over my own feet walking a straight line, but it's actually fun."

"Yeah, I like it too. It clears my head," he said as he split the scrambled eggs he made between their two plates and placing them and the plate of bacon on the breakfast bar before taking a seat at the next to her.

"If you keep this up, Mister Cullen, I may never let you leave," Bella said as she scooped a forkful of egg. "Well, then I guess I had better step up my game if you are even considering allowing me to leave," he responded and smirked at her, crunching down onto a piece of bacon.

They spent the rest of breakfast comparing their schedules for the day and week. Bella's was pretty easy; work, run, Edward. Edward's was a little more difficult, "I am back to back with clients this week since we had to deal with the Leah shit last week. Apparently, she hasn't shown back up in town, I think she knows something is going on. Anyway, she had clients scheduled that Sam and I will split up, working them in between our scheduled clients or after ours. Plus, our attorney wants us to come in this week. I will probably have to work open to close the rest of the week and maybe on Sunday."

"Wow," Bella said as she finished her eggs, "you do have a lot going on this week." She found she was a little sad at the idea they might not have a lot of time together.

Edward finished the last of his juice then said, "Oh, and I almost forgot! A week from this Saturday my parents are having a big party for their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary, would you like to come? As my date? I have been meaning to ask you, but things have been crazy. Last night it was all I could do to keep mom and Al quiet about it, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and ask you there. So, anyway, Alice texted me this morning asking me to remind you to come by her shop today. She apparently already ordered a dress for you, like, a few weeks ago. She said she just 'knew' that we would be going together. So, what do you think?"

"I think Renee mentioned the party in passing, but I really hadn't paid much attention. Sounds like it's going to be a very big event. But it's a family thing, are you sure you want me there?"

Edward swiveled on the bar stool so he was facing her and tucked some hair that had strayed from her pony tale behind her ear, "Bella, as far as everyone is concerned you are family. Plus, Alice is very excited. You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?"  
_Damn it, he knows I don't want to piss off the pixie! _

Bella was nervous, since this would be their first "public" event as an official couple.  
"Edward, I'm not a good dancer, I don't know how comfortable I'll be."

He sighed, "Now you're just making excuses, Bella. You'll be fine. Besides, your mom and Phil will be there along with Alice and Jasper and I think Rose and Emmett might be able to come as well. So you will know plenty of people. And you really shouldn't miss an Esme Party. She's quite well known for her soirees. It's at the Garden Club and instead of gifts, people are making donations to the children's hospital. About a hundred people will be there and there's going to be a band and great food and I would love to have you with me. If it makes you feel better, I won't make you dance… much." He gave her that crooked smile that made her insides tingle.

While the thought of dancing petrified Bella, she really was excited to go with Edward. Esme and Carlisle were wonderful and she appreciated the opportunity to be part of their celebration. And with Renee and Phil and her other friends there, at least she wouldn't feel too out of place.  
"I would love to go with you, Edward."  
"Good," he responded and kissed her head as he got up, taking their plates to the sink, "I can't wait to see what Alice got for you to wear, it's a semi-formal event." Bella suddenly felt terrified, formal meant high heals and high heals on Bella the klutz spelled trouble.

Edward looked over at her as he washed the dishes, "Stop worrying, I can see it on your face. You will have fun and I promise that I'll hold on to you tightly all night. It's all good."

Bella liked that he could read her so well already.  
She felt that all too familiar energy in the room and it made the hair on her arms stand up. She stood from her stool and, while his back was to her, she kicked off her running shoes and let down her hair. Removing the rest of her clothes, she threw them in the direction of the laundry area, then put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat to get Edward's attention.  
She giggled as he dropped the frying pan in his hand causing sink water to splash across him, soaking the front of his jeans, "I'm going to take a shower," she turned for the bathroom and then looked over her shoulder at him, "care to join me?"

He had his jeans off before he made it to the bathroom. As they waited for the water to warm, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply, "I can not get enough of you Bella, I think I'm addicted to you."

She smiled up at him and pulled him into the shower.

….

**Favorite color? –E**

Blue followed closely by purple – B

**Favorite flower? – E**

**Daisies, always – B**

**Music? – E**

**That's tricky. Too many. – B**

**Umm… Movie? – E**

**80s classic 16 Candles tops my list currently – B**

They had been doing this off and on all day since they left Bella's place. They had driven their separate cars into work and were now a mere fifty feet apart from each other. In fact, Bella could stand at the shop window and see Edward greeting clients in his lobby area. He would sometimes look up, seeking her out, and if he caught her eye, he would smile and bob his head at her. It was a small gesture that warmed her heart.

Throughout the day he had taken the time to play twenty questions with her, asking her everything from her favorite food to her favorite cartoon character. She decided that she would play along, but made a list of her own to ask him later.

Bella locked the shop up at eight and walked next door to see Alice. She walked in, causing the bells on the door to jingle. "Bella?" Alice called out from the back. "Yup, it's me."  
"Cool, lock the door behind you and come here."  
Bella did as she was told and walked to the back of the shop. Alice had clearly been unpacking new merchandise throughout the day. She was currently in the middle of boxes filled with lace and silk and yet somehow still managed to look stylish and put together in her bead and lace shorts, silk top and heels.  
She looked up and smiled at Bella as she rounded the corner, "Hey girly! How are you and how's my brother?" She waggled her eyebrows at Bella causing her to turn crimson.  
"He's fine Alice," Bella wanted to be irritated at the little squirt, but couldn't muster it, so she just smiled and shook her head, "You seem to be drowning in lingerie here." She shoved her hands in the pocket of her jeans and looked around.  
"Yes, Jane had a bunch of samples shipped here. We have a client that has asked for some very specific undergarments and we aim to please. So, that bag there is yours," Alice pointed to a garment bag hanging in the corner, "I hear you accepted Edward's invitation to our parent's anniversary party."

Bella stepped over to the bag, "I did."

"That's so great! It's going to be a wonderful night. And by the way, you look super cute today, Bella. I see the fashion mags I gave you are coming in handy."

"Pintrest, actually," Bella said, smirking at Alice. She actually did get the idea of the outfit off of that site and she liked it even more now that it had received the Alice 'Seal of Approval'. She was in skinny jeans rolled to the ankle, a flowing white t-back tank and a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up a couple of times. She had completed it with some sequined covered flats that she thought were ridiculous when Alice convinced her to buy them, but found she liked what they added to the outfit.  
_When did I start to care about fashion?_ _Freaking pixie is rubbing off on me._  
Bella shook her head at herself and grabbed the bag, taking it to the changing room.

When she unzipped it, she let out a gasp. The dress was simply lovely and completely different from anything she had ever seen. It was black and white with a fitted bodice and full skirt. Bella pulled the dress on and did a spin in front of the mirror. The bodice was black and sleeveless, it was sort of a halter style top, coming to a point at the collar bone with a black ribbon that went around the neck and fastened. From the waist, the dress tiered down, like handkerchief triangles, the top layer solid black like the bodice with the next two layers becoming more sheer until you got to the bottom of the dress, which was white. It fell midway down her calf. Bella grinned at herself, happy with what she saw for once.

"Bella," Alice called, "come out here so I can see how good I did at picking out your dress!"

Bella stepped out and Alice clapped her hands and squealed, "It's perfect! Here, put these on!" She shoved a pair of black paten leather heals at her. They had a closed toe with an open back and strap around the ankle. Bella sat on the chair by the dressing room and strapped on the shoes. They added four inches of height to her, causing her to tower over the now bouncing pixie.  
_Dear God, she's like Tigger on speed!_

"Bella! You look great! Wew-hoo! Edward is just going to DIE when he sees you!"

Bella walked slowly, praying not to fall or twist an ankle, to the three way mirror and looked at herself. She had to admit, she looked pretty freaking awesome.

"… and if you put up your hair to show off your neck! And we'll get manis and pedis that morning! I've already cleared it with Renee, she has that new girl working with Ms. Cope next Saturday!"

Bella had barley been listening to her, but tuned back in when she heard her mom's name, "What's that Alice?"

"Jeez Bella, do you listen to anything I say? You have the Saturday of the party off, your mom said ok and we are all going for a pampering day at the spa before the party."

"OK, sure thing, Alice," Bella was walking back to the dressing room to get undressed, "how much do I owe you for this?"

"Nothing, Edward said it's on him!"  
As Bella turned to ask Alice how that could be when he only asked her today, but the bouncing fiend was on her phone already, "Yup brother dear, she looks great! You'll be pleased. Yes, and she agreed to go to the spa that morning. Uh-huh, yup. Yes, the shoes look great on her too. Yes Edward, underwear too. Jeez, this isn't my first time doing this!"

Bella turned and went into the dressing room and got back into her clothes, taking care to pack the dress back into the bag as neatly as she could. She also made a mental note to find a way to pay Edward back, this was more than he needed to do for her.

She stepped out of the dressing room and Alice handed her a bag and the box for the shoes. "Edward wanted to be sure you had the strapless bra and stuff, too. He didn't want you to have to worry about anything. He also said he is finishing with a client and to tell you he will stop by your place in about an hour," she then curtsied and said, "my work here is done."

Bella made her way home with her bags, stopping in at her mom's first to show her the dress.  
"Oh Bells! It's beautiful and I bet it is just gorgeous on you. Are you looking forward to the party? I'm glad Edward finally asked you, sometimes he such a typical man, everything waits for the last minute." While Bella zipped the dress back up into the bag, Renee heated up some left over spaghetti for her and put it on the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a little nervous. Is the party really that big of a deal?" Bella sat at the table and dug into the pasta.  
"It is! Partially for Esme and Carlisle, I mean, thirty-five years! That's amazing alone, but then the money they will be raising for the children's hospital. It's going to be a wonderful night."

They sat talking until there was a light knock on the back door, Renee motioned for Edward to come in, "Hello Renee, it's nice to see you this evening."

"Edward, you too! Our girl is going to look beautiful for your parents party."

Edward had gone over to stand by Bella, he placed his hand on the nape of her neck looking down at her, "She's always beautiful, but that night I bet she will be more breathtaking than normal," he smiled at Bella and her insides melted.

"Ok you too, get out of here before you set my kitchen on fire with the smoldering looks there," Renee took Bella's empty plate and shooed them out the door. Edward grabbed her bags and followed Bella up to her place.

"So, Alice got you all set up?" Edward walked her bags into her room and hung the dress.  
"Yes, which reminds me, Edward, I can't let you buy me all of that. I'd like to pay you back. Please."

Edward was looking at her like she had said something completely ridiculous. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bella, I know you are not really used to being treated… nicely… but you really need to learn how. I wanted to buy those things for you, you deserve them, and you are not paying me back." He kissed her cheeks and then her nose.

"Edward, it makes me uncomfortable, I feel like I owe you." She didn't want to hurt his feelings and she really wanted to just be able to accept and appreciate his gifts, but she found it very difficult.

"Come here," he took her by the hand and led her to the couch where he sat her down on his lap and wrapped his arms back around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bella, I know this has moved very fast with us and I am very aware that your ex-husband treated you like shit and never made you feel special. Look at me Bella," he tilted her chin so she had to look at his face, into his eyes, "Well, my sweet girl, I am here to tell I don't care how fast this is moving. I want to spend every day, for as long as you will allow me, treating you like a princess. I want to remind you in small and big ways each and every day how special you are."

She couldn't wrap her head around how this man, this beautiful man, could want her so much. She had never felt quite up to par, Jake always made her feel as if she was lacking in some way. And here was Edward, a man she had known for such a short period of time and he made her feel cherished in a way her husband of a decade never did.

Swallowing her pride and her need for self deprecation, she placed a hand on his jaw, "Thank you, Edward. You are special to me, too. And I appreciate the gifts."

He gave her that crooked grin, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

She smacked him in the arm, "Whatever, Cullen. Now shut up and kiss me."

"That, I will be more than happy to do, Swan."

….

It was the Saturday of the Cullen's Anniversary party. Alice was picking Bella up at a bright and early eight in the morning. Bella had just gotten out of the shower when her cell phone dinged, indicating she had gotten a text.

"Damn it, Alice, I'll be ready when I'm ready…" she mumbled as she wrapped a towel around herself and went to the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone.

She was pleased to see it was a text from her sexy man and not the obnoxious munchkin.

**Enjoy your day. My bed was cold and lonely without you last night. Can't wait to see you later. – E**

Due to her need to get up early today and Edward's crazy schedule over the last couple of weeks, they had not spent last night together. She had found it very hard to sleep without him curled up against her.

**I'll do my best. I'm sure General Whitlock will ensure we all have a good time, whether we like it or not. I missed you, too. Looking forward to seeing your handsome face tonight. – B**

**Can't wait, Beautiful. Later. – E**

Bella was in the process of replying when she got a text from Alice.

**On my way … be ready! ;-) Alice**

_Ugh, even her texts are too cheerful in the morning…_

Bella shot her back a curt, and not so pleasant, response and went to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice was banging on her door, "Bella! Come on!"

Bella pulled the door open and Alice gave her a glaring look, "Is that what you're wearing today, Bell?"

Bella looked down at herself. She was in a knee length sundress and flip flops. She has quickly dried her hair, figuring it didn't matter since it was getting put up for her at the spa. "What? I think I'm fine. Do you want me to change or do you want to go?"

Sighing, "Fine, I guess it's ok, let's go. Renee said she will just follow us over."

"Gee, Alice, not all of us can be a fashionista." Bella closed and locked her front door.  
"I know, sorry Bella. I'm just aggravated. I found out someone was coming tonight that I wasn't expecting to ever have to deal with again. It has me on edge. You look cute, really." She gave Bella a smile as they got into her BMW. Bella saw her mom coming out the back door and waived at her as she got buckled in.

"Must be pretty bad to have you off your spa high, who is it?"

Alice pulled out on to the road and looked to be considering whether or not to tell Bella. She released a long breath before speaking, "Bella, have you heard about Victoria?"

Bella thought for a moment before responding, she didn't like the direction this seemed to be going, "Yeah, isn't she that super bitch Edward dated for a while? Rose mentioned she was very… adventurous."

"Oh Rose! Crap! I need to get her, I'm so irritated I can't think straight. And she is going to be pissed as shit over this. Let's wait until we get her so I don't have to repeat myself."

Ten minutes later they had Rose and had set off for the spa. It was not too far away, so Alice rushed through her story. "So, mom called me this morning to give me a heads up. It seems that Doctor Mallory, you know, that old fart that dad plays golf with? They've known each other forever, I guess. Well, he and his wife have been divorced for a few months, but his RSVP said he had a plus one." Alice was taking the turns a little too fast, Bella held on and tried to follow the story, since Al was talking as fast as she was driving.

"Dad ran into him yesterday at the hospital and they got to talking, Dad knew that he had RSVPed with a plus one and that mom was burning with curiosity as to who he was bringing. So dad asked… and wouldn't you know! It's that damned bitch Victoria! I guess he met her at some singles mixer, I don't know, but he is bringing HER! Can you believe it?!"

Rose was leaning forward, "Are you fucking kidding me? I hate that bitch. She is a wretched person, I have no idea what Edward ever saw in her."

"An uninhibited whore! He needed something different and found it in her. God love him, Bella, I swear he had lost his mind when he dated her. You wouldn't have recognized him. And she was so bad. But at some point he finally realized it and kicked her skank ass to the curb." For emphasis, Alice smacked the steering wheel.

"Thank fuck!" Rose exclaimed from behind them.

Bella was a little overwhelmed. She knew Edward liked her.. a lot. And, sure, she heard what they were saying about Victoria being a horrible person. But she had obviously fulfilled a need for him, eve if it was only a sexual one. It brought back the inadequacies that she had felt with Jacob, and she wondered if she would really be enough for her beautiful man.

Rose broke her thoughts, "Alice, does Edward know yet? He should probably be told."

"Yeah, mom said she was going to call him this morning. She wanted to call Doc Mallory up and uninvited his ass, but dad told her she really couldn't do that and that this was about the children's hospital as much as it was about them, if not more."

"Well, all I know is she better leave our girl, Bella, and her man alone tonight or I am kicking her ass!" Rose was scary when she was pissed and Bella was happy to know she had her on her side.

They pulled into the parking lot at the spa. Esme and Renne were talking out front waiting on them. After parking and turning off the car, Alice grabbed Bella's hand, "Bella, do not worry about this. Edward cares for you more than he ever did Victoria. You are his … one. His special person. Fate has blessed him with a second true love. In fact, I think you are his do-over. Do not doubt that for a minute, no matter what happens tonight. Ok?"

Bella looked at her pixie friend and couldn't help smile. She had known Alice for such a short period of time and she already loved her like the sister she never had. "Thanks, Alice. I appreciate that."

Alice patted her hand and looked back at Rose, "Alright ladies, let's go get primped and primed!"

_Here we go…_ Bella knew this was going to be a very… interesting day.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to - once again - thank all of you who have marked my story as a favorite and/or to follow it. And thanks for the positive and constructive comments... some of you have influenced a few of my writing decisions... :)  
Hugs...**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks, again, to those who read and leave sweet and encouraging comments. I appreciate it so much.  
****I don't own any of these Lovely Characters... Sad, but true**

* * *

Chapter 17

**_Oh my life is changing everyday, In every possible way  
And my dreams it's never quite as it seems,  
Never quite as it seems._**

_**I know I felt like this before, But now I'm feeling it even more**_  
_**Because it came from you.**_  
_**And then I open up and see, The person falling here is me,**_  
_**A different way to be.**_

_**And now I tell you openly**_  
_**You have my heart, so don't hurt me.**_  
_**You're what I couldn't find, A totally amazing mind,**_  
_**So understanding and so kind**_  
_**You're everything to me.  
**_**-Dreams, The Cranberries**

"Bella! How's that chocolate facial over there?" Alice was yelling across the room. They had already had massages and their fingers and toes were artfully painted. Now she, Rose and Alice were in the facial room. Esme and Renee skipped the facials and went straight for the hair and makeup chairs.

"It's interesting. It's also quite tasty." Bella had already drunk three… or four… mimosas and had a slight buzz. So when the girl applying the chocolate mask to her face said it was completely edible, she just had to try. The normally in control Bella ate chocolate face mask, and liked it.  
_Living on the edge today, Swan,_ she thought to herself.

Rose and Alice were giggling at her, they had also had their share of mimosas, but had been smart enough to eat something while they were drinking. Bella had eaten only some of the facial mask.  
"Bella, we need to cut you off or you will never make it to tonight," Rose said and asked one of the ladies to hand Bella a water and some fruit and cheese.

Bella pouted but realized the change in food and drink was probably for the best. She had been nervous about today and she had successfully drunk the nerves away, but she didn't need to be passed out by the time Edward came to pick her up.

Once the facials were complete, the girls moved to the makeup chairs. Esme and Renee had finished up and were waiting on the girls to move their way into the room. Bella noticed that her mom and Esme seemed to keep staring at her, with big goofy grins. Something was definitely up. As she got settled into the chair, she looked into the mirror and over her own shoulder, "Ok, you two, what's going on?" Renee and Esme looked at each other and smiled, then, turning back to Bella, they feigned serious faces, "What on earth do you mean Bella Bear?"

Bella knew if her mom was using her childhood nickname that there was something up for sure. "Mom, what do the two of you know?" She heard a snicker and turned to look at Alice and Rose, who were now avoiding eye contact. "Ok, everyone, what the hell? Obviously something is going on, so spill!" All four of the ladies looked at each other, but it was Renee that finally spoke up, "Nothing bad, sweetie. We just happen to be privy to some information that we have been sworn into secrecy over."

"Yes, Bella, we weren't supposed to know, but Edward asked Phil for help and Phil told Renee who told me, and I told Alice…" Esme was still going on when Bella interrupted, "Wait, what? What do you mean Edward asked Phil for help? What's going on?"

Esme looked at Renee and put a hand over her mouth, "Opps!" Then they broke down into giggles. Apparently Bella wasn't the only one to have too many mimosa's today.

Since the mom's couldn't answer her question, they were laughing to hard, Bella turned to Alice, "Explain."

Alice sighed, "Ok Miss Control Freak, just relax. Edward has something special planned and he needed into your place. And that is all I will be telling you. The rest is a surprise. Do you know what that is?" She quirked an eyebrow at Bella.

"Yes, Alice, I am familiar with the concept of a surprise, but why is he doing this?"

The hair stylist was pulling and tugging on Bella's hair.

"Bella, please just go with it and don't ask me to explain. My brother is the happiest he has been in years. It's all thanks to you. I know it, Rose knows it, our moms know it and Edward very much knows it and he wants to say thank you. Just let him."

Bella got a funny tingling in her belly when she contemplated exactly how Edward would be thanking her, and she broke into a huge grin.

"Oh yup, see, right there?" Renee was pointing at her, "she is thinking about what could be planned, and she likes it!"

At the end of their spa time, Alice, Rose and Renee were gathered by the door discussing the Victoria issue and plans for the evening. Bella didn't want to hear any more about Edward's ex-whatever-she-was, so she perused the shelves of hair and nail products.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Esme's kind eyes, which were currently looking at her with a concerned expression. "Bella, can we talk a minute?" Bella nodded and Esme took her hand, leading her to a small sitting area away from the other ladies.

"Bella, I wanted to just tell you that, I know this whole thing between you and Edward has been a whirlwind. Up and down. You have your past hurts and he has his. But, I know my son, and what Alice said earlier today is true, he is happier than he has been in a very long time. And I have you to thank for it. Edward actually talked to me, about you, after the night of Alice's dinner party," Esme was still holding Bella's hand, which was now beginning to sweat. Bella was so embarrassed by that evening. She had drunk too much and Edward's behavior was nothing less than juvenile and mean. There were so many embarrassing moments, she didn't want to relive that night.

"Esme, we really don't need to go there…"

"No, Bella, I think it's important that you know. And I don't want you to think I am breaking some sort of trust by telling you this, because I am fairly certain you have already heard it from him. Edward was terribly upset with the way he had been treating you. The death of Angela and the baby had left him empty and cold. He tried dating, as I believe you heard a bit of, and well, they never brought life to him, and I think he was content with that. He didn't mind going through his days numb. And then he saw you. You know, he told me about that day he saw you through Renee's shop window," Esme looked over Bella's shoulder and smiled, then met her eyes again, "he said you took his breath away. A complete stranger. And he was confused. I think in that moment, my son felt his heart beat again and he had no idea what to do with that, so he opted to try and push you away. He was such a jackass. I knew it when I heard the stories and his dad told him as much. When I suggested he call you, well I was hoping that there would be a friendship there, eventually, but wouldn't allow myself to hope for more; not yet anyway."

Bella could not believe they were having this conversation much less that she had been dinner table conversation in the Cullen home so many weeks ago.

Esme continued on, "Oh my, he is a thick headed boy, always has been, like riding that damned motorcycle my daddy left him without a helmet when I beg him to put one on. I swear, if I could drag daddy back from the grave and kick his ass, I would. But, I digress, the point is that Edward was acting like a moron, and then he got over his idiot self and made amends. Now you two are dating and I believe that you are in love," she grinned at Bella like she just unwrapped the best birthday gift ever. Like Bella herself was wrapped in one of those little blue boxes from Tiffany's.

_Are we really sitting here talking about this?_ Bella looked around, willing Alice or her mom to come break up this session of "True Confessions"; but then realized that they would probably just join in on it.  
_Kill me now…_

"Esme, really…"

"Oh, Bella, relax! I'm good with it, Carlisle is good with it. I can tell you that Alice declared weeks ago that she wanted you as a sister-in-law one day and trust me when I say that your mom wants nothing but your happiness. Now," she finally released Bella's hand and patted her on the knee, "I just wanted you to know that I understand you two have been on one hell of a roller coaster ride, but I think the fun part of it is just beginning. And look at it this way, it'll make a great story to tell the kids someday," she patted her one more time and stood to walk away.

"Oh, Esme, I can't, well… I don't think we would, even if we were married, which we aren't … and haven't discussed… but kids are not in the picture. Not that we tried, but.. oh… jeez." Bella put her face in her hands at an attempt to quit her babbling.

Esme laughed, and walked back to Bella, carefully placing a hand on her head so she wouldn't mess up her hair, "Bella dear, don't you know? You can't fool mother nature. And the good Lord has plans for the two of you, just you wait."

The last comment took Bella by surprise, dropping her hands she looked up at Esme with her jaw hanging.  
"You just wait, sweet girl. Besides your mamma and I are quite ready to be the coolest grandmothers in town. When the time comes, you'll know it and it will be right. Now, enough of that, let's get you back to the house to change."

And with that Esme took Bella's hand and led her to the door.

In the car, Alice turned to her, "Bella, you have been awful quiet, what did my mom say to you?"

Bella considered, briefly, to make up a story, "We talked about the Sun's baseball season," or "How about those Jaguars," but she knew the Cullen family held no secrets and it would be a matter of time before Alice knew about it from Esme, anyway.

"Well, Alice, apparently you are planning my wedding to your brother and our mom's want grandkids."

Rose busted out laughing from behind them, "Emmett said it was a matter of time until those two started putting on the pressure!"

"Rose, we haven't even been dating a half a year… or a quarter of a year! I think it is a little too early to talk marriage and babies, don't you?"

Rose quirked her eyebrow at her, "Uh, hello!? Haven't you and I already discussed this? Twelve month courtship here."

Bella realized the blonde in the back wasn't going to help her and stuck her tongue out at her, then turned to Alice.

"What about you? You agree with me, right?"

"Bella, I met Jasper and told him after a week of dating I knew we would be married. It may have taken longer than twelve months for us to get down the aisle, but I knew in a very short period of time.

Bella knew this conversation was going nowhere fast and, anyway, they were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. Renee had brought their dresses and other items to the Cullen's that morning. It was truly like they were attending Prom, they were all dressing together and then the younger guys were picking up the girls in a limo. Phil and Carlisle were driving their wives themselves.  
Bella had begun to understand that when the Cullen's went all in on something, they went all in all the way, no holds barred; whether it was a thirty-fifth wedding anniversary or a budding relationship.

Rose, Alice and Bella were just finishing up, having gotten dressed and retouched their makeup, when Esme called up stairs letting them know that their "Fella's are here!"

The three stood in the three way mirror Esme had in her dressing room and looked at themselves.  
Rose was in a floor length red dress with a plunging sweetheart neckline. It fit her curves perfectly and her hair fell in ringlets past her shoulders. Bella knew Emmett would never take his eyes… or hands… off her that night, and that was exactly what Rose was going for. For her, she dressed for one person only, her husband.

Alice's dress was just as dramatic, but in an entirely different way. It was sterling grey, barely knee length. It was silk with hand beaded lace over the top and looked like it came right out of the roaring twenties. Her hair was fluffed and teased and she wore a beaded headband that matched the dress. On anyone else the outfit would never have worked, but for the petite pixie, it was just perfect. It's like she had been born to live in that era.

Then Bella's eyes fell to herself, in her black and white dress. It was different, not sexy like Rose's and not reminiscent of a different era, like Alice. But, it made it's own statement and she loved how she looked. Her hair was pulled up into a loose up-do with a few ringlets hanging down around her face. It accentuated her neck, "Edward will love it." Alice had said to her, and now, seeing the finished product, she agreed. For once Bella didn't feel awkward or out of place, she was even comfortable in the high heels, having spent the last two weeks practicing walking in them.

Rose grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it, "Ok, girls, let's go knock 'em dead."  
They went down the back stairs into the kitchen, following the sound of the guys laughing with the parents. They were all gathered around with champagne flutes, "Ah, here they are," Carlisle said as they entered the room. Three sets of young male eyes turned, but Bella only noticed one. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, looking at Edward in his black suit. It was tailored perfectly to fit his shoulders and long arms, the pants tapered and fit through the thigh. There was nothing cheep or "off the rack" about it. His tie was a grey silk and his hair was it's typical bronze mess, although it looked to Bella as if he had attempted to run a brush through it. She realized she had frozen in her spot on the bottom step when Edward stepped to her, taking her hand and leaning to her ear, "You are breath taking, simply the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "The same could be said for you, handsome."

_Score one for me! I spoke and there was no verbal vomit! _Tonight was looking promising.

A throat cleared, "Ok, you two, we can feel the lust all the way over here, can you take it down a notch?" Jasper drawled out, causing Edward to grin. He turned to his friend, "Listen, for years I have had to watch you look at my sister like she was your last meal, you get no say in how I do or do not look at my woman."

"Your woman?!" Bella feigned irritation, placing her hand on her heart, "Well I never!"

Edward laughed and pulled her down from the step into the group at the kitchen island, "Ok Scarlet, you obviously spent way too much time around my mother today, you have perfected your southern drawl."

"Hey, southern drawls are in, aren't they Ali?" Jasper looked to his wife for confirmation. She batted her eyes at him and responded, "I have always loved yours… _darlin_'."

The group laughed as Carlisle handed out the rest of the champagne glasses, "Here's to tonight," he said to the group, then looked to his wife, pulling her closely, "and to the love of my life. You made me the happiest man in the world the day you said yes to my proposal only to be topped by marring me six months later. Then you blessed me with two wonderful children and my heart was so full it nearly burst. All these years later, you are still my sun and my moon. My best friend and my lover. I love you more than my life itself. Here's to thirty-five more wonderful years."

The small group erupted into cheers, "Here-here!" Clinking glasses and draining them, while Carlisle kissed his beloved.

Bella found herself a little misty eyed before she thought of something Carlisle had said, turning to Edwards, whose glass was being refilled by Emmett, she said, "Your parents married after six months? How long had they dated?"

She was beginning to see a trend.

"Oh, about three months before dad proposed. Does that bother you?" He gave her that crooked smile.  
"No?" it came out as more of a question, then she cleared her throat, "No, no it doesn't. Should it?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek, "I don't know, should it?"

Bella's skin was on fire where his lips touched and she was having a hard time thinking, "I asked you first," she managed to get out. He laughed in her ear, "I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Bella tipped her glass back and drained it, "Emmett, give me another," she said holding her glass towards him but keeping her eyes on Edward.  
"All right!" Emmett exclaimed, "Bella's getting her drink on tonight! Do I get to carry you again when you get drunk? That was fun!"

"Em!" Rose smacked him in the chest.

"What?" He looked at her, not understanding at all why she hit him.

"If anyone is carrying Bella, I think it will be me," Edward said and kissed her head.

Bella looked over at Emmett, "Besides, this is it for me tonight. Sorry to disappoint you. But I had enough this morning."

Emmett pouted at her, "Party pooper. More for me and Jasper then!"

"Ok! Pictures!" Renee announced and Bella was officially mortified, "Mom! Really?"

"Hey, I missed prom, and well, a lot of other stuff. It's my right as a mother to get pictures of all of you lovelies now." She already had her camera in her hand and Esme was ushering everyone into the formal living room, "Stand by the piano!"

Alice then took over, deciding to pose everyone, Edward at on the piano bench with Bella standing behind him, hand on his shoulder. Rose leaning at the end of the baby grand with Em behind her, arm draped around her waist and Alice herself, perched on top of the piano, legs crossed, with Jasper standing by her, hand on her knee.

"Well," Renee said, "I don't think a prom picture would have ever looked this good."  
"Yes, well, Alice does have a flair for the dramatic," Carlisle said as the mothers proceeded to take photos.

A few minutes later, the guys were escorting the girls to the limo. Renee and Phil were getting into their car and Bella noticed that Carlisle and Esme were getting into Edward's Volvo. "Edward, why is your dad driving your car?" she asked as she slid into the leather seat of the limo. "Well, love, because we will need it later."

Bella was about to ask about later, but Emmett distracted her. He had the sun roof open and was trying to drag Rose up to poke her head out of it with him, "Come on, Rosie!"

"Clearly someone had more than champagne tonight," Bella said to Edward.

"Yes well, this is their first date night in forever, and they have tomorrow off, too. Suffice it to say that Emmett McCary will hold no punches this evening." Edward smiled at his friend trying to squeeze his extra large frame out of the sun roof along with his wife.

"Well, all I know is he had better behave at the party," Alice said from her spot snuggled into Jasper's side, "I'm gonna kick his ass if he pulls that break dancing shit at this one!"

Jasper and Edward began snickering and Bella looked at them questioningly. "You see, Bella," Jasper said, "When Emmett drinks, he likes to dance and when he dances, he tends to go … old school."

"Yeah," Edward said, "Last time we had a big party, he got drunk and asked the DJ to play Marky Mark's 'Good Vibrations' and then was asking for a box so he could do back spins on it."

Alice and Rose were laughing with them now.

"No way!" Bella exclaimed, looking up at Emmett, who was still sticking his head out the window yelling at people.

"Way…" Jasper drawled out and laughed harder.

"Sorry guys, but that is something I would enjoy seeing. Pass the man another drink!"

Emmett leaned back in the sunroof, "Swan! I knew I liked you! You're a keeper! Edward, if you don't marry her, I will… right Rosie!? We can move to Utah or West Virginia, wherever it is that you can have two wives! It'll be great!"

Rose gave him the stink eye, which silenced the laughter in the limo, "Emmett, get your ass in here and sit down."

Emmett sat down and pushed the button to close the sunroof, pouting, "Jeez Rosie, I was just kidding."

"Emmett, when will you ever learn?" Jasper questioned, "Never joke about you being with other women, it pisses your wife off."

"Yes, Doctor Phil." Emmett rolled his eyes and started pushing other buttons and opening every compartment he could find. It was like riding with a five year old.

Bella leaned into Edward's ear, "Is he always this child like?"

"Wait til you see him at Christmas," Edward looked at her and smiled.

Bella went to goo on the inside, just thinking about spending Christmas with Edward. Curled up under blankets, in front of a fire, naked….  
_Shit! No thinking about that now… _her girly parts were now tingling, and she had to get through the next few hours before she would be alone with him. She needed to reel it in, for now.

It took them only fifteen minutes to make it to the Garden Club and about fifteen seconds for Bella to become a nervous wreck. She had managed to push to the back of her mind the inevitable meeting of "BitchToria", as Rose had called her. There was also VicWhoria and CuntBitchfromHelltoria… but they all agreed that Emmett's name for the She-Devil was just too much of a mouthful.

The three couples emerged from the limo and walked through the doors into the main ball room. There was a stage at the far end of the room with a live band playing and a DJ to the right of it for later. Tables were scattered throughout the room with a dance floor in front of the stage. White linens were on the tables and everything was in gold and black. The lighting was turned down so the room was illuminated by the candle centerpieces and candelabras throughout the room.

"Come here," Edward took her and led her out one of the French doors lining the left wall. They walked into an outdoor garden space. There was a large fountain in the center and the trees that surrounded it were covered in twinkle lights. There were also more tables and candles out here.

"Edward, it's lovely." Bella spun slowly around, taking it all in. When she stopped, she was facing him. He wrapped is arms around her waist, hands low on her back, and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began swaying to the light jazz the band was playing inside.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you look tonight, Bella?"

"I believe you have, two or ten times," she giggled. She couldn't help the smile that had plastered itself on her face.

She could hear more and more voices inside, but could not have cared less about them. She was perfectly content right here in her bubble, with Edward.

"When do we eat?" Bella wasn't usually into eating in large groups, she tended to drop something on herself every time and preferred to avoid the embarrassment, but tonight she wanted to experience everything the evening had to offer.

"Hmmm… about an hour. Cocktails are right now, can I interest you in one?"

She snuggled into his chest a little, "Not really. I was serious about no more drinking tonight. I want to remember this evening, and be completely coherent for whatever you have planned… _for later_."

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy yourself. But right now, I would like to get something to drink, come with me." He didn't have to ask her twice, she would follow him anywhere. There was a small bar outside, so they went to it and Edward got them each sodas, "Since I'm driving and you want to be coherent. Which is completely over rated, by the way." He smiled at her and they clinked their glasses together.

A throat cleared behind them, and when Edward turned, Bella saw the look on his face go from happy to ice instantly. There was only one reason for this change. She turned her gaze from Edward and found a tall redhead standing no more than five feet from them. Close enough for Bella to choke on her over applied powdery perfume, but not so close that she was in their personal space.

"Edward," the redhead, who Bella assumed was Victoria, said, rolling it off her tongue as you would the name of a lover, it made Bella's blood boil, "How are you?"

She held a hand out to him like she was a countess and he was to take it and kiss her ring.  
_Freaking bitch. _Bella was considering multiple scenarios in which it would have been considered ok for her to claw out the bitch's eyes; but none of them would have left her dress free of blood and all of them would have landed her in jail. So, instead she placed her free hand on Edward's back and smiled at the skank, choosing the high road.

Edward, not missing a beat, accepted Victoria's hand, but in the form of a very masculine handshake and responded, "Hello Victoria; this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

"Girlfriend? Well, Edward, you've decided to move into the grown up world of commitments, hmm?" She looked down her too-slim-to-not-have-been-reconstructed nose at Bella and asked, "So, Bella, how did you meet my Edward, here?"

_No fucking way, bitch…_

"Well, Victoria, my mom is good friends with Esme and Carlisle. You may know her, Renee Dwyer? It was natural we would meet. **_My_** Edward here is a wonderful man, I am a very lucky woman," she wrapped her arm around Edward's waist and he countered with his around her, he gazed down at her and smiled, "It's I who is the lucky one, love."

"Yes, well," Victoria broke in, "just wait until he has some flashback to his poor Angela. You had better be ready for that little piece of hell, Bella. No one will ever compare to her."

Bella felt Edward still under her touch, he had sucked in a breath and the glimmer in his eyes went dead. Victoria had pushed the right buttons and he was doing all he could to not lash out.

Before he had a chance to respond, Esme walked up, "Victoria, good evening. Nice to see you. I understand you are here with Thomas Mallory. Didn't he just celebrate his sixtieth?"  
_That's right, Esme just called you a Sugar Daddy whore! Ha! _Bella hoped Esme was feeling her mental high five.

"Esme, everything is lovely tonight, as always. Yes, he did and we celebrated in Cozumel. It was lovely, thank you for asking." Victoria was trying to keep her eyes on Edward, but Esme stepped in between them.

"Well, Victoria, I would love to hear all about it. Why don't you and I go talk about your trip and we will leave these young lovers alone, I'm sure Bella and Edward have better things to do than stand and chat all night."

Esme grabbed Victoria by the elbow and ushered her back through one of the French doors, turning to wink at Bella and Edward.

"Your mom is one classy lady, Edward."

"Yes, she is. Sorry about that, though. Victoria was way out of line. Are you ok?"

Bella thought about it for a moment and smiled, "Yeah, actually, I think I am."

Dinner was served and Bella and Edward sat at the head table with his parents and Alice and Jasper. The food was wonderful and Bella amazed herself by not dropping a single thing onto her dress. During dinner, guests shared toasts and tributes to the happy couple, some of the friends there knew Esme and Carlisle from when they were married and some of the stories made the evening sound more like a celebrity roast than a celebration of marriage. It was all quite entertaining.

Edward finally stood and took the microphone, "Good evening everyone. On behalf of my sister and I, I would like to thank you all for coming to share in this special evening. We are not only celebrating the marriage of my parents, but also raising money for a great cause. The envelope box back there looks to be full, so I thank you all for honoring my parent's wishes by donating to the  
Children's Hospital in lieu of a gift for them." Edward turned his body slightly so he was angled towards Carlisle and Esme, "My mom and dad are the most inspirational people, I admire them very much. Their love for one another knows no limits. As a child, I remember riding in the back seat of the car and watching my mom leisurely play with the back of my dad's hair as he drove. It was such a simple gesture, but one that made me feel the depth of their love. They have led by example for Alice and myself, teaching us how to be good people, how to be reliable and trustworthy friends and how to be the best partner you can be to that person you choose to spend the rest of your life with. Alice has done that with Jasper, and I hope to do the same one day as well," he cast a glance and a smile towards Bella and she couldn't help but to feel overwhelmingly happy in that moment.

He continued on, "So, please raise your glass with me and help me wish my parents a very happy anniversary. Mom, dad, I love you both."

There were hoots and hollers around the ballroom as Edward made his way back to his parents, hugging them both. He then slid back into the seat next to Bella.

"That was beautiful, Edward. It's nice to see how much you love and admire your parents."

Edward smiled at her, but couldn't say anything else as Alice was suddenly there, "Bella! Come dance with me and Rose!" The DJ had started playing and there was just no saying "No" to the ever excited pixie.

"Wish me luck," Bella said to Edward and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good luck," he responded with a chuckle and sat back to watch her head to the dance floor.

A few dances later, Bella excused herself to head to the ladies room. On the way, she stopped and talked with her mom and then Esme. Esme introduced her to some of her Garden Club friends and Bella politely shook hands and said her hellos before finally making it to the restroom.

She was at the sink washing her hands when the door opened. She looked up into the mirror to see Victoria smiling at her over her shoulder.

"So, Bella, you are Edward's new flavor, huh?"

Bella pressed her lips together in a hard line. She was trying to figure out how to play this and clawing her eyes out was beginning to look like a viable alternative again.

Bella reached for a paper towel and took her time drying her hands before responding. She turned towards Victoria, "I'm not sure what you mean by that, Victoria. I have been dating Edward, yes. We enjoy our time together and I'm looking forward to seeing what the future holds."

Victoria responded with, "Ha!" and then moved past her to check her makeup in the mirror. "Bella, feed that line of bullshit to someone who hasn't already ridden that cowboy. He has major commitment issues and will never get over that little dead wife of his. Do yourself a favor, move on."

Bella could feel her blood beginning to boil and she flexed her hands, hanging by her sides, in an effort to keep her composure.  
"Victoria, you seem to care an awful lot about my relationship with Edward. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended."

Victoria ran a finger along her bottom lip, straightening her lipstick and then turned to Bella, "Take it how you want. But you are going to have to get real creative to give him more than what I did. I fucked him in every public place I could get him and in more positions than you probably know, and I still couldn't get him to commit to me for the long haul. If I couldn't keep him happy, no one can. And certainly not you."

At that moment, there was a flush. Bella had been in there before Victoria came in and she hadn't realized there was anyone else in the bathroom. Of course, they didn't have stalls in here, like most public bathrooms, so you could see under them. Instead it was like three individual toilet rooms, it was quite nice and upscale.

The door opened to the farthest water closet and out stepped Rose. Bella couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she saw her feisty friend. She knew Rose had heard everything and now she had back-up.

Rose made her way to the sinks, never taking her eyes off Victoria. Grabbing a paper towel she turned towards her, "Victoria, did you ever consider that Edward didn't stay with you because you are a mega bitch with a used up pussy that has seen more action than most of the US Military? I'm thinking he wised up to your whoring ways before you could give him a disease. And speaking of that, did you have Doc Mallory check you out before you started blowing him? It might be a good idea. Although, he is pretty up there in age, I guess maybe he can't even get it up anymore. So, what are you doing to earn your keep with him, anyway?"

It all came out so calmly, you would have thought Rose was reciting the memu from her café instead of calling someone a whore.

Victoria was a bright shade of red, clearly ticked off.  
"You fucking bitch! How dare you talk to me that way?!"

Bella was beginning to think there might be a cat fight, her money would be on Rose.

"Really, VicWhoria, you are going to get offended? You know what you are, come on, say it with me… pros-ti-tute." Rose smiled at her and tossed her paper towel in the garbage.

"I am not!" was all Victoria could say.

"Well, here's what you need to know right now, bitch… First, you are going to apologize to Bella here, for being such a cunt towards her. Next, you are going to leave this bathroom and you are going to walk out there and tell your geezer sugar daddy that you feel sick and you need to go home – NOW. And finally, you are going to leave Edward and Bella alone, if you see them in public, you will walk away. You won't look at them or talk to them. Do you understand me?"

"Or what, Rose?" Victoria was clearly pissed off.

"Or I will tell Mallory exactly how many sexual partners you have had and that last year, about this time, you were fucking his stepson at an after party. Got it?"

Victoria took a step back from Rose, like she had hit her. It seemed Victoria would have preferred a punch to the threat. "Fuck you, Rose." She turned on her heel and headed for the door, but before she could leave, Rose got in one more, "Oh, and by the way. You aren't half the woman that Bella Swan is."

"You ok?" she put an arm around Bella.  
"Yeah, surprisingly I am great. That was fantastic, thanks, Rose."

"No problem. Now, let's get out there, I feel the need for dancing."

Bella laughed as Rose took her hand and dragged her back to the dance floor.

The rest of the evening flew by. Victoria and Doctor Mallory had bid there farewells within ten minutes of the confrontation in the ladies room. Edward had gotten Bella on to the dance floor more than once. And Bella had managed to not wear any food or break a heel. The night was turning out pretty well when Edward walked up to her.

"It's time to go love, let's say good bye to my parents."

Bella hugged Carlisle and Esme, who invited her to Sunday dinner. Bella accepted the offer and, after he also hugged his parents, she took Edward's hand as he led her to his Volvo.

"Now I understand!" Bella said as she slid in and buckled up.

"See, I have a plan," Edward said as he tapped his finger to his forehead. Bella giggled and sat back while Edward pulled out of the parking lot.

Forty-five minutes later, they were in a hotel at Jacksonville Beach. More specifically, they were in a Jacuzzi Suite on the 6th floor of a very posh hotel with a balcony that looked out at the ocean. Edward had carried their overnight bags up with them and Bella had already kicked off her shoes and had walked to the sliding glass door, opened it and was standing on the balcony.

Edward came up behind her and slid his hands around her waist, kissing her shoulder, "I hope you don't mind my bringing you here. I thought it would be nice to do something different."

Bella turned in his arms so her chest was pressed against his and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Edward, I love it. It's perfect. Thank you for always making me feel special."  
"It's easy, Bella. You deserve to be happy and treated well." He leaned in and lightly kissed her. His lips were warm and soft on hers and she felt his tongue lightly graze across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to him and he pulled her in even closer.

Bella pulled back and looked up at him, "Maybe we should fill that Jacuzzi in there?" Edward smiled back, "I like the way you think."

Once the tub was full, they settled in. The water was warm, but not too hot, Bella hated water that made her feel like she was cooking on the inside. It would cool down soon enough, so they made the best of their time. She sat between his legs, her back to his chest, as he used a washcloth and soap to bathe her.

"Bella, I want you to know that Victoria never meant nearly as much to me as you do, you understand that, right?"

Bella was resting her head back on his left shoulder as he ran the soapy cloth along her breasts and belly. "Hmm-mm. I know. I never questioned you, Edward."

He let out a breath, "Good. And, just so you know, I am done with comparing you to Angela and I have moved on. OK?"

"Yes, Edward…" she sighed as he reached to wash between her thighs.

"It's just that, Bella, well… I… I love you. Very much."

His hands had stilled and her eyes flew open. Sitting up, she turned so she was facing him, straddling his hips. It was only then she actually noticed that he had clearly found bathing her as arousing as she did. That thought made her smile, and mentally flip off BitchToria.

She looked at him and he searched her eyes, unsure of what he would find.  
"Say it again, Edward." She was holding his face in her hands.

"I love you, Bella."

She grinned, "Once more, so I know it's not a dream."

"Bella Swan, I love you, more than I ever thought I could love anyone again."  
She kissed his right eye, "I,"

She kissed his left eye, "love,"

She kissed his jaw on the left, "you,"

And she kissed the right side, "too."

She pulled back to look into his smiling face. He grabbed her around the waist and stood them up. As much as hot tub sex sounded hot as hell, he wanted to make love to her, not just fuck her. They had only been in the tub for maybe ten minutes; maybe they would go back to it. But for now, it was clear he wanted her in the bed.

Bella stood in the tub as Edward wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel. He guided her out and to the king sized bed. They had left the sliding door open, so they could hear the sound of the ocean. It was magical.

He laid her on to the bed and then lay on his side next to her, running his hand from her hip to her breast to her face and back down to her stomach and sex. He touched every inch of skin and she did the same to him. His lips were suddenly on hers, kissing with enough passion they both lost their breath. And then he was kissing her everywhere, her nipples her shoulders, her belly and finally her thighs.

Settling between them he kissed her lovingly where she was the most sensitive and she found herself bucking her hips towards him. Bella loved everything about Edward, but she especially loved how he worshiped her body. He made her feel so beautiful in these moments, when he took his time, his hands and mouth searching every bit of skin they could find. He always told her how beautiful she was and he always made sure she felt good and was taken care of, sexually and in general.

As his tongue worked it's magic across her clit, she smiled at the memory of their first time like this; and as he brought her to her climax this time, she yelled his name as she shook under him.

He crawled back up her body and she grabbed his face in her hands, "I love you Edward Cullen and thank **_you_** for loving me."

"Oh, Bella, it's my truest pleasure."  
She pulled him to her for a kiss, it was long and deep. She could taste herself on him and she quite liked it, as if he was marked by her.

Edward slid himself into her, completely filling her, and she moaned with pleasure into his mouth. They spent the next few hours between making love and talking, listening to the waves crash against the shore.

They fell asleep somewhere around three, Bella curled into the man she loved, and she didn't want to be anywhere else again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N... Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone who celebrates is having a hice holiday. I got this chapter together quickly... after eating much turkey and pie. :)  
Tonight is taco night with my BFF (and my Hubs and son)...  
As always, I do not own these characters, sadly.  
If I did, Rob P would have been at my table yesterday, carving my turkey. And that isnt a metaphor for anything... I swear.**

* * *

Chapter 18

**_I may never be the one that gets the second glance,  
I may never be the one they call the prettiest,  
But that's alright with me._**

**_This world is like a trampoline, High and low no in between;  
Jumping at the chance to please everyone but that's not me.  
Cause all that matters is, All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
That's all that matters to me._**

**- All That Matters, Addison Road**

Bella and Edward pulled into the driveway of his parents and his home. They quickly made a b-line for the pool house to put their bags down and to freshen up before heading to the main house for dinner.

Bella couldn't help the grin that was permanently in place on her face. Waking up this morning in Edward's arms was something she was beginning to love more and more. And not just because of the morning sex. In his arms she felt whole and at home. She had this feeling like she had been searching her whole life to find the place where she fit and in Edward's arms, she found it.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward walked up behind her as she stood at the bathroom sink. He pulled her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck.  
"Everything… and about how happy I am," her eyes met his in the bathroom mirror and she smiled at him.  
"I love you, Bella."  
"I love you, too, Edward," she said and turned in his arms so she could kiss him.

She couldn't keep her hands, and mouth, off of him. They had spent a wonderful night together and had the circles under their eyes as proof. There was little sleep going on, having finally settled in around five this morning. They had talked, made love and even… well, fucked … Bella never would have differentiated the two before. It had all just been "sex" with Jacob. But there was no doubt when Edward took her slowly, staring into her eyes and peppering her skin with sweet kisses, they were making love. And when he had her in the hot tub last night, ass in the air and pounding her from behind, they were in pure animalistic lust. And she liked it. She liked gentle Edward and rough Edward and, mostly, she liked how he made her feel. She had always been so restrained and composed. But with him, she could be anything, she was comfortable in her own skin, and if that meant she yelled "Fuck me harder!" in the middle of sex, well, then, that's what she did. Of course, thinking about it made her blush a bright crimson.

Edward had pulled back and was looking down at her, "What's with the blush, Bella? Got something on your mind?" He gave her that crooked grin that made her insides flip. She bit her bottom lip and batted her eyes at him, "Why Edward, if I told you, I don't think we would make it to your parents in time for dinner."

He let out a groan and kissed her forehead, "I'm sure we wouldn't if it makes you turn that shade of red. Come on, let's get out of here before I throw you on the bed and call my mom to cancel."

They had been back at Edward's place for about thirty minutes before going in to Esme and Carlisle's back door. As they walked into the kitchen, all conversation stopped and six sets of eyes turned to them. Bella felt like she was in high school, walking into class late.

"Well, well, well," it was Emmett who broke the silence first, "the lovers return. Have a nice night you two?"

_Dear God, could this be more embarrassing?_

Bella put her left hand over her face, shaking her head. Edward squeezed her right hand in his and chuckled next to her.  
She knew she was red from the top of her head to her chest. Edward had picked out a white flowing tank top to go with some denim shorts for her to wear when he packed her bag the day before, so there was no hiding the current shade of her skin. She could hear the room breaking into hoots and whistles and thought that the only thing that would make it worse was if …

"Hey Bella Bear! Nice night?"

… Yup, that was it. Renee and Phil walked in and joined the laughing group.

"Bella Bear!? Really?!" Emmett guffawed, "Oh! That's good. Oof!" Rose elbowed him in the gut.  
Bella turned to Edward, "Please, I beg you, kill me now."  
Edward chuckled and leaned into her ear, "Sorry, love, no can do."

Renee walked to Bella and pulled her into a hug, "Sorry, sweetie. I guess there are just no secrets among this group." Bella patted her mom on the back, "I'm figuring that out."

"Well," Esme clapped her hands together, "I have dinner all ready to go, just pasta tonight, nice and easy. But since it is our anniversary weekend, Carlisle and I wanted to celebrate with our kids and extended family. I put the extender in the dining room table, so we are all eating in there. Come on, gang."

Everyone funneled into the room and took their seats around the large table. Bella smiled as she looked at her new family, who knew that an ugly divorce and running to her mom would have led to all of this.

They all joined hands and Carlisle said a blessing over the food; they were barely done when Emmett started grabbing the bowl of pasta. "Emmett! You could have some respect there!" Rose swatted her husband in the back of the head. "Hey! I've had Esme's meatballs and sauce, that's some good stuff. And I don't trust Jasper not to eat it all!"  
Everyone laughed. "Man, I told you, no more eating competitions. Not since the hot dog incident," Jasper replied and rubbed his belly, "I wasn't well for a week after that."

"Yeah," Alice said, "and I am not dealing with all that whining again!"  
"Me neither!" Rose joined in.

Bella looked over at Edward, "I feel a little left out here."

Edward passed her the salad bowl as he said, "Well, it was Memorial Day, this year, and both of these guys had a little too much to drink. Of course we all know, the best decisions are made over a case of beer."

"Not!" Esme hollered as she passed the garlic bread to Alice.

"Well, anyway," Edward continued, "These two decided to have a hot dog eating contest. Let's just say, it didn't end well."  
"No, no it didn't," Emmett said around a mouthful of pasta. He pointed his fork at Jasper, "You'd think the shrink there would have seen the flaw in the plan before we got started."  
"Hey, man," Jasper raised his hands, "I blame the beer and the need for man to flex his masculinity by competing with the men around him , fighting for dominance."  
"What?" Emmett looked at him, confused.  
"He said, he just wanted to show off for Alice," Renee explained.

The table erupted in laughter once more.

…..

On Tuesday, Bella met Edward for lunch. She had the day off and had planned to go shopping with Alice when she abruptly canceled. It left Bella with not much to do, so she texted Edward to see if his schedule was free. They were currently sitting in a booth at Rose's, sharing a plate of cheese fries.

"So, the police picked up Leah. She was a mess," Edward said, looking to Bella for some reaction.  
"Really? When did you hear?"

"Just today, before you asked me to lunch. I figured I would wait to tell you in person. Anyway, the police in North Carolina picked her up after she was brought into a hospital ER. Apparently, she and James were staying in an extended day hotel. They were arguing rather loudly and someone called the cops. When they got there, James was gone, but Leah was unconscious, James had beaten her pretty badly. From what Sam heard from our attorney, she has a broken jaw and some broken ribs."

"Wow," Bella sat back. She was confused at her feelings, relief and empathy. Leah was a bitch, no doubt, and she had done some really horrible things. But no one deserved to be treated that way.

"Yeah, well, they have an APB out on James and our attorney said the police are confident they will find him. In the mean time, Leah is up on charges for third degree grand theft for stealing from the shop and her landlord. Plus, she was aware of two convenience stores James robbed, so that is aiding and abetting. And it seems she actually participated in a robbery. They are still trying to tie her to possession with intent here in Florida before she left, thanks to the information the people she screwed over have given to Jenks. Anyway, she is going to jail for quite a number of years."

As Edward talked, Quil had brought over their club sandwiches, "Talking about Leah, Masen?"

Now, instead of being confused by the use of Edward's nickname, Bella grinned. It was like Edward had an alias, a secret tattoo guy code name. She would have to remember to use it during sex… maybe she could be the naughty girl come in for a tattoo… on her ass…  
_OK, now I'm just acting ridiculous. _ Bella snickered at her own thoughts, shaking her head and sticking another cheese fry in her mouth.

"Yeah, man. It's messed up," Edward replied.

"It is. Maybe this isn't the right time and all, but do you need another artist in the shop? I know a guy, Tyler, works down in Daytona but his girl is up here. He's planning to ask her to marry him and her kid is in school here, so he's looking for a shop in Jax. He's really good, see…"  
Quil proceeded to lift the sleeve of his shirt up to his shoulder. He had a portrait on his upper arm that looked like it was sketched straight on to his arm, the shadowing was like nothing Bella had seen before.  
"It's my dad." Quil answered the question she was thinking.  
"That is some great work and an awesome tribute. Just send him in to see Sam."  
"Cool. Well, guys, if you need anything, let me know."  
Once Quil was gone, Bella shook her head, "I wonder if my dad has heard about this? Since he is dating a relative of Leah's. Can I tell him?"  
"Sure, Bella. Of course."  
"Thanks. Now, let's talk about something more pleasant."  
"Done," Edward smiled at her and took a bite of his sandwich.

After a few moments, he broke the comfortable silence, "You know, I haven't forgotten about that business plan I promised you."

"What?" Bella remembered that she had told Edward of her business dream, to own her own book store and his offer to help her put the basic information together to see if it would work, "Edward, you really don't need to do that." The thought of moving forward in her dreams made her nervous. She was scared of failure… again.

"Bella, it's a great idea and one I think you should consider. It'll be a lot of hard work, but it's doable. Let me just show you, ok?"

She smiled at him, he believed in her and her dream, it was sweet and something she certainly was not accustomed to, "Thanks, Edward. You put something together and we can look at it."

After lunch they kissed goodbye in front of the tattoo shop. Bella had nothing much to do, so she decided to head back home. Renee had recently hired a new girl to work in the shop so she could take more time off. So, Bella thought she would head to her mom's to see what she was up to. She parked in her spot on the side street and walked through the gate. She considered calling her dad then, but thought she would wait until later in the evening, when he would be home from work.  
On her way to her mom's back door, she noticed Alice's car in the driveway.

"Well, that's odd…" Since Alice had canceled with her today, Bella was a bit confused.  
As she walked up to the back door, Alice was walking out, "Ok Renee," she was saying as she backed out the door, "she will be very surprised! Just leave it up to me."

"Thanks Alice," Renee was at the door, her eyes met Bella's, "Ah, crap."  
Alice turned and saw Bella.  
"Shit, Bella, you aren't supposed to be here!" Alice was in a full pout.  
"Nice to see you too, Ali. What are you two up to?" Bella stood on the back patio, hands on hips and waiting for an answer.  
Renee was the one to break the silence first, "Ummm… nothing?"  
"Liar. Now spill."  
Alice sighed, "Jeez, Bella. Fine. We were planning to throw you a thirtieth birthday party."

Just the thought of it made Bella's stomach twist, "Oh no! No parties! I don't do birthdays." She walked past her elfin friend and her mom and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
"Belllllaaaaaa…." Alice whined, "Please. It'll be fun and not too big, I promise!"

Alice had a binder in her hands and set it on the table in front of her, sitting to Bella's right. Renee took the seat to her left, "Bella, you need to celebrate. It's been a crazy year for you and you are starting a new decade in your life. Embrace it!"  
"Ah, no. I don't want to embrace it. I want to move into it as quietly as possible."  
"Bella, please," apparently Alice was not above begging, "if you won't do it for us, do it for Edward. He wants to celebrate your birthday."

_Oh, that's low, Pixie…._

Bella sighed, "How big is 'not too big'?" She couldn't believe she was close to giving in.

"Oh, you know, twenty, twenty five people?" Alice opened the binder, she had pictures of decorations, table settings, food and Bella even saw a tab labeled "Dresses".  
_Not big, my ass._

"Alice, do I even know that many people here? And when is this party scheduled for?"  
Alice looked to Renee and Renee turned to Bella.  
"Well, Bella, it looks like I won't be able to keep anything from you. Labor Day weekend, on Saturday night."

Bella looked between Alice and her mom, "But that's when dad is coming to visit."  
"I know," Renee said.  
"But, he will have to be here, too."  
"Yes."  
"With you … and Phil."  
Renee laughed lightly, "Bella, stop worrying about every one else. We will all be fine, too many years have passed. Now, stop asking questions before we have to give everything away."  
Bella reached for the binder and slid it to herself. She flipped through the pages, looking at the grandiose ideas Alice had filed into it. Then she closed it and slid it back to the center of the table.  
"Ok, here's the plan. I will let you two move forward with planning the party. However, I would be a lot more comfortable if it were slightly more… casual. I would prefer to not wear anything that requires heels. And let's have more normal food. Dad won't know what to do with puff pastries and petite fours. Tone it down… beer and brats or something."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well it sounds like you are doing a lot of the planning for us, Bella. But I think we can work with your requests. Now, forget that we ever had this conversation. And trust your mom and I to take care of the whole thing. Ok?"

"Fine. And thanks, you know, to the both of you. I may not like the idea of celebrating and a party, but I appreciate the effort."

Renee put her hand on top of Bella's and gave it a light squeeze, "Sweetie, you deserve it."  
"Thanks, mom." Bella smiled at Renee, once again amazed at the relationship they had formed. When she went back to Forks at seventeen, it was the right time. She needed her dad and the stability he had to offer. But when she left Arizona and came to Jacksonville, to her mom, she wasn't entirely sure how things would go. Now, she had no regrets, and not just because she met Edward here. But she had made new friends and now had a wonderful relationship with her mom.

"So," Alice said, "since you showed up and ruined the surprise, want to hang out now?"

Bella snickered, "Sure Alice, but I get to pick where we go."  
"Oh great, I guess that means no shopping." Alice stood and gathered her stuff back into her arms.  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that. I may need a new outfit for my birthday party."

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "Yay!"

Bella and Renee stood, "Good luck with that," Renee said nodding towards Alice. "Yeah, thanks," Bella replied and hugged her mom good bye."

…..

Bella was sitting in the office of the OBGYN that Renee had referred her to. It was the week that her dad was coming into town and she was nervous about her dad meeting her boyfriend. She had told Charlie about everything that had and was happening with Leah. The trial hadn't started yet, it would be quite some time before they found out how long she would spend in jail. The good news was the police had found James. They had him in North Carolina for the armed robberies.

Charlie shared the information with Sue. He said she took it well and he confirmed that Sue had cut off all communication with that part of her family. She said that Charlie was her family now.

Bella looked around the very busy gynecologist office. She was there only for a consultation, a meet and greet, so to speak. Apparently that is what Dr. Garrett Denali liked to do when taking on a new patient. There were three other doctors in the practice as well as two midwives, one of which was his wife, Kate. "They are lovely people," is what Renee had to say about them. Phil said something about Garrett's horrid golf swing. Whatever. Hopefully they could find out what was wrong with Bella. She hoped that one day, she would marry again and have kids. She secretly hoped she would be marring Edward and having _his_ kids.

"Bella Swan?" A nurse called from the doorway. Bella stood and followed her back into a holding area where she was weighed and her blood pressure taken. "How are you today?" The young nurse asked, making polite conversation.  
"Good, and you?" Bella responded.

"I'm good. Lot's of pregnant ladies through here today. Before you leave, we will make you an appointment to come back in a couple of weeks for a full exam. Today is just a consult, ok?"

"Ok." It still seemed like an unusual way to do things, but Bella thought that maybe Dr. Denali being friends with her mom and Phil got her different treatment. What ever it was, special treatment or just the way he handles all his new patients, Bella appreciated the one on one time. And that it was happening while she was fully clothed. After all, these appointments are usually rather uncomfortable ones without discussing your sex life and lack of ability to have babies.

The nurse had her sit in what she assumed was Dr. Denali's office. There were family photos on the shelves behind the desk. He was ruggedly handsome and the woman that Bella assumed was his wife, Kate, was gorgeous.

Before too long, the doctor walked through the door, "Bella, it's nice to meet you." He shook her hand and took a seat behind his desk.  
"Renee gave me a little background, but why don't you explain."  
Bella took a breath, "Well, I was married for ten years. Most of that we didn't have health insurance and I simply didn't worry about going to the doctor. I had the occasional check up, but that was it. Jake, my ex, and I had tried for years to get pregnant, but never conceived. I never got checked out, he, well…. The expense of it and all, I guess. So, anyway, I was telling my mom and she said I should really look into what the problem is. Although, I figure it is just me, I don't work right on the inside. My periods are never regular, and well, I'm sure that has something to do with it… so… I guess that's it. In a nut shell. Yup."

Bella had completely babbled everything out and figured she probably sounded like a complete fool.

"Well, Bella, I don't think you can really assume anything about why you didn't get pregnant. Maybe it was him and not you?" Dr. Denali had his elbows on his desk and his fingers pressed together, like a steeple.

"Well, you see, that's the other thing…. He… um… had a girlfriend, she's his wife now, he got her pregnant. So, you see, it must be me."

She stared into her lap, twining her fingers together.

"I see. Well, I think we still need to check you out, just to be sure. We'll bring you back in and run urine and blood tests, I'll do a full PAP and go from there. We'll get to the bottom of it. We will just take each step one at a time, ok?"

Bella looked up at him, "Sure."

"Bella, I don't think you should give up hope. Anything is possible. But the most important thing is to just make sure you are healthy and whole. In the mean time, are you sexually active?"

The question took Bella by surprise. It shouldn't, after all, she was nearly a thirty year old woman, of course she would be sexually active… right?

"Um… yes?" For some reason, it came out as a question. She turned bright red.  
"Are you using protection? I'm assuming not the pill, so condoms?"  
Bella was fully embarrassed now, "Um, no. Nothing. We are both clean, you know, and since I couldn't get pregnant, I really didn't see the need…"

Now she felt like she was in the principal's office having been caught cheating on a test. Bella had officially moved from embarrassed to mortified.

Sighing, Dr Denali came around the desk to stand in front of her. He leaned back so he was half sitting on the desk and folded his hands in front of him before he spoke, "Bella, I really don't think that is the wisest idea, not until we find out what is wrong. Unless you and your partner are ready for a child…"

"NO! I mean… no, no we aren't, not yet anyway…"

"Well, then I suggest that you practice some form of birth control. It may be a little late, we'll do a quick urine test before you leave to confirm. If you aren't pregnant, I will send you home with a supply of condoms rather than putting you straight on an oral contraceptive. But I suggest you and your partner talk about this, ok?"

Bella was now very nervous, what if she WAS pregnant? How could she ever tell Edward. Labor Day weekend was this week, the five year anniversary of Angela and the baby's deaths. How would he take the news of being a father again on the eve of that? And were they even ready for that? Her mind would not stop racing through the scenarios.

"Bella, you need to relax, you look like you are about to hyperventilate. I'll get the nurse back in here to take the sample, we'll know almost instantly."

Going to the door, he called, "Tanya, would you mind coming in here?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"We need to get a specimen from Bella here, run a pregnancy test just to be sure she doesn't have to tell…." He looked to Bella for a name.

"Edward," she responded quietly.

"Edward, that he's going to be a proud papa today. Come on Bella, first things first."

They ushered her out the door and back down the hall to the bathroom. Tanya explained where everything was and where to put the cup. After Bella was done she met Tanya back in the hall and she escorted her back to the doctor's office.

"Edward, huh? That's an old fashioned name. You don't hear it often."  
Bella looked at her and quirked an eyebrow, "I guess. But he is anything but old. Though he does believe in chivalry." Bella smiled at the way he always insisted on opening her car door.

"I dated a guy like that once," Tanya said with a sly smile.  
Bella was still trying to figure out what Nurse Tanya meant when the doctor walked back into his office.

"Ok, Bella. The pregnancy test is negative. But it could be too early to tell anything. We will run a more extensive one when you come back in and if it is still negative, we will talk about getting you on some other form of birth control, at least until we find out what is going on with you. Does that sound ok?"

Bella had to ask him to repeat himself since she had stopped hearing anything after "… test is negative."

"Now, I'll have you go up front and make an appointment to come back in for the exam and full lab work."  
He stood and came around his desk, opening his door and ushering her out. Walking her towards the scheduling desk, they passed the woman Bella recognized from the photos in his office.

"Ahh, there's my Kate. Kate, this is Bella, Renee Dwyer's daughter."

The beautiful blonde shook Bella's hand, "So nice to meet you, Bella!"  
"You, too," Bella said in response.

She made an appointment to return in two weeks and left, with a whole new concern. "It may be too early to tell…" echoed in her ears.

…..

Friday morning, Bella was getting dressed to go get her dad from the airport. There were no hotels close enough to Bella's place for her liking, so she had attempted to talk her dad into staying at her apartment, offering him her room. She told him that she would take the couch. But he thought that was too close to his ex-wife and her husband. It has been a couple of decades since the divorce, but it didn't mean he wanted to see them together every waking moment, at least that's what he conveyed to Bella. So, after discussing the dilemma with Esme and Edward, Esme offered one of the many guest rooms in her house. "Our bedroom is downstairs, anyway. It'll be like he has the whole second floor to himself. There is a TV room up there and I'll put in a coffee pot and a mini fridge, so he doesn't have to come down, if he doesn't want to."

Bella loved the idea, Charlie wasn't too fond of it, but it made his only daughter happy, so he complied.

Bella was driving to the airport to pick up her dad on her own. She asked Edward to go, but he thought they needed the alone time. Plus he paled a little at the thought of being confined in a small space with the Chief and having no way out. Bella laughed at his obvious fear of her dad. She tried telling him that Charlie was a big teddy bear, but Edward just shook his head. It was bad enough that Edward had insisted they didn't have sex this week, fearing that Charlie would "…know I was defiling his daughter and kill me," were his exact words. But that worked out to Bella's advantage since then it gave her more time before having to explain why they were now going to have to use condoms as well as the other things the doctor said.  
_Why do today what you can put off to tomorrow? _That was Bella's new motto.

When she got to JIA, she stood, waiting for her dad to disembark. She felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Since she finally told him to butt out of the Jake stuff, they had been talking more. She had a feeling her dad was going to propose to Sue sometime soon and she was nothing but thrilled for him. She loved her dad and was glad he had finally found someone to share his life with, albeit a fishing and sports filled life.  
_More power to ya, Sue. _Bella was chuckling at the thought of her dad and Sue, snuggled up watching the Mariner's when she saw a familiar moustache walking through the gate.

"Dad!" Bella yelled and sprang into her father's arms. He smelled of Old Spice and gun oil. It was her dad's smell and she loved it.

"Bells. Good to see you too." He hugged her back and then pulled away, holding her at arms length, he looked her up and down. "You look great kiddo. I think you even have a tan."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, no more fish belly white for me."

Charlie looked over her head, "Where's the guy?"  
"Edward? He had to work, clients were scheduled. Let's get your bags." She had turned to head for baggage claim. "Actually, this is all I have," Charlie held up his carry on. It was times like this Bella envied guys, and anyone who was not friends with Alice Cullen Whitlock. There is no way she would ever allow Bella to pack so lightly, even if it were for just one night.

"Well, good, then let's go. Are you hungry?"  
Charlie rubbed his stomach, "Starved."  
"Well, if you can wait thirty more minutes, I'll take you to Rose and Emmett's café. They make the best food. And it's down the sidewalk from Edward's shop, we could stop in there, too."  
Bella figured this whole thing was like a band-aid. Better to just rip it off and get it over with.  
"Sure, ok, sounds good, kiddo."

They stepped out of the airport and made their way to parking, "It sure is bright here," Charlie was fishing his sunglasses from his bag.  
"It's Florida, dad. It's the polar opposite of dreary Forks. You may even be in a bathing suit by Monday."  
"Doubt that Bells, you may not be fish belly white anymore, but some of us still are… and don't want to scare the locals."

They got settled into Bella's trusty Honda and made their way to Interstate 95, heading south. It was late morning and they would be getting to Rose's by noon. Bella told Charlie about the Cullen's and how Esme put a mini fridge, microwave and single pot coffee maker upstairs in the TV room for him.  
"Wow, Bella, that's an awful lot of work for one weekend."  
"Well, Esme loves having company and she and Carlisle are happy to have you. And they wanted you to be comfortable. If there had been time, they would have installed an outside staircase to the second floor, so you could come and go as you please."

Charlie laughed a little, "It sounds like they are great people."

"They are, dad. Alice, Edward's younger sister, is a little bit of a spaz. But she has a heart of gold. Although, she will probably have you out of that short sleeved plaid button down by tomorrow."

Charlie looked down at himself, "Hey, I thought this was a nice shirt."

"It is, for a lumberjack on vacation. This is Florida, t-shirts and golf shirts here. You'll figure it out quickly."

They had made it into Riverside and found a parking spot outside the café by noon exactly. Bella jumped from her car, nearly running into a lady attempting to get into the car next to her. "Oops! Sorry!" Bella exclaimed as she ran to the sidewalk and waited on her dad.

"Jeez, Bells, excited much?"

Bella pulled open the café door and stepped in. She took one look and busted into a huge grin. A sign hung above the kitchen window that read "Welcome to Jax, Charlie!" Two tables had been pushed together in the back and standing at them were Esme, Alice, Renee and Edward.

Alice ran to Bella, throwing her arms around her neck, "Surprise!"  
"What is all this, Alice?" Bella couldn't keep her eyes off her boy in the back, he looked so good in a black t-shirt, hands fisted into the pockets of his dark wash jeans. He had obviously tried brushing his hair into compliance today, but with no success.

"Well, we wanted to welcome Charlie to town, to officially start our weekend of celebration!"  
Alice took a step around Bella and threw herself into Charlie's arms, "Charlie! It is so good to meet you!" she stepped back while Charlie stood still, mouth hanging open, "We are so happy you are here! Bella has told me so much about you! I can't believe we finally get to meet you."

Esme was behind Alice, a hand on her back, "Alice, let the man breathe, please."  
Alice huffed, "Fine," and took a step back, closer to Bella.  
"Charlie, I'm Esme Cullen. It's great to meet you. Please excuse the bouncing girl, we just had new batteries installed in her."  
"Hey!" Alice exclaimed. Bella stared at her dad, waiting for some sort of reaction. Esme's hand was extended towards him and he still hadn't taken it in his. Bella knew this group could be overwhelming, but she didn't think it would cause him to have a stroke.

Finally, his moustache twitched and a grin sprouted at the corners of his mouth. He took Esme's hand and shook it, "Esme, nice to meet you too. And thanks for letting me stay at your place." And then he said, "And I have handcuffs we can use on the pipsqueak, should we need to restrain her to a chair."

Emmett was the first to bellow out in laughter at that one followed by everyone but Edward. He was too busy looking terrified in the corner.

As Renee walked up to Charlie to greet him and introduce Rose and Emmett, Bella made her way to Edward. "You look terrified," she said and poked him in the ribs. He took his eyes off Charlie briefly to look down at her. "Should you be standing this close to me? Maybe you shouldn't touch me, or kiss me. Should I ask him permission to date you? Talk to you? Did he bring his…" he lowered his voice for this one, "…gun?"

"Dear God, Edward. Relax! No, he didn't bring his gun. And as for the rest of it, I think we are beyond having to ask for his permission for much of anything. Now, come and meet my dad. He doesn't bite. I promise."

Bella grabbed a part of his t-shirt and pulled him forward, so he was in front of Charlie. Edward was the same height as her dad, so they could see eye to eye. Charlie summed Edward up in a slow look from the top of his head to his feet and back up again before he said, "Edward, it's nice to meet you," and put out a hand.

Edward gulped, Bella could see his Adam's Apple bob, and then reached out, taking Charlie's hand in his, "Sir… Chief Swan. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Please, call me Charlie. And it's nice to see you don't have tattoos all over yourself, you could still clean up a little."

Bella rolled her eyes, she knew her dad was going to try and ruffle Edward's feathers a bit, just to test him.  
"Charlie, sir, no, I have a few, but keep it so they aren't noticeable if I have a special occasion to dress for. Although, I don't have an issue with tattoos where people can see them, if that is how someone wants to express themselves."

"I see," Charlie said, still holding Edward's hand in a firm shake. Everyone had gotten quiet, watching the exchange. "Do you have any of those piercings? I hear that is quite popular these days."  
Edward grinned, slowly realizing Charlie's game, "No, Charlie, I don't. But if you're in the market for one, I can recommend someone."  
Charlie's smile reached his eyes, "No thanks, Edward, I'm good."

"Ok then," Bella said, "Then let's eat."

Charlie moved around Edward and made his way to the table. Bella sat to his right with Alice to his left, asking him about where he got his "fantastic shirt from", Edward sat to the other side of Bella and leaned to her ear, "That went well, I think."

Bella turned and kissed him on the cheek, "You did great baby. Only three more days to go."

Edward's face blanched briefly and Bella giggled. She was too happy to feel anything other than joy. She had both of her men with her, her dad and her boyfriend. Her new best friends were here and her mom and surrogate mom.  
Life truly was good.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading - I love your comments... :) They are encouraging.  
Forgive me any spelling or gramatical errors in this post.. I didnt proof it too much, dinner and the friend are calling me... :)**

**Thanks!**

**XOXO**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Warning! Warning! This is an annoying chapter! You may want to kick Edward's A$$ by the end... Just sayin'... hehe :)  
I hope you enjoy it... Birthday festivities and stupid boys.**

As always, I don't own it...  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 19

**_What is this mass confusion.  
This crazy way we're living  
This emptiness we're passing out  
Like candycoatedwaterdrops,  
I'm spilling out my thoughts, you're spilling out your guts._**

**_And I can't help but stop and think that…_**

**_If the world stopped spinning, If the end was beginning  
Would you even notice that I wasn't there?  
If the world stopped spinning around.  
When the answers to everything are right in your hands,  
You lose your conviction, but you can't help standing  
On the one thing that held you for so many years,  
You ask for forgiveness and hold back the tears._**

**-CANDYCOATEDWATERDROPS, by Plumb**

Friday lunch with everyone went well. Bella had walked her dad through Five Points, in and out of Edward and Sam's tattoo shop then to Alice's and even Renee's. Charlie liked the feel of the area but admitted that Jacksonville, on a whole, was a little too fast passed for him.

"How are you doing, settling in here?" Charlie asked as he sat on her sofa. They were at Bella's, having decided to stay in for dinner. Bella was going to cook for them, and this way they could talk and relax before she took him to the Cullen's. Bella told Edward he was welcome to come over, but he turned a little pale at the thought so she just laughed and let it go, kissing him on the cheek and telling him to call or text her later.

She was curled up in her comfy chair, reading, having handed Charlie the remote which he had immediately used to find a sports channel. He currently had it muted, so he could talk to her. She looked up from her book, "Good. It was hard at first, it is a big place. I've learned it in segments. It's different here, there is no defined 'good' or 'bad' sections, you can be in a good neighborhood and then over one block it's bad. But, for the most part, it's nice. I like this area, with the small parks and the shops. But Edward and I went to Saint Augustine and it was wonderful. I thought we could go on Sunday, if you were up to it."

Charlie smiled at his daughter, "Sure, that sounds great. And if you are done giving me the demographics of the area, tell me how you are **_really_** doing with getting settled in here." Now it was Bella's turn to smile at her dad, he knew her too well. "It's actually been good. It was a rocky start. I was lonely at first, but Alice attached herself to me quickly. I think I was her pet project, she had this 'feeling' we would be best friends, so she stuck to me like glue. Rose and I started working out together and she has also turned into a great friend."

Bella paused and closed her book, setting it to the side, waiting for her dad to push for more, as he would inevitably do.  
"And Edward? What about him? You had never even mentioned him before that day I spoke with him." The cop in her dad was coming out.  
"It's complicated, or at least it was complicated. See, Edward and I kept running into each other, and, well, it never turned out well. He yelled at me a couple of times and…"  
"Wait! He **_what_**?"  
_Oops, shit… _Bella thought she was choosing her words carefully, but apparently, not carefully enough.

"Ok, don't get all ruffled up. I mean, legitimately, I had spilled scalding coffee on him. So, I mean, who wouldn't yell, right?" She hoped that appeased him some.  
"Go on," was his response.  
"Well, anyway, it really is a long story, but Edward was married once and she was pregnant with his baby…"  
"This is getting better and better, Bella." Charlie's eyes were narrowed and she was now very glad Edward wasn't there.  
"Dad, just listen. Anyway, so, they had been together for like, forever, before they got married and Angela, that was her name, was killed in a car accident on their wedding night. Anyway, he really hadn't opened up to anyone since and when he saw me, well, apparently he felt something for me. It freaked him out and he thought he would try pushing me away… by being an ass."

Charlie just looked at her as she paused. She wanted to let it all set in before she went any further with the story. He held no expression and she was having a hard time reading him.

He shifted and rubbed his face with his hands, "So, what, he was a jerk and then apologized and now you are dating?"  
"Pretty much. I mean, there was more to it then that, but, well… yeah."

Charlie stood and went to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer, and then sat back on the couch, taking a long sip before speaking again.  
"Bella, the dad in me wants to kick his ass for treating you badly. The cop in me wants to run a background check on him to verify everything you have told me about him. But neither of them are compelled to feel much compassion for the man at the moment."

Bella knew this would be tricky with her dad. He was being over protective and he hadn't been here to watch the relationship between she and Edward blossom and grow. She had forgotten that, to someone from the outside, the whole thing might have looked a little screwed up.

She stood and went to sit by her dad.  
"Dad, do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then trust that I have made a good decision here, with Edward. He is everything Jake never was to me. He is even supporting my business idea and putting together some information, to see if I could make it work."  
"Your book store idea?" Charlie was one of the only other people she had shared that dream with.  
"Yup. He really seems to think it could be something. But anyway, the point is, he is a wonderful man. Kind and gentle and honest. Please, just give him a chance, ok?"  
"Fine, kiddo. But I'm telling you right now, one false move from him and I'm kicking his ass. I might not have been there to do it to Jacob, but by God, I will do it with this one. Ok?"  
Bella laughed and patted her dad's arm, "Ok, old man. Just ease up there right now."

He gave her the stink eye and un-muted the television.  
….

It was Saturday afternoon. Bella had spent the morning with Alice doing the usual pre-party pedicures. Bella had learned that Alice would use any excuse to get her feet done and she really didn't mind. As non-girly as she was, this was one thing she really enjoyed. She figured it was probably because she couldn't paint her own toenails worth a shit. Regardless, she enjoyed it.

She had talked to Edward before bed last night. He was still refusing to come see her, even though the sexual frustration they were both feeling was at a fifteen on a scale of one to ten. They had become accustom to being intimate nearly every day. So, before getting off the phone, they had engaged in very dirty phone sex. It was something else Bella had never done and it had been very easy for her to do it, with Edward. The man truly brought out the sex kitten in her, and she liked it.

But today, she hadn't heard from him. He had an early client in the shop, so she knew he was busy, but she had hoped for the usual "Good morning, Beautiful" text that he sent her every day. But there had been nothing. She tried calling him a couple of times as well as sending texts. She knew he was getting them because he replied to Alice's text instructing him in what to wear tonight.

Bella had just finished getting ready for the party. She was dressed in a lavender beaded tank top, it was pale lavender on the top and got darker towards the bottom. It was made of a soft and flowy cotton. With that she had skinny jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, so they stopped a couple of inches from her ankle and sandals that Alice had insisted she wear. They were tan leather with purple beading as well. The butterfly necklace that Edward had given her went perfectly with the outfit and her hair was flowing in soft waives past her shoulders. Alice helped her with just the right amount of makeup and said that she looked "casual chic", whatever that meant. The guests were due to begin arriving at four and Alice insisted she wait to enter the party until four fifteen. So she was standing, alone, in her living room… waiting.

"Stupid freaking pixie," she muttered to herself as she paced the room, waiting for the minutes to tick by, when she heard the tell tale sound of the Harley. She was surprised he drove it, knowing he was trying to make the best impression as he could for her dad. Not that there was anything wrong with the Harley, but Charlie hated motorcycles as a rule. There was no way he would let this get by without some sort of a comment.

She looked out her living room window and down to the back of the house. Edward had parked in the spot by her own car, it had become his regular parking space, and he walked through the gate. He was making his way to the back of the house when Bella knocked on the window. It was all she could do to not go down the back steps and throw herself into his arms. He looked delicious in the button down and jeans. His hair still looked a little damp from his shower and he had on those sunglasses he was wearing the first day she saw him. She felt the familiar flutter in her belly and tingle farther down as she frantically knocked, trying to get his attention. He stopped and turned his gaze up towards her, she waived with a bit too much enthusiasm and he gave her a half hearted smile and then turned and walked to the house.

"What the fuck was that shit?" Bella said quite loudly. She checked her phone for the thousandth time today and there was nothing from him, no indication as to why he might be upset with her. So what was his problem?

She checked the time and it was twelve after four, "Screw it, I'm going down there." She turned on her heal and went out her door. Across the yard, Phil was already at the grill. He was the Grill Master tonight, in charge of all the meats; steaks, bratwurst and chicken. Carlisle and Charlie came walking out the back door, each with a beer. "There's the birthday girl!" Phil said and held his beer up as if toasting her. "Not my birthday yet, Phil." Bella hated birthday celebrations, and the fact she would now have to do it twice, today and again on the actual date, really pissed her off.  
"Close enough," Charlie replied and all three men clinked their bottles together. Apparently, there had been some male bonding happening today.  
Charlie pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed her on the head, "I'm just happy to be here with you, kiddo."  
"Thanks dad," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
She moved past them and went into the kitchen.

"Hey! Birthday girl!" This time it was her mom.  
_Lovely.  
_She scanned the kitchen for Edward, he was no where to be found.

"Hi mom," she went to where Renee and Esme were putting together some appetizers. "You look beautiful, Bella," Esme said as she hugged her.  
"Thanks. Have you seen Edward?"  
"He's in Phil's office," Alice piped up behind her, "with Jasper. Guy talk of some sort."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. _What could they have to talk about?  
_She was about to ask Alice that question when a loud voice boomed, "Ok, it's time to get things started, the Party God is in the hooooooouuuuse!" Emmett was clad in long black and white plaid shorts and a black t-shirt, which pulled tightly over his muscular chest and arms. He had on black sunglasses, a white ball cap turned backwards and…

"Emmett, what the hell is that?" Bella pointed at the large clock hanging from an even larger beaded necklace around his neck.  
"What? I'm the original Flavor Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!"  
Rose came around him and rolled her eyes, "Please ignore my husband. Our new cook has worked out so well that Em here decided to take the day off. He has already had a six pack and is feeling no pain."

"Lovely," Bella said and shook her head.  
"Hey, B, look at it this way," Alice was leaning into her ear, "with Em acting like a drunken ass, your dad wont have the time to find fault with Edward. He really did you a favor."

Bella nodded. Hearing his name reminded her that he wasn't there, that he was off talking to Jasper. She turned to leave the room when Edward and Jasper appeared in the kitchen. He gave her a forced smile, but went to her anyway, placing an arm around her and kissing her gently.

"I've been trying to call you all day," Bella said to him, softly.  
"I know, I've been busy." He couldn't even look her in the eyes.  
Something was wrong, but he clearly was not going into it here. She decided to bide her time.

Over the next couple of hours only a few more guests arrived. Keeping to her promise, Alice had kept it small. Sam and a very pregnant Emily arrived as well as Quil and his new girlfriend, Kylee. She had bright red dyed hair and nearly as many tattoos and piercings as Quil. Suzanna Cope from the shop even stopped by for a while. Bella like the much older lady, they weren't especially close, but they had become friendly, crossing shifts at the shop. The new girl was closing the shop down this evening.

Phil finally came in with the platters of meat. Renee, Esme and Rose had been busy making pasta salads and other sides. Everyone was crowded into the kitchen when Emmett yelled. "Speech! Speech!"  
Bella groaned, she hated public speaking nearly as much as she hated parties.  
Wait, she hated it more.

Jasper and Alice cleared a space off on the kitchen island and Emmett hoisted Bella up, so she was sitting in the open space. She looked for Edward and found him, standing in the back, his eyes seemed to be filled with confusion. Her heart broke, not understanding what was wrong.  
"Speech!" Emmett roared again.  
"Fine! Shut up!" Bella responded and everyone laughed.  
"So, um, thanks for coming to celebrate my birthday with me. I'm not much for parties, but this has been really fun, so far. My dad is here… hi dad."  
Charlie lifted his beer in acknowledgment.  
"And I've got my mom here, of course. It's weird. I haven't celebrated a birthday with both of them in the same room in over two decades. It's… nice."  
"You're fucking OLD!" Drunk Emmett yelled, followed by, "Ow! Shit Rose!" when she slapped him in the back of the head.  
"Well," Bella continued, "I'm just glad to be here with family… old and new. I haven't been here that long and you all have welcomed me with open arms, I truly appreciate it."  
Alice through her arms around Bella's waist, "I love you, Bella!"  
Bella patted her head, "You, too pixie. Now, let's eat."  
"Here! Here!" It was Jasper's turn to yell.

Bella jumped down from the counter and everyone started fixing their plates of food. She tried to seek out Edward, no longer seeing him in the back corner. She went into the living room and then to the small sun room. He was sitting in there, arms on his knees and head bowed. Her heart sunk, fearing something bad had happened.

Bella went to him and kneeled at his feet, placing her hands on his arms.  
"Edward, please tell me what's going on."

"Bella, not here, not now." He wouldn't look at her. She was beginning to get angry.  
"Edward, enough. Look at me and tell me what the hell is going on?"

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, finally meeting her eyes with his.  
"You know," he started, "it was five years ago this weekend."

_Five years? Ah, shit… _how could she forget? Angela's death.  
It was the anniversary of it, and here she was thinking only of her day, forgetting all about his pain.  
"Edward, I'm so sorry."  
He chuckled, a low angry sound, and shook his head, "Bella, it's upsetting, but not as much as having you lie to me."

Bella sat back on her heals, pulling her hands off his legs, where they were resting after he sat up.  
"Edward, I haven't lied to you at all." She was confused, what was he talking about?  
"Really? There is nothing you want to tell me?" His eyes now bore into hers.  
She racked her brain to think of something, anything, when she settled on this last week.  
_Certainly he doesn't know about the appointment?_ She rolled her eyes, figuring her mom said something, even after she asked her not to.  
"Edward, is this about my doctor appointment this week?"  
"Bella," he leaned forward so his face was close to hers. His scent filled her nose and sent a shiver through her, "You say it as if it was not big deal. But it was, wasn't it?"  
"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Bella!" It was Alice, bouncing through the door. "We need you to come fix a plate before these big guys out here eat everything! And your mom is looking for you, too."  
"Not now, Alice," Bella hissed over her shoulder.  
Alice looked between Bella and Edward, "Look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really need you out here. Please."

"Go on, Bella. Our conversation can wait. It has all week, a few hours more shouldn't really matter."  
Bella sighed, clearly Edward's feelings were hurt, but she couldn't figure out why he was so angry with her. She nodded her head in agreement and stood, looking back at him once more before heading to the kitchen.

Renee caught her first, "Sweetie, I was wondering if you would be ok with opening your gifts in front of everyone? I know it isn't your thing, but the Cullen's would like to see your reaction to their gift and well, Charlie and I are just so happy to celebrate with you…"

Before she could finish, Bella cut her off and dragged her mom into the butler's pantry. She lowered her voice as much as she could considering the anger she was feeling, "Mom, did you tell Edward I saw the doctor this week?"

Renee looked at her, confused, "No, honey, I didn't."  
"Esme? Alice?"  
"No, Bella, it wasn't my place. What's going on?"  
Bella stepped back and released a long breath, "I don't know. Edward found out I went and now he's angry. I'm not sure why."

Renee rubbed her hands up and down Bella's arms, "Sweetie, maybe he is just over whelmed. Your dad is here and it's the anniversary of Angela's death. He loves you so much and you know he over thinks everything. Just talk to him, I'm sure it will all be fine."  
"Ok, mom. Thanks."

Again Bella chastised herself for not remembering this was also a big weekend for Edward. He had been through so much.

She followed her mom into the kitchen and made her plate of food. Everyone was having a great time, eating and talking, the time flew by. Suddenly, Alice was rounding everyone up and bringing them into the living room, "Present time!" She kept singing, clearly having had too much to drink. She guided Bella to her seat of honor, in front of everyone... because clearly she had confused herself, Queen of Attention, with her friend, Queen of Hide in the Back with My Head Down…  
Bella just rolled her eyes. She really wished she had drunk some form of alcohol today, but with her dad there, she just couldn't bring herself to do it… however, she was regretting that decision now.

Once everyone filed into the room, Alice began thrusting gifts into her hands. Sam and Emily gave her a gift card for a local restaurant. Quil and Kylee gave her a print by a local artist, a friend of Quil's. Rose and Emmett gave her a Relaxation Gift Basket, complete with wine, candles and chocolate. Alice and Jasper gave her clothes, and underwear and more clothes. The girl had clearly gone overboard, as usual. Suzanna gave her some lotions. Next, it was Esme and Carlisle's gift, an open date plane ticket to Forks, to visit her dad. "Whenever you are ready, and you can take someone with you," Esme said as she cut her eyes over to Edward.

"Thank you so much!" Bella got up and hugged both Esme and Carlisle for their generous gift.  
Her dad was next, "Bells, I wasn't sure what to get you, so, your mom and I talked. She's been talking to Edward…"  
Renee cut in, "About your dream business…" she was beaming.  
"Um, yeah, so anyway. He has shown her that your business idea would really work in this area, and well, with his business guidance, your mom, Phil and I would like to pledge to you the start up money for your business."

Jumping in again, Renee said, "With the condition that you find a place and get it off the ground within the next twelve months."

Bella was speechless.

"Oh, and I also got you this," Charlie handed her a bag, she opened it with shaking hands and pulled out the camera, "so you can capture the whole thing on film, from start to finish. And, you know, send me pictures."

The tears filled her eyes as she looked between her parents. She couldn't believe the gift they were giving her. It was more than the money. It was their belief in her, that she could take on something so big and succeed at it.

She stood and went to them both, they had been standing next to each other, and put an arm around them both, tucking her head into the spot where their shoulders touched. "Thank you," she whispered.  
"Anything for you, sweet girl," Renee said and kissed her on the head.  
"Yeah, ditto," Charlie said, trying to keep the emotion from his voice and not succeeding.

"Bella! You have one more!" Alice broke the family love fest to pull her back to her chair and hand her a small bag. It had to be from Edward. She reached in and removed a small velvet box. Although the rational side of her knew that when she opened it there would not be a diamond solitaire in it, the dreamy girl in her was doing back flips in anticipation. She opened the box and was not disappointed. While it was not an engagement ring, it was a beautiful sterling silver filigree ring, delicate and stunning. She smiled and looked to Edward, it was the first time today that his smile in return seemed to reach his eyes.

He walked to her and knelt beside her, "I saw it and it reminded me of you, beautiful in it's simplicity. Stunning without the need to be garish. Just… beautiful." He took it from the box and slipped it onto her right index finger.  
"I love you Bella, please don't forget that."  
She could no longer keep the tears from falling, between her parent's generosity and Edward's loving words, she was beside herself with emotion.

"Edward," she whispered. He gave her a small smile, the glisten in his eyes gone, and then stood and left the room. It would have been awkward if it weren't for all of the women in the room running up to her to see the ring and all the men declaring there was too much estrogen in the room and that they all needed another beer.

Bella was looking over shoulders, trying to find Edward. She finally took the ring off and handed it to Alice, "Here, now you can look at it better. I'll be right back." She pushed her way through and went looking for him. She searched all the downstairs rooms and then went outside. She found him sitting on the steps to her apartment.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?"

He looked up at her, she was so over his melodrama. She stood, hands on hips and tapping her foot waiting on his response.  
He sucked in a breath, "Bella, I know you went to the gynecologist. I know you took a pregnancy test. Why wouldn't you tell me?"  
She stood with her mouth open, gaping at him for a moment. "How did you find out?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"It does if you want me to tell you anything. How did you find out?"  
"Look, I have a friend that works there. We used to date. Her name is Tanya."  
"_Nurse _Tanya? Are you fucking kidding me? What did she do, run to you immediately with the information that I had been there?"  
Bella was officially pissed, when were the women of Edward's past going to quit fucking with her life?

"Look, Bella, she didn't mean any harm. She texted me to tell me she met you and mentioned the test. She thought I knew. Of course I didn't and was a little taken back."  
"Edward, I didn't say anything because we really haven't had the chance to talk. But I should have mentioned it. I'm sorry."  
"Bella, if you thought there was a possibility that you could get pregnant, why haven't we been more careful?"  
Bella felt her skin heat from embarrassment. She knew now that it had been careless, but she really didn't think she could get pregnant. In fact, she still didn't know if she could and wouldn't know for quite some time.

"Edward, I still don't know that I can. Ten years of marriage and no success and then my husband gets another woman pregnant. Two plus two equals four and this scenario points to me being infertile." More tears threatened to fall as she continued, "Edward, I would never have intentionally lied to you and I would never have gotten pregnant to force you into anything, if that's what you're worried about."

"God Bella, no. I mean, I don't think so… I don't know. I just feel confused. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me about the appointment. I'm angry that you wouldn't even consider letting me know they did a pregnancy test. And, quite frankly, I'm scared as hell, I don't know that I want kids, that I want to live through the possibility of losing my child again."

Bella felt like she had been hit in the chest.  
"You don't want a child, ever?" It came out a whisper.  
"No, I don't know. Maybe. I can't say, Bella. All of this," he moved his hand in the space between them, "has happened so quickly."  
"You think we moved to fast?" She asked. This evening was going downhill quickly.

"Yes, sort of. It hadn't bothered me, though. Not until I allowed myself to think of a long term future with you and kids. And now, I'm just … confused."  
"Confused. You're … confused?"  
"Yeah, I am. I love you, that hasn't changed. I just think we need to make sure we are on the same, you know, page."  
"Huh." Bella turned away from Edward, walking back to her mom's home.  
"Bella, wait." He had gotten up from the step and was following her. He grabbed her arm and she shook him off.  
"No Edward. Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about the appointment. I screwed up. But I have absolutely no idea where this whole 'slow down' and 'I'm confused' shit is coming from. Not to be insensitive, Edward, but it's been five years. FIVE FUCKING YEARS. Move on. And if you aren't willing to, I will, without you."

She knew what she said was cold, but she was tired of his over thinking melodrama. She turned and stomped back into her mom's home. Sam and Emily were on their way out along with Quil and Kylee, they stopped and hugged Bella bye and she mustered enough of a smile to avoid any questions. But once her eyes met her mom's it was over, she was in tears. Renee took her to Phil's office to ask her what happened.

Bella explained everything.  
"I don't know what his problem is, mom. I know he loves me, but he is so stuck in the past it's ridiculous."  
Renee rubbed small circles on her back, "Honey, just give it a day or two to settle. Then talk to him."  
Bella could hear the the Harley starting up. He was leaving. Without a goodbye.  
She sighed.  
"Mom, I really just want to get to bed. Can you tell everyone I wasn't feeling well? I'm sorry. I just need to be alone right now."  
"Sure hon."  
"And tell dad I'll call him in the morning. We are leaving at eleven to head to St. Augustine."  
"Ok. Now, go on. Go out the door in here, then you don't have to see anyone. I'll take care of everything."

Bella made it up to her apartment. She got into her pajamas and into bed. She was numb. Everything was spinning. Edward was making absolutely no sense at all and she couldn't figure out what the problem was. Was it that she hadn't told him about the appointment? That things are moving too fast? That he doesn't want kids?  
That he doesn't want her?

She fell asleep crying softly and cursing Alice for her stupid party idea.  
...

**EPOV**

Edward's stomach was in a ball of knots. He knew his fear was completely irrational. But when he heard that Bella had taken a pregnancy test at the doctor's this week, he flew into panic mode.

He didn't believe Tanya had meant anything by telling him his girlfriend had been in to see Dr. Denali. After all, she was a nice girl and things had ended well between them, in fact, they were still friends of sorts. But it did come as a surprise when she texted him early Saturday morning informing him that she met his girlfriend earlier that week. When he asked her where, he expected her response to be at the pedicure place or in a clothing store. He was quite surprised to find out it was at the gynecologist's office. Tanya had been working for her sister and brother-in-law since getting out of nursing school.

Edward hadn't realized that Bella had a doctor's appointment that week, much less one at a "Lady Parts" doctor. Sure, she needed to get checked out, the whole "not able to get pregnant" thing concerned him, mostly for her health. What if something was really wrong? But also because if there was nothing wrong, then they were being completely reckless. Edward knew it was stupid to not have asked about contraception from the get-go, but he got caught up in the moment. Plus, Bella was a full grown woman, not a teenage girl, he assumed she had it covered. Assumed.

Edward's heart stopped beating when Tanya told him where she ran into Bella. She hadn't told Bella that she had also dated Edward. He was thankful for that, it would have made Bella very uncomfortable. Tanya was a smart girl and she figured out quickly that Edward hadn't known that Bella was at the doctor's that week, much less taken the test. She apologized for having stepped over any boundaries and that was the end of the exchange. Now, Edward was left to ponder what he should say or do. It was the day of Bella's birthday party. Her dad was here. He thought maybe, with everything going on that week, she had simply forgotten to tell him. But he knew that wasn't the case. She chose not to tell him. But why?

_Maybe because she figured you would freak out, just like you're doing now._

Why was he freaking out, anyway? He couldn't figure it out. After all, he loved Bella, more than he thought he was ever capable of loving anyone again. He had stopped comparing her to Angela and accepted the fact that he could be happy again. Once that was done, his heart opened up and then swelled with the immense feelings he had for his Bella. His Bella. So, why was the idea of her being pregnant freaking him out?

_It's too soon… and she didn't even tell me she was seeing the doctor. _

There was one thing that he had learned about Bella in the short time he had known her, she liked to shoulder her burdens on her own. It was probably the most frustratingly annoying thing that she did. So, she decided it was best for him if he didn't know she was seeing the doctor? When the outcome could change his life, too? And then add to it that he had to find out from Tanya. He felt like the biggest dumbass.

But, even with that, his stomach still churned. The thought of losing another child and his wife… _wife…_ he hadn't allowed himself to go there in regards to his relationship with Bella. Sure, they had decided it wasn't too soon for the "I love you's", but it was certainly too soon to discuss marriage. No, that was definitely not on the table, yet. Edward allowed himself to try and picture it, Bella and their child.  
His head began to pound.  
He went for the medicine cabinet and downed a couple of pain relievers dry.

He was angry and scared and he knew it was the most irrational feeling. He probably should talk to Jazz about it, he could shed some psychological light on it and help him out. All Edward knew, right now, was that the idea of being a dad scared him, the thought of being married terrified him and the thought of losing them _again_ paralyzed him with fear.

It had been five years since Angela and his little baby girl died. Five years and he was being given another chance at love. But he couldn't move beyond his fear of losing ones he loved so much again.

He splashed water on his face and ran his hands through his hair. Leaning onto the counter top, he looked into his own eyes, staring back at him in the mirror.  
_What the fuck is my problem?  
_  
Right now, he had to get through today. He would ask Jazz if they could have coffee together tomorrow and talk. He needed to sort out what his real issues were. He admitted to himself he was angry that Bella didn't confide in him, relationships should be built on honesty. Which included the fact that due diligence was not done on the whole "can I or can I not get pregnant" issue on either of their ends.

"Fuck," was all he could say as he stood to finish getting dressed for the party. He really wished Tanya had kept this information to herself.  
He pulled on the white t-shirt and the charcoal grey cotton button down that he had ironed. He wore it open over the t-shirt along with a pair of jeans and some black chucks. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and took out the small, velvet box. When he found the intricate filigree ring it screamed "Bella" at him. It was sterling silver and was sized to be worn on her index finger. But now, in light of the information he was given, he was regretting the purchase.

_Maybe she wants the engagement ring and the baby?  
_Edward shook the thought off, they were things he couldn't giver her, not yet. And quite honestly, if he didn't get a handle on this fear he had just thinking about it, it might never happen.

"You're over thinking it all." He mumbled to himself.  
Sighing, he took the box and put it in the small gift bag he purchased. He had skipped a card, since none of them said what was in his heart, instead opting to tell her when he gave her the gift.

With it wrapped he grabbed his wallet and phone.  
Two missed calls and numerous text messages filled his screen, all from Bella. He just couldn't talk to her. He just needed to make it through this night.

Grabbing his keys, he headed towards the Volvo and stopped.  
"Fuck it, if her dad is going to hate me, I might was well go the way I want to."  
He turned for the Harley, putting the small package in the storage space behind the seat, and headed to the Dwyer's.

When he got there, Bella made the effort to get his attention once more, she was knocking at her living room window. When he saw her his heart leapt into his throat. God, he loved her. But was it enough? He was so confused.

When he walked in the back door, he grabbed Jasper right away. There was no way he could wait to talk to his friend. Jazz would know what to say. Edward had managed to tell him what was going on and Jasper was beginning to tell him about how to deal with his fears when they were interrupted, Phil asked them to come into the kitchen so things could get started. Edward hadn't gotten the advice he needed and was even more upset.

The evening progressed, he tried talking to Bella, but was interrupted by his annoying little sister. Some things never change. Then it was time for gifts, he knew he did want to give her the ring and when he told her why it reminded him of her, the look in her eyes made his heart beat faster in his chest. He loved her. He did. He just couldn't get past the fact that she had hidden stuff from him and the fear of losing everything again.

When she sought him out, they had argued. Part of him yelled at himself, that he was being irrational. Part of him dug it's heals in and said he was warranted in feeling the way he did. But when she told him to get over himself, that it had been "Five fucking years", he became angry.

When he left, it was mostly to protect Bella from him saying something that would do real damage. He needed time to figure everything out.  
He went home and drank everything in his liquor cabinet, then fell into a blissful, hazy sleep.

* * *

**A/N...  
Before you start posting hate mail for Edward... Yes, I know he is being an idiot. He even knows he is being an idiot. He just can't help himself. He overthinks everything and worries too much... and beats himself up too much.**

**At least Bella gave him a "what for"... LOL... but we aren't really moving backwards, at least not for long. Stick with me!**

**Thanks for the reviews.. etc.  
;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N... Thanks for reading.. I know Edward was annoying last chapter, he is such a goober. LOL  
I don't own the characters... we know who does.  
But thanks for sticking with me through my ramblings... it means the world!**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Is this the whole picture, or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart.**

**I used to try and walk alone, But I've begun to grow.  
And when you tell me just to rest,  
I'm finally letting go.**

**And I'm here to stay, Nothing can separate us.**  
**And I know I'm ok, You cradle me gently**  
**Wrapped in your arms I'm home.**

**_Wrapped in Your Arms –_**** Fireflight**

"Sonofabitch!" Alice was yelling and pacing in Bella's living room. Even in her pajamas and messy hair, Bella's petite friend still looked the epitome of fashion perfect.

She had been trying to get a hold of Bella all night after her disappearance form her own party. Since Bella had ignored her text messages and calls, she finally bribed Jasper into telling her what was wrong with Edward, "It's amazing how quickly that man caves when I threaten to withhold sex!"

Once Alice got the story from her husband, she hopped in her car and went straight to Bella's. It was seven in the morning, Bella was curled up in her chair with a cup of coffee and watching the pixie pace and flail her hands.  
"What the hell, Bella? What is that boy thinking? He is such a fucking ass!"

"Yes, he is," Bella responded calmly.  
"I'm gonna kick his ever lovin' ass!"  
"I'm sure you are," Bella said before taking another sip of coffee.  
"He dared to ruin YOUR party with his childish insecurities?!"  
"Yes, yes he did."  
"And THEN he gives you the whole 'Oh, I'm scared of losing you and I don't know if I want another baby…'?!" Bella had to laugh at this one, Alice had mocked him perfectly, making him sound depressed and sad. She had even tugged on her own hair for emphasis.

"Alice, please sit down, you are making me dizzy."  
Alice stopped in place and flopped on to the couch, "I don't get it, Bella, how are you so calm?"  
Bella sighed and put her mug down.  
"Alice, I love Edward and I know he loves me. He was an insensitive ass last night and I am angry at him for taking what should have been a great night and turning it to shit. But I've decided to just let it go. My dad is here and I am looking forward to spending the day with him. And besides, once the doctor confirms I can't have kids, then that will give Edward one less ridiculous thing to worry about."

Truth was, Edward had started texting her around two that morning. He was begging for her forgiveness, apologizing for "fucking everything up again"; his words. She had already decided that she had forgiven him. But she couldn't forget it all that quickly and he was going to have to do some major ass kissing to fix what he had done.

"Well, Jazzy is over there with him right now. You'll be happy to know he drank himself into a stupor and passed out over the toilet. I told Jazz to take pictures, for blackmail later." Alice gave Bella an evil smile.  
"Alice, I said some not very nice things last night to him, about Angela. And I really should have told him about the appointment. He is not the only one at fault here."

"Bella, he is the one that flew off the handle. Look, my brother is a consummate over thinker. He will worry himself into an early grave. This happened to be the five year anniversary of losing Angela and his baby, from the sounds of it, the idea of you carrying his child brought back all those feeling of loss. He could have picked a better time, place and way to discuss it with you, but he is a stupid man and he has never had great timing. Yes, you probably should have told him what was going on, but he never should have reacted the way he did."

Bella picked at a thread on her t-shirt, keeping her gaze downward, "He's a good man Alice. I just hope I am enough for him."

Before she knew it, Alice was in the chair with her, taking her face in between her hands, "Bella, you are more than enough! And stop second guessing yourself. I swear you two are about to drive me abso-fucking-lutly ape shit!"

Bella laughed, she and Edward were a miserable pair, and she, for one, was sick of the angst and worrying.

Bella's phone rang and Alice went to grab it for her. She answered it and nodded, then handed Bella the phone, "It's Edward."

Bella took the phone and closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself. Putting the phone to her ear, Bella didn't give Edward a chance to say anything before she spoke her peace, "Edward, I am not in the mood to discuss this right now. I am looking forward to spending the day with my dad. I'm sorry that I said something rather cruel last night, but I meant what I said. You need to get past it. I will talk to you, just not now. After my dad leaves Tuesday, ok?"

She heard him release a breath on the other end of the line, "Bella, I am so very, very sorry. Just give me a time and place and I will be there."

She could hear the sadness in his voice and her hands began to shake.

"I drop him off early Tuesday morning. I'll be back here by eight. Be here then."  
"Ok. And Bella?"  
_Hold it together… _ she was willing herself not to give in and run to him. "Yes, Edward?"

"I love you. Please don't doubt that for a moment."  
"I love you to, Edward."  
She disconnected the line and handed her phone back to Alice. The tears were threatening again and she didn't want to see her dad with a red and blotchy face. Thankfully, she had a couple of hours before having to pick him up… from the Cullen's.  
_Lovely. _  
The thought of going to their house and possibly running into Edward was not a pleasant one. She kicked Alice out and headed for the shower.

Bella arrived on time to pick up her dad. She had decided in the shower that the best thing to do was have Charlie meet her outside the Cullen home. So she called him to say she was on her way and asked if he could just meet her in the driveway. As he got in the car, she thought she saw Edward by the side of the house, watching them, but she pulled away, refusing to look back.

She and Charlie spent a fun day walking the old town. It was a different day then when she had spent it there with Edward. This time, they went to the Old Jail and The Fountain of Youth. She used the camera her dad had given her and made a mental note to make him one of those photo books for Christmas. They were eating a late lunch when Charlie cleared his throat before speaking, "Um, Bella, you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

Bella put her fork down, she really didn't want to rehash this all over again, but she did owe her father an explanation. "Edward and I got into a bit of an argument. We both said some things that weren't very kind. But everything is going to be ok." There, that was the simplest version of the story without going into the world of T.M.I. with her dad.

"Bells, he seems like a good man, but there is something… sad in him. I don't want to see him drag you into that sadness with him."  
"I know dad, it's just a hard time for him, bad memories around this weekend. We'll be fine."

With that, she changed the subject to what they would be doing on Monday, Labor Day.  
"Well, apparently, Phil and Carlisle seem to think I need to learn golf. It's not even a real sport. And do I look like a golfer?"  
Bella laughed, her dad did NOT look like any golfer she had ever seen. He was tall and not refined in his dress or mannerisms. She had a hard time picturing him walking the course with the preppy duo.  
"They tell me the club has great wings though, so I guess we will be there for lunch or whatever." Charlie sounded most excited about the chicken wings.

"OK, well, I have some stuff I could do while you all are doing that. But plan to have dinner with me tomorrow, ok?"  
"You bet 'cha."

They ended their afternoon at the local camping supplies store. Bella sat in a camp chair while Charlie checked out the rods and reels. He was in heaven and she just watched and smiled.

…

Bella spent Monday doing household chores and running errands. She had lunch with her mom and ignored the multiple texts from Edward. She was disappointed in him but no longer angry. However, she figured it would do him some good to make him squirm. Truth be told, she missed him. It had been over a week since they had shared a bed and she felt like part of her was missing. He clearly had some things he needed to work on, but so did she.  
Just thinking about it made her head hurt.  
She made dinner for Charlie after his return from a day with the guys. He had apparently had a great day and the chicken wings did not disappoint. She drove him to the Cullen's around seven thirty and they made plans for her to pick him up at four the next morning.

Bella had been home for less than fifteen minutes when there was a knock at the door.

Opening it, she was met with the sad face of Edward.

"I thought we agreed on tomorrow." She tried to keep all emotion from her voice as her stomach did flips.  
"Bella," he breathed her name, 'I can't wait twelve more hours, I have to talk to you now."

She stared at him for a heartbeat, then stepped to the side, allowing him to enter.  
"I didn't hear you pull up," she said as she closed the door.  
"Yeah, I'm in the car. I figured if I gave you advanced notice I was here you never would have opened the door." He looked at her with that knee shaking crooked grin.  
_Be strong, Bella! _She didn't want to give in to him, at least not until he had sufficiently begged.

Bella sat on the couch and gestured to Edward to sit as well. He sat and looked at her for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.  
"Bella, I can not tell you how sorry I am. I can't give you a good reason for my actions since nothing I can say would justify what I did. But I need you to understand something. I was hurt that you didn't tell me about your appointment. I want us to be honest about everything."

"Edward, I was going to…"  
He held up a hand, "Please, let me finish."

She nodded and sat back, waiting for him to continue.  
"You see, I have allowed myself to be consumed with … fear… for so long. I spent years sad and depressed. And then there was you. You came in to my life like a breath of fresh air. And I was beginning to allow myself to open up again, to think past today or tomorrow. But then, to find out that you could be pregnant, and to find it out when I did, it brought back the fear. I don't know that I could handle losing someone I love again. I know it is completely irrational and I am working to get past it."

The silence stretched on for a few moments before Bella thought it was safe to speak.  
"Edward, I love you, but you have to understand, you can never be sure about the future. We can only live in today. And, for the record, I never thought I was pregnant, it was the doctor who insisted I take the test. I still firmly believe that I can't get pregnant. But I should have told you about the appointment and... everything."

Edward slid closer to her on the couch, so he could touch her shoulder.  
"Bella, please know, I have been able to move past Angela's death. That wasn't my issue this weekend. It was the loss of the baby that hit me the hardest. I just don't know that I will be ready to be a dad anytime soon… maybe never."

Bella let the words set in. While she figured she might have to jump through some hoops to get pregnant, she anticipated that one day she would not only succeed at getting pregnant, but that she would hopefully have multiple children. And, over the last few weeks, when she thought about it, it was always Edward in her dreams, holding the hand of her daughter… or son.

Could she accept what he was saying? Never have children? The thought was disheartening, but she decided to push it to the side right now. Certainly it was something they could agree on later… much later.

"Edward, I don't think you should make statements like that, since you never know what the future can hold. But for now, I can accept what you are telling me."

"Good. I can work with that. But only if you accept my apology. I really do feel like shit for ruining your party the other night."

"You should! Fucking EmoEdward is a pain in the ass and really needs to get over himself!" She laughed and hit his arm.

"EmoEdward? Oh no you didn't!" He dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her until she couldn't breathe. Bella had slid down on the couch, so Edward was slightly on top of her. He stopped digging into her sides and looked down into her eyes.

Bella could feel the heat emanating from him. It had been so long since she was naked in his arms. At this moment, nothing mattered, not how he ruined the party or said he doesn't want kids. The only thing she could think about was him… filling her. The thought was so arousing, she shuddered.  
"You ok? He said in a breathy voice.

"Mm-hmm…" she scooted from underneath him and stood. Edward's expression was one of confusion until Bella held a hand out to him.  
"Come on." She took his hand and led him to her room.

"Bella, are you sure? After everything?"

She wasn't entirely sure, but what she knew at this moment, was that she physically needed him… right now. And for once, she was going to take something she wanted; consequences be damned.

She pushed him to sit on her bed and she knelt in front of him, untying his boots. After they were tossed to the side along with his socks, she stood and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Edward reached for her and she pushed his hands away. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Looking into Edward's eyes she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms and tossing it in the same direction as she did her shirt. Edward's eyes were filled with lust as she grabbed his arms to get him to stand. She unfastened his belt and then his pants, sliding them and his boxers down his legs. His was clearly aroused, his erection so hard and full that it was nearly touching his abdomen. Bella couldn't resist, she stoked it a few times and Edward sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering closed. She liked that she could do this to him. She moved around him, pulling the covers down from the bed and pushed him backwards so he was reclining across the bed, on his elbows. She removed her jeans and underwear and stood looking at him. She could feel the evidence of her own arousal leaking from her as she took in the sight of him and then climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist and claiming his mouth with hers.

She pulled back from him and began sliding down his body, having decided she was going to claim him with her mouth first tonight, when he caught her arms. "Bella, I just need to be in you, please." She smiled at him and slid back up, lining him up with her entrance, and slid down, sheathing him inside of her. Edward's head rolled back and he hissed out a breath. She pushed herself up, and placing her hands on his chest, she lifted and then sank back down on his shaft, repeating the motion again and again. She loved his cock inside of her and, god, she had missed the feeling.

"Bella, god, Bella.. I'm going to come.. wait…" he was slowing her hips down and she let out a whimper, not wanting it to stop.  
"Shouldn't we… don't we need to use…"

_Ahhh fuck…_ She had forgotten.  
While embracing her asserted sexual side, she had forgotten that she was on doctor's orders to use freaking rubbers… "Damn it," she huffed out and Edward chuckled at her. She removed herself and went to her nightstand, where she had stored what the doctor gave her. She tossed one at Edward and then flopped back on the bed.  
"What's the matter, love?" He asked while he ripped the package open.  
"Nothing, I just didn't want to stop is all…" she was pouting, she knew she was. But she really couldn't help it.

She watched him roll the condom down his thick shaft with one hand while he used the other to reach to her sex, circling her clit with his fingers.  
"I think I can help you get that feeling back." He shifted so he laid next to her, rubbing her sensitive nub and leaned to take a nipple in his mouth. Bella trembled at the feeling and in no time she was begging him to be inside of her. He settled between her legs and leaned down, kissing her with so much passion she thought her lips were on fire. He slid into her with one smooth stroke and then set an even pace until she was writhing under him, begging for release.

Once done, they curled up together. Edward had turned out the light and pulled the covers over them. He lay behind her, stroking her hair, "I love you Bella… forever."  
She smiled, "You too, forever."

She knew that they had some work to do, but she truly hoped they would get beyond this hurdle. They had to. She couldn't take her heart breaking again, not after everything changed for her once already.

….

"Bella, good to see you." Dr. Denali walked into the exam room with a blue haired nurse. After the incident with Tanya, she had spoken to the doctor and requested either a new doctor or a different nurse. The good doctor had sent his sister-in-law to work on the other side of the practice with another doctor and today had Nurse Betty with him. No lie, that's her name.

It had been nearly a month since her dad had left. She had kept her appointment for additional testing and the doctor's office had called her, asking her to come in to see him. They wouldn't go into any further detail over the phone.

As Bella had waited for him to enter, she thought back to the last few weeks spent with Edward. Since they had made up after their argument, they were inseparable. The morning after they had made love, she had gotten up to take her dad to the airport and then went straight back home and into Edward's waiting arms. He had canceled the only client he had for the day and they stayed in bed, rediscovering each other's bodies and professing their love for one another.  
Repeatedly.

Bella had taken to heart what Edward had said about children. She wasn't so sure that she was fully on board with the idea of never having kids, but she knew now was not the time for that anyway. They both had a lot of growing to do.

Edward had started seeing a therapist in Jasper's practice. It was easier for him to get an objective opinion from someone who didn't know him personally.  
Bella had started looking over the business plans that Edward had drawn up for her and began to finally allow herself to get excited about the future. The unknown no longer scaring her.  
Devil may care Bella was in full force. Consequences be damned.

Today, she would talk to the doctor about a permanent form of birth control. She and Edward despised the condoms. Sure, it kept the mess to a minimum, but it simply wasn't the same. Of course, it might not even be necessary. After all, they had called her in to the office, for a special appointment. That had to mean bad news.

Bella didn't tell anyone about the appointment today. She knew it was breaking her word to Edward, but she couldn't bear to have anyone with her when she heard the bad news. She knew she would cry and she didn't want to put Edward in the position of comforting her, not when he would probably be secretly grateful for her broken girl parts.

Her attention was now on the ruggedly handsome doctor.  
_I am seriously going to have to consider seeing his wife, instead. _  
Bella snickered to herself, Doctor D, as the girls liked to call him (D for Devastatingly Handsome), made it hard to keep your composure and with an appointment that was as… intimate… as the gynecologist, that could be cause for a very uncomfortable moment.

The doctor shook her hand and took a seat on the rolling stool.

"Well, Bella, all of your tests came back. There is no physical reason for your inability to conceive."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could get pregnant? But why hadn't she? And why was she here for this news? Couldn't it have been given over the phone?

"But, I don't understand, we tried for years…?"

The doctor smiled at her, "Did you ever consider, maybe it wasn't you, it was him?"

Bella felt her face flush with confusion, "But, Jessica… she was pregnant."

"Well, I can't speak for them, Bella. I can only speak for you. Which brings me to the reason I called you in to see me."

Bella's head was swimming. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.  
It was wonderful news, to say the least, now when the time was right, and if Edward changed his mind, maybe they could have a child. Together. She was lost in her blissful thought when Dr. Denali called her name, "Bella? Bella did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry doctor, I was lost in a thought. What did you say?"

"I was saying that congratulations are in order."

_Wait… what?! _She shook her head, trying to understand him.

"I'm sorry? Congratulations for what?"  
"Bella, you're pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your positive feedback - I love opening my email to new story followers and reviews updates... :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Updating again this week ... :)  
They just keep talking to me.  
Don't own any of these characters *sigh* ... but I do own an iPod that thought it was 80's day today... it was fantastic!**

* * *

Chapter 21

**I guess you could say I'm a little afraid  
What if you go away?  
I've seen it before, I've been there before  
If I have to love myself  
Tell me how to love myself.  
What's there to love about myself?  
I just wanted to see that as a person you want me,  
But I'm feeling the pain of all these bags in the way  
And I'm thinking you're just gonna run away  
And I can't catch you.**

**_I Can't Catch You – _****Sixpence None the Richer**

"Shit, shit! Fuck!" Bella was pacing outside the doctor's office, cursing under her breath. She had her cell phone in her hand, but was clueless as to what to do. Did she call him or didn't she? She didn't know; it was just too much to process.

Doctor D had told her to stick around. Since she hadn't had a cycle in months they had no idea when she conceived. And considering her history, he wanted her to see the ultrasound technician today. So, as she paced and cursed, she gulped down water. She needed at least twenty four ounces in her for them to see anything. To see the…_baby_.

"Shit!" She spun around and nearly ran into a very pregnant woman walking up the sidewalk, "Crap! I'm so sorry!" The woman gave her a half hearted smile and moved around her, entering the building. An hour later, a nurse was calling Bella back. She led her to a room and asked her to strip from the waist down. Bella did so and climbed on the table, covering herself with a sheet. The technician was a nice girl, looked to be a few years younger than herself. She informed Bella that she would not only do the traditional ultrasound, but also an internal one. Bella was not pleased when the girl began rubbing the wand over her abdomen, applying pressure over her now full bladder. She was less pleased when she saw what was used for the internal scan. It was a very unpleasant looking… dildo.

_Lovely… _Bella rolled her eyes as the tech asked her to help her guide it in, under the sheet. She apologized to Bella for the uncomfortable exam, but explained the necessity of it, that this was the best way to see the developing embryo.

Once she was done clicking on the computer keys, she instructed Bella to head into the bathroom and said she was ok to finally relieve herself. After dressing, she led Bella back into the doctor's office where she sat waiting for what seemed like an eternity. She bounced her leg with nervous energy. This whole thing felt like a dream, her head was spinning and she couldn't grasp onto one thought other than her new mantra of "Shit, shit. Fuck!".

Doctor Denali walked in with his wife, Kate, in tow. Kate sat next to Bella as the doctor leaned against his desk, arms across his chest. "Bella, I've asked Kate to join us. I know you have had a major, life changing revelation hit you today and I thought another woman's perspective might be helpful. It looks like you are probably about seven weeks along, give or take. We'll know better the farther along you go."

Bella couldn't say anything, it was so surreal. She had just gotten used to the idea of not having children ever, to find out she was pregnant now was over whelming, to say the least.

"Bella," Kate said her name softly and rubbed her arm, "Bella, Garrett has told me about your past. We know your mom and stepdad, so we know some about you. I know you aren't married, right?"  
Bella nodded, still unable to speak.  
"Ok, boyfriend?"  
She nodded to the affirmative again.  
"Does he know yet?"  
Bella shook her head and tears began to fall. Garrett excused himself to leave the two women to talk.  
"Bella, are you afraid of how he will react."  
Again, nodding, not trusting her voice.  
"Ok, well, you know you have …options." Bella turned to her, eyes wide, as the word "options" floated around in her head.  
"No, absolutely not. I will be having this baby. With or without him. I don't care." Bella looked down, realizing that she was clutching her belly with her right hand, as if protecting her … _baby._

"Ok, fair enough. I just needed to say it. If this is what you want, then I suggest you find someone to tell. Preferably the father; but if you need time before telling him, then someone else. Maybe your mom? You need some sort of emotional support right now." Kate had continued rubbing Bella's arm in a soothing fashion.  
"Ok, I will." Bella managed to get out. She sat quietly for a moment and then decided to ask the question she had been turning over in her head, "Why now? My ex-husband and I tried for years and never got pregnant. Why now?"

Kate sat back, patting Bella's arm one last time before putting her hands in her lap, "Bella, first of all, we don't know that it wasn't him that had the fertility issues. But, for the sake of argument, let's say that he didn't. Well, there could be many factors that prevented your getting pregnant. Stress is surely at the top of the list. Emotions can play a huge factor. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," Bella said with a quirked an eyebrow at the midwife.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Immensely."  
"Ok, more now than when you were married?"  
"Yes, a thousand times happier."  
"Your… boyfriend, the baby's father, he makes you this happy?"  
Bella grinned, "Yes. Every day."  
"Well, Bella, you may have your answer there. If, as you say, it isn't an issue with your ex, then maybe it is just that, for once in a very long time, you are happy and relaxed."

Bella and Kate spoke a little longer. She gave Bella a sample of prenatal vitamins and set her up with an appointment to come back in four weeks.  
"We should be able to hear the heartbeat by then. It's amazing," Kate said with a smile.

As she left the office, Bella was still in a fog. She sat in her car and just stared out the window. It wasn't until her phone rang and broke her from her trance like state that she realized she had been sitting there, car running, for at least fifteen minutes.  
She looked at the caller ID and let out a sigh of relief. It was her mom and not Edward. Renee she could handle right now, Edward not so much.

"Hi mom," Bella did her best to fake some sort of cheerfulness.  
"Hey honey. What are you up to?"  
"Nothing, really," her voice was starting to crack. There was no way she could stop the tears that were threatening, she had to get her mom off the phone.  
"Hey mom, I'm driving, can I talk to you later?" A little white lie, she would be driving soon.  
"Sure, Bella. I really just wanted to see if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, Phil has a meeting."  
"Um, ok. What time?"  
"How about five, that will get you back up to your place in plenty of time for that boy of yours."  
She could hear her mom grinning through the phone…  
_That boy of mine might not be mine much longer…_

She let out a sigh, "Ok, I'll be there."

They disconnected and Bella drove home. She got through the gate and up the steps without her mom spotting her. She really just wanted to take a nap. It had been an exhausting day. She put her phone on silent and kicked off her shoes, crawling into her big, comfy bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. Everything had changed so much since April. In fact, April seemed like a lifetime ago.

She remembered that night, walking in on Jake and Jessica. She no longer held hurt or angry feelings towards them. She really didn't care. Even after Jacob's hateful telephone call to her in July, she just couldn't muster the energy to be angry. She just wanted that part of her life to fall away, like it had never existed.

Then her memories moved to the day she stood in her mom's shop window and spotted the beautiful bronze haired man on his cell phone. She closed her eyes, remembering back to that day in May. He was animated, his long, muscular arm moving around while he spoke. She remembered taking notice of his long fingers and how she blushed when she wondered what they would feel like on her. Then the day at the park, when he caught her staring at him and she fell trying to make her hasty exit, mortified by her own clumsiness. Only to be topped by spilling scalding hot coffee on him in front of a room full of strangers.

The night of Alice's dinner party was where things began to shift. She knew Alice had invited that Riley guy in hopes of setting him up with her. But that never happened. Instead, Edward was a dick and drove her to drink an ungodly amount. And then, the next day, he turned so sweet. She remembered a conversation they had had one night a month or so back. She was lying in his arms and they were rehashing the events that had brought them to where they were now. Edward had her curled up against his chest, cocooning her with his body, and stroking her hair. He said to her that it was that very night, after watching her sleep in the guest room bed, that he realized he was fighting against something he couldn't fight against any longer. That he had to know her, had to be with her. So he had given in and never looked back, no regrets.

The last few weeks had found them in a true place of soul searching. The revelation that he was not emotionally ready to have a child was at the front of her mind, now for obvious reasons. She couldn't pretend to understand what she saw as an irrational fear. Certainly, faced with the possibility of being a father, he would change his mind, wouldn't he? After all, they weren't a couple of teenagers. They were adults in an adult relationship. And he had been seeing someone, a therapist, to help him deal with the feeling of dread he was having.

She convinced herself that things were different now, that he would see this baby as a blessing. He just had to. Bella rolled to her side, tucking an arm under her head and closed her eyes, trying to feel hopeful. She gently rubbed her belly, "It'll be ok, little one. Your daddy will want you. Trust me."  
…

Bella woke up to her mom gently shaking her, "Bella. Hon, wake up."

Bella cracked her eyes open and rolled her head to look at the clock. It was thirty minutes past five. She was late for dinner. She looked back at her mom, now sitting on the bed. "Are you ok, Bella? Are you sick?"

Bella pushed herself into a seated position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She knew what Kate had said to her earlier today was true, she needed to confide in someone. There was no one better than her mom to tell the news. Once she gauged her reaction, she might be able to better figure out how Edward would take it.

"I'm not sick, not really," she couldn't look her mom in the eyes, instead picking at a string on her blanket.  
_Why do I suddenly feel like a fifteen year old having been caught making out with my boyfriend? _

She resigned herself to the fact that this was not going to be the most comfortable of conversations.

"What do you mean by 'not really'? What's going on Isabella?" Her mother had broken out the full name, now she really was scared.  
"Um, nothing?"  
"Liar. Tell me. Did you hear back from Garrett's office? Was it bad news? Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." She was pulling Bella into a hug before she even had a chance to respond.  
"Mom, mom wait." She pushed back against her mom and held her arms, "It's not… that. I did see Doctor Denali today. But it wasn't bad news. Well, maybe in a way it is, but not really, I don't know, I'm so confused…"  
"Bella, please, you are freaking me out. Spill it."  
Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

The room was silent. She still had her eyes closed so she couldn't see her mom's reaction, but she hadn't heard her fall off the bed, that had to be good, right? She peeked an eye open, daring to get a look at her mom who seemed to have lost the ability to talk.  
Renee was crying.  
Bella was confused, "Mom?"

Tears were flowing freely down her mom's face, "Oh… Bella…" she said with a shaky voice and then pulled her arms from her daughter's hands. She leaned forward and scooped Bella into her own arms, rocking her and stroking her hair.

"Um, mom?"  
"Shhhh… oh sweet, sweet girl…. my baby is going to have a baby." She continued rocking Bella.  
"Mom! Now you're freaking me out. Are you having a stroke or something? Do I need to call Phil?"  
Renee started laughing and pulled back to look at her daughter. "I knew it wasn't you! My baby girl's parts work just fine! It was that asshole all along! I knew it! Woohoo! We are having ourselves a baby!"

Bella sat with her mouth gaping open. She wasn't entirely sure she had expected this sort of reaction. But, leave it to Renee to make her feel better about the predicament she found herself in. Bella grinned at her mom, who was now on her feet bouncing with glee and discussing baby rooms and little clothes.  
"Mom… Mom! Please, calm down. There's more I have to tell you."  
Renee stopped in her tracks and sat back down.

Bella explained the issues she had been having with Edward and how she wasn't sure that he would share the same enthusiasm that her mother had at the prospect of brining a baby into the world.

"Well, Bella, he is just going to have to get over it, this baby is coming, whether he likes it or not."  
"I know, mom, but I need to be sensitive to his feelings. I'll tell him, but it needs to be the right time. And this means you can't tell anyone."  
"But Bella…"  
"No one."  
"Aw, come on… Please?..."  
"No! Not happening. I need to know I can trust you. Can I?"  
Renee sighed and pouted, "Yes, my lips are sealed."  
"Good. Now, what's for dinner? I'm starved!"

Bella got up from bed and brushed her hair and teeth before following her mom down for dinner. She was still in the kitchen a few hours later when Edward showed up. Bella had left her phone in her apartment. She figured it was easier to avoid dealing with him if she didn't have to see he was trying to get a hold of her. And she could honestly tell him she didn't know he was calling, since she didn't have her phone.

She had clearly put entirely too much thought into her elaborate plan; it seemed avoidance was her specialty.

Edward tapped on the back door and walked into the kitchen. Bella stole a glance to her mom standing by the sink. Renee had her lips pushed together tightly. She then drew her fingers across them to one side and twisted, as if she was "locking" her lips and then motioned to "toss the key" over her shoulder. Bella shook her head and looked to Edward who, thankfully, was too busy leaning in to kiss her on the top of her head to have taken notice her mother.

"Hey there," he breathed into her hair.  
"Hey there yourself," She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
_He just HAS to want this baby… _

This was the biggest news of her life, and Bella couldn't tell the one person in the world she wanted to share it with the most. It was killing her.

Renee handed Edward a plate of leftovers, "Ok, you too, get out of here before you set my kitchen on fire." Edward took the food in one hand and Bella's right hand in the other, pulling her over to the door.

"Thanks for the food, Renee."  
"No problem, Edward."  
They were nearly out of the door when Renee spoke again, Bella's heart leapt into her throat.  
"Hey, Edward."  
"Yes, Renee."  
Renee looked between her daughter, Bella knew she had to see the panic in her eyes, and Edward, "Take good care of my girl there. I love her."  
Edward smiled and pulled Bella into his side, looking down at her, "I intend to, I love her as well."

Bella opened the door and ushered Edward through, turning to look at her mom and mouth "Thank you" before walking out.

Bella opened the door to her apartment and held it open as Edward walked through. He was telling her about his day. "So, she dropped her pants, right there, and asked me to tattoo her ass. Bella, she was a rather large girl, not that there is anything wrong with that at all, but she was wearing this thong that was clearly two sizes too small and her boyfriend was watching and it was just creepy as hell."

Bella was laughing at the look on his face, "What did she want tattooed on her?"

Edward set the plate down on the counter, "Are you ready for this? **'USDA Grade A and Primed'**. Bella, I swear, I can't make this shit up."

Bella was laughing so hard now she was crying. When she caught her breath, she asked, "Did you do it?" She handed Edward a fork and glass of water as he sat at the bar and uncovered the food.

"Yes, God help me. Every tattoo helps bring in money, it wasn't the most pleasant one, but it wasn't the least either. And then her boyfriend made an appointment to come in and have me touch up this sleeve he had done a few years back. The colors are fading and he wants some stuff added to it. So, I guess it all works out."

Bella had settled onto the barstool next to him, head propped on her hand, watching Edward talk and eat. He had the most beautiful mouth, she could watch it for days. But feeling it on her was so much better…

"What about you?"  
Bella blinked a couple of times to clear her dirty thoughts, "Me?"  
Edward chuckled, "Yes 'You'. What did you do with your day off?"  
"Oh, you know this and that. Errands, laundry, the usual."

Edward finished the rest of the dinner and got up to wash the dish. "I meant to ask you, when do you go back to the doctor?"

Bella's stomach flipped. She had to decide now, tell him or not. She was scared… petrified. And that usually meant she made stupid choices.

"Oh, I don't know, I need to call them." That was it, in a heartbeat she had decided not tell him. She turned her back to him and went to sit on the couch, she felt like a creep.

"I thought it was a big deal for you, to have the tests done?" He joined her on the couch and pulled her into the crook of his arm, nuzzling the top of her head with his mouth.

"Well, no. I mean, since we had decided that there would be no children, you know, in the foreseeable future… well, I thought, you know, why bother?"

"Hmmm… I guess that makes sense. But maybe you should just make sure, so you can get on some contraceptive and all."

Shit! She was going to have to keep using those damned rubbers to cover her story now.  
Nothing good ever came from lying.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call tomorrow and see when I can get in."

Edward had just grabbed the remote and turned the television on when there was a very loud and fast knocking at the door. Bella sighed and shook her head, there was only one person that knocked with that ferocity, "Alice," she grumbled as she got up for the door.

"What does she want? It's nine at night," Edward asked over his shoulder but made no move to get off the couch.

"She's probably decided to clear out my summer wardrobe so she can properly dress me for fall," Bella rolled her eyes. It wasn't an outlandish thought, she could totally see her petite friend fluttering around her room, like a fashion frenzied hummingbird, tossing clothes this way and that. The mental image had Bella laughing as she pulled open the door. Standing there were Alice and Jasper.

"Bella! About time you opened the door!" Alice briefly hugged Bella and then pushed by her, "I'm assuming my brother is here."

"Hi Al, come on in. Why, yes, Edward is here. I've had a great day, thanks for asking." Bella looked back to the pixie's husband, still standing in the threshold of the door, and quirked an eyebrow at him. Jasper raised his hands, as if in defeat, "Hey, I just do what I'm told, and I was told to accompany her here. I can't be held responsible for her actions."

"Oh yes you can!" Alice's voice rang from the living room.

Jasper smiled and his eyes twinkled, Bella swore she saw him blush.

"Get in here you two!" Alice was shouting from her place in front of the television. She was attempting to block Edward's view of it, but without much success, since the TV was about three times wider than she was.

Jasper walked in and Bella followed him to the living room, taking her seat next to Edward. Jasper propped himself on the arm of the sofa. This, whatever it was, was clearly Alice's show.

"OK, are you settled in now?" Alice asked, her speech more rushed than normal.

"Yes, Alice," Edward answered his voice laced with annoyance. "Now get on with it so I can go back to my show."

Alice placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, no one told her how to do anything, Bella knew this. She knew Edward had to know it, too… and also that aggravating Alice would only drag this performance on even longer.

Bella elbowed him in the side, signaling him to shut his mouth; it was really her only option.

"Well, I have some great news. And since you are my brother and my hopefully one day soon-to-be sister-in-law…"

Bella felt the heat rush to her face. She didn't want to assume anything about her future, especially not now, when her life had been turned upside down today.

"…and we had dinner with mom and dad already, so we came here right after."  
"Alice… please," Edward was clearly not in the mood to indulge his little sister tonight.  
Alice looked to Jasper and motioned for him to come and stand by her.

He did so and as he did, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her abdomen, in a very gentle and protective way. Bella immediately noticed the gesture and her heart skipped a beat.  
_No way in hell…  
_  
"We're…. PREGNANT!" Alice sang out at the top of her lungs.  
Bella and Edward both just sat on the couch for half a minute, staring at the blissfully happy couple.  
"Um, hello? Did you two hear me? We are having a baby!" Alice clapped her hands together as Jasper buried his face in her neck, planting kisses under her ear.

Bella was elated for her friend, but also felt a twinge of sadness. Edward still hadn't reacted to their news and watching Jasper and Alice together in this moment made her even more fearful that she would not get a positive reaction from Edward. Jasper was looking at Alice as if the sun rose into the sky for only her. She feared all she would see of Edward would be the back of his head as he walked away.

But she pushed that away for now. Bella hopped off the couch and went to her best friend, pulling her into her arms, and hugged her. "Alice I am soooo very happy for you. And you too, Jasper."  
"Thanks, Bella," Jasper replied, "But I had the easy job. Alice has the real work ahead of her."

Edward had finally found his voice, "Al… I'm so happy for you." He came and took his sister into his arms, hugging her gently, "So, I'm going to be an uncle, huh?"

"Sure are!" She said and pulled away, tucking herself back under Jasper's arm.  
"When?" Bella's voice cracked on the word, she cleared her throat, "When are you due? And when did you find out?"  
"Well," Alice said as she led Jasper to the oversized chair in the corner, once he was seated, she sat in his lap, "I found out today. I was at Doctor Denali's office this morning."

Bella gulped, had Alice seen her?

"And I'm due late May, early June."

_Shortly before I am… _Bella wanted desperately to tell her friend that she was pregnant as well. She knew Alice would respond with more than the appropriate amount of enthusiasm and would make the next eight months or so fly by. But she couldn't, not now. It was their moment, and she didn't want to ruin it with what was sure to become a very tense situation.

"Oh, and Edward, I saw Tanya today. She wanted me to apologize, to the both of you, for having spoken out of turn. I informed her that she was lucky she still had a job, with privacy laws and all. She said she knew that. I guess they moved her to the other end of the building, so you would be in the clear for seeing Doctor D again?"

She looked directly at Bella. Bella's heart raced, she thought for certain Alice knew and was going to bust her.  
Swallowing, Bella said, "Um, I guess?"  
"Well, good. When do you go back?"  
_Thank God! _The question alleviated her fear.

Edward was the one that responded, "We were just discussing that. She needs to go soon, just to make sure everything is ok."  
_Oh, Edward… if you only knew._

The happy parents-to-be stood to leave. Edward walked Jasper to the door first, slapping him on the back and congratulating him. Alice turned to Bella and pulled her into a firm hug. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

Bella pulled back to look at her, "Why would I be mad, Al?"

"Well, with… everything going on. You not knowing if you can get pregnant and my brother's stupid fears, I just thought you might be upset with me… for being … you know, pregnant."

Bella smiled at her dear friend. How lucky had she gotten when she moved here? She just simply could not get over how it had all changed for her so quickly.  
_More change is coming… Momma…  
_  
Bella shook off the thought and hugged Alice again, "I would never begrudge you for this, it is wonderful and I am so happy I get to share it with you."  
With a final squeeze, Alice turned to leave.

Edward closed the door and stood with his back to Bella for a moment. He turned slowly and seemed to be searching her eyes for… what? He crossed to her in a few long strides and hugged her tightly, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah… yes, Edward, I'm fine."  
He held her out so he could look directly into her eyes. He sighed, "Bella, I know we are in different places on the baby issue. I promise, I'm working on it, just give me some time, ok?"  
"Sure, no problem."

He kissed her forehead and went back to the couch. She turned and watched him, her head swimming with everything that had happened. There was no way she could say anything, not yet.  
She didn't want to ruin the moment for Alice and Jasper. Plus, Edward still needed time.

_Time?  
No problem, Edward, you can have all the time you want, so long as you figure it out in about eight months…  
Shit, shit. Fuck._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading... and commenting. It's a great feeling watching my Favs numbers go up. I will try and reply to comments soon... but please know I really do appreciate all of you taking this journey with me.  
I think there will be about 5 more chapters... I have another story I have started and hope to start posting before this one is done... fingers crossed!**

**:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**All these lovly characters belong to their rightful owner, which isn't me.  
Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 22

**Water in my eye  
Most faithful my love  
Feathers on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession  
Feathers on my breath  
Most faithful my love  
Feathers on my breath.**

**_Teardrop – _****Massive Attack**

"Belll-la…"

"Mommmm…"

"Bella, you need to tell him… now…"

Sighing, Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to the box of beaded bracelets she was unpacking. It had been nearly four weeks and she still hadn't told Edward about the pregnancy.

Call her a coward.  
Call her immature and not ready for adult life (even though she was thirty, for God's sake).  
Call her a stupid idiot that had absolutely no common sense what so ever.  
But she simply just hadn't found the right time.

First, Alice and Jasper announced their pregnancy. And in typical Alice fashion, it required days of festivities culminating in a bar-b-q at the Cullen's the following weekend. Bella didn't want to ruin their happy time with her announcement and what was sure to be an irate Edward.

Then, there was the Leah mess. Edward had legal stuff he had to do, meeting with attorneys and things Bella really didn't understand. But she could see that he was already agitated enough with that situation. She didn't want to add to his level of frustration with baby news.

And, finally, well, she was just plain scared.  
Chicken.  
Terrified.

Logically, she knew that with each passing day it wouldn't get easier. In fact, she knew it would actually make the matter worse. However, common sense was not prevailing.

"Bella," Renee's stern tone interrupted her count of bracelets.

"Great, now I'll have to start over," she mumbled to herself.

"Bella, look at me."

Bella felt like she was thirteen and getting scolded for not cleaning the kitchen or taking out the trash. This, of course never happened; because she had been the most responsible child, teenager and adult ever. Until now, that is. She huffed and looked at her mom.  
_At 30 I am finally being the rebelling teen? Lovely… _ She rolled her eyes at her thought, Renee mistaking it as being intended for her.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, I'm still your mom. Look, you are a thirty year old woman. You made some decisions that may not have been terribly responsible. Now, you are dealing with the consiquences. And Bella, for the love of all that is holy, that man across the street needs to know what is going on…"

"Mom.."

"No! Don't 'Mom' me. You know I'm right. This is never going to be easy and you need to just face the music. Plus you can't hide your growing belly for much longer. It may be fall, but in Florida, that still means highs in the eighties for Thanksgiving. You are going to look pretty ridiculous in oversized hoodies and sweaters. Not to mention you will be really hot."

It was true. Bella had already noticed that her breasts were getting a little larger and she had a baby bump developing. It was small, too small for Edward to take notice, but she did. Plus, her next doctor's appointment was coming up, and it would be really nice if he could be there, to hear the heartbeat.  
_The baby's heartbeat…_

Bella stood from her spot on the floor and walked to the shop window. She searched for Edward across the street, looking for him through the window that looked into the tattoo shop's lobby. She saw Sam, but not her boy; he must be with a client. She shook her head. Everything had gotten so out of control. Control freak Bella, who took care of everyone else for most of her life, who was always responsible and did the right thing, was no longer in control. She was walking a grey line, lying to the man she loved and to her friends. She had put herself in this position by not having the common sense to get checked out a long time ago; just assuming that she was the problem and not Jake. She had been reckless and haphazard and while she enjoyed the "devil may care" Bella every now and again, she couldn't live that way. She needed to get her life in order, and that meant starting with telling Edward about the baby. Their baby.

If he walked out, he walked out. It would break her heart, but she would deal with it, and she wouldn't run away. She would stay. Her mom was here and her friends, although she didn't want to make Alice chose between herself and her brother.  
_You're getting ahead of yourself, Bella. One thing at a time._  
It seemed the old Bella was coming back around, thinking five steps, planning for the varying scenarios. Over obsessing and worrying.

She pulled in a deep breath and shoved her hands in the pockets of her khaki pants, turning to her mom, "You're right, mom. I need to tell him. I will tell him, tonight."  
Renee came from around the counter and stood in front of her daughter, placing her hands on Bella's shoulders, "Bella, you need to expect that, at the very least, his feelings will be hurt since you waited so long to tell him. You need to be ready for his reaction, but most of all, you just need to do this. Like ripping a band aid off, do it fast. It's going to hurt either way, better you get the pain over with as quickly as possible." She smiled and Bella noticed that there was nothing but love in her mom's dark brown eyes. She found herself wondering if her child would have the brown eyes shared by she and her mom or the green of Edward's. She hoped they were green, like his.

She knew she couldn't put it off telling him any longer.

"I'll ask him to come over tonight and I'll tell him then."  
Renee hugged her and then turned back to the counter. "Ask him? Aren't you two together every night anyway?" She tossed a smile back over her shoulder.  
"Har-har, mom. But, yeah, we usually are. Things have just been crazy and he has had a lot to do, so instead of coming over late and waking me, he has just been going home to sleep. So, he hasn't been over for a few nights."  
"Well, I will stay up, text me when the deed is done. If you need to talk, I'll be there for you."  
"Thanks, mom."

The rest of the day went by quickly. Bella had ordered her dinner from the diner and Quil had delivered it to her. She never thought the cravings would start so soon, but when she switched from her normal turkey club and fries to the Philly cheese steak, extra onions and peppers, and onion rings, she had a feeling that this was only the start of it all. She was still running with Rose, but had used the excuse of a pulled muscle to shorten the usual five mile run to three miles. Plus, she walked on and off, so she wasn't over doing it. She had a feeling Rose knew something was up, but so far, her friend hadn't asked her to explain herself.

The door chimed and Bella looked up, onion ring half way into her mouth, it was Quil. "I forgot your pie," he said, handing her a brown bag. Peanut butter pie. Yup, cravings.

"Thanks Quil," she took the bag and set it on the counter.  
"Emmett wants to know if you are training for a marathon or something, loading up on all this food. I told him that maybe you were just pregnant," he said with a smile and laugh.  
Bella choked on her onion ring. Quil ran around the counter to pat her on the back, "You ok?"  
She nodded her head and took a sip of her water.  
Coughing, she replied, "Yep, I'm alright. It just went down the wrong way."  
"Ok, well, I better get back before Em gets pissed at me. I'll see ya later, then."  
"Yeah, see ya, Quil."

Bella looked at her half eaten food and the bag with the pie. If she kept eating like this, she would be as big as a house. For about thirty seconds she entertained the thought of just using weight gain as an excuse for her growing size and putting off the conversation with Edward indefinitely.

"Shit," she grumbled and threw the rest of her dinner away, grabbing the pie and the plastic fork from the bag. There was no way to avoid it.  
She took two bites of pie and shot a text off to Edward:  
**Hey, come over tonite, k?  
**She got a response almost immediately:  
**Of course. Evrthng ok?  
**She shook her head and typed:  
**Yup. Just wanna see u  
**Her phone vibrated immediately:  
**K Bells, love u  
**She sighed,  
**U 2**

**…**

Bella finished locking up the shop and climbed into her car. She loved her car and hoped it would be ok for a baby. Honda's were supposed to be the safest on the road. Besides, if she continued working for her mom, or even is she did open her book store, she would live and work in the same neighborhood. You can't get much safer than living two miles from your job.

She started the car and decided to go around the block, to drive down the main street through Five Points. She pulled form her spot behind Renee's shop and made the right on Post Street, then the right on to Park Street. She really had no idea why she was doing it except that she hoped to get one more glance at her boy, before all hell broke lose. As she drove slowly by the shop, she put her window down. Edward was out on the sidewalk talking to another guy. She hit her horn and waived, he looked up and grinned, waiving back.

_God, I love that man…_

She never knew what "Dreamy" meant until she met Edward. That's exactly what he was, "Dreamy". She giggled at herself, it was like she should have posters of him on her bedroom walls, like a movie star she was infatuated with.

She had never done that as a teenager, but now she could sort of understand why girls did it, although, she had her infatuation live and in person. Which was so much better.

She approached the notorious "Wagon Wheel", the flashing concrete marker in the middle of where the five roads intersected. God, she hated this thing. People did not know how to navigate it. She had the right of way, continuing on Park Street, but inevitably some fool would always run the stop sign from Margaret or Lomax Streets and you would have to hit your breaks. She cautiously approached the intersection, checking for any other cars, when her phone vibrated in her lap. She briefly looked down and that was all it took.

A large truck blew through the stop sign from Margaret Street and hit her in the passenger side of her car, pushing her about twenty feet to the left, engaging the airbags and sending Bella's head into her driver door window.

The sound of metal bending and glass shattering was unbearable, and Bella knew that it would take a long time to get that sound out of her head.

She heard people yelling.  
"Call 911!"  
"Are they ok?"  
"What the hell? Fucking idiot ran the stop sign!"

And then eventually, "Bella! Bella!"  
Edward must have seen the accident. She was looking around, trying to get her bearings straight and searching out his voice. Her vision was blurry and her left shoulder hurt from being rammed into the door.  
"Oh, God…" she mumbled and grabbed her belly. Fear flooded every ounce of her as she began to pray, "God, please let my baby be ok. Please oh please, God." She felt the hot tears streaming down her face as Edward pulled her door open.  
"Bella! God, Bella! Are you ok? Sweetheart, are you ok? Talk to me!"

She was finally able to focus, and turned her head to the side, wincing at the pain it caused, "Yeah, Edward, I'm fine. But, I need.. I need to tell you…"

She couldn't get the words out before someone else was at Edward's side, Emmett. "Dude! Bella! Edward is she ok?"

Edward was stroking her hair. He was kneeling on the ground outside the door, not attempting to move her, but he was petting her hair with one hand while the other searched her body for any sign of injuries.

"I don't know, man. Bella, look at me, what hurts?"

She wanted to tell him everything hurt, but could only think of the small life growing inside of her, "Edward, Edward, I need to tell you…"

"Shhhh, shhh… Love, don't talk. The ambulance is almost here."  
She could hear the siren in the distance.  
She was listening it Emmett and Edward talk, attempting to stay focused, she had to tell him about the baby.  
"What the hell happened man?" Emmett asked.  
"That fucking asshole over there, he ran the stop sign. Broadsided her and pushed the car. Damn it Em, he could have fucking killed her!" Edward growled the last part.  
"That one, over there pacing? In the suit?"  
"Yeah, that's him. I'd like to take that cell phone he's on and shove it up his ass." Bella had never heard Edward talk with such fierceness and aggression. He was so protective.

"Edward," she whispered again, "I really need to say something…"

Emmett interrupted, "Man, you stay here with your girl, I'll take care of the prick in the suit."  
_Nothing good can come of that conversation, _Bella thought to herself and weakly giggled.

The next thing she knew, there was an EMT in her face asking her questions and shining a light in her eyes.  
"She looks to have a mild concussion, but we should really get her to the hospital, she may have internal injuries."

She was being extracted from her car and laid on a gurney.  
"Bella!" This time it was her mom's voice. Edward must have called her and told her what happened.  
"Where are you headed, Baptist?" Phil, Phil was there, too. Bella was happy that her mom hadn't driven herself.  
"Yes sir."  
"I'm a doctor, I'll call ahead and meet you in the ER, she's my stepdaughter.  
"Yes sir."  
"I'm riding with her," this time it was Edward.  
They were in the ambulance, sirens blazing and the EMT taking her vitals. Edward gently rubbed her leg as they drove.

Once at the ER, they got her settled into a room and everyone was ushered out. Renee asked to stay with Bella for a moment and requested Phil stay as well.  
"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?"  
Bella cracked her eyes open, she felt tired and sore and her hand hadn't left her abdomen. "Yeah, mom."  
"Bella, I need to tell Phil, ok?"  
Bella nodded. "But, mom, please don't let anyone tell Edward. I need to do it myself."  
"Ok, honey," turning to Phil, Renee said, "Phil, Bella's pregnant."  
"Alright. That changes some of what we can do. Who's her doctor?"  
"Garrett."  
"Ok, I'll contact him, get the details from him and let him know what's going on."

A few hours later, Bella was sitting up in bed. She had no broken bones, but her entire body ached. She had a large bruise on her left shoulder and she did have a mild concussion, so they were keeping her for observation.

Alice and Jasper had come to see her, along with Esme and Carlisle and Rose and Emmett, who had managed to tell off the guy that caused the accident, even getting in a punch or two, without getting in trouble with the cops.  
Once all the testing, poking and prodding was complete and they allowed Edward back in the room, he hadn't left her side. He held her hand, rubbing circles into the top of it with his thumb.

Bella was more coherent now and her mom kept sending her looks. It was now or never, so she gave her mom a faint nod.

"Ok everyone," Renee said, "it's late, let's get out of here and let Bella get some rest."  
Renee came over and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "It will be fine, honey. I'm staying in the waiting room for a while, I'm here, ok?"  
Bella again nodded at her mom.  
Everyone else came to hug her and say goodbye. Alice was nearly in tears and Bella realized that this was probably all too familiar of a situation for she and Edward.

Once everyone was gone, Edward released a long, shaky breath. She looked at him and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Bella, I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you, I couldn't go through that again."  
He kissed the back of her hand and rubbed it on his cheek, eyes closed.

_Now or never… _Bella took a deep breath, "Edward, I need to tell you something." He opened his eyes and looked into hers, "What is it, love?"  
She gulped down her fear, "Edward… I'm…. I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a good minute and she thought maybe he hadn't heard her. It was impossible that he hadn't, but since he wasn't doing anything, she repeated herself, "Edward, I'm pregnant."

The look in his eyes changed from concern, to confusion and then flashed with something else… anger?  
"How long, Bella?"  
"What?"  
"How long have you known?"  
"Oh, well… ummm… a few weeks? Almost four."

Edward let go of her hand and sat up. He rubbed his face with his hands and then placed them on his thighs. Bella noticed they were balled into loose fists and he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "You've known for nearly a month, and you didn't tell me? Why?"

She tried to put it into words, all of the excuses that she gave her mom earlier; they had made sense at the time. But now, they didn't, none of it sounded like a good excuse. Why hadn't she told him? "Edward, I was scared."  
"Scared?"  
"Yeah, I mean, you were so set on not wanting any kids, I wasn't sure how you would take it."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, pulling gently on it, "So, let me get this straight, you thought you couldn't get pregnant, but never bothered to go to a doctor to confirm it. So, now you're pregnant? And you figured that I would freak out and be upset so you didn't want to tell me?"  
"Um… yeah…" she picked at the hospital sheets, she knew things were not looking too good for her at the moment.  
"I see."

Edward stood and paced the width of the room, at the foot of her bed.  
"Bella, I take partial responsibility for this… situation. After all, I should have insisted that we be more responsible. However, I can't overlook the fact that you lied to me."  
"Edward, please understand, I wasn't sure how to tell you. And then Alice announced she was pregnant and the stuff with Leah came up…"  
He stopped and stared at her, eyes boring into hers, "So, what you are telling me is that it's Alice and Leah's faults that you didn't tell me?"  
"Um… no. That's not what I'm saying, it's just…"  
"It's just nothing! Bella, you lied, about everything. About your ability to get pregnant and about being pregnant."  
"Edward I didn't know I could…"  
"I can't do this…"  
"Wait, what?!" Fear gripped Bella's heart. He was going to walk out on her, leave her, just like Jake had.  
"I need some space, I have to process this. I thought I was going to lose you tonight. If it hadn't been for the accident, would you have told me?" It was a valid question. She fully intended to that evening, but who's to say she wouldn't have chickened out again.

"That was why I asked you to come over, I wanted to tell you. I hoped I could find the courage."  
He expelled a shaky breath, "Bella, if you didn't trust me enough to tell me from day one, then you don't know me very well at all. I can't deal with this right now. I have to go."  
He turned for the door and tears filled Bella's eyes, there was a blackness taking hold of her heart.  
"Edward, please, I love you."

His back was to her, hand on the door knob, "I love you too, Bella. But right now, that just isn't enough. I'll see you later."  
And with that, he walked out the door.

Bella sat in the hospital bed, tears streaming down her face and in disbelief. Her worst fear had come true. She had screwed it all up, she knew she had. From day one she was insecure, she was stupid for not going to the doctor, she lied to the man she loved. She had brought all of this on herself.

There was a soft knock on the door and Renee walked through, "Bells, honey, I saw Edward leave. Is everything ok?"  
Bella looked at her mom, "He's gone, mom. He left me."  
Renee rushed to her side and pulled her into her arms, rocking her and whispering "hush now" and "it'll be ok".

It had been a long night. Renee climbed into the bed with Bella, wrapping her arms around her. Bella buried her head into her mom's neck crying and shaking until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with my two very emotionally challenged individuals.  
Not everyone is as well balanced as I am (LOL, not).  
I appreciate your comments, especially the warm fuzzy ones.  
I was going to appologize for B&E ticking some of you off, but then, I realized that that is just part of the journey.  
Eventually they will get their crap together... :) Promise**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back... **

**All Characters belong their rightful owner... :)**

* * *

Chapter 23

**Drive wherever the roads will take you to  
Down beside a river frozen brown  
January days and their scarecrow trees  
So cold - feel your ears burn**

**See you walking, see you talking**  
**Feel the city inside you**  
**Leave this city behind you**

**Past and present**  
**They converge on every side**  
**The wires all get tangled**  
**When now and then collide**  
**Bittersweet taste of a time and another place before**

**-****_Leave this City_****, The Sundays**

It had been a week.  
A week since the accident.  
A week since Edward found out she was pregnant.  
A week since he had spoken to her last.

Bella sighed as she finished packing her bag. She wasn't running away, she was getting some space. She had to do some serious soul searching. She had to figure out how she had royally fucked this whole thing up. She needed clean, cold air and the familiar feeling of a place that was once her safe space.

She was going to Forks.

She was packing light, knowing that she would be with her dad a week, two tops. A lot of her old winter jackets and stuff were still there, her dad never seemed to clean anything out, and since Sue was practically living there now, there were sure to be the bathing essentials there that she needed. This afforded her the luxury of one carry on bag.

Renee had arranged the work schedule so that Bella could have the time off. She saw the doctor a few days ago and he cleared her for travel. Renee and Rose went with her to the appointment. They got to hear the baby's heartbeat. It sounded like a little hummingbird inside of her. She wished Edward could have been there for it, but she understood why he couldn't be. She had lied to him and he was hurt and confused.

She had invited Alice to come as well, but she declined. Bella and Alice spoke the day after the accident. Bella confessed everything to her. Alice was happy for her friend, but was put in a difficult position between her brother of thirty years and her friend of six months. Alice assured her she was not so much choosing sides as she was sitting back to wait for the dust to settle and that, once it did, no matter the outcome, she would always be the best aunt to Bella's baby. She still checked in with Bella, they had compared pregnancy cravings and the changes their bodies were going through. Bella knew that Alice had to be careful, sitting in the middle, and so did Esme and Carlisle. Things were touchy right now and her actions had put everyone in an uncomfortable situation.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone and went down to her mom's to check in with her.  
She walked through the kitchen door as Renee and Phil were sitting down for breakfast. It was still early, six in the morning, her flight out was at noon and she had to make one stop before Renee drove her to the airport. Thankfully JIA was not a large airport and it little time to get there from here, so they weren't leaving until just after ten.

"Morning sweetie. All packed?"

Renee got up to fix Bella a plate of pancakes while Bella went to the fridge for some orange juice. "Yup. I have everything together. Dad called again last night, he wanted to be sure I was really ok to fly. I told him to stop worrying so much, he'll turn his hair gray."

Bella had wanted to wait to tell her dad face-to-face about the pregnancy, but quickly realized that waiting was not an option. She told him a couple of days after the accident. He took the news about as well as any dad whose daughter is unmarried and pregnant would. He was more upset with Edward's reaction, but Bella intended to set things right with her dad when she got to Forks. She wanted to be sure that he understood that it was her fault he was angry.

"Charlie does have a good head of hair. Why, I bet he'd look good with some grey in it," Renee said, setting a plat of pancakes on the table for Bella.

"I have good hair, too you know," Phil said, and Bella laughed because he looked to be pouting.

"Yes you do, sweetheart," Renee patted his arm, "and you have no grey anywhere. I love your hair."

Now Bella was laughing harder.  
Phil chuckled too and leaned to kiss Renee on the cheek.  
They ate and discussed Bella's flight. She had one layover in Denver and Charlie was meeting her in Seattle. She was to get in around seven that night and the drive home would be another three hours. It was going to be a long day, but she had her eReader and iPod, so she was set.

After breakfast, Phil went back upstairs to finish getting ready for work.

Bella was cleaning their kitchen, having told her mom to stay at the table and enjoy her coffee. The sun was coming up and shone through the windows over the sink. Bella realized how much she loved living in Jacksonville and was looking forward to raising her child here.  
"Hey mom?" She was scrubbing the frying pan.  
"Yeah, Bella?"  
"Well, if things don't, you know, work out with Edward, can I stay in the apartment over the garage for a year or two? Just while the baby is little?"  
"Of course you can, Bella. You don't even need to ask. Although, you are right, by the time that little one is pushing two, you are going to want a bigger space."

Bella chewed on that idea a little. She had seen Rose and Emmett's two bedroom bungalow. It was small, but was really the right size of a single parent of one. And it seemed that there were a lot of these small two and three bedroom homes in Riverside and Avondale. Then she thought about her birthday gift from her parents, the front money for her own store. She really did want to make a go of it, but worried that now it would be too much if she was on her own with the baby. Plus, Edward was the one working out the business plans, and without him in her corner, she didn't know if she could get it all together.

It made her sad to think about moving forward in her life with out him. But, the Bella the Realist had made an appearance. She knew she had lied and hurt him very much. She had acted irresponsibly since the get-go. She hoped that he would forgive her and she had a feeling that, even if he never really did, that we would still be involved in the life of their child. He was a kind man, and it just wasn't in his nature to turn his back on an innocent child, no matter what the mother of that child had done.

"Mom… do you think he'll forgive me?" Bella dried her hands off on the kitchen towel and noticed they were trembling slightly. She took a shaky breath and turned to look over at her mom, "I have resigned myself to the possibility that he will not forgive me. But, mom, I hope he does. I just don't want to live my life without him."

It was then that the tears started to flow.

Renee was up and to her daughter in two seconds. She wrapped her in her arms and held her tight, "Sweetheart, he will forgive you, you just need to give him time and some space. This trip may be just the thing both of you need."

Bella nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face.

She pulled back from her mom and checked the counters to be sure that she had washed everything. After assessing that she had, she told her mom she would see her at ten and left to go back up to her place.

Bella pulled out her phone to check for any calls or texts. She was proud of herself for making it through breakfast only having checked it twice. She had gotten a little obsessive in watching for any form of communication from Edward. She even checked her email twice a day, but there was always nothing. She brushed her teeth and hair and when it was eight, she called Esme.  
"Bella dear, good morning."  
"Hi Esme. Is Edward at the pool hose this morning?"  
Esme paused and then sighed, "Actually he is here this morning. He's been here, playing on the piano since about six, woke his dad and I up. Thankfully we needed to be up by six-thirty and there are worse ways to be woken up, but still, that boy just needs to get over his emo-self and move on, with you."  
Bella smiled. If nothing else she knew her baby would have two outstanding grandmothers.  
"Can I stop by? I just need to give him something." She hadn't told any of the Cullen's she was leaving town and wanted to be sure she told Edward first.  
"Sure sweetie, it will be nice to see you."  
"Ok, then, I'll be there in five."  
Bella grabbed the envelope she had on her breakfast bar and the key to her mom's car. Renee had told her she could use it. The insurance agency was most likely totaling her car out and there had been no sense in getting a rental for the last week when she wasn't really going anywhere anyway and then was going out of town.

She got into Renee's car and pulled on to the street, her stomach immediately feeling queasy. She knew she had to do this, but was not looking forward to it what so ever.  
Pulling into the Cullen's driveway she was careful to head to the house as quietly as possible, she was afraid if Edward knew she was coming, he would leave.  
Esme met her at the door with a huge smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes, "He's in the living room."

Bella stepped through the front door. She had heard the piano from outside the closed door, but once inside, the melancholy tune Edward was playing seemed to wrap itself around her, squeezing her heart until it ached.  
Esme closed the door and, after giving Bella a reassuring pat on the shoulder, headed up to the second floor.  
The tune Edward was playing seemed to be growing, getting more forceful and angry sounding, she was sure it was telling the tale of the night he found out the woman he loved had lied to him.

She stood in the doorway to the living room and watched him.

He was hunched over the keyboard wearing a grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts. His feet were bare, his hair a tangled mess and what looked to be a weeks worth of growth on his jaw. Bella had never seen Edward unshaven to this extent before, and in this moment, with the filtered sunlight coming through the window, shining in his bronze hair and the glint of red she could just see in his beard, her heart rose into her throat. His sadness and beauty all tangled together made her want to run to him, wrap her arms around him and kiss him until he was happy again. But she couldn't do that. And as she leaned against the door frame, she heard the melody turn from angry to sad, slowing it's pace, and she thought she could see a single tear slide from his eye.

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"Edward," she found enough of a voice to say his name from where she stood. His hands stilled on the keys, "What do you need, Bella?" He didn't even look up at her, just kept looking down. He shifted so his hands were in his lap and both feet firmly on the floor, no longer hovering over the pedals under the piano.

She took a step forward, her feet feeling as if she was dragging them through thick mud. She had the envelope in her hand and as she made it to within a few feet of the black baby grand, she stopped walking and reached out, placing the envelope on the piano.  
"I wanted you to know that I'm going to Forks, today."

His head shot up and his eyes met hers. She saw a flash of something, anger, fear? "Oh, I'm not staying," she realized he probably thought she was leaving and then knew she was right in that assumption when she saw his body relax as soon as she confirmed she was only going for a visit.  
"I'm just going for a visit. I thought maybe it might be good to get some… distance."

She impressed herself at how well she was keeping it together, her voice barely shook. She was trying to stay as calm as possible since Edward looked as if he was about to jump out of his skin, it was almost like talking to an injured animal, she needed to take it slow and easy and keep a safe space from him.

He blinked a few times, "When will you be back?" His voice was raspy and she wondered if he had been sleeping well at all. She knew she hadn't, but she never did when he wasn't in the bed with her.

"Well, a week… two tops."  
"Oh," he said and looked down at his hands. She noticed he was rubbing them up and down his thighs and she wondered if he was having as hard of a time fighting the urge to pull her into his arms as she was with the urge to throw herself into them.  
"I thought you should know. And the baby is ok, just incase you wanted to know that, too."

His eyes fluttered back up to meet hers.  
"I heard the heartbeat the other day, Rose and mom were with me. Maybe next time you will want… be ready… to go. I can let you know when the appointment is. It's all up to you, of course, what ever you want to do," she was babbling in her state of anxiousness. She forced herself to shut up, incase he had anything he needed to say.

He looked back down at his hands, "Yeah, maybe next time."  
Bella sighed, "Well, I better go. Look, Edward, I know I have apologized what seems like a thousand times. I handled the whole thing wrong and didn't tell you the truth, but I really hope that we can get past it, even if…" and now her voice began to shake and crack, "…even if we aren't together. I want you to know your child. Ok?"  
"Bella," he breathed out her name and ran a visibly shaking hand through his hair, pinching his eyes closed.  
"No, it's ok, Edward. Look, that there," she pointed to the envelope, "that's the other plane ticket from the pair your parents gave me for my birthday. I'm giving it to you, to use, if you want. No pressure. And if you don't, that's ok, too. But incase you change your mind…" she let her voice trail off as she looked down at her feet. She had been nervously twisting her fingers together and was shifting from foot to foot.

Edward stood and stepped around the piano, coming within two feet of her. She felt her heart race but couldn't bring herself to look up at him.  
His hand was suddenly in her line of vision and she watched as his index finger reached out to touch her butterfly necklace, the one he had bought her on their trip to Saint Augustine. "It really looks lovely on you," he said with sadness to his voice.  
"Thanks," Bella whispered in return.

She kept her head down as she watched the hand move down to where hers were twined together. He gently pulled on the right hand and held it, looking at her index finger which had the ring he had given her for her birthday on it, "I like this on you as well. It really is you."

Bella's skin was on fire where his fingers held hers. She could feel a shiver move from her hand to her arm and she closed her eyes, remembering his touch on her body. They stood like that, with him gently grasping her fingers, for a few minutes, neither of them moving, when suddenly, Edward grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her to him.

He wrapped her in his arms and Bella felt the choking sob move into her throat. She wanted to apologize again, tell him she was a fool, a fuck up, anything she had to so that he would forgive her and continue to hold her like this forever.

She felt his nose press into her hair as he took a deep breath inward, and then he released her, taking a step back.

She was stunned at the abruptness of the movement and looked up into his eyes. They were sad for an instant more before they flashed back to anger. His walls went back up and he was lost to her again.

"Have a safe flight, Bella." And he sat back down on the piano bench and began to play his melody again.

Bella stood there, slack jawed, wondering what the hell just happened. She couldn't move and blinked a few times as she wiped the tears from her eyes for a second time today.

He just kept playing, never looking up. She felt defeated as she turned and walked out. Her whole body was numb, it was like the night in the hospital all over again.

She slid into her mom's car and clutched the steering wheel, turning her knuckles white, as she cried. She let all the emotion she had been holding together while in there out and didn't even bother to put the key into the ignition for five minutes. As she finally composed herself, she started the car. She stole one more look over at the Cullen's living room window. He stood there, in the window, with his hands pressed against it. She could see his face was wet with tears and then he turned away, so she put the car in drive and drove away.

…..

Bella's trip to Seattle was uneventful but long.  
She forced herself to eat at the airport in Denver before boarding the connecting flight. She didn't feel well, but knew she needed to do it for the baby growing inside of her. As she got off the plane in Seattle, she saw Charlie immediately. Her dad and his moustache were unmistakable. It made her smile just to see him.  
Charlie wrapped her in his arms, "Hey kiddo, how was the flight?"  
"Long"  
They had stayed in Denver a little longer then they were supposed to, so she didn't get off in Seattle until almost eight. They still had the long drive home, so Charlie ushered her out into the cool evening air and to his cruiser.

He stopped for coffee at a drive through and Bella got a cheeseburger and cola. Not the best dinner choice, but it was what sounded appealing at the time. As they hit the road, Bella caught Charlie up on the progress of the baby and the lack of progress with Edward. Charlie huffed and made comments about shooting him in his knees.  
"Dad, it's all my fault, please don't be angry with him." This had turned into her mantra lately. But she didn't want Edward to look like the bad guy. She could handle the ridicule, but didn't want him to suffer any because of her mistakes.

They made it back to Forks in record time. Charlie grabbed Bella's bag and she followed him to the door. He unlocked it and she stepped through feeling suddenly at home. It had been over a decade since she lived here, but it felt like yesterday. She climbed the steps to her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and crash.  
"There are clean sheets on the bed, Sue got them for you and everything was washed. She set you up with all the bathroom stuff you need," he set her bag on the bed and looked around the bedroom. Bella felt like she had flashed back to her senior year of high school, not much in her room had changed, except the bed was a double instead of a twin.

"Thanks dad, and thank Sue, too."  
"She'll be here in the morning so you can thank her yourself. She thought it might be too weird for you if she was here tonight."  
Bella chuckled. Her dad was playing house with his girlfriend, the thought should creep her out, but instead she was happy for him, and a bit jealous. She missed sleeping in Edward's arms.  
"Ok. Well, I think I'm going to take a shower and turn in."  
Charlie went to the door, stepping out into the hallway, "Ok, kiddo. Well, I'm going to hit the bed, too. G'nite."  
"Good night dad. And thanks again, for letting me come out and visit."  
Charlie just smiled at her and then walked into his room, closing the door.  
Bella noticed there was a set of flannel pajamas on the bed with a note on them. It was from Sue, she had left them as a welcome home gift. It made Bella smile. She grabbed them up and headed for the bathroom.

She took a hot shower, washing the long trip from her body and hair. Once done, she pulled on the light blue pajamas, they were covered in snowflakes and were soft and warm. She grabbed her phone, sending her mom a text telling her good night and hoping maybe there would be one from Edward. There wasn't. Collapsing into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Her last thought was that maybe, just maybe, he would come to Forks.

…..

Bella woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. Her stomach growled so loudly, someone standing in the room with her would have heard it clearly. She looked at the clock, it was just after nine. crawling out of bed, she grabbed her phone, "Nothing," she grumbled and threw it back on the bed.

After a pit stop in the bathroom, she made her way downstairs. She could hear her dad and a woman talking. They were laughing and as she walked into the kitchen she saw her dad, standing with his arms wrapped around the woman, Sue Clearwater, his face buried in her neck.  
"Charlie, stop," she giggled out, "What if Bella walks in?"

"Too late," Bella said from the doorway and Charlie and Sue jumped apart as if they had been zapped with 1,000 volts of electricity.

"Easy guys," Bella raise her hands to them, "We're all grown ups here, feel free to make out any time you want, just, no doing the nasty on the kitchen counter. That's just gross." Bella padded her way to the plate of bacon, grabbing a piece and turning in time to see her dad covering his face with his hand, shaking his head and Sue blushing.  
"Morning Sue," she smiled at her dad's girlfriend.  
"Morning Bella," Sue smiled at her and moved back to the stove top, "How do you want your eggs this morning?"  
"Hmmm, over medium, if you don't mind."  
"Not at all, there are biscuits in the oven, they should be done in a few minutes."

Once everything was ready, the three of them sat at the small kitchen table and ate. Sue filled Bella in on all the happenings in town and told her they could go into Port Angeles while she was in town, there was apparently a great consignment shop there that specialized in maternity clothes and baby items.

Bella nervously agreed, she wasn't sure if she was ready for the people in town to know that Chief Swans daughter was single and preggers. Even thought it was a town over, word still got around.  
They were cleaning up their breakfast mess when there was a knock at the front door. Charlie was elbows deep in sudsy water and Sue had her hands full with drying dishes, "I'll get that," Bella said.

Her heart fluttered, just a little, in hopes that when she opened it, she would see Edward standing there. Her shining knight, come to bring her home.

She stole a glance in the mirror in the hallway, running a hand over her hair and checking her teeth, realizing she hadn't brushed them in her hurry to get downstairs to eat. The person knocked again, with a little more fervor. She grabbed the handle and turned it, taking in a releasing a deep breath, she pulled it open.

There he was, standing a foot away, big sad eyes staring at her.

"Hi, Bella."

She shook her head and took a step back, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hello, Jacob."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, you just KNOW he had to make an appearance... :)**

**Thanks for reading, following and for leaving comments. Some make me laugh, some of you are really hating on Bella! She is a mess, but she has a good heart. So does Edward. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry if I frustrated some of you with EmoWard last chapter. Sometimes people just get sucked into their own personal darkness, and Edward just kept going and going... ;-)  
This one is a little more fun - some cheers for Bella, she's finally growing up! LOL  
Anyway, as always, these characters aren't mind, although they live in my head so much they ought to be!**

* * *

Chapter 24

**I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. **

**And when you're needing your space,  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting, To see what you find. **

**'Cause event he stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up.**

**_I Won't Give Up – _****Jason Mraz**

"So Bella, thanks for telling me you were leaving town," Alice scolded her over the phone. "Al, I'm sorry that I told you through a text. But I couldn't exactly call from the plane. Besides, after talking to Edward, I really didn't want to talk to anyone."

Bella had her foot propped up on her desk. She was shaking the midnight blue glitter polish she bought on her excursion to the drug store today after Jake's visit. Once he had left, or rather once she told him to get the fuck off her porch, she had to get out of the house.

So, she borrowed her dad's old pick-up and drove to Forks' only drug store. She bought a caffeine free diet coke, the current "People" magazine, a bag of M&Ms and the polish. It was a color she would not have normally chosen, but she thought "Why not?" After all, who was she going to impress? Charlie? _Not._

Now she was back home, soda open and M&Ms laid out on the desk with tissue stuffed between her toes applying her first coat of polish.

"Well, let me tell you, Bella, he is even more depressed now that you're gone, as if it is even possible! I swear he is being such a moron. I told him to get off his ass and fly out there to claim you. I think now he is just being stubborn."

Bella heard some shuffling in the background, "Al, what are you doing?"

"Inventory. But don't worry, I'm not lifting anything. Jane and Alex are in here today to help me move boxes. I have counting duty. So! Tell me about the Jackass!"

Bella was glad that she didn't talk about Edward any more. She was kind of over his overly emotional attitude about this whole thing, it was borderline ridiculous now. Sure, she missed him. She loved him, but he really needed to get over it. She had apologized enough. If he wasn't going to forgive her, than so be it. She would find a way to move on.  
Bella sat back in her chair and took a sip of her soda before talking, "Well Alice, let me tell you I could NOT believe he show up here."  
"How did he know you were there?" She asked and there was more shuffling in the background. "Well, Alice, it is a small town. Sue said she didn't tell anyone but the guys at the station knew dad was picking me up at the airport last night. Word just gets around. It might as well be the fifties again with the little old lady telephone operator that passes on the town gossip." She popped some candy in her mouth and started on her other foot.  
"Well," Alice huffed, "I still can't believe it. He's lucky Charlie didn't shoot his stupid ass." Bella laughed, "I know, right?"

...

_When Bella opened the door, she couldn't believe that Jacob was standing in front of her. "Hi, Bella." He said, his eyes were sad and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Hello, Jacob." Her voice was full of ice. He was the last person she wanted to see. No, wait, Jessica the skank whore was the LAST person, Jake was the next to last.  
"Bells, can we talk?"  
She stood with her mouth opening and closing a few times, like she was a fish gulping for oxygen.  
"Bella, who is it?" Charlie called from the kitchen. He walked to the open door, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"  
Jacob looked down and shuffled his foot, "Just wanted to talk to Bella. I heard she was home."_

_Bella was still standing there just staring at him. Charlie spoke again, "She's only here for a visit. She has to get back home soon. To Jacksonville." Charlie was letting Jake know in his own way that Bella had a life, without his cheating ass. _

_She finally found her voice, "You want to talk to me? Then you'll wait here until I'm ready to talk to you." She slammed the door in his face, not entirely sure it didn't hit him in the nose, he had kind of stepped into the threshold a bit.  
"What are you doing, kiddo? You don't need to talk to him," Charlie had a hand on her shoulder and concern in his eyes.  
"Actually, dad, I want to talk to him. But I want to do it showered and dressed with my teeth and hair brushed. If he wants to talk to me, he will wait." Charlie grinned at his daughter as she turned and headed upstairs. She showered, washing and rinsing her hair twice. She shaved nearly her entire body. Then she dressed, in jeans, t-shirt and her black Converse. She left the top button of the jeans undone for comfort and threw her dad's old Mariner hoodie on over her shirt. It was her favorite. She used what she assumed was Sue's hair dryer to get most of the dampness out of her hair before putting it in a loose bun on her head and finally brushed her teeth. It had taken her forty five minutes. She figured Jake would have left and was surprised to see him sitting on the front steps when she opened the door._

_"Ok, Jacob. Say what you have to and leave." Bella stood behind him on the small front porch. Jacob had to stand and turn to see her. He was wearing a heavy fur lined jacket and had it zipped to his chin, his hands shoved deep into the pockets. She didn't realize how cold it was out here and he was clearly freezing. She almost felt sorry for leaving him out on the porch. Almost. But not really.  
"Bells. Bella. Look, I heard you were here… not cause of Sue or anything, so don't get mad at her. But, well, I over heard the guys at the station saying the chief was picking you up last night. So when they released me…"  
Bella held up her hand, "Wait, what? They released you? Were you in jail last night?" Jacob sighed, pulling a hand out of his pocket and scratching his head. She realized then that, not only had he probably not slept in days, but he didn't seem to have bathed in days either. "I was… I was at the bar and had a little too much. They just took me in until I could sober up, is all."_

_Bella began to thaw out a bit. Clearly he wasn't doing well. Of course a little part of her wanted to gloat some. Well, she was, on the inside._

_"Jacob, get on with it. What do you want?"_

_He took a breath and turned and leaned on the railing to the steps, so she could only see his profile and, she assumed, so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes.  
"Bella, I wanted to apologize, for everything. I was a horrible husband. I cheated on you repeatedly and you didn't deserve that. You were always good to me. You always put me first and yourself second and I took advantage of it. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I was the biggest fucking idiot for walking away from you."_

_Bella took a step back so her back was against the closed door. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. Flabbergasted. That's what she was. Then she straightened up, "Jacob, you were a dick. Everything you said is true. You never put me first you always put my needs second. Even about something as important as children, you never let me get tested to see why we couldn't get pregnant. You let me just think I was a big fucking failure as a woman. And you just didn't care. You were a selfish bastard."_

_She had stepped forward so she was at the edge of the top step, a finger poking his shoulder and her voice rising.  
"Yeah, about that." Jacob hung his head, "the baby, Jessica's baby, it isn't mine." The last part had come out as a whisper. Her breath caught in her chest. She knew by now that she wasn't infertile, but it had never crossed her mind that he was and the baby wasn't his. She hadn't spent much time thinking about him at all, actually.  
"What do you mean the baby isn't yours? How do you know?"  
Jacob pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, taking one out and lighting it, he took a long drag before answering her.  
"Well, she had the baby three weeks ago, first of all."_

_Bella did the math, it would have meant Jessica was pregnant in January, and she didn't think they had been together that long before their divorce. But she wasn't sure and that wasn'tmuch proof. "Ok, so she had the baby early, that happens all the time."  
"The baby was over eight pounds, he wasn't early."_

_"Ok, so she was pregnant longer than you thought, big deal." She knew there was more too it, but she wanted to hear him say it, she wasn't going to make it easier on him._

_He took another long drag on the cigarette, "Bella, we weren't having sex until early March. And the baby, he… doesn't look like me. He has milk chocolate skin, curly dark hair and hazel eyes. Jessica is blond and blue eyed I've got black hair and brown eyes." He finished the cigarette and stomped it out, "Bella, I got myself tested, I'm the one that couldn't have babies, not you. My swimmers don't work. So the baby can't be mine. When I shoved the test results in Jess's face, she just laughed at me. She told me she didn't even know who the father was, she had screwed some guy in a club bathroom and hadn't used protection. We had been flirting and stuff, but when she found out she was pregnant, she came on to me stronger so I would sleep with her. She knew I wasn't happy with you and she made me believe I got her pregnant so I would leave you for her."_

_Bella felt all the blood drain from her face, Jessica had taken advantage of her friendship and Jake's, she had screwed them both over. She felt empathy for Jacob, but she also felt vindicated. She had been patient over the last few months, biding her time, and karma got the bastard in the end. She laughed on the inside and did a little fist pump._

_"Anyway," Jake turned to face her, "I just want to tell you how really sorry I am, for everything. I fucked up the best thing that I ever had. I hope one day you can forgive me and maybe we can be… friends?"_

_Now Bella laughed out loud and in his face, "Jacob, I'll forgive you because I want to have this behind me once and for all. Forgiving you doesn't absolve you of what you did to me, how you treated me. Forgiving you is about me, it gives me peace and helps me move on. As for being friends, not on your fucking life will I ever be your friend. You lost me as a friend the first time you fucked around on me. When you told me I sucked in bed and that my dreams of owning my own business were stupid and ridiculous. When you told me I was broken and that's why I couldn't conceive and that I would never amount to anything anyway. It just took me time to realize that it was you, it was always you, your problem, your disappointments and your inability to make a fucking child." _

_Her right hand was clutching her abdomen, her baby, Edward's baby._

_"Guess what, Jacob, I AM pregnant and I DO know the baby's daddy, unlike your whore of a wife. I love him and he loves me and I have the start up money for my own business, my book store, and it's going to be a success. I'm going to be a success, because I have love in my life and I am finally surrounded by people that care for me. So, Jacob Black, you can just fuck off."_

_And before he could respond, she turned and walked back into the house, slamming the door and heading straight up to her room._

_ ..._

"Bella! No you did NOT!" Alice squealed into the phone after Bella was done with her story. "I did, Alice, I told him everything and to fuck off, too. It serves him right that his life is miserable, but I don't want to know about it or about him. That is in my past and I am not looking back."  
Alice was clapping on the other end of the line, "Bella you are my new hero! You are going to be the best aunt to my baby and the best mamma to yours!"

Bella was done with painting all ten toes, two coats on all of them, and began munching on her M&Ms again.  
"Alice, I know this whole thing with Edward has been a mess. Thanks for staying my friend."  
Alice sighed into the phone, "Bella, I told you I would stay your friend, I love you like a sister. And I know things will be fine with you and my brother. Besides, Jazz and Em are already volunteering to remove his head from his ass if he doesn't get his shit together."  
Bella giggled, "Hey, Al, you better watch your language there, they say the baby can hear you." Alice guffawed, "Ok Miss 'Fuck this' and 'fuck that', I'll keep that in mind!"

They ended the call and Bella moved to lay on her bed with her magazine. She was halfway through the crossword puzzle when there was a knock at the door. "Bella?" Sue cracked the door open. "Yeah, Sue."  
"I'm going to the grocery, would you like to come?" Bella looked at her toes, she was sure they were dry and safe for shoes, but she decided to put on her flip flops anyway. Freezing toes were worth it if it meant she would not mess up her polish job.  
"Ok," she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag and phone. She and Sue left the house, Sue's car was nice, the heated leather seats felt great. "Bella, please know, I didn't tell anyone you were coming. I wouldn't do that."

Now Bella understood why Sue wanted to get her alone, "No problem. Jake actually told me how he found out."  
Sue chuckled, "Yeah, we heard that, but I wanted to be sure there were no doubts in your mind that it wasn't me."  
"You heard? Were you and dad eavesdropping?" Bella was aghast, mostly because it was such a chick thing for her dad to do. Sue raised a hand off the steering wheel, "Hey! It was Charlie's idea!" They both laughed as Sue pulled into the grocery store parking lot. She turned to Bella as she unhooked her seatbelt, "Bella, we were very impressed at how you handled him. Your dad cringed a little at your choice of language, but he was very proud of you for sticking up for yourself. He was beaming." Sue's words warmed Bella's heart. "Thanks for telling me that Sue."

They made their way into the grocery with Bella quickly regretting her choice of footwear.  
They grabbed steaks for dinner and potatoes, it was already late afternoon. "Bella, I'm going to make some cookies for after dinner, would you mind grabbing some ice cream? Your dad loves vanilla with my chocolate chip cookies."  
"Sure Sue. I'll get it and meet you at the register, ok?"

She turned and headed for the frozen foods. She was looking over the ice ream choices, they were buy one get one free, so she wanted to pick up something a little more "fun" than just the vanilla for her dad. Her hand was on the freezer door handle when she heard the voice, "Bella? Bella Black?" She knew the voice immediately, "It's Swan. Black is your last name now." She turned and faced Jessica.  
"Oh, I didn't realize you changed it." Bella looked her old friend up and down. She had died her hair so blond it was practically white. She had a fake tan and too much makeup on. She had clearly gained weight during her pregnancy and hadn't lost it, which is fine, except that she had herself shoved into a pink velour sweat suit that was about two sizes too small.

Bella's heart raced and then lodged itself in her throat. Dealing with Jake was hard enough, but Jessica, too?  
She swallowed, "Why would I keep the name of a man who screwed around on me?" Bella decided to watch her language, it hadn't gotten past her that there was an infant in the baby seat in the cart. Jake was right, the infant looked nothing like him.

"I guess that's true. Well, you look," she looked her over, "homely as always." Jessica was going to be a bitch, great. "And you look ridiculous. Did you need something when you stopped to talk to me, Jessica?" Jessica's mouth hung open. Bella stood in defiance, arms across her chest and she spoke with authority. Clearly Bella had taken her by surprise; the woman Jessica remember was reserved and quiet.  
"Well, Jessica? Is there something you needed? I know, perhaps you were going to apologize for being a crappy friend to me? For screwing my husband and ruining my marriage? Maybe confess how you were pregnant with another man's baby and manipulated Jake to screw you so you could pass the baby off as his?"  
"Listen Bella, you can't…"

Bella stepped closer to Jessica and pointed at her, cutting her off, "No YOU listen Jessica! I have spent months wanting to kick your ass and tell you just how much of a whore I think you are. But, after talking to Jake earlier and seeing you now, well, it's all I needed to put both of you behind me. You are both miserable and you deserve each other. The only one I feel bad for is that baby there, an innocent child stuck in the middle between a selfish bastard and a lying whore. Now, if you don't mind, I have someone waiting on me." Bella turned and opened the freezer, grabbing the two cartons of ice cream and then turned her back on Jessica. "Have a nice life, Jessica," she threw over her shoulder and walked away.

She had managed to get the last word twice in one day. She was amazed, and giddy with joy.

She got to the front and Sue was waiting on her. "Bella, is everything ok?" Bella smiled, "Yeah, just ran into someone I used to know. Everything is good now." She handed Sue the ice cream and stepped outside, grabbing her phone from her purse. She figured, since she seemed to be on a roll today, she would call Edward. Maybe her winning streak will continue.

She dialed his number and he didn't answer, she left a short voicemail. She then sent him a text asking him to call her. She sighed, clearly her luck had not held.

She and Sue got home and sent Charlie out into the cold to man the grill. They got the potatoes in the oven and Sue made her cookies. The three of them ate and chatted over dinner. Bella cleaned the kitchen, sending her dad and Sue to the den to watch television. She checked her phone and she had no missed calls or texts from Edward. She sent him another text asking him to please call. It was after nine in Forks, which meant it was after midnight in Jacksonville, she wouldn't hear from him tonight anyway. Bella went into the den and told Sue and Charlie she was turning in. She got to her room and sent Alice a text telling her briefly about her run in with Jessica and then turned off her phone, she would call her with the details in the morning.

Bella got ready for bed and crawled between the sheets. She rubbed her belly and talked softly to the baby growing inside of her, apologizing for her language and promising she would do better. She fell asleep and didn't wake until mid morning.

When she woke up, it was after nine in the morning. Bella had slept nearly eleven hours. Climbing out of the bed, grabbing her phone, she went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took care of her other personal needs and then went down stairs. The house was silent and she quickly realized why when she found the note from her dad and Sue. They had forgotten to tell her they had to head into Port Angeles today, they would explain why later, but they left her the keys to the truck and said they would see her later in the afternoon.

She got a glass of orange juice and made herself some toast. Gulping down the drink quickly, she poured herself another and then sat at the kitchen table. She figured now was as good a time as any to try Edward again.

The phone rang four times and she was about to disconnect when he answered.

"Hey, Bella."

"Edward, I was wondering if you were ever going to answer," her assertiveness from the day before came back in a flash. She was done playing these games and she was going to tell him just that.  
"Yeah, I couldn't get to the phone…"

She cut him off, she could listen to the man read the telephone book, she loved his voice that much and if she let him continue she would lose her resolve, "Edward, look, I'm done with these games,"

"I know."

"Well, either you forgive me or you don't,"

"You're right."

He kept agreeing with her, it was messing with her head, "Well, ok, look, I have apologized a thousand times. I love you, but I can't do this depressed emotional shit any longer,"

"Me, neither."

She stopped. This was getting frustrated.  
"Look," she couldn't think anymore, he had sufficiently defused her, "I just need to know if you forgive me or if we are done."

There was a knock at the door. She got up from the kitchen table, "Hold on Edward, someone is at the door."

She walked down the hallway and pulled it open as Edward said into the phone, "I know."

There he was, her Edward.  
In Forks. At her house.

"Hey Bella," he said and disconnected the line.

* * *

**A/N... So, I am currenlty obsessed with Florence + the Machine. It's litterally ridiculous. So, I have designated certian songs on the "Lungs" album to stories/characters (not all Twilight, I know, crazy but true). But the song "Kiss With a Fist" is totally about Emmett and Rose in my mind. I was driving to work the other day and got this idea for a rather... dirty... little story about the couple and their version of rough play. They are vampires in the story, so no one gets hurt. It was fun to right and is only a O/S. If you want something a little silly... dirty... and quick to read, well, feel free.**

**As always, I appreciate your positive words.  
Thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**All Characters belong to their rightful owner...  
Sorry for the delay in posting.. full time life and full time job. :)**

* * *

Chapter 25

**_You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one, I'll always love._**

**_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken  
Pieces of the life, I had before.  
Before you.  
_****"Unintended" - Muse**

Bella was still standing with the phone to her ear when it beeped, letting her know the call had ended. She was frozen to her spot in the entryway, hand on the door and phone to her ear.

"Bella? Are you ok?" That soft, velvet voice was just above a whisper.

_I'm dreaming… or having a stroke… Hallucinating! That must be it!_

Edward took a tentative step towards her, hand reaching out, "Bella, babe, are you ok?"

_Oh God, he's here…_

In that moment, everything fell away. Her anger and frustration. The sadness she had been feeling at the thought of losing Edward. All of the crap she had dealt with the day before with Jessica and Jacob was not even a speck in her memory at that moment. He was here. He had come for her.  
He loved her.

Edward was still standing on the porch just outside the door, presumably waiting for an invitation to come in, looking at Bella as if he thought she might pass out… or shoot him.  
In a heartbeat, Bella dropped her phone and took the two steps required to leap into Edward's arms, the phone clattering on the tiled floor as she flew into his chest, nearly knocking him backwards.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and lifted so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. With tears stinging her eyes, she pulled back from him, placing a hand on either side of his face, "You're here? You're really here?" Edward gave her his crooked grin, "I am, love. I'm so sorry…"  
"Edward," she interrupted him.  
"Bella?"  
"Shut up and kiss me you ass."  
That was all the invitation that he needed. His lips crashed to hers and as he pulled back for a breath, he stepped into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. He gently released Bella's waist and she slipped down his body until her feet were firmly, or as firmly as they could be since she was shaking like a leaf, on the floor. His eyes searched her face as he held it between his hands, "God, I love you and I missed you."

Bella reached her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him with a hunger that she had never felt before. Edward let out a throaty growl and pushed her into the wall behind her, lifting her legs back up so they were once again wrapped around his waist. He attacked her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. He smelled so good, she was lost in the scent of Edward and the feel of his chest pressed against hers.  
_Closer… I need to be closer to him…_  
Titling her head back to give him better access to her neck, she let out a soft mew as her eyes fluttered closed. He thrust his hips up into her so she could feel his desire pressing between her legs.  
"Bella…" he groaned against her neck.  
"Upstairs, now."  
He put her back on her feet and she took his hand, leading him up the stairs to her room. "What about your dad?"  
She laughed at Edward's question, they were, after all, consenting adults. And let's not forget that she was pregnant with his baby. So, clearly they had already done the deed. But it was sweet he was concerned, "Out for the day."

As they got to her room, she pushed him through the doorway. Edward was snickering at her, he had stumbled forward and had to catch himself on the wall, "Anxious much?" He said as he turned towards her. Closing the door behind her, she lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, "What do you think?" Stepping to Edward, breasts bare, she grabbed the collar of his brown leather jacked and slipped it over his shoulders and down his arms. Once she tossed it to the side, Bella began unbuttoning his flannel shirt. He ran his fingers up and down her back as she worked the buttons. The flannel quickly hit the floor followed closely by the t-shirt that was under it. His chest was now as bare as hers. She kissed it, slowly, relishing the feel of his soft, sparse chest hair and swearing to herself that she would never spend another day without this man.

As the rest of their clothing found it's way to the floor, Edward lay Bella back in her bed, kissing her and caressing her breasts, "They've gotten bigger," he said as he pulled back from her mouth to admire her changing body. Bella laughed, "You are such a guy. Yes, Edward, my tits are bigger." He looked back at her and waggled his eyebrows. As she giggled, he bent his head down, catching a nipple gently between his teeth. He began to toy with it, flicking his tongue back and forth over the tip. Bella threw her head back. Pregnancy had definitely caused her body to react to Edward's touch more strongly, she was humming with electricity.

He massaged her left breast as he gently sucked and licked the right. He then moved his hand down her abdomen, stopping when he could feel where the baby would be, just below her belly button.

He pulled back and placed his hand firmly on her abdomen, "I believe you have a bit of a baby bump here," he looked back up at Bella, eyes sparkling. "Well, it was inevitable," she said with feigned seriousness. His grin lit up his face and he lavished kisses all over the spot where his hand had just been. "I'm sorry little one," he whispered, "I was not being a very good dad, I made your mom do a lot of worrying. But I'm here now and not going anywhere." Bella's heart leapt and she felt the tears threatening to fall again. Edward moved back up her body, "I love you Isabella Marie," and he devoured her lips in a heated kiss. As their tongues danced, he slid his hand down between her legs, cupping her sex, and pulled her right leg over his hip giving him better access. He went back to work on her nipple with his mouth as he stroked her clit, rubbing circles and then flicking her sensitive nub. It took little time for Bella to yell out his name, head rolled back with her right arm wrapped around him, holding him tight to her. Edward continued to rub gently as she came down from her orgasm. It seemed that, too, was stronger with the added hormones running through her body.

He rolled so he was kneeling between her legs, running his hands across her abdomen and then to her hips, lifting them so he could line up with her entrance. He gazed into Bella's hooded eyes. She thought she had never seen anything more beautiful than Edward at that moment, naked, with the sun streaming through the window behind him and a look of peace and happiness on his face. She felt more in love than she had ever felt before, "I love you, Edward." He smiled, "You too," and slid gently into her.

They spent the next couple of hours making love, having raw, passionate sex and eating. Hey, she was pregnant and he had just flown cross country.

After noon, they showered together, gently washing each other's hair and rubbing body wash over one other in soft caresses. Edward had packed so quickly that he had only packed jeans and shirts, but nothing comfortable for sleeping in. Bella got him a pair of Charlie's Mariners sweat pants. They were a little big in the waist but perfect in length. She donned a pair of flannel pj's and they crawled back into her bed. Edward was exhausted from the flight and she wasn't about to let him out of her sight. He pulled Bella to him, wrapping his arms around her as her back was pressed against his chest, and he put his leg over hers. Apparently he had no plans of letting her go anywhere either.

"Edward," she broke the silence. She didn't want to, but she knew they had to talk. "Yeah?" He asked, his breath fanning through her hair.  
"We need to talk."  
Edward sighed, but made no attempt to move, which was fine with her. "Bella, I talked to my therapist and my parents. I had my reasons for being upset, but I took it too far. I was scared but that is no excuse for treating you like shit. I am so very, very sorry." He ended by kissing her head.

Bella tried to stifle a yawn, "Ok, I forgive you as long as you forgive me."  
"Done," he said and let out his own yawn.  
"But Edward?"  
"Yes, Bella?"  
"Let's remember we are in our thirties, not our teens. No more drama, ok?"  
Edward chuckled into her hair, kissing her head again, "Deal. Now, shut off your busy brain and let's take a nap."

….

"Bella?!"  
_Who's calling me? _Bella was half asleep, caught in that moment between dream and awake, her eyes still closed.  
"Bellllaaa!"  
_Again, someone calling me…  
_She heard a knock on… _my door?  
_"Hey, Bella, Charlie and I were wondering…. Oh! Oh my!"

Bella's eyes flew open. It was Sue. Sue was in her room. So was Edward. In her bed. Naked chest, sex hair, and _what the fuck? _She looked down, she had managed to lose her shirt while they slept. She vaguely remembered being hot and stripping it off, but now she, too, had a bare chest… and the sheets were around her waist.  
Sue was getting more than an eyeful today…

"Shit!" Bella yelled and sat up, grabbing for the sheet to cover her very exposed tits while Edward groaned next to her. The man slept like the dead.

"Bella, I'm sorry…" Sue was covering her eyes with her left hand as she attempted to back out of her.  
"Sue? Bella? Everything ok? What's with the yelling and cussing?" Charlie was headed up the stairs.  
_Oh shit oh shit!_

She found her shirt and got it on while Sue stumbled out the door and closed it, "Charlie, I just, interrupted Bella and… ummm… let's go down stairs…"  
Bella heard them descending the stairs and, leaning forward onto her legs, rested her head in her hands.

"Are they gone?" Edward whispered from beside her.  
She looked over her shoulder, "You ass!" She whisper yelled back and turned, grabbing her pillow and hit him with it. He laughed and wrestled the pillow from her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her.  
"So, I guess this means playtime is over, huh?" He asked, pouting.  
"Um… **_yeah_**. You'll be lucky if my dad even let's you sleep in the house."  
"Is he mad at me?" Edward looked concerned. It made her laugh, on the inside. On the outside, she just smirked. "Well, you did break his little girl's heart," she said with her bottom lip jutted out and quivering.  
He looked so nervous, she thought he might have a heart attack. "Edward, it's fine, stop worrying." She smacked his chest and kissed his cheek before getting up from the bed, "But to be safe, let me go down and talk to him first."  
Edward sat up, running his hand over his face.  
Bella couldn't resist, "And I'll make sure the guns are all locked up," she said over her shoulder as she stepped out of her room, closing the door.  
She laughed when she heard a pillow hit the door.

Bella stopped in the bathroom to run a brush through her hair and rinse her mouth with mouth wash. She took a steadying breath and headed down stairs. Her dad and Sue were in the kitchen, "Sue, I'm just wondering why you are insisting on making all those meatballs and sauce? I love your meatballs and all, but it's only three of us. Well, three and a quarter, but still…"  
Bella stopped outside the kitchen, she looked at the window in the breakfast area, it looked to be early evening. They must have slept for a few hours.  
"Charlie, I just think we should have extra spaghetti and sauce, you know, just in case…" Sue was filling a pot with water and opening a bag of frozen meatballs.  
"Just in case what? We need to feed the Forks police force?"  
Bella cleared her throat from her spot in the doorway. Charlie turned towards her, "Still in your pajama's Bella? You ok?"  
"Oh, I think she's just fine…" Sue said under her breath from her spot by the stove. Bella looked at her and Sue was looked back, with a grin on her face like the cat that ate the canary.  
_Great….  
_"Dad, um, I need to tell you something."  
"What is it? Are you ok? Did Jake come by here again?! I will kick that boy's ass!" Charlie was fuming now… _Not good… _Bella didn't want him angry when she needed to tell him Edward was here… in her bed.  
"No, dad, he didn't. It's just that…"

"Hello Charlie. Sue."

Bella was sure her eyes were the size of saucers and Charlie's were no better as he looked over her shoulder at the source of the voice. Bella turned slowly to face him. There he was, in her dad's sweats and a t-shirt. He looked hot, this was not the time for him to look hot… Bella swallowed hard.

Sue stepped through the frozen Swans to greet Edward, "Edward, it's nice to see you again," she hugged him and then pulled back, "I assume you will stay for dinner? We are having spaghetti and meatballs."  
"Yes, Sue. Thank you."  
Sue smiled and went back to her spot at the stove.  
Charlie stepped forward, placing himself between Bella and Edward, like he was her shield. "Edward, what are you doing here?"  
Bella peeked around her dad's arm and swore she saw Edward pale a bit.  
"Well…s-s-sir… I'm here to apologize… to Bella. And to bring her home."  
"I see. So, you two are done acting like a couple of deranged fifteen year olds?"

"Hey!" Bella said from behind him and pushed around to stand next to Edward.  
"Yes sir," Edward answered, "I believe we are both ready to put all of that behind us and move forward. With our child."

Charlie looked between Bella and Edward and huffed. Scratching his head, he spun to Sue, "Wait! Did you know he was here? Is that why you are making enough food to feed an army?"  
Sue kept her back to him, "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Right," Charlie scoffed, "I don't think I want to know. Edward, you want a beer?" Charlie turned towards the fridge.  
"Yes, sir." Edward looked down at Bella and smiled, like he had won a giant victory. Bella was happy as it looked like Edward was not getting shot today.  
At least not yet.  
Edward kissed the top of her head and his body relaxed against hers.  
"Hey, Edward?" Charlie asked as he pulled two beers from the fridge.  
"Yes, Charlie?"  
"Why in the hell are you wearing my pants?"

…..

Dinner went off without a hitch.  
Well, mostly.  
Bella helped Sue get everything ready while Charlie and Edward went to the den to "have a talk". There had been no yelling.  
And no gun fire.  
So it must have gone somewhat well.  
Edward looked to be getting back to his normal color when they came into the kitchen to eat.  
Once the food was all served, Bella remembered that Sue and Charlie owed her an explanation as to where they had gone today. "So, what did you two do today?"

Charlie and Sue both looked at each other for nearly a minute. "Go on," Sue finally said, "tell her."  
Charlie put his fork down and cleared his throat, "Um, well, we... me and Sue here… we went to meet with Pastor Geiger."  
Bella was confused, her dad was meeting with a pastor?  
"I don't understand, dad. All day you were with a pastor? Is everything ok?"  
Sue giggled while Charlie shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.  
"Well, no, we did some other stuff while we were there. Our appointment with the pastor was this morning. At ten."  
Bella still didn't get it.  
Sue was snickering more now, clearly amused by Charlie's obvious discomfort. Bella looked to Edward and he was shoveling noodles into his mouth, clearly trying to avoid conversation. "Dad, you are going to have to be a little more clear, here."  
Charlie leaned back and grabbed Sue's hand.

"Bella, we were meeting with Pastor Geiger for marriage counseling. It's required. Before you get married. In his church."  
Bella felt her face pale.  
"Oh!" Sue exclaimed, "And we went shopping for you and the baby! We bought you maternity clothes and the crib and dresser set. I think you'll love it, but if you don't we can swap it out. It won't be delivered to Jacksonville for a couple of months, it's made of real wood indigenous to WashingtonState. It's beautiful!"

Bella's mouth was hanging open. She looked to Edward, who had finally decided that the conversation had taken enough of a turn to gain his interest from his plate.  
"Back the bus up here," she said, putting her fork down, "you two are getting married?"  
"Yes," Charlie and Sue responded in unison.  
"And you didn't tell me before, why?"  
Sue was the one to answer, "We knew you were having a hard time," she glanced to Edward, "it was my idea to not say anything. I didn't want to rub it in." Sue looked down. It was sweet of her to consider Bella's feelings, but Bella would have loved to have known of her dad's engagement.  
"Wait?! Where's your ring?" Sue had not been wearing one that Bella had seen.  
"Right! I get to wear it now!" Sue jumped up and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter. She pulled out a small pouch and opened it, then slipped on the small gold band with the single diamond perched on top.

She was staring at it, grinning like a fool. Bella looked at her dad and he, too, was grinning like a fool… looking at Sue.  
"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," Edward said and got up to hug Sue and shook Charlie's hand.  
"Bella?" Charlie looked to her, "you ok with this?"  
Bella stood and hugged her dad, "Yes, yes I am. I am very happy for you dad. You deserve this."  
"Thanks kiddo."  
She hugged Sue next and admired the ring. It was quite lovely. Bella was hoping that one day she would have one of her own.

After releasing Sue's hand, she stepped back, "Now, what's this about furniture?" She couldn't believe they had bought her baby furniture. It's a good thing she wasn't picky and had no idea what she wanted anyway.

Sue clapped her hands together, reminding Bella of her pixie friend back home in Jacksonville, "Oh Bella! You and Edward are going to love it!"

Edward stood behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on _their_ baby, "I'm sure we will, Sue," he responded and kissed Bella on her head.

* * *

**A/N...  
Thanks again for reading. Please consider leaving me some kind words.  
I have considered rewriting this from the begining, but have decided to leave it as it is, thorns and all. :)  
I am off next week and, after a quick trip a few states away with my Bestie, I hope to start posting my new story. **

**I hope everyone is having a nice holiday season.  
:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**_So... I don't own any of the characters in my little diddy... let's see... I AM a proud owner of a New Orleans shirt made by a local artist from my trip to the Big Easy with my BFF this last weekend. It was a whirlwind trip to visit her folks, but I got to drive through 3 states I have never been in, through a tunnel that goes under water (in Mobile) and see a half naked Santa riding a bike! Great trip. _**

* * *

Chapter 26

**I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart  
****_Ho Hey – _****The Lumineers**

Bella woke up, encased in Edward's arms… and legs.

He was here, they had spent the day prior in her bed, evening having dinner with Sue and her dad and the night cocooned in each other's arms sleeping. She could hardly believe it was true and she pinched herself… twice… to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Last night, Sue had convinced Charlie that it was totally acceptable that Bella and Edward share Bella's bed. Charlie looked as if he might puke just thinking about it, but he caved. Bella had to promise Sue there would be no "funny business". Which she did, with her fingers crossed behind her back.  
Now, Edward was following Bella and Sue into a consignment shop, the one Sue had mentioned to her when Bella got into town. Charlie had to work, so Sue and Bella were free to show Edward Forks.

That took about twenty minutes.  
So they moved on to Port Angeles. At least there was a little more to see there.  
"It's nice here. Different from Florida," Edward had said to them as they drove the streets, now damp with the usual Washington State mist and rain.  
"I'd love to come back with Emmett and go camping. Does your dad camp, babe?"  
Sue looked over at Bella, Edward was behind them in the back seat so he couldn't see Sue's smirk. Bella chuckled, "He's not too into camping, but he'll take you fishing all day."  
"Cool. We'll need to come back. Maybe when it's warmer, though."

They had found the consignment shop that catered to infant and maternity clothing and items and parked out front. The street was lined with a variety of shops and since Bella hadn't been here in a while, she hoped to check them each out. Edward was being very amicable about shopping today. It seemed he had decided he wasn't leaving her side, and to prove it he hadn't stopped touching her in some way since last night. So today it seemed, while he generally didn't mind hanging out with her shopping, his need for closeness made him even more willing to drag along in and out of any store Bella wanted to explore. And she was going to take advantage of it… next stop would be the used book store two doors down.

Once inside their first stop, Sue took Bella to the very back of the store to pick out some maternity clothes. Edward made a b-line for the toys. More specifically, the electronic toddler toys that made lots of noise. Bella made a mental note to never allow one of those God awful things into their home.  
Once done loading Bella up with clothing, Sue pushed her into the small dressing room so she could begin to try on the variety of dresses, pants and tops. As she sorted through them, Bella started two piles, the keepers and the "not-on-your-lifers" and stopped when she heard a baby crying. The poor child sounded distressed and she wondered where the mother was and why she wasn't doing something to help her baby. She dressed in her own clothes and grabbed the keep pile, stepping out of the dressing room to the sound of the baby's cry, which was growing more shrill, and a couple that was now arguing.  
"Just hold him! I'll be done in a minute!"

Bella immediately recognized the voice that snarled in response, "He's only a few weeks old, I don't know why we have him out anyway. This is fucking stupid."  
It was Jacob and Jessica. It seemed Bella was not going to get away from them in the small town. She was frozen in her spot, half in and half out of the dressing room when Edward walked up, oblivious to the fighting couple.  
"Bella, look at this shirt thingie," he was holding up a onesie with the Harley Davidson symbol on it, "it's so cool! Can we get it?"

Bella just looked at him, heart was racing.  
"Babe? What's wrong?" Edward had a hand on her shoulder and took a step closer. "It's them," Bella whispered.  
"What? Who?" Edward looked around the store, which was useless since he didn't know who she was talking about and if he did, he wouldn't know what they looked like anyway.

_Fucking hell!  
_Bella couldn't figure out what to do. To get out, she would have to walk by them. Staying put in the dressing room was looking like a great idea.  
"Bell, you're scaring me. Who's 'them' and why are you freaked out?"  
"Edward, it's Jacob. And Jessica. And the baby."  
Edward's eyes grew large and he spun around again. The shop was filled with a number of people, but there was only one baby making noise and once other man in the store. It was easy for Edward's eyes to settle on Jacob and Bella knew the exact moment because she heard Edward let out a low growl sound before turning in their direction.  
Bella realized what he was about to do and grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him back, "No Edward, please. Don't go over there, just ignore them. Get Sue and we can go."  
Edward turned back to her, "But, I have some choice things to say to him…"  
"Edward, baby, please don't. Let it go, they aren't worth it."  
He looked down into her eyes and nodded his head, "I'll meet you at the register." He turned and left, heading towards Sue who was in the middle of a conversation with an older lady across the store. Bella decided it was now or never. She ducked her head and hoped that the argument Jacob and Jessica were in the middle of would prevent them from noticing her. She thought she had succeeded in getting past them unnoticed when she heard Jake, "Bella? Is that you?"

_Fuck me… _Bella froze in place… _No avoiding it now… _She lifted her head and straightened her shoulders. After all, she wasn't ashamed of being pregnant, she wasn't attempting to hide that, she just wanted to avoid Psychos 1 and 2. It looked like that wasn't going to happen.

She turned and faced Jacob, who had walked closer to her and was looking at her with a raised brow, "What are you doing here?" Jessica was standing behind him. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, bags under her eyes and hair a mess. She had managed to quiet the baby, a bottle was now lodged in it's mouth and it was sucking quite loudly.

"I'm getting some clothes," Bella stated matter-of-factly lifting the bundle in her arms slightly as indication. Jacob looked to the clothing and back to her, taking another step closer, "But those are maternity clothes."  
"Congratulations, Jake, you know what they sell here. Now, if you don't mind, Captain Obvious, I have things to do." She turned for the register when she felt Jacob grab her arm, he spun her back around, his face inches from hers, "You're pregnant?!"  
Bella's mouth was hanging open and she was unable to make a sound. But, from behind her, she heard the one voice that she needed to hear in that moment, "She is," Edwards snarled, "and you will get your fucking hand off of her. Now." His voice was like ice and Bella swore Jake went a little pale when he looked up and saw Edward. Bella could feel him behind her now, the heat from his chest radiating through her back. Jacob let her arm go as Edward snaked his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her belly, over their child.

Bella looked over at Jessica who was now openly gaping at Edward. Jacob was a good looking guy, but nothing like Edward. Edward was not only gorgeous, but his presence was such that it commanded your attention, especially when he was pissed off. And at that moment, he was VERY pissed off. And pissed off Edward was sexy as hell.

"Oh," Jacob said and blinked a few times, still trying to process what was going on, then narrowing his eyes at Edward he questioned "Well, who the hell are you?"  
_Really? _Bella couldn't believe that Jake was going there, like he held any freaking claim to her what-so-ever.  
Bella saw Sue walk up to her right, silently watching the exchange, and then stepped in closer and took the clothing from Bella's arms. Their eyes met briefly and Sue gave her a slight nod. Bella knew she was going to allow Edward to handle the situation, unless she needed to step in. Sue glanced at Jacob, "Jacob, Jessica," she nodded to them both and then turned to head for the register.

Edward moved to Bella's right, pushing her slightly behind him and effectively putting himself within a foot of Jacob. Bella looked around Edward's left arm as he responded to Jacob, "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's… boyfriend."  
Bella noticed he hesitated at the word "boyfriend" but figured now was not the best time to question the reason for it, opting to put a hand on Edward's arm and shifted so she was more to his side, so they were even.  
"Boyfriend, huh? And you what? Knocked her up? That's great," Jacob scoffed. Bella still couldn't figure Jacob out, he was oozing jealousy. She looked to Jessica who was red in the face, she looked like she was about to explode, it had clearly not escaped her that Jacob seemed to be very upset at Bella being pregnant and in a relationship. It made Bella smile, _pitiful… _was all she could think.  
Edward took a step closer, so his face was in Jacob's, "Do NOT talk about Isabella so disrespectfully or I will not hesitate to kick your ass. I love her and, yes, she is carrying my child. Something I believe she was never able to do for you."

Bella's mouth dropped, _Oh no he didn't… _but he had gone there, and she was having a hard time concealing her amusement as she looked at Jacob who had blanched, mouth gaping open.

"Jacob," Bella finally spoke up, "I suggest you take care of Jessica and … well… the baby she claimed to be yours and leave me and Edward and our baby alone. My life is of no concern of yours."

Jacob's face went from white to red, "You fucking whore…" the words were no sooner out of his mouth when Edward's right hook hit Jacob squarely in the jaw. "No one, and I mean no one, will ever speak to my future wife and the mother of my child like that!"

Jacob had fallen backwards into a row of strollers, which were now toppled over with him laced in between them.  
Bella gaped at Edward, _He just said 'future wife'…. Holy shit!_

Jessica was still standing there, looking at Edward like he was a piece of meat.  
Jacob was staring between Bella and Edward, rubbing his jaw.  
The sales lady that was talking to Sue earlier was now standing in the middle staring at them all.

Sue walked up, "Dana, let me help you with those," she handed Edward the bag of clothing, "Edward, Bella, take this and head on down to the book store you wanted to check out. I'll be right there. Oh, and Edward? I got that onesie you wanted." Sue gave them both a huge grin as she turned to help clean up the strollers.  
Bella and Edward were half way out the door when Bella heard Sue speaking again, "Jacob, you keep your stupid ass right in here. I have already called Charlie, I believe he will want to talk to you about your verbal assault of his daughter. And maybe we need to add disorderly conduct to that.. have you been drinking today?"

Edward pushed the door open and Bella stepped out, unsuccessfully stifling her laughter. Charlie was going to have a fit and she hoped he put Jacob in the back of the cruiser, if only for a few minutes, to scare the shit out of him.

Once they were out of sight of the store windows, Edward dropped the bag of clothing and pulled Bella into his arms, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he was speaking to her softly, running a hand over her hair soothingly. Bella pulled back and looked up at him, "Edward, I'm fine. Really. I can't believe you hit him! That was fucking awesome!" They both laughed and Edward pulled her in for a kiss and then planted more on her face as she giggled. "We really must do something about your language love, that baby of ours can hear you…"  
"Me?!" she said, slapping his arm playfully, "You cuss like a sailor!" Edward grinned at her, "Ok, both of us, we need to quit. For our baby's sake." Kissing his nose, Bella said, "Yes, for OUR baby's sake."

Edward grabbed the bag off the ground and turned back for the book store, grabbing Bella's hand with his free one.  
"Edward?"  
"Yes, love."  
They were already at the book store door.  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
Edward turned to look at her, "What?"  
Bella couldn't look him in the eyes, suddenly feeling very shy and afraid, "About being your… you know… future wife?" She was focused on her tennis shoes, the knots in her laces, they were double knotted.  
Edward placed the bag on the ground and lifted her chin, placing a hand on either side of her face, "Yes, Bella, I did. I mean, if you want to. You want to, right? You do want to be my wife?" Bella felt her heart racing, "Of course I do, Edward." "Well, good, because, one day soon, I intend to ask you… formally… and it's good to know I will get the answer I am hoping for," he smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose just as she had done to him moments ago.

They entered the bookstore, and then exited, an hour and $100 in books later.

…

"So," Sue was taping another box, "I will ship all of this to Renee and Phil's later this week, ok?" Sue and Bella were working on packing boxes with the maternity clothes, books and baby items that they purchased the day before at the stores.

Bella and Edward had decided to head back to Jacksonville the next day. They knew they needed to get their lives straightened out and make some firm decisions on their future. Plus, Sue and Charlie were having their small wedding ceremony in a few weeks and, although Charlie insisted Bella didn't need to be there for it, Bella and Edward told them nothing could keep them away. So, it seemed Bella would be back in Forks just after Thanksgiving. It wasn't too long away, but there was no way she would miss this happy moment between her dad and Sue. They both deserved all the happiness they could have.

Edward and her dad were out in the driveway, tinkering on Charlie's old truck and having "Guy Time". Edward had looked especially nervous at the thought of spending one on one time with Charlie. But Bella figured any man who had impregnated the daughter of a Police Chief – a daughter he was not married to – would be equally as nervous. It made her laugh.

Once everything was packed, there were four boxes to be shipped to Jacksonville, not including the furniture that was being delivered there. Bella and Edward had loved the crib that Sue and her dad had picked out and agreed to having it delivered. For now, everything was going to Renee and Phil's, until Bella and Edward could decide where they wanted to live.

The guys came in the kitchen door.  
"Bella, Edward said the flight is tomorrow at noon?"  
"Yeah, we need to get out early."  
Charlie looked to Edward, who was still looking a little nervous, "Well, then you two had best get into bed early tonight, you have a long drive ahead of you in the morning."  
They had dinner together and Bella and Edward turned in.  
Curling up in his arms, Bella whispered, "You know, we have been awfully good, sleeping together."  
"Mmmm, we have," Edward nuzzled into her hair.  
"Wanna make out?" she asked. She felt like she was sixteen.  
"With you? Always."

Bella turned in his arms so she was facing him. Edward looked at her with more love and adoration then she had ever seen in anyone's eyes before, it overwhelmed her and she started to cry.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He wiped the tears with his thumb.  
"Freaking hormones, that's what's wrong," she was beginning to find herself on an emotional roller coaster lately and was sure this was only the beginning. Edward chuckled at her, kissing each of her eye lids, then her cheeks before his lips found their way to her lips. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she moaned, letting his mouth consumer her. As they kissed, their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Bella began to push off his boxers when he stilled her hands, "Sorry, Bell, but there is no way I am having sex with you in your father's home. It ain't happening."  
"Really?" Bella smirked at him. Her bedroom door was closed, and locked. She had crossed her fingers when she promised Sue no sex in here, and by god, she was horny and wanted it.  
She wanted sex bad.  
"No sex at all, huh?"  
"Nope," Edward popped the 'P' at the end of the word and Bella moved to straddle his hips, "So, if I do this," she removed her shirt, revealing her ever growing tits, "you still won't have sex with me?"  
Edward's eyes grew larger, but he shook his head, "No, no I won't."  
But his resolve was weakening, she could tell.  
"Hmmm…" Bella said and traced a finger down her chest to her stomach and then to her underwear. Slipping a finger into the top of them she said, "Not even if I do this?" And her and snaked into her panties.  
His hand was on hers stilling it, "That's mine," he said to her and removed her hand, pulling on it so her chest was flat against his, "Damn it woman, you make it hard on me."  
Bella batted her eyes, "That's the point."

…..

The alarm went off at four in the morning. Bella stretched as best she could with Edward was laying half on top of her. They were both still naked from their romp the night before. They never did have actual sex, instead taking turns satisfying each other through other, more creative means.

She nudged Edward awake and they both got up, each taking a shower and dressing. They made their way downstairs where Sue and Charlie were waiting on them. Sue hugged them both saying her goodbyes. Charlie hugged Bella tightly, "I love you kiddo."  
"I know, Dad. I love you, too."  
Charlie looked at Edward and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a guy hug, "Take care of my girl," he said to him.  
"You know I will," Edward said.  
Charlie patted him on the back, "Ok, well. You two be safe and I guess we'll see you soon."  
Bella waived at her dad as they pulled away.

Many hours and one long layover later, they were back in Jacksonville.  
They couldn't even make it into Bella's apartment without being attacked, "Bella! Edward!" It was her mom, running through the garden to greet them.  
"I am so happy to see you both!" Renee hugged each of them. "You, too, mom."  
"Want something to eat? Come tell me what happened! Charlie and Sue, getting married?!"  
Bella rolled her eyes, "Mom, later, ok? We are a bit tired, and I need a shower."  
"Oh, ok, sure."  
Renee let them make their way up to the apartment where they each showered and crashed into her bed to sleep as long as they could.

….

As soon as Bella had told Renee they were heading back to Jacksonville, Renee called Doctor Denali to schedule Bella's exam. She was able to get it for the day after they returned. So now, Bella and Edward waited in an exam room to see the doctor, and to hear their baby.

Garrett Denali and Nurse Betty walked in, instructing Bella to lay back on the table. The doctor measured her abdomen and then took out a small wand instrument. "Ok, you two, are you ready?" He placed some gel on Bella's lower abdomen and rubbed the plastic wand around on it. There was a lot of static noise coming from the box that was attached to the instrument and then suddenly something that sounded like the fluttering of humming bird wings.

Edward was standing at Bella's side, holding her hand.  
"Ahhh…" the doctor said, "there the little bugger is. That is the sound of your baby's heart." He smiled at the happy couple.

Bella felt a tear slide down the corner of her eye. She looked up at Edward and smiled when she saw the tears falling down his cheeks as well as he looked down at her, grinning and eyes filled with adoration… and love.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hi all... As always.. I don't own these characters. Just all the grammer and spelling errors. LOL  
The next few chapters will be a little faster of a read as we wind down to the inevitable end.**_

* * *

Chapter 27

**I wanna make  
Something beautiful  
For you and from you  
To show you  
To show you  
I adore you.  
****_"Something Beautiful" – _****Sinead O'Connor**

Thanksgiving was in a week and a half. Bella and Edward had informed all of their friends of their pregnancy and it was decided that the Cullen's would host a Thanksgiving open house of sorts with all of the "extended family" invited. It seemed there was a lot to celebrate this year.

Renee was helping Esme with food. Alice was in charge of decorating the house and Bella assisted with the guest list, which, besides the obvious family members, included Rose and Emmett, Sam and Emily and their one month old baby, Lila.

It also seemed that Carlisle's parents were coming up from their Miami home. They wanted to see the family and meet the woman who had won Edward's heart, or so that was what Esme had said. Bella was sad that she no longer had grandparents alive but was thankful, at least this once, that her mom and dad had procreated so early. This way, she was sure to have them both around for a long time to get to know their grandchild.

Grandchild.

Bella still couldn't get her mind around the fact that she was pregnant. Although, it was becoming very obvious by the changes in her body. She had gotten the ok from the doctor to continue an exercise routine, but she wasn't comfortable with jogging. So she and Rose begun speed walking. Bella had to do something. She was beginning to put on weight a little too fast for her liking. She watched everything that she ate, no late night ice cream runs for Edward to go on, much to his chagrin. Apparently, he was looking forward to that part of the pregnancy.  
But even though Bella was taking these precautions, she had still managed to gain just over ten pounds and Doc D told her she should try to stay under a twenty five pound weight gain.  
Of course, Alice, the stupid pixie, ate what ever she wanted and sat on her ass every day and had succeeded to gain little weight. She was carrying a nice little, round package and Bella was spread from side to side. Bella loved her best friend dearly, but was royally pissed off at this turn of events. At least they could have gained weight together, right?

Edward had practically moved in with Bella the week after their return from Forks. Both of their places had the same amount of space, but he didn't want Bella to have to relocate when they were in the midst of looking for their own place to move in to, anyway. They had started house hunting, looking for a place to buy, since Edward had money from his inheritance to spend. Bella had told him she was willing to wait, but he, apparently, was not.

It was the Tuesday prior to Thanksgiving and they were out with their realtor again. Mrs. Millard was a nice lady, very familiar with the Riverside/Avondale/Ortega area. She was in her mid fifties and was excited to help the "Young Couple" find their first home to start their new life. Today they were heading to a two story, four bedroom home. It even had three bathrooms and new appliances. The great thing about the sinking Florida housing market was that you could find great deals, and this one sounded like it.

They pulled up to the home and Bella fell in love immediately. The house was painted a sea foam green with white trim and a solid brown oak front door. There was a porch across the front of the house deep enough for a couple of chairs and already had a bench style swing hanging from it.

Upstairs, over the front door, there was a large bay window and to the left were a set of French doors leading to a small balcony.

"Now, this home was built in 1914," Mrs. Millard started as she put her key in the lock, "it's just under 2200 square feet. The kitchen and bathrooms have been updated. They aren't brought to today's standards, but they are better than what they were nearly 100 years ago."

They stepped into the doorway and into a small foyer. In front of them was the beginning of the staircase heading to the second level. It went up and then turned at a landing. Bella smiled as she could see family pictures of their children on those stairs, sitting together as young kids and later, as they got older, first date and prom photos. To their right was a hallway that led to the back of the house and just to the other side of that, a living room with floor to ceiling windows looking over the front porch and side yard. "It's a shotgun style house, of sorts," Mrs. Millard said as she walked them through the living room to a double width doorway that led to the dining room and then back to the kitchen. The cabinets were painted white and there were tile counter tops. It was country chic, as Renee or Esme would have said. "It's just big enough for cooking, don't you think, Bells?" Edward was looking at the new stainless steel appliances and then out the window over the sink. "Let's look at the back yard," the realtor led them through a small room with closet doors that hid the washer and dryer and to the back door. Bella figured that in Forks they would have considered it a mud room. In Florida, it was just the laundry room. Once outside, they were on a deck that overlooked an average sized back yard. There was a garden to the left with a small sitting area under an arbor covered in jasmine and to the right was what looked like a relatively new wooden play set complete with two swings, a slide and what looked like a fort.

Edward stood behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. He swayed them gently as he kissed her on the head, "Can't you picture our children spending hours out here playing? And you, over under the jasmine, reading?" Bella smiled because she could. She saw it clearly, a little boy with auburn hair laughing and swinging and a younger girl with chocolate eyes asking for her daddy to catch her as she went down the slide.

They went back inside and down the hall that ran from the kitchen back to the foyer. It passed a small office space, big enough for a desk and that's about it, and a bathroom. They headed up the stairs where they checked out the three bedrooms and bathroom before stepping into the master suite. It wasn't near as luxurious as Renee and Phil's but it was comfortable. And besides, Bella figured she wouldn't have enough time to clean a huge bathroom anyway. The bedroom would easily accommodate a queen sized bed and two dressers. There was a walk in closet and the bathroom had a standing shower and a double sink. It was just enough for the two of them. Plus, they had the French doors to the front porch that overlooked the neighborhood.

Mrs. Mallard turned to them, "I'll let you two talk it over," she smiled and went back down the stairs and out to the front porch.

Bella went back out to the common area that the four bedrooms opened to and made a full circle. Once completing her 360, she stopped and smiled at Edward, "This is it." She wasn't sure if it was the front porch, hard wood floors, back yard or the comfy feel of the house that did it, but she could see them living here. In every room she pictured Edward or herself or their children.

Edward wrapped her in his arms, "I agree. Let's make an offer."

Edward spoke with Mrs. Millard and within the hour, they had drawn up the paperwork and were submitting an offer. By the end of the day, they were proud owners of a 1914 home in Riverside, within minutes from their jobs and families. They would close before Christmas. Life was good.

Thanksgiving morning, Bella woke up to Edward humming in the kitchen. He was in charge of making sweet potato soufflé. Looking at the clock, she saw it was nearly ten. They had to be at Esme and Carlisle's by one and these days it took her close to an hour to get ready. She stretched her arms over her head, elongating her body so her chest was lifted up from the bed. "Now, that is a sight I will never get tired of seeing," Edward said from the doorway and took the three long strides required to get him to her side of the bed. He placed a hand on either side of her body and leaned in to nip and suck at her neck.  
"Mmmm," was all Bella could get out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Edward pulled back from her and she looked him over from head to toe, "And looking at you is something I will never get tired of," she smiled. He was in pajama pants, which hung low on his hips, and nothing else. He was the epitome of sexy, and he was hers.

Edward put a hand out to her, "Come on, beautiful, let's shower."

He led her to the bathroom where he started the water and Bella brushed her teeth. Once the water was warm enough, they both climbed in and began to wash each other's hair and bodies. "How's your sweet potato stuff?" Bella asked as she ran the wash cloth over Edward's back. "Good, it has to bake for just under an hour, then we can go to mom and dad's."

Bella turned so he could wash her back, "Hmmm, so we have an hour to kill?"

"Looks like it," Edward breathed into her ear. She knew where this was going and she was not complaining. Edward lifted her leg, placing her left foot on the side of the tub. Bella rested her hands against the wall in front of her while he took back up to nipping at her neck again. Edward's hands came around her ribcage; one slid up to massage her breast while the other snaked down between her legs. With her increased hormones, Bella was already wet from his gentle nips and kisses, so it didn't take much for him to get her to her climax. He circled her clit and dipped his fingers in and out of her as she tilted her head back on his shoulder. She pushed her backside back into his now very hard shaft and ran her ass back and forth over it. "Edward," she panted out as she came undone around his fingers.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he reached back to line himself up with her. "Perfect," she responded as she leaned into the wall a little more to allow him better access. The shower was filled with steam and Bella rested her head against the cool tile as Edward slipped into her. She moaned out at the feel of him as he grabbed her hips and started a slow, easy rhythm. Within minutes, they were rocking together and calling each other's names. She felt the pull in her lower belly and knew she was going to come again. "Edward!" she yelled as she hit her climax and leaned forward into the shower tile. Edward's climax followed immediately and she could feel him pulsing inside of her.  
He leaned forward onto her back and moved her leg from the tub side back down to the floor of the tub. Rubbing his hand over her thigh, as if to relax her leg muscles, he kissed her back, "That was fun."  
"Mmm-hmm," was all Bella could manage to get out.

At one o'clock they were walking in the back door of the Cullen's home. Nearly everyone else was there and the house smelled divine. Bella had never really had a real Thanksgiving and the food smells nearly knocked her off her feet, in a good way.

"Bella! Edward!" Esme called from the kitchen island. Renee came and hugged them both, "So, when do we get to furniture shop?" Renee asked.  
"I'm going to leave that up to Edward and Esme. You can help, too, mom." Bella made her way to the kitchen island were there was a plate of cheese and crackers, she was famished.

"Grandma!" Edward said from behind her. Bella turned and saw an elegant grey haired woman and a very sophisticated and equally grey haired man, walking though the kitchen towards Edward. Bella could see where Carlisle got his good looks.

"Edward!" Grandma Cullen said and pulled him in for a hug. He turned and took the hand of his grandfather, "Congratulations on your new home, Edward."

"Thanks, Granddad. I'd like you both to meet Bella Swan," he held his hand out and Bella walked to him, smiling at the couple.

"Well," Grandma Cullen said," aren't you just a pretty thing!" She grabbed both of Bella's hands and extended them out to the side, "And look at that baby just a growing in you! You look to be carrying a girl!" She eyed Bella's growing baby bump. That wasn't how Bella had seen it earlier in the week in her vision of kids playing in the back yard, but hey, what did she know.

Bella heard Alice's ringing laugh as she entered the kitchen, "That's ok, Bella, she has me pegged for a boy baby! Guess we'll find out next week, huh Jazzy?"

Jasper walked in with an empty beer bottle in his hand and deposited it in the recycle bin, "Yes we will," he drawled out, walking to his wife, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Bella, it's good to meet you," Granddad Cullen pulled her in for a hug and patted her back lightly. "Thanks," she said, "It's great to meet the two of you as well."

They got all the food set up and gathered around the large table. "I know this is a little unconventional this year, but we will fix our plates in here and then eat where ever you would like. We have tables set up outside at the pool, plus the boys want to watch the game," Esme said, "But since we are all here, now, let's say the blessing together."

They all held hands as Granddad Cullen led the blessing. Bella stole a look around the room while everyone had their heads bowed. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She saw her two new best friends, Rose and Alice. Their spouses were great guys and she was happy to also call them friend. Sam and Emily and baby Lila were there as well. Bella had spent some time with Emily and had offered to babysit Lila for them. She figured practice would make perfect, plus she wanted to get to know Emily better. Her eyes passed across her mom and Phil and what she hoped were her future in-laws. The only thing that would have made the moment perfect would have been if her dad and Sue were there.

She felt the tears of happiness threaten to fall when her eyes settled on the handsome man to her right. She was surprised to see that Edward didn't have his head bowed like everyone else, instead his eyes were fixed on her. The grin on his face mirrored the one on her's and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears of his own.

...

"Congratulations dad and Sue," Bella hugged her dad and new step-mother after their small ceremony. It was the first week of December and, as promised, Bella and Edward had flown back to Forks for her dad and Sue's wedding.

It was small, just the guys from the station and a few of Sue's friends. Seth Clearwater was there. He was apparently the normal one in the family, or so said Sue, and Bella trusted Sue. Edward and Seth got along immediately. Seth was also an artist and had spent time on the road, having felt the need to get out of La Push many months ago. Edward extended an offer for him to come to Jacksonville any time he wanted and they exchanged numbers.

Bella and Charlie had a brief conversation about Jacob when she and Edward first got to Forks. Charlie wanted to fill her in on a few things and promised it would be the last time he ever brought up the name Jacob Black again.  
First, Jessica had left Jake and moved back to Arizona. Apparently, the baby's daddy had decided to step up. Whatever.  
Then Jake bought a motorcycle and declared he was going to travel the United States. He had made it as far as Las Vegas and was shaking up with a show girl. Bella shook her head at how quickly all of that had changed. It was sad.  
But saddest part of it all was that Charlie had decided to distance himself from his long time friend, Billy Black. Billy, being Jake's dad, would always side with him, no matter what. And while Jacob was still in town and causing trouble, it put a huge strain on Charlie and Billy's friendship. Charlie finally decided that he had to put his daughter and new wife first and ended a three decade friendship. He hoped that one day he and Billy could become friends again, but he really didn't see it as a possibility until Jacob got his shit together.

Bella had spent the better part of Saturday with Sue, getting her hair and make-up done. Edward was with her dad and the other guys, a quick fishing trip before the 5pm ceremony. Edward had seemed rather nervous again, but she figured it was just the typical nerves he always had when her dad was around and blew it off.

They spent Sunday morning with her dad and Sue. Bella and Edward made them a big breakfast before sending them off to their honeymoon. Charlie had never been much of anywhere and they were heading to Hawaii for two weeks.

Once they were gone, Bella and Edward got themselves ready and locked up the house before hitting the road back to Seattle and their flight home.

"You have been awfully quiet," Bella said as she took Edward's hand in hers. He gave her that crooked grin she loved so much, "Just a lot on my mind, I guess."  
"Really?" she questioned, "Like what?"  
Edward chuckled, then lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles, "Well, first about getting you and my baby back home safe and sound. Then I need to talk to Sam about the possibility of Seth coming out to Jacksonville. And I just have a few other things I need to take care of, when we get home."  
_Curious… _Bella wanted to prod him for more info, but let it go.  
She knew that tight lipped expression he now had on his face; she wasn't getting anything out of him.

….

"Bella, baby. We're home." Edward cooed into her ear.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she remember they were on a plane, heading back to Florida. They were at JIA and the stewardess was thanking them all for flying with them.  
_Home… _Bella thought, rubbing her belly and looking into the eyes of her love.  
_I am finally home._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for sticking with me on this story... I know B&E got a little frustrating for a while. I sure am glad they are back on track :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Holidays...  
As always, I don't own these characters.  
However, I am now the very proud owner of an Edward Cullen fleece throw, compliments of my BFF for Christmas!  
Although, I promised the Hubs I wouldn't bring it to the bedroom... LOL**

* * *

Chapter 28

**Everything about you pains my envying**  
**Your soul can't hate anything**  
**Everything about you is so easy to love**  
**They're watching you from above**

**Give me all the peace and joy in your mind**  
**I want the peace and joy in your mind**  
**Give me the peace and joy in your mind**

**Everything about you resonates happiness**  
**Now I won't settle for less**

**_Bliss – _****by Muse**

It was the week after they returned from Forks. Edward's schedule was packed and Bella was filling in some extra shifts at her mom's shop. The only day they had free was Friday, the day of Bella's ultrasound. They had taken the whole day off together, since the appointment was in the morning and Edward said he wanted to take her back down to St. Augustine and WashingtonOaksState Park, for a post baby gender discovery picnic.

Bella still occasionally pinched herself, not believing that this wonderful new life was real. Things had settled down for both she and Edward. The past was behind them and they were both focused on the future, their future. They were expecting a child, something Bella never thought would happen for her. They would be closing on their home, a beautiful one at that, before Christmas. And she was with the most beautiful man. Sure, he was gorgeous to look at, but he was equally as beautiful on the inside. Things had started rocky for them and then went on a roller coaster ride, that was absolutely no where near as fun as the ones at Six Flags, but in the end they found their way back to each other. The way he stood up to Jacob on her behalf that day at the shop made her smile… ok, smirk with glee… each time she thought of it.

Renee loved him, Sue loved him and Charlie, well, he liked him more than he let on.

Bella was mulling around how lucky she was, rubbing her belly and smiling like a fool when Edward nudged her. They were still snuggled in bed. "What are you grinning about over there?" he asked with en eyebrow quirked.  
"Just about how lucky I am," Bella answered looking over at the ethereal beauty next to her. Edward grinned and then leaned over to her, "I'm the lucky one," he kissed her forehead, "I'm with the most beautiful woman and she is carrying my baby." He then leaned down and lifted her t-shirt so he could kiss her belly.  
"Well, this woman needs to pee," Bella shifted to get up, "and we need to get ready to go to the doctor's. Today is the big day." She got her feet to the floor and stretched before standing and waddling to the bathroom. Somehow, she already had the pregnant woman waddle. Edward thought it was cute. She felt like a penguin.

"I'm betting for a boy!" Edward followed her out of the bedroom and straight to the coffee pot. "You would," she responded as she closed the bathroom door.

Thirty minutes later they were showered and dressed and eating a light breakfast. Bella was downing her 32 ounces of water as instructed, which was beginning to put a strain on her bladder. "Damn, I will never make it until the ultrasound is over," she said to Edward as they climbed into his Volvo.

They pulled up to the office with ten minutes to spare and they were able to take her back early, much to Bella's delight … it meant she would get to the bathroom sooner.

The technician introduced herself as Mindy and then explained what she would be doing and that they would get a photo and DVD of the baby once they were done. "Are you ready?" Mindy, who couldn't have been a day over 25, asked Bella. "Yes!" Edward responded before Bella could say a word. The girl giggled, "You are an anxious dad-to-be." She smiled at him, but not in the "I want to sex you up" way that most women looked at him. Bella thought it was nice of Mindy to have the decency to not look at her man lustfully in front of her.

"I am," Edward grinned down at Bella, stroking her hair.  
"Well let's see what we have here," she started rubbing the wand over Bella's belly, "There is the head, and see that flutter? It's the heart."

Bella was amazed, she couldn't have torn her eyes from the monitor if someone had told her Edward was naked at her side with a million dollars in his hands. Well, it would be a toss up, but she was pretty sure she would choose the baby on the monitor. She could see Edward naked any day.  
Bella saw the little being inside of her shift and flinch and as it did, she felt the fluttering inside of her; it was the most awesome sensation.

"That's amazing," was all she could say as the technician continued to point out fingers and toes until she slowed down. "Let's see if we have a shy one," she said as she began looking for what Bella assumed was her baby's genitalia.  
"There we go," she pressed some keys on the key board, making a box around an area on the baby, maybe between it's legs, "you sure you want to know?" She grinned at the parents-to-be who both replied, "Yes!"  
"Ok… it's a girl."  
_A girl… _Bella's head was spinning, knowing the sex made it so much more real.

"Oh, Bella," Edward kissed her head. She looked up at him and he wore the biggest grin, it nearly spread from ear to ear.

After cleaning up and getting herself together, Bella met Edward and Mindy back in the exam room. Mindy handed them the CD and a few photos from the black and white printer, "Congratulations on your baby girl," she said and smiled as she walked out. Bella was staring at the pictures when Edward cleared his throat, "Bella, I have something for you."

She looked at him as he handed her a small box, "Edward, what's this?" She shook the small, flat box. It was wrapped in pink paper with a small pink bow perched on top. "It's something I got you, for after the appointment today."  
Bella removed the wrapping and opened the box. In it there was a necklace. "I had a lady at the art market make it, well, actually she made two, so I would have one for either outcome."

It was a silver circle about a half inch around, with a small foot print imprinted into it. Behind it was a larger circle that read "It's a girl" in a flowy font, also imprinted into the circle, at the bottom, so as the small circle laid on top of the larger, you would see the foot print and the wording below it. It was finished off with a pink shiny bead that hung on the chain next to the double circles.

"Edward, it's perfect," she said as she put it on.

They left the appointment and made their way down to St. Augustine. They drove through town and over to the A1A. After stopping at the grocery store for subs and snacks, they continued another fifteen minutes down to Washington Oaks. As they pulled off the main road, they were surrounded by foliage, large windblown trees. Bella laughed at the turtle that was crossing the road in front of them. Edward patiently waited for the foot long creature to make its way across before he took the winding road back farther and parked.

It was a gorgeous day. Bella was surprised at how mild a day it was considering it was the middle of December. It was in the mid seventies and there was no humidity. It was perfect.  
Edward grabbed their grocery bags as a canvas tote from the trunk which had a blanket in it and a small cooler with bottled waters and juice . "Ready?" He asked, smiling down at her. "Yeah, you want me to carry something?" He looked rather bogged down.

"Not at all, princess. You just take care of our little girl there, I got this." And he hoisted everything into his arms as they walked onto the garden grounds.

It was the second, make that third, most beautiful sight of the day for Bella. They first being her baby girl on the monitor and the second was Edward… always. It seemed the temperatures of Florida promoted floral growth all year long. The roses were still in bloom, although she could tell that in the spring and summer they would be greater in number, and there were still a few scattered butterflies flitting around. They made their way to a white gazebo which overlooked a small pond. It was surrounded by a variety of plants and lily pads covered the water. Bella wondered what it looked like when it was in full bloom.

"Here we go," Edward said and spread the blanket across the bottom of the gazebo, "I thought you might be more comfortable where you could lean back, against the railing."  
"Always so thoughtful," Bella said and gave him a smile and a wink.  
He helped her down to the ground and settled in across from her.  
"It's beautiful here, Edward, I'm glad you brought me."  
Edward looked around them, taking in the trees above them and the bushes around them, "It was always one of my favorite places. I used to love taking pictures here. Which reminds me," he reached into the canvas tote and pulled out a camera, "I'm going to take some pictures of you today."  
He was grinning at her, and while Bella did not feel that she looked like a woman ready to have her photograph taken, she acquiesced none the less.

They unwrapped their subs and fell into light conversation. "So," Edward said, "thought of any baby names? And please don't tell me you want to do something like combining our grandmother's names into one name or worse, name her after a food or a day of the week."  
Bella laughed, "Well, while Apple and Wednesday are very nice names for some, I was thinking a little more traditional."  
Edward quirked an eyebrow at her while he chewed.

"Well, I was thinking Abigail Brie. I have been looking into names…"  
"You have?" Edward asked.  
"Yes. And Abigail means 'Father's Joy' and Brie was an ancient Celtic goddess." Bella was looking at her sandwich rather than the man across from her. She hadn't shared her name idea's with anyone and, while she was proud of her choices, she was worried he might not like them.  
"Hey," Edward nudged her outstretched leg with his foot, "I like them. Very much. I couldn't have chosen better."  
Bella looked up, a smile spread across her face, "Really? You really like them? You aren't just saying that?"  
"I really like them. Abigail Brie. My little bundle of Celtic goddess joy."

After finishing lunch, they tossed their trash and Edward got the remainder of their things packed back into the tote. Then, he pulled the camera back out and began taking photos of Bella in the gazebo they had just eaten in and among the rose garden. She felt a little ridiculous, since Edward had told her to walk and "look natural". Bella figured that her trying to "look natural" looked forced and awkward. But Edward kept encouraging her along.

About thirty minutes of wandering the grounds, they found themselves faced with the largest Live Oak tree Bella had seen in Florida yet. And that was saying something, because there were plenty of old, large trees in Riverside and Avondale. "Edward, it's beautiful," she said as she slowly stepped forward taking in the enormity of the tree in front of her. The branches were like arms, long gangly arms, weathered from the ocean breezes and stretching in every direction. Not only did it have leaves, but there was Spanish Moss hanging on it, adding to it's age.

They slowly circled around the tree until they got to the benches on the other side of it, "Edward, can we sit?"

"Actually, I was going to suggest the same thing," he said and took her hand, leading her to a bench. They settled in and drank in the warm afternoon sun that filtered through the tree limbs. They sat in a comfortable silence for many minutes before Bella heard Edward suck in a breath, "Bella," he said, still holding her hand, "you know how much I love you, yes?"

She looked over at him, but he was focused on the ground, nudging some pebbles with his foot, "Yes, Edward, of course."

He nodded and then continued, "Bella, I was in a bad place after Angela's death. I never expected to find happiness again, thinking that I would never be given the opportunity. I had become content with my life as it was, work and friends and not much else. And then, one day, this little brunette was staring at me through a shop window…"

Bella laughed, remembering that day and her embarrassment.  
"And then the same girl gave me third degree burns…"  
"Hey! I've said sorry like a hundred times!" She nudged him with her shoulder.

Edward chuckled, "Yes, you have. Well as much of an ass as I was to you that day, I had already begun to feel something inside of me thaw. Just from seeing you, being close to you. I was beginning to feel alive. And that's the way it's been since our first date, and the first time we made love," this time he looked at her and gave her that crooked grin, and she could see a sparkle in his eyes.

"You would remember that," she said, looking at where their hands were joined in her lap.

"I would, because it was the most beautiful experience I have ever known. Bella, I need you to know that I love you more and more everyday. It makes my heart ache sometimes, it seems to swell so large with love for you. And that feeling that I thought I would never feel again? Well, I do feel it. Tenfold."  
Bella looked back up at him, knowing that this was an admission of enormous proportions.

Edward shifted, reaching into his pocket with his free and then turning so he was kneeling in front of her. Bella let out a small breath as she realized what was about to occur.

"Bella, you are my life, my breath. We have had moments of extreme highs and extreme lows over the last six months. But now we are expecting a child, and we have bought a home and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, making you happy. I want to wake up next to you every day and go to sleep with you in my arms every night. I want to make love to you and with you. I want to give you all the joy that you give me just by being with me. And I want to raise our child and change diapers and by obnoxiously ridiculous electronic toys for her, our Abigail Brie."

He stopped and squeezed her left hand, still held firmly in his right, and then she felt a ring on the tip of her ring finger.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Her right hand was over her mouth, stifling the squeal that was threatening to come out. As the tears filled her eyes, she nodded and finally, finding the ability to speak, whispering "Yes".

Edward pushed the ring on to her finger and her jaw dropped. It was the most spectacular ring she had ever seen. Set in platinum, there was a square diamond on top with diamonds running down the band on either side. And the band, it was stunning on it's own, with platinum ivy on the side of the band. It was different and gorgeous … and hers.

"Oh. My. God. Edward, it's… beautiful!" She couldn't take her eyes from the ring as she twisted and turned her hand letting the sun catch the diamonds.  
Edward laughed quietly, shaking his head at his girl.  
She looked back up at him as he laughed at her, she tried to give him a stern look, but ended up giggling herself. She was just to damned happy.  
Edward pulled her to her feet and placed a hand on either side of her face, lifting it so he could look directly into her eyes, "I love you, Bella. Forever."  
She smiled back at him, "Forever."  
And they sealed the engagement with a kiss.

….

"Congratulations!" Renee yelled as she pulled her daughter into a huge hug, and then pushed her back, grabbing her hand to get a look at the ring. "Edward! This is freaking gorgeous!"  
"Thanks Renee. It was hard to find something that was beautiful enough for Bella."  
Bella looked over her right shoulder at him, he was staring at her. Again. He had done it the whole way back from Washington Oaks. It had gotten so bad, she had to yell at him to keep his eyes on the road when he started veering off into the emergency lane.

"Does your dad know?" Renee asked Bella.  
"No, I haven't called him yet."  
"Well," Edward said, "he knew I was going to ask you."  
Bella eyed him, "He did?"  
Edward smiled at her, "Of course, I had to ask him his permission for his daughter's hand." He said it so matter-of-factly that Bella thought he really should have started the sentence with "Duhhh…"  
Renee chortled.  
Bella quirked her brow, "Really? You asked permission to marry his thirty year old, divorced and pregnant daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"What if he said no?"  
"He wouldn't."  
"What if he did?"  
"It wasn't an option."  
"But…"  
"Nope."  
"Fine," then turning back to Renee, "it looks like dad knows."

Next they shared with Renee, and Phil who had just walked in from work, the baby news and then made their way to the Cullen home to tell Esme and Carlisle. They were met with the same enthusiasm there, except at higher decibels since Alice was there. She squealed and jumped and gushed over the ring. Then, she squealed and jumped and gushed over the pictures of the baby.  
"At least YOU will have a girl I can dress!" She said.  
"Alice, you will love having a boy," Esme said, putting an arm around her daughter, "he will be the best dressed boy in preschool."  
Alice lit up at the thought of playing dress up with her baby boy, "Yes he will!"

….

It was Christmas Eve. Bella and Edward had just left the seven o'clock church service they had attended with Renee and Phil. "I have an early gift for you," Edward said. Bella was tired, it had been a long day of visiting with family and friends and then church, but the thought of a gift from Edward perked her right up.  
"Really? What is it?" She said, clapping her hands together.  
"You'll see."  
They made a few turns as Bella looked at Christmas lights out the window.  
"We're here," Edward said, pulling into a driveway.  
Their driveway.  
"Edward, what is this?"

There was a Christmas tree lit in the front window and she could see some lights on inside the home. They had only signed the papers a few days ago and Edward told her they would move in after the New Year, giving the mom's time to help pick out furnishings, something Bella was more than eager to have someone else do.  
"It's your gift form me, love."

He got out of the car and circled to her side, opening her door and taking her hand. He led her to the porch and handed her a key tied to a red ribbon, "For you," he said, stepping aside. Bella unlocked the door and stepped in.  
She gasped.  
There was not only a tree in the living room, but a large sofa and two chairs. The wiring was set up for her television to be installed. There was an oak table in the dining room and the kitchen seemed to have some of the essentials, new glasses and plates and even some cute Christmas kitchen towels.

"Edward, when?" She asked as she continued taking everything in and then walked to the stairs to the second level.  
"Yesterday and today everything got moved in. Mom, Renee and I had started picking out the furniture a few weeks ago. I hope you like it?"  
"I love it."  
They made their way upstairs and to the front room with the bay window. Pushing the door open, Bella saw it was decorated as a nursery. "Charlie and Sue sent the furniture. Em and Jazz were up all night last night cussing putting it together. I took video so you can watch it later. They were quite entertaining."  
Bella walked into the room. Normally she wasn't a pink girl. But her baby clearly was, and she was ok with that. There was white wainscoting covering just over half the wall from the floor up. Above that, the walls were pink. The oak crib set was complete with a dresser and changing table and fit into the room perfectly. There was a book shelf and white curtains on the windows. And a rocking chair.  
"Edward, this is… it's so… well, it's just perfect. In every way."

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "Ready to see our room?"  
Bella looked up into his beautiful green eyes, "Yes." It came out breathy.  
He took her hand and led her to their room. Opening the door she notice the low lighting in the room first and then the solid oak, four poster bed - complete with rails and white billowy fabric - in the middle of the room. "Edward! Oh… my!"  
The bedroom was a deep red, a tasteful shade, with artwork and… "Edward, are those the pictures you took of me?"  
On the wall facing the bed, there were three large, framed black and white photos of Bella, from their day in the park. She couldn't believe how good she looked, and she realized that this is how he saw her everyday. The thought filled her with a warmth that radiated through her body.  
"They are," he said, "do you like them?"  
"Yes."

She continued looking around their room, at her dresser and his chest of drawers and into the bathroom, where she noticed it was stocked with tooth brushes, soaps and towels… everything they needed.  
"Edward, are we staying here tonight?"  
He gave her a huge grin, "Welcome home, Bella."

That night, they spent their first night in their new home.  
They broke in the shower.  
And the bed.  
And the floor in the living room, because Bella didn't want to mess up the couch.  
And when they fell asleep, sometime around three in the morning, it was a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N... We are winding down. One more chapter and a short Epi, just because I love getting a glimpse into the future and hope you all would like to see how these two love birds end up. :)  
Thanks again to everyone who has followed this story. It makes me smile.**

**Oh! BTW... I created a photobucket account and loaded up pictures of things that inspired this story... the party dress from the Anniversary dinner... Edward's motorcycle, Bella's first date outfit... even their home, nursery and the engagement ring. I will get pictures of the tree in Washington Oaks State Park in Palm Coast loaded up... it is a massive and wonderful tree.  
So... if you have or start a photobucket acct, search When it All Changes in the search bar... you will get numerous photos, but mine are currently on the top line (you'll know them when you see them)... when you open it you can then click to follow me RvrSong... then you can see the whole story board. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**As always, I used the names, but I don't own them.  
Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 29

**_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_**

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
**"You and Me" - Lifehouse**

"Alice, I can't believe you haven't picked out a name yet," Bella said to her best friend as she stood behind Bella and worked her hair into curls and ringlets. Bella usually didn't like people fussing over her this much.  
But today was an exception.

After all, it was her wedding day.

Alice was wrapping another chunk of hair around the hair wand, working her magic. "I know," Alice responded to the scolding, "I'm due in a little over a month and Jasper and I can not come to any agreements."

It was early April, spring time in Florida was glorious, like nothing Bella had seen before. When Bella and Edward set the date for their wedding, Renee begged them to have it in her garden, promising that it would be in full bloom, shades of pink, purple, yellow and white; the best back drop to the small wedding Bella and Edward wanted. Renee had been right, the yard was breathtaking. There was now an arbor in the yard that Renee had planted very mature jasmine around just two months ago. With a lot of labor and love, she had them snaking up the sides of the arbor. The butterflies had begun flitting around the colorful garden a few weeks ago and today, they were back again.

Focusing back on her conversation with Alice, Bella smiled, "You know, you have to decide on something, you cant come home with 'Male Whitlock'."

Alice huffed as she sprayed the ringlets she was finishing up, "It's hard. After all, it needs to be different, and cool. Plus, since it seems he will be surrounded by girls, what with Lila Uley and Abigail, he's going to be the only boy, so his name needs to stand out."

"I wouldn't count on that," Rose said from behind them.

She walked into the guest bedroom that was designated the "Bridal Room" by Bella's mom. Renee and Esme had filled it with lilies and roses. They had supplied them with champagne (for those that weren't pregnant) as well as a non-alcoholic wine and a cheese and fruit tray and there was soft music wafting through the room from an iPod that was docked in the corner.

"Hey Rose," Bella smiled and rose to hug Best Friend Number 2. They had become the Three Musketeers over the last eleven months. Bella couldn't have asked for better friends.

"About time!" Alice chided from behind Bella, "The wedding is in an hour, we need to get you ready." Alice had a hand on her hip, tapping her foot in aggravation, while her other hand rested on her large baby belly drumming her fingers as to emphasize her frustration.

"Sorry Pix, but I haven't been feeling too well lately, it took me a little longer to get moving than normal," Rose stepped forward and took her place on the stool Bella was just on so Alice could start her hair. "Well, it's just a good thing I am doing a simple French twist with your hair, and that I just finished Bella's. She's opted for very little makeup, so that won't take long," Alice's tone was a little sarcastic as she gave Bella a sideways glance.

"Hey, it's not my fault your brother likes my natural glow," Bella smiled back at Alice then looked to Rose, "now, what did you mean by 'I wouldn't count on that'?"  
Rose caught Bella's eye in the mirror and smirked at her then looked to Alice who had stopped pulling on Rose's hair, "Wait, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Rose responded choosing that moment to inspect her nails. Shrugging, she said, "It's just that there might be another boy in the group in 8 months or so… that's all."  
"No way!" Bella yelled.  
"What? You're pregnant?!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.  
"Looks like it. Em said it was about time we got on the baby wagon with the rest of our friends. I think he didn't want to be left out," she giggled.  
Bella pulled Rose to her feet and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you."  
"Yeah," Alice chimed in also hugging her, "and welcome to the world of swollen feet, aching backs and indigestion."  
"Oh, it can't be that bad," Rose said. Bella and Alice exchanged a look and said at the same time, "Nooo, it's great!" They all laughed as Alice went back to work on Rose's hair.

Bella went into the bathroom off the guest room, where her dress was hanging in it's bag. She unzipped it and smiled. The only thing that kept her from attempting to convince Edward to just elope was the promise she got from the mothers, and sister-in-law to be, that this would be a SMALL garden wedding. Bella had said from the get-go that she was not going to wear a long gown that she spent too much money on. Instead, she wanted something that was simple, plus finding anything that worked with her pregnancy body was going to be a challenge. In the end, she ended up with a white chiffon spaghetti strap dress. It was an A-line cut with a braided silver chord at the empire waistline that matched the silver chords that made up the spaghetti straps. Bella took off the robe she was wearing, leaving herself in her white panties and strapless bra. She took the dress off the hangar and slipped it over hear head, mindful of her hair. She loved the v-neck, ruched bodice and the silver cording of the straps followed the line of the v-neck. The best thing? It had a high back on it, so she could wear a bra and the zippered back helped add to the support she desperately needed at this point in her pregnancy. Although, she really couldn't reach around to zip it herself right now.

"Here, let me," she heard her mom behind her, "I thought you were supposed to wait to put this on," Renee said looking over Bella's shoulder and meeting her eyes in the bathroom mirror.  
Bella smiled as she took in the dress on her, "I couldn't wait, mom. Not a minute longer." Renee chuckled and turned Bella to face her, "You look radiant, Bella Bear. Just gorgeous." Tears were threatening her mom's eyes. "Mom, no crying, you'll mess up your make up and then Queen Alice will kick your ass for sure."

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from the other room. Renee took Bella's hand and guided her back to the bedroom where Alice was zipping up Rose's dress. They were Bella's Matrons of Honor. They each wore a dress that was similarly cut to Bella's, but Alice's was pale lavender and Rose's was pale pink.

At that moment, Quil came in with a camera. They had designated him the photographer for the day. Apparently, he was quite good and Edward had spent the last few months working with him on his technique.

"Pictures!" Alice squeal and clapped, her usual response to anything that excited her. The girls lined up, Quil took pictures of them together in a group, with Alice reenacting doing Bella and Rose's hair and makeup, Renee zipping her daughter's dress and a shared embrace. Once done, everyone left the room, leaving Bella on her own. She went to the window and looked down into the garden. She could see her future in-laws, as well as Jasper and Emmett. Sam and Emily were there with baby Lila. And there he was, her beautiful man. The late morning sun was shining on his head, making the shades of gold and red in his hair glisten. Edward was holding Lila, talking to her and bouncing her. Bella rubbed her belly and smiled. "He's going to make a great dad," Renee was back at her side and put an arm around Bella's waist.

"Yes, mom, he really is.

"Having second thoughts?" Phil was now behind her.  
"She better not," Sue came walking in, "Charlie threatened him with his life if he broke his little girl's heart. It'd be a shame to have him make such a production for nothing."

"Hey, I'm a cop," Charlie said following Sue into the bedroom, "I just told him I knew how to kill people and make it look like an accident."

Bella laughed and walked to her dad, "No second thoughts here. And thanks dad, I think."

"You look beautiful, Bells." As her dad hugged her, Bella couldn't help but think that this day was much different from her first wedding. She felt different, and not because she was pregnant. It was like her marriage to Jacob was just a stepping stone in getting her to this point, that it was everything a marriage shouldn't have been and was setting her up to understand what true love felt like.

It's amazing what can happen when everything changes.

Quil reappeared for more photos and then Charlie and Bella were left alone as everyone went downstairs and outside. "You ready to do this?" He asked, holding his elbow out to her. "Yeah dad, I am." She took his arm and they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Bella, I want you to know, I'm sorry for everything. For what you had to go through with Jake and Leah and Jessica; and that I wasn't more understanding at first."

Bella looked at her dad, "We've talked about this, dad. I forgive you and I'm good now. They were all a means to an end… and end that got me here, with Edward." Charlie smiled down at his daughter, "I'm so glad you're happy, kiddo. You deserve this, all of this… the fairytale and all that… stuff."

Bella chuckled, her dad wasn't good with words, and she knew it was hard for him to talk about "feelings"… "I love you dad." He leaned in and kissed her head, "I love you too kiddo."

They heard the music begin, it was Pachelbel's Cannon in D. Ok, she knew it was cliché, but it was one of her favorite pieces. What was better, is that they recorded Edward playing it on the piano in a small music studio that belonged to a friend of a friend. So, Edward was not only waiting for her at the end of the aisle, but she was walking to music he had played with his own hands; like he, himself, was guiding her to him.

"Let's do it," Charlie said, turning the door handle and leading Bella to the back porch.

Bella stepped off the patio to the small pathway, suddenly thankful that she had gone with the two inch strappy heels instead of the four inch stilettos that Alice had tried to get her to wear. She took a breath and looked up from the path and saw Edward, at the end, waiting for her. He was wearing dark grey slacks, a white button down open at the collar and a lighter grey blazer. He could have been in a t-shirt and jeans and it wouldn't have mattered. He looked stunning, always. Bella felt her breath hitch at the sight of him and he gave her his crooked grin.

_He should paten that look right there… sell a self help book to poor, struggling men who needed help with the ladies… "Come one, come all and learn the Cullen Smile"…  
_Bella snickered at her internal monologue. It had been absent for a while, but it seemed her nerves had brought it back.

"You ok?" Charlie whispered.  
"Yeah," she said in return, gently shaking her head, as they approached Edward. There were white chairs in the garden for the guests to sit, and the Reverend guided them to take their seats.  
"You look beautiful," Edward spoke softly to her.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied.

The Reverend continued with the service, vows and exchanging of the rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen," the Reverend announced. Bella and Edward still had their hands joined, staring into each other's eyes as if they were the only ones in the garden, surrounded by the jasmine and roses and butterflies.  
"Uh-em," the Reverend cleared his throat, pulling them from their bubble, "I said you can kiss your bride." Edward laughed, he had totally missed his cue. He pulled Bella into his arms, tipping her back slightly and planted his lips firmly on hers. It was not like the passionate kisses they shared in private, but it still sent a tingle down to Bella's toes, and as if to show that to everyone, her right leg involuntarily "popped' up, bending at the knee.

Everyone applauded them and as Bella pulled away, she looked around at their guests, their family. Edward's parents and grand parents; Alice and Jasper; Rose and Emmett; Quil, who wash happily clicking away with the camera, sure to not miss a moment; Sam and Emily with Lila; her dad and Sue. Just the way she wanted it, to be married surrounded by the ones she loved and who loved her back, through everything.

…

"Well, our mom's sure can put on a wedding reception," Edward and Bella were in his car, heading to St. Augustine. It was quickly becoming "their place".  
"I don't think I can eat again for hours, maybe days," Bella said as she rubbed her belly. It was four in the afternoon and they were headed to the bed and breakfast they had reserved for the next two nights. It was a simple get-a-way for now.  
Renee, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle had already informed them that they were sending them on a two week cruise the following summer, when Abigail would be one and they would feel better about leaving her. They had reserved it and put a down payment on it, so the couple couldn't back out.  
"You'll get your REAL honeymoon then," Esme said as she hugged them both and waived her good bye.

"Well, I guess I have to help you work up an appetite since we have seven o'clock dinner reservations."  
"Edward…"  
"Nope, it's a small place, the Raintree, just a block away from the B&B. We'll work up an appetite and then walk over for dinner. Then, if you get stuffed again, I'll help you wear those calories off, too."  
Bella laughed and squeezed his hand, "So glad my protruding baby belly has done nothing to dissuade your libido."  
"Never. You could be old, grey and one hundred pounds heavier and I will still want you… always and forever." He raised their joined hands, bringing hers to his lips. "Well, if I gain one hundred pounds, please help me lose it… I don't think my knees could handle it. It's been hard enough with the thirty I gained through this pregnancy." She had desperately tried to keep the weight down and still managed to pack it on anyway. She and Rose would have to get back into an exercise routine after June… except…  
"Hey! You know Rose is pregnant, right?"  
"Yeah, Em told me, but they were keeping it quiet today, he said it was our day."

They pulled into the small drive of the B&B and parked in the rear. They met the manager and got their keys to the Honeymoon Suite.

There was a four poster bed and a balcony that overlooked the quiet street. The bathroom boasted a large whirlpool tub, but Bella wouldn't be able to enjoy it, not on this trip. Edward put their bags down and pulled her to him.  
"Mrs. Cullen, you looked lovely today." He started kissing her neck as his hands reached around, unzipping her dress. "You looked pretty damn good yourself there, Mr. Cullen," she responded and reached between them to start unbuttoning his shirt; he had already shrugged out of his sports coat when they entered the room.

Her dress slid down and pooled around her feet. Edward pulled back and stilled her hands on his shirt, "Let me look at you." He ran his hands up her arms, stilling them at her jaw, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss, then pulled back again as his hands gently flowed down her body. He skimmed the sides of her breasts and reached behind to unfasten her bra, throwing it to the side. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, making them harden. Bella heard him moan softly at the sight of them grow under his thumbs. His hands continued moving down her sides caressing her abdomen. Edward then knelt in front of her, hand on either side of her stomach, and kissed her belly button – which had gone from an innie to an outie through the last eight months. He then reached down, removing her sandals, tossing them in the same direction as the bra.

"Hmmmm… you are lovely, Bella. Just exquisite." His hands skimmed back up her legs to her panties. He hooked a finger in each side and slid them down so she was totally bare in front of him. Standing up he pulled her back into him and kissed her with new fervor. Their tongues crashed and twisted around each other, breathless, he pulled back "I love you, Bella… forever."  
She smiled up at him, "Forever, Edward."

He took her hand and led her to the bed, pulling down the covers so she could get settled in. She then watched as he continued where she left off, unbuttoning his shirt. In minutes he was naked and climbing on to the bed between her legs. He ran a finger into her warm folds, "I will never get tired of seeing you like this, of being with you like this," and he lay down, pressing his face into the apex of her thighs. Bella did her best at keeping her moans and cries quiet… after all , there were neighbors. But she wasn't very successful when Edward brought her to her climax. Sheets fisted in her hands, she undulated against him, crying his name.

Edward chuckled, kissing the inside of either thigh before sitting back up, kneeling between her legs again. "And I will NEVER get tired of doing that to you. Ever." Bella giggled as she felt her face heat up. He could still make her blush, with everything they had done and been through, she still felt like a shy girl with him sometimes.

Edward held her hips as he lined up with her entrance, the tip of his erection at her entrance, "Look at me Bella." She looked up, meeting his eyes and saw more love and passion there then she had ever known, "Forever Bella."  
"Forever, Edward."

And he slid into her, sending her soaring again.

….

June 1st … 2:20pmEST

"Push Bella," Doctor Denali was sitting between her legs. Bella would have been embarrassed at the fact that she knew the lower half of her body was naked, spread wide and exposed for the whole world to see, if it weren't for the agony she was in. Everything she had read about first time pregnancies stated that labor took hours, even days.

Well, not Bella's.

They had been having Sunday lunch with Esme and Carlisle when the pains started. Bella ignored them thinking at first it was indigestion. After all, she wasn't due for another week.

Alice and Jasper had their baby boy, Houston Alexander, three weeks earlier. They were planning to bring him over today and Bella was very excited to see her nephew. She didn't want to ruin the day by telling Edward that she was having stomach pain. She would just deal with it.

That was at 12:00.

At 1:00 Bella was hunched over in the bathroom, grabbing her belly as her water broke.

At 1:20 Edward was pulling into the hospital parking lot; a drive that normally took twenty minutes took him less than fifteen.

And since Bella hadn't paid attention to the signs earlier, it was too late for an epidural. So, here she was, spread wide, vagina on all it's glorious display, Edward on her left holding one hand and her mom on the right with her other hand and in the most excruciating pain of her life.

"Push, baby… just a little more," Edward was forcing his voice to remain calm. She knew he hated to see her in any sort of pain, and this was the worst pain she had ever felt.  
"Uuuuuuughhhh!" Bella grunted out as she bore down.  
"Good job," Kate said. Bella had both the doctor and his wife… the midwife… guiding her through this today.  
"Ok, Bella, I can see her head, just another few pushes and she'll be out," Doctor D was gently guiding her.  
"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella bore down again and she heard a cry.  
"Ok, her head is out, one more for the shoulders and we are home free!" Kate exclaimed.  
"It's ok, Bella Bear, one more and you're done," Renee encouraged.  
Bella sucked in a breath and pushed one last time.  
"There she is!" The doctor said and handed the baby to Kate for measuring and cleaning.  
He finished up with Bella and put a blanket over her legs. He brought the foot of the bed back up straight so she could stretch her legs out in front of her.  
"Here's your baby," Kate said as she passed Bella her little bundle, "Congratulations you two."

Bella took her baby, their baby, in her arms, "Hello Abigail. We've been waiting for you."  
Bella looked up at Edward, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. It was then she realized they were alone in the room.  
"Want to hold her?" She asked him.  
"More than anything."  
She passed Abigail to him and promised herself that she would never forget the look in Edward's eyes the first time he held his baby girl.

Two days later, they arrived home. There was a "Welcome Home Baby!" sign on the door and flowers in the living room. Renee and Esme had each bought a bassinet, one for downstairs and the other for the master bedroom, since Abby would be spending the next five or six weeks in her parent's room. It was easier for night time feedings.

Bella laid her sleeping baby in the bassinet in the living room and then settled into the recliner next to her.

"Here, love," Edward put a blanket over her legs.

She smiled at him sleepily, ready for her own nap.  
"Rest now, mom is bringing dinner by later and Alice and Rose want to come visit as well."  
Bella smiled at her husband and reached out for his hand.  
"Thank you, Edward."  
He knelt next to her so he could lean in closer, "For what, lover?"  
"For…" Bella thought about it, what was she thanking him for? Then she knew, "For everything. For loving me. For giving me a child and a beautiful life. For being there once everything changed."  
Edward placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Forever, Bella."  
"Forever, Edward."

* * *

***sighs*  
So, one more chapter... it's an Epi... already have it in my head and if I hadn't put off all laundry today, I would do it tonight.  
But alas, Housewife Duties call... and then work duties... and so on and so forth and etc... etc... etc...**

**:) Thanks again for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we go... the inevitable end.**  
**As always, I do not own these characters. But they have owned me for a number of weeks now... **  
**;-)**

* * *

Chapter 30 - EPILOGUE

**In your eyes; the light the heat  
In your eyes; I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes; I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes; oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes  
****_- - - Peter Gabriel "In Your Eyes"_**

"Mommy! Mommy!"  
I turned around in time for my five year old daughter to rush into me, throwing her arms around my legs in a bear hug. I knelt down so I could hug her better.  
"Abby honey, what has got you all excited?"  
She giggled, putting a small hand on either side of my face, "Daddy has the 'sheen ready for you! You gonna get inked!"  
It was then that the bell on my shop door rang again and I looked up to see him… my beautiful man, carrying my beautiful boy.

Edward was glorious, as always. A week of facial hair along his jaw just added to his already delicious appearance. I would never get tired of looking at him; and apparently, I had been caught ogling him again, 'cause he gave me that crooked grin.  
"See something you like?"  
Yes, his voice was still like velvet. And yes, he purposely lowered it a little when he said that because he knew what it did to me.

"Always," I said as I stood and reached for the toddler in his arms, "I always like to see you, Mason!" Yes, we named our second born Mason Edward Cullen. Maybe not the most original name to some, but we liked it.  
"Hey…." Edward whined as I turned my back on him.  
"It's story time, and Ms. Cope is ready for the kids. Hey Esme?" My mother-in-law was among those in the shop today, ready to take both of our kids off our hands while I spent time under my husband's needle.  
"Yes, Bella? I'm over here."  
She came around the book shelf and took my little man from my arms.  
"Hey Gamma! Guess what? Mommy gettin' inked!" Abby was clearly excited about my finally getting tattooed.  
"I know," Esme said and smiled at her granddaughter, "you and Mason are going to spend the day with me and Grandpa, ok?"  
She looked up at me, "have fun you too," and she winked at us.

I grinned as I looked around the dozen or more kids in the reading area in the book store.  
**_MY_** bookstore.  
The Reading Nook was opened a little over four years earlier.

You see, on my 31st birthday, the same year Abby was born, Edward took me out on a birthday date. We had dinner at a nice restaurant at the beach and spent some time on the boardwalk. When we headed back home, he made me put on a blindfold. I wasn't very excited about the idea of wearing a blindfold; after all, blindfolds and birthdays usually meant surprise parties, and I am not a fan of big birthday celebrations. I whined a bit about it until Edward told me to shush.

That's right, he told me to shush my mouth.  
It's so cute when he gets all authoritative on me.

Anyway, we drove a little further and then the car came to a stop. Edward was soon at my door, taking my hand and guiding me out of the car. I could tell we were on a semi busy street, so my curiosity was certainly peeked. I expected to be at our home or the home of one of our parents.  
I walked across what I assumed was a side walk and then, based on the sound changing, into a room.  
"Ok, Bella, you can take off the blindfold," Edward spoke softly to me, "Happy Birthday, Love."

The moment will forever be engraved in my brain.  
I pulled the blindfold off my eyes and blinked a few times to get use to the low lighting. "What? What is this?"  
As I looked around, I saw his parents; my mom was holding our daughter and Phil was at her side; Alice and Jasper with their baby; a now very pregnant Rose and Emmett; and my dad and Sue, who I had no clue were even in town.

There was a table in the middle of the room with a cake on it and candles a plenty. There were also a few scattered tables around the room with lamps on them but not much else. As I turned a 360 in the space, I realized there were large windows across the front and I could see out to the street, we were in Five Points and this was the store front that emptied out a month ago.  
"Wait? Is this? Is this supposed to be… mine?" I was dumbstruck as Alice began her usual bouncing and clapping as everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

I looked back up to Edward, hoping to get some questions answered.  
"Yes, Bella, this is yours. We decided it was about time that you put the money your parents gave you last year to good use. We are going to open your book store."  
I had no idea what to say for about a heartbeat.  
And then I had a million questions.  
"What about Abby?" That was my first question.  
"I'm cutting my hours at the shop," mom spoke up, "I've hired a new full time girl. Esme and I will split baby duties. Plus we will set up a crib in here, too."  
_Okayyyyyyyy…_

"How long is this going to take?" Question number two.  
"We should have the space ready to go in less than 6 months," Esme said, "we want to make sure it is just right and that gives us time to pick out all the right furnishings. Plus you can start ordering inventory and collecting used books."  
_I seeeeeeee…._

"Well, I'm not sure how to start this, I mean I haven't put a lot of thought into it. What do I do?" It was now my trifecta of questions.  
"Bella, look at me," this time it was Edward, "I have already gone over business plans with you. You already know you want to focus on used books and independent authors. I have already drawn up a few layout ideas for the shop. This is yours and you can succeed at it. Look at all the people around you that love you. Do you honestly think any of them would let you fail?"

I looked around again and took a deep breath.  
"No, no they wouldn't."  
"Ok, then. Enjoy this moment. I love you."  
I looked into his eyes, the green was specked with a gold that shone in the low lighting and candles on the cake. "I love you, too."

And that was it.  
It actually took close to eight months to get it opened. Admittedly, my fear of the unknown made me drag my feet a little. Plus, the guys did a lot of the work in their off time. But, in the end, I had a book store that looked like it had been around for decades. Warm colors, rich wood shelving and flooring, a reading section that you had to go up a few steps to get to – this doubled as our children's story time section twice a week, it had one way in and one way out, to keep all the toddlers corralled. Rose's café delivered my coffee every day, two large urns they kept full for me; and a third with hot chocolate when it was cold. I would also buy baked goods from her to sell on the days that would be busiest, story time days and Saturdays. Oh, and I was closed on Sundays. Sometimes we went to church with the parents and some days we stayed home, snuggled in bed with our baby girl. Either way, Sunday's were ours.

Ms. Cope still worked at my mom's shop, but she loved kids, so she did my story time reading. I also had another grandmotherly lady, Ms. Kelso, that came in as well. Over the last few years we held book launch parties and signing events. The independent authors were just as popular as the used books. I had actually started carrying more of a variety of new books geared towards the young adults. Sci-fi and Fantasy were very popular genre's and brought in a lot of people. At the encouragement of Quil, I even began carrying comics. They have actually been a money maker… who knew?

Oh! And about Mason… well, that baby was actually planned. Trust me, I learned my lesson about springing pregnancies on Edward. It didn't take much time for me to get pregnant; again it seemed to happen almost instantly once we decided. But, that didn't stop us from really being sure it took and trying again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And, well… you get the point.

Mason is a beautiful baby. He has red hair and green eyes. Abby has the most gorgeous head of auburn hair and large, chocolate colored eyes. Edward says her eyes looked so much like mine, that was why he had such a hard time saying no to her. The truth was, he just liked to spoil his little girl.  
That inability to say know to his little girl has led to her having a puppy, a doll house bigger than herself, five trips to Disney World and a pony.  
Don't ask.

I looked around the shop before we left and noticed Abby was playing with her two best friends; her cousin Houston and Brody, Rose and Em's boy. Everyone had done well for themselves. Jasper was getting ready to open his own practice and Alice had opened another shop in St. Augustine. Rose had hired more help at the café since it was doing so well, giving she and Emmett more time to spend with Brody, and get ready for their second child due in two months. This one was a girl and Emmett was already planning how he would boy proof her windows and… well… her.

I loved my life. I couldn't deny it. I had gotten everything I had always wanted.  
I had a man who loved me unconditionally, beautiful and healthy kids and a business of my own.  
Not to mention the great friends I had made. Moving to Jacksonville had been the best decision of my life.

"You ready to do this?" Edward asked and took my hand.  
"Sure, why not?" I responded. I wasn't nervous, not because of Edward. He was skilled at his work. I just wasn't sure what to expect.  
We walked across the street and down to his shop. He unlocked the door guiding me in then locked it behind us. Sam, Emily and Lila had taken a week vacation, so Edward had decided to close the shop today, no clients except me.  
Something told me this would be an interesting day.  
Edward led me back to his private work space. He already had the table and colors set up.  
I had decided to get the kids names and birth dates on my left side. Edward had embellished the design, making the lettering a script and adding ivy and flowers with centers shaped like hearts.

"Bella, this is a lot of work, we may need to space it out over a couple of days."  
Edward was eyeing me with concern. He never did like seeing me in pain.  
"Edward, I had two children naturally – no drugs – I think I can handle this."  
That's right, Mason came just as quickly as his sister, little bugger.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, then, I will need you to disrobe, to your underwear." He was looking at me with that sparkle in his eyes that told me he was thinking very dirty thoughts about having me in his tattoo shop next to naked.  
But I did what I was told, slowly.  
I had managed to lose most of the baby weight after Abby. I then gained twenty five with Mason, losing about half. But that still put me nearly twenty pounds over where I was before I got pregnant five years ago. Edward said he liked me fuller, liked my round hips and "bodacious ass", as he liked to call it. So, I walked a few evenings a week and played outside with the kids, but didn't stress about being a size or two bigger. And as I stood in front of my husband in my lace string bikinis and matching lace bra, with my stretch marks on full display, I knew he loved me and wanted me just as I was.  
"See something you like?" I coyly asked, using the same line on him as he had on me just a while earlier.

Before I could register his movement, he was in front of me, arms wrapped tightly around me and pulling me in close. "You know I do," Edward said in a low, breathy voice and kissed me. It was a deep kiss; a passionate kiss.

His hands roamed my back and then grabbed my ass, pulling me into him harder, so I could feel exactly how much he liked what he saw since it was now pressed firmly against my belly. I moaned into his mouth and that was all it took.  
I was on his desk, sans panties, his shirt was off and his pants were around his ankles.  
Yes, we did have hot sex in his office.

Oh, and yes, I am on the pill now. No more baby oops' for us.

Twenty minutes later I was laying on his table, draped in a sheet and the hum of the needle filling the space.  
Edward pressed play on the iPod and turned it up so the room was filled with beautiful piano music. Music he played and recorded, just for me.  
"You ready to do this, beautiful?"  
I looked over at him; he was poised over me, still shirtless (at my request) and needle in hand. I took a deep breath, "Yes, let's do it."  
He flashed me that crooked grin and placed the needle to my skin.

Yep.  
I loved my life; when it all changed for me six years ago it was the best thing that ever could have happened.  
I finally got my happily ever after.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N...  
Thanks all for reading my first attempt at writing. It has been a lot of fun - I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have.  
I have to say, it was a true growing experience for me... I don't often like to open myself up to criticism, and I found myself avoiding reading comments, at times, for fear of what some may say. I can tell you that most were encouraging, some were strongly opinionated, a few were not very nice and less that that were just wacky... But it's all good. I appreciate everyone just taking the time to read this ... no matter what it stirs up in you. At least it stirred up something!**

**So, don't forget my O/S "Emmett Loves Rose"... it was just a fun little diddy that was floating in my head on the way to work one day. Needless to say, not a lot of work got done that day... :)  
And I hope to begin posting to "Under My Skin" twice a week. I have posted Chapter 2, and this story seems to be eliciting some very strong emotions... Love it!**

**Take care!  
MD**


End file.
